O Sumiço da Modelo
by DJR
Summary: UA Uma modelo de futuro promissor desaparece em meio à ascensão de sua carreira, cabe a um investigador particular de renome e a seu atrapalhado auxiliar tentar solucionar o caso. CAP.FINAL online!
1. Noite Fria

CAPÍTULO I - Noite fria

Porto Alegre, 23 de maio de 2006, 4 horas da madrugada

Faz frio na capital gaúcha, neblina comum em meados do inverno no hemisfério sul. Avenida Teresópolis deserta, bem...não tão deserta. Na parte sul da mesma haviam gangues de jovens fumando maconha, ao invés de estarem em casa se preparando para estudar, trabalhar ou fazer alguma coisa de útil para essa sociedade. Bem, estava no meu escritório, no norte da mesma avenida, jogando paciência, e o meu auxiliar, dormindo. Me desculpem não me apresentei, melhor verem meu dossiê.

Nome: Kamus Liverault

Idade: 32 anos

Nacionalidade: Francesa

Profissão: Investigador Particular, ex-investgador da polícia civil brasileira.

História: Kamus nasceu em Fontainebleau, França. Quando jovem, ingressou num programa de intercâmbio, o qual acabou vindo para o Brasil. Logo em seguida conseguiu se estabelecer em Porto Alegre, decidiu então seguir a carreira de policial, aonde iniciou treinamento com o ex-policial renomado Shion Aires, depois de solucionar inúmeros casos, Kamus se tornou tenente e chefe do treinamento de novos investigadores. Até que sua carreira foi manchada por um envolvimento com a mulher do mafioso grego Aioria Giannakos, o que resultou na expulsão de Kamus. Agora Kamus tornara-se investigador particular, geralmente ele faz o trabalho que a polícia deveria fazer.

Agora, me apresentarei formalmente, Kamus Liverault, prazer. Continuando... Meu auxiliar, Miro, estava dormindo.

Nome: Miro Rosales

Idade: 24 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira

Profissão: Ex-detetive da delegacia de Kamus, treinado pelo mesmo.

História: Miro nasceu em São Miguel das Missões, descendente de família argentina, veio para Porto Alegre para poder dar jeito em sua vida, já que em sua cidade as condições de emprego eram poucas. Acabou ingressando no centro de treinamento da polícia sendo aluno de Kamus. Se mostrou hábil e virou detetive da central de Kamus. Logo se viu um policial preguiçoso que só sabia dormir em serviço e recolher poucas informações, seu azar foi cruzar o caminho do tenete Seiya Cavallera que o delatou ao delegado Saga Baroli, que decidiu supervisionar o preguiçoso detetive. Concluindo as palavras de Seiya, Saga se viu obrigado a demitir o detetive que andava perdido até Kamus o encontrar e lhe dar a oportunidade de ser seu auxiliar em investigações particulares.

Até que ouvi batidas na porta, decidi atender. Já que o imprestável ainda roncava. Abri a porta e logo me veio uma moça muito bonita, cabelos acinzentados, pele alva e de belo corpo, trajando um blazer azul petróleo, e logo atrás dela vinha um homem de cabelos castanhos claros, quase louros, trajando terno e um casaco sobre tudo.

- Boa noite. - Disse a moça. - Você é o detetive Kamus? - Notei que após a moça saudar a boa noite, meu auxiliar logo levantou a cabeça olhando para os lados, mas teve de se conter pois estava junto com aquele homem que não falara.

- Boa noite, senhorita...

- Senhora. - Interrompeu-me. - Meu nome é Hilda, Hilda Holstein e este é o meu marido Siegfried Holstein.

- Boa noite senhor. - cumprimentei o homem.

- Boa noite, investigador. - Retribuiu-me gentilmente.

- Afinal, para que procuram os meus serviços? Em que posso ajudar? - A senhora Holstein ia me dizer, mas interrompi. - Miro, por favor, traga-me um café. Aceitam?. - Hilda preferiu um chocolate quente, Siegfried aceitou o café. Nessas horas é bom ter uma máquina de café expresso.

- Viemos aqui para pedir seus serviços. Líamos muito sobre você nos jornais, e graças a uma recomendação eu lhe encontrei. Preciso saber do paradeiro da minha irmã mais nova Freya Morais. - Estendeu a mesa uma foto da moça, parei e fixei meus olhos naquela mesma imagem. Nunca vi rosto mais belo! Cabelos louros, olhos azuis, lábios carnudos e avermelhados e um sorriso enigmático, o que pode se notar a meiguice e a timidez da moça.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Há quantos dias ela desapareceu? - Perguntei.

- Freya desapareceu há uma semana, quando saía do nosso atelier.

- Atelier? - Perguntei.

- Sim, somos donos do Atelier Asgard. E Freya a nossa garota propaganda principal. - Siegfried respondeu. E eu que nunca dei bola para a publicidade. Agora pareci bastante interessado.

- Muito bem, gostaria de saber informações sobre as pessoas com quem andou recentemente, ou que a procuraram nos últimos dias.

- Bem, temos a desconfiança de que seja um dos empresários que andaram atrás dela recentemente. - Hilda falou.

- Empresários?

- Sim, um italiano e um grego. O italiano se chama Giancarlo Rossi, fez uma proposta irrecusável para Freya ir para Milão. E o grego se chamava Nikos Popoulos, apresentou nos um contrato para um desfile em Athenas no início de junho. - Hilda falou.

- Hum entendo, já ouvi falar, são dois grandes caça talentos no mundo da moda. - Falei. - Mas acho que se fosse realmente eles teriam lhes comunicado. Tem mais alguém procurando-a recentemente.

- Sim, o ex namorado dela, Hagen Vaz. - Hilda lembrou.

- E que tipo de namorado é esse Hagen?

- Conheço-o desde pequeno, e não vejo motivos para ser um suspeito. Tudo bem que Hagen seja ciumento e insistente. Mas acho que não chegaria ao ponto de raptá-la. - Siegfried decidiu defender seu amigo de infância.

- Senhores, acredito que não seja nenhum deles. Mas me interessei bastante pelo caso. Amanhã irei até a sua casa, para investigar o quarto da senhorita Freya, se vocês não se incomodarem.

- Incomodo nenhum. Lá estará o meu outro irmão, Mime, Freya mora com ele.

- Certo. Me dêem o endereço da casa de seu irmão. - Hilda rapidamente me passou um papel com o endereço. Franzi a testa ao ler o papel. - Muito bem, irei ao local, já está tarde, é melhor irem descansar, deixem tudo comigo, resolverei o caso.

- Bom, então não temos mais nada a conversar por ora. Boa noite investigador, boa noite auxiliar. - Siegfried fez questão de nos cumprimentar. Hilda apenas deu um boa noite e os dois se retiraram.

- Nossa! Que filé, hein Kamus?

- Tá falando de quem Miro?

- Claro que da moça né? Tá pensando o que? - Miro resmungou.

- Ainda bem. - ri. - Mas ela já é bem casada, garoto. Sem chance pra você.

- Mas a gata aí da foto, tá disponível. - Miro sorriu.

- Você não viu que a garota está desaparecida? Pode até estar morta. - Falei.

- Nossa! Como você é frio e pessimista.

- Já vi de tudo quando trabalhei pra polícia. Me acostumei com a realidade. Portanto, sou realista. Tudo é possível, Miro. - Falei friamente. - Mas, não estou tão preocupado, pode ir descansar em seu quarto. Eu vou pra casa. Bom descanso. Amanhã à noite vamos atrás do empresário italiano.

- Mas, quanto a casa da garota?

- Eu irei sozinho, pode deixar. Boa noite Miro.

- Boa noite chefinho.

Fui para casa, decidi então procurar pelo irmão de Freya no dia seguinte, afinal, ele morava em um apartamento na zona sul, ou melhor, no apartamento na minha frente. Bem, então eles eram novos moradores do prédio, melhor ir fazer uma visitinha como vizinho. Melhor apresentar os dossiês de Siegfried e Hilda, apesar de não terem muito sentido para a investigação.

Nome: Siegfried Holstein

Idade: 30 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira/Alemã (seus avós eram alemães, tem direito a passaporte europeu)

Profissão: Dono do Atelier Asgard situado no bairro Petrópolis.

História: Siegfried nasceu em São Leopoldo, descendente de alemães e tem direito a passaporte europeu. Nasceu em berço de ouro. E decidiu montar uma firma para conquistar suas metas de vida. Logo conheceu a recém formada estilista, Hilda Morais, casaram-se e montaram o Atelier Asgard, que virou uma das marcas de estilismo mais vendidas no país. Siegfried está sempre viajando ao redor do país para palestras aos aspirantes à empresários. Homem de postura fria, mas após a palavra ser dirigida a ele, se mostra um homem simpático e gentil.

Nome: Hilda Morais Holstein

Idade: 26 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira

Profissão: Estilista e dona do Atelier Asgard.

História: Nascida em Porto Alegre. Hilda logo mostrara a sua aptidão para o mundo da moda, sempre fora muito bonita, apesar de ter jeito para modelo, não era o que queria. Logo ingressou na faculdade para se tornar estilista. Depois de formada veio a conhecer aquele que veio a ser seu marido, Siegfried Holstein. Casaram-se onze meses após o início do namoro, e montaram o atelier. Hilda como já foi dito, é muito bela, gentil, e se veste muito bem. Tem dois irmãos, Mime e Freya, a última foi dada como desaparecida essa semana, mas não foi publicado, a familia preferiu o sigilo.

Cheguei, em casa e logo fui para a cama.

Porto Alegre, mesma data, 14 horas.

Acordei nove horas da manhã, tomei meu café da manhã e fui fazer a minha caminhada matinal até a avenida Princesa Isabel, depois voltei pra casa, até que fui parado na porta do prédio.

- Ei Kamus, você já conheceu a nova vizinha que eu lhe falei na semana passada? - Era, Dio, o vizinho tarado do segundo andar, ele está sempre na portaria xeretando a vida dos outros.

- Não Dio, não tive a oportunidade, ainda.

- Você tem que ver, que mulherão, acho eu que você já a viu, mas não pessoalmente.

- Quem sabe. Por acaso é uma celebridade?

- Melhor você descobrir por si mesmo, o que acha Zeros?

- Senhor Kamus, realmente ela é de parar o trânsito, mas não a vi ultimamente. Será que foi viajar? - Esse era Zeros, porteiro diurno do prédio, outro verme pervertido.

- Bem, é melhor vocês pararem de jogar conversa fora, e Dio, deixe o homem trabalhar.

Saí dali, nunca fui chegado a mexericos. Subi, tomei um banho e fiquei assistindo ao noticiário. Almocei e decidi ir ao apartamento em frente ao meu, o qual mora o irmão de Freya; Mime. Toquei a campainha e em instantes um homem jovem, louro de olhos castanhos claros me atendeu.

- Pois não?

- Muito boa tarde, eu sou Kamus seu vizinho. Por favor me perdoe por vir dar as boas vindas só hoje, trouxe um bolo de chocolate, espero que lhe agrade.

- Oh, perdoe a minha indiscrição, entre, por favor.

Entrei na casa, muito bem arrumada, aparelhos e mobília novos, e um quadro enorme que chama a atenção de qualquer homem que adentre àquele lar. Um retrato de Freya, com aquele mesmo olhar profundo.

- Perdão, qual o seu nome...?

- Mime, meu nome é Mime Morais.

- Mime, me diga, aquela moça do retrato é sua esposa?

- Não, não. - Mime gargalhou. - Essa moça do retrato é minha irmã mais nova, Freya. Ela mora aqui comigo, mas, ela teve de viajar.

- Me diga, vivem só vocês dois aqui?

- Sim, meus pais moram no bairro Moinhos de Vento, e minha outra irmã vive no bairro Higienópolis.

- Sua irmã, não é Hilda Holstein?

- Como você sabe? - Mime arregalou os olhos surpreso. - Por acaso é um fã de minha irmã?

- Sei por dois motivos. Primeiro, porque ela me procurou e falou sobre você. E, segundo, vi em um de seus porta retratos na estante. E se eu viesse atrás de autógrafos, teria pedido ontem para ela.

- Se não é um fã, é um homem apaixonado, pois saiba que ela é bem casada. - Mime falou em tom superprotetor.

- Errou, mais uma vez. Além de ser seu vizinho, sou investigador.

- O que!? Hilda envolveu a polícia no desaparecimento? Ela está louca! - disse um irmão deseperado.

- Relaxe, sou investigador particular, fui demitido da polícia, já fazem 2 anos. Sua irmã me procurou para que eu pudesse encontrá-la.

- E Hilda, nem me procurou para saber se eu concordava.

- Talvez, porque você seria contra envolver mais gente. Mime, mais uma vez, eu digo não se preocupe, confie em mim, eu vou solucionar esse caso, e trarei sua irmã de volta pra casa, sã e salva.

- Tudo bem, confiarei em seu trabalho. Pois bem, vá direto ao assunto, por que veio? - Disse isso depois de pensar e dar voltas em torno do mesmo lugar.

- Vim apenas para saber se acho alguma pista no quarto de sua irmã.

- Eu não permito que ninguém entre no quarto de minha irmã em sua ausência, mas abrirei a excessão pra você. Entre e investigue a vontade.

- Gostaria que me acompanhasse, você mexe nas coisas dela, quero que mexa em objetos, roupas e caixas, eu fico com o chão.

Mime atenciosamente me levou até o quarto de Freya, aonde mexeu em tudo que lhe foi dito, até que...

Nome: Mime Morais

Idade: 27 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira

Profissão: Psicólogo

História: Mime é o primogênito dos Morais. Irmão superprotetor e independente. É um psicólogo recém formado e está a procura de um colega para dividir um consultório. É um rapaz solteiro e está a procura da sua alma gêmea, segundo ele "Não encontrei a mulher ideal, e quando encontro uma namorada, acaba sempre virando minha paciente e o relacionamento vai pro brejo...". È um rapaz de atitudes frias, mas seus sentimentos vem à tona quando acontece algo ao seu redor. Atualmente mora no bairro Teresópolis, com a irmã caçula, Freya, desaparecida à poucos dias.

- KAMUS!! Achei algo que talvez lhe interesse. - Me mostou um pequeno papel, um bilhete. Dizendo: "Me encontre quinta feira, as 21 horas no Athenas. Te esperarei por lá."

- Hum... Interessante, irei á esse bar, para saber informações.

- Eu irei também.

- Melhor não. - Interrompi. - Não vou envolver civís nessa história. Como eu disse deixe comigo. Certo? Qualquer novidade eu lhe aviso.

- Ok. Obrigado pela visita.

Logo saí dali e decidi ir para o escritório. Cheguei lá e me encontrei com um Miro empolgado. Música alta, e o meu auxiliar fazendo a limpeza no quarto.

- Miro!

- ... Cause i'm try, and tried to forget you girl, but it's just so hard to do...- Miro cantarolava, e nem percebeu minha presença.

- Miro! Abaixe essa música!

- ...Everytime you do that thing... Ei! O que hove com o... KAMUS!?

- Miro, estou a meia hora falando com você, já que não me ouvia, desliguei o som.

- Ah, você é o rei de cortar o meu barato! Até na limpeza.

- Miro, graças à esse "rei" você está aqui. E não, voltando para o interior com uma mão na frente e outra atrás.

- Qual é?

- Mudança de planos. Teremos de ir hoje à noite à boate Athenas, aquela nova que tem no final da Farrapos.

- Oba! Isso significa que vou sair do atraso! - Miro comemorava.

- Lembre-se que você vai para me auxiliar e não para ficar transando com as prostitutas. - Adverti.

- Estraga prazeres. - Resmungou meu assistente.

- Não há nenhum caso pra resolver?

- Hum... não! Ninguém ligou.

- Maravilha, estarei no escritório. Termine e vista-se.

- Sim, senhor! - Debochava, como se fosse um recruta.


	2. Boate Athenas

_Bom, antes de começar..._

_Saint Seiya (Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) pertence a Masami Kurumada e alguns personagens pertencem à TOEI Animation._

CAPÍTULO II - Boate Athenas

A noite veio rápido, ás vezes a vida de investigador particular é assim mesmo, geralmente não temos muito trabalho a fazer. Bairro Floresta, zona norte da capital, avenida Farrapos pra ser mais detalhista, avenida lotada de prostíbulos, night clubs e boates, vulga "zona" da cidade, geralmente homens de dinheiro e chefões do crime freqüentam esses lugares. Boate Athenas, bem, não se sabe muito sobre ela, sabe-se apenas que não fez nem um mês da inauguração. Lugar bastante luxuoso, colocava muitas boates na sola do pé.

- Kamus, se me der licensa, vou dar uma olhada lá na striper. - Miro paquerava a striper de longe.

- Escute, fique ligado. Estou de olho em você. - Nem esperou eu terminar de falar, já havia desaparecido no meio da multidão.

Decidi então ir para o bar, sentei-me e notei que o barman me olhava com cara de poucos amigos, bem não era pra menos, lembro dele trabalhando na Thessalônica, boate à qual ficava no bairro Bom Fim, talvez por minha causa ele perdeu seu emprego, já que a boate foi fechada devido ao reconhecimento de que os donos do local eram da máfia grega, os irmãos Aiória e Aioros Giannakos, e por causa desse escândalo acabei perdendo o meu emprego também, eu deveria estar com a mesma cara à qual aquele sujeito me olhava.

- Pois não? - Veio até mim, com a mesma cara.

- Bem... Asterion, não é? - Depois de dizer seu nome, seu olhar ficou mais agressivo.

- O que deseja?

- Me vê um Martini, com água e açúcar por favor.

- Só um minuto.

- Espere! Você está com essa cara por que se lembrou de mim lá da Thessalônica?

- Esqueça, isso é passado, já trago o seu Martini. - Depois de pensar um pouco, melhorou um pouco a cara.- Aqui está.

- Obrigado. Você não conhece o dono da boate?

- Não, fiz entrevista com o gerente.

- E ele está aí?

- Ainda não chegou.

- Está bem, obrigado. Quando vê-lo me avise, ficarei por aqui.

- Ora, ora... Quem está aqui! - Senti uma mão em meu ombro e uma voz muito familiar.

- Ikki! Quanto tempo. - Surpreendi-me.

- Como vai Liverault? Ainda nessa vidinha de boates?

- Quando não se tem mulher em casa, procura-se uma. Falando em mulher em casa, o que faz aqui? Se a Esmeralda sonha...

- Não é nada disso que você tá pensando. Eu só vim aqui porque é a despedida de solteiro do Hyoga e o Saga liberou todo mundo, menos o Seiya ficou junto com ele.

- E como está a delegacia?

- Bastante movimentada. Barman! Por favor me vê um Scotch puro.

Dossiê do Ikki...

Nome: Ikki Amarilla

Idade: 28 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira

Profissão: Investigador da polícia civil, ex-parceiro de Kamus.

História: Filho do grande ex-policial Dohko Amarilla, e irmão mais velho de Shun. Ikki seguiu os traços do pai e se tornou investigador, por tres anos foi parceiro de Kamus Liverault, até ele ser demitido da polícia, atualmente Ikki trabalha sem parceiros. Quando está de bom humor, o que não é uma coisa muito fácil; é amigo, prestativo e bondoso. Mas geralmente é irônico, sarcástico, frio e solitário (aí uma das coisas que ele e Kamus se tornaram grandes amigos). Um dos seus pontos fracos é o irmão mais novo, outro é a sua mulher Esmeralda, à qual trata como uma verdadeira rainha. Ikki detesta receber ordens, age por conta própria, dono de uma grande intuição, na hora de colocar seus planos em prática, não pestaneja.

- Não me diga que...

- Sim, seu aluno puxa-saco daqui um pouco chega, ele virá com Kanon.

Logo duas pessoas conhecidas minhas chegam até mim e Ikki.

- Kamus! Quanto tempo. Como está? - Shun, irmão mais novo de Ikki parecia alegre ao me ver novamente.

- Olá Shun. Estou bem. E como vai a sua esposa e seus filhos?

- A June e os garotos estão bem.

- Que bom, mande lembranças à eles. - Logo olhei o outro, era Shiryu, parceiro de Seiya. Apesar de ser um rapaz frio, é boa gente, creio que não somos tão bons amigos, porque talvez meu velho rival deveria pregar que não sou um cara legal. - Shiryu, como está? - Perguntei em um tom mais amistoso.

- Tudo bem Kamus. Como está a vida de investigador particular? - Me perguntou esboçando um leve sorriso por eu ter demonstrado tom amistoso.

- Ultimamente está tudo parado. Não há muitos casos já que as pessoas lhes procuram mais do que a mim. Creio que vocês estão atolados de casos.

- Nem tanto, Seiya é rápido com raciocínios e acaba resolvendo eles em dois toques, em jeito parecido com o seu, inclusive. - Claro, agora ele tem toda a delegacia, deve ser o empregado do mês sempre. Sinceramente com a arrogancia dele, não sei como consegue se dar tão bem.

- É que nós dois fomos treinados por Shion. Seiya foi o último aluno dele, depois o Dohko assumiu.

- Escutem, me perdoem, mas acho melhor vocês dois irem para a sala para providenciar os ultimos detalhes.

- Tá certo, mano. Bem, foi muito bom te rever, Kamus. - Shun se despedia cordialmente.

- Shiryu, espero podermos conversar mais uma hora dessas, por mais que você seja parceiro do meu ex-rival, quero tê-lo como amigo. - Estendi a mão.

- Agradeço muito, é só marcar e a gente pode conversar. Até mais Kamus. - Apertou a minha mão e acompanhou Shun até uma das salas VIP da boate.

Agora o perfil dos outros policiais.

Nome: Shun Amarilla

Idade: 24 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira

Profissão: Perito da inteligência da Polícia Civil.

História: Filho caçula de Dohko Amarilla, e irmão mais novo de Ikki. Shun juntamente com Ikki decidiu entrar no ramo o qual o pai trabalhou por mais de 20 anos. Conhecido por sua grande dedicação, Shun é um dos especialistas que cuida dos retratos falados e dos vestígios deixados nos diversos crimes. Inteligente, pessoa de bom coração e amigo, ao contrário do irmão. Mal humor não existe no vocabulário desse menino. É casado com June, uma moça muito bonita e tem dois filhos: Orfeu e Albion.

Nome: Shiryu Couto Sugiyama

Idade: 27 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira

Profissão: Investigador da Polícia Civil, parceiro de Seiya Cavallera. Formado em direito na Universidade de Pequim.

História: Filho de um japonês e de uma brasileira. Shiryu estudou na escola Israelita, que se situa no bairro aonde mora, apesar de não ser de origem judaica e tão pouco praticar a religião deles. Shiryu viajou para o Japão, Israel e China, tendo um gosto muito forte por este último por onde morou por 5 anos, aonde aprendeu kung fu, mandarim e cantonês. É casado com uma chinesa de nome Shun Rei, que é uma esposa dedicada e carinhosa. Responsável, geralmente distante (o que afeta muito a suas relações de amizade, porém quando este tem grande amizade, faz de tudo por ela), sincero e calculista. Criou admiração pelo crime desde pequeno quando via os filmes policiais chineses, sem a aprovação de ser policial de seu pai. Após descobrir que Shiryu fez treinamento para policial, com Dohko Amarilla, seu pai o mandou para a China para conhecer a sua "terceira pátria", como costuma dizer. Lá entrou na faculdade de direito tendo as despezas pagas pelo pai, para criar responsabilidade começou a trabalhar em um restaurante em troca de ensinamentos sobre a cultura chinesa. Após retornar, decidiu mudar-se de casa e morar com sua esposa no bairro Higienópolis. Quando voltou encontrou Dohko e este lhe ofereceu a vaga de policial sendo parceiro de seu ex-colega de treinamento, Seiya Cavallera, o qual desenvolveu grande amizade.

- Escute, até hoje não entendo o motivo que você saiu da polícia.

- Se eu te dissesse que nem eu sei o motivo, você acreditaria? - Coloquei minha mão no ombro dele para parecer mais confiante.

- Você... sempre tão cheio de mistérios. Mas se você diz, acredito.

- Ei! Lá não e o Kanon?

- Ih! É mesmo, bem, é melhor você se esconder, o Hyoga tá atrás dele.

- Tá certo. Até mais Ikki. Escute, eu já lhe paguei não é? - Perguntei ao barman, que me acenou negativamente com a cabeça. - Pegue e fique com o troco.

- Até. - Ikki fazia sinais para me dispersar na multidão e foi o que fiz.

- Kanon! Finalmente! Se vocês demorassem, mais uns 10 minutos eu iria embora.

- Não venha reclamar, Amarilla. Por culpa do Saga e suas baboseiras eu tive de ficar lá terminando os relatórios. Aquele que estava com você não era o Kamus?

- Kamus!? Aonde está o meu mestre? - Hyoga olhava para todos os cantos.

- Sim era, mas ele foi para uma sala VIP com uma das moças da boate.

- Que pena, queria tanto que ele estivesse junto comigo na minha despedida de solteiro. - Hyoga lamentava.

- Chega de lamentações, o que estamos fazendo ainda aqui? Vamos! Shun e Shiryu devem estar nos esperando. - Disse Ikki empurrando os atrasados.

Nome: Hyoga Freitas

Idade: 24 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira

Profissão: Investigador da Polícia Civil, ex-aluno de Kamus.

História: Nascido em Porto Alegre, Hyoga foi um garoto de sorte, tendo sempre o apoio de sua mãe, Natássia Freitas. Frequentou boas escolas e decidiu se tornar policial após a morte do pai, que seguia tal profissão. Foi para o centro de treinamento e lá conheceu Kamus Liverault o qual se tornou um ídolo para o jovem, depois de ter seu ídolo como um "mestre", Hyoga já havia a determinação suficiente para se tornar um ótimo policial e conseguiu. Tem o estilo, mas não tem o jeito de Kamus, é só tocar ofensivamente no nome de seus pais ou do prórpio Kamus, que Hyoga se torna sentimental ao extremo, coisa que Kamus sempre repreendeu Hyoga. Além de ex puxa-saco de seu "mestre", foi um dos que mais sentiu quando este foi demitido, e desde então Hyoga tenta procurá-lo para ter um relacionamento fora do antigo emprego do ex-investigador. Atualmente está noivo de uma garota de classe média chamada Eiri.

Nome: Kanon Baroli

Idade: 38 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira

Profissão: Escrivão da Polícia Civil.

História: Irmão gêmeo do delegado Saga Baroli, tem um temperamento diferente do de Saga. Kanon nasceu em Porto Alegre e optou pela carreira policial juntamente com Saga. Após anos de investigações, Kanon virou delegado juntamente com Saga, que já assumira antes de Kanon pela eficiência e dedicação prestadas. No temperamento Kanon é mais descontraído que Saga, é bem integrado com os policiais, está sempre de bom humor, levando sempre a vida numa boa. É solteiro e está a procura de uma esposa.

Enquanto isso, numa das salas vip, ouvia-se gargalhadas e música alta. Nela, haviam dois homens bem vestidos jogando carta.

- Sua vez, irmão. - Disse o moço que estava de terno azul escuro.

- Está bem, já vou jogar. - Disse o outro, de terno marrom, parecia mais novo.

- Ih, você me deu a carta que fecha o meu jogo. Você perdeu.

- Droga! - o moço de terno marrom deu um soco na mesa.

- Acalme-se. Vamos jogar mais uma.

- Não estou assim por causa disso.

- Então por que?

- Já que voltamos, quero meter as minhas mãos no maldito policial estuprador de mulheres e enforcá-lo.

- Estuprador de mulheres!? Pelo que me lembro pegamos sua mulher em flagrante com ele na sua cama, e me lembro também que ela estava com cara de satisfeita. Só vi dois chifres crescendo em sua cabeça. - Disse rindo, o rapaz de terno escuro.

- Ora, cale-se Athanasios! - Disse o outro, furioso, dando mais um soco na mesa.

- Deixe de ironias, Nikolas. Sabe bem que sua mulher não é santa.

- Mas você tinha que ver ela me pedindo desculpas. Se ajoelhava em prantos, pedindo perdão. Ao menos ela se arrependeu e estamos muito bem.

Enquanto Aiória explicava à Aioros, a porta da sala se abriu, entrando dois homens, em trajes de segurança e atrás um com trajes bem mais refinados.

- Bem vindos de volta, irmãos Giannakos.

- Solo! Então foi você o responsável pelo nosso retorno? Athanasios, por que não me contou que esse almofadinha estava por trás de tudo?

- Eu não queria que você soubesse Aiória. Preferi deixar que você soubesse no retorno a Porto Alegre. Aioros sabia, mas pedi sigilo porque sei que você é do tipo que gosta de fazer as coisas do seu jeito. - Disse o homem de trajes refinadíssimos.

- Por que nos trouxe para cá?

- Simples. Eu lhes trouxe de volta porque preciso que vocês eliminem meus rivais e aqueles que podem vir a me prejudicar, resumindo, vocês trabalharão para mim em troca desse favor.

- Eu!? Trabalhar pra você!? Enquanto você fica com a pose de bom samaritano, eu e o meu irmão teremos de fazer o trabalho sujo pra você!? Sem essa! Pegue qualquer um de seus barquinhos asquerosos e me leve de volta. Se Aioros quiser trabalhar pra você, é problema dele. Eu prefiro voltar pela enésima vez pra Grécia.

- Escute, também tenho sangue de mafioso grego em minhas veias. Meu avô apesar da fortuna que herdou era chefe da máfia em Athenas. Logo depois dos serviços, estarão livres para fazerem o que quiser. Eu ainda lhes ajudei, comprei um estabelecimento para que possam voltar aos seus negócios.

- Não preciso do seu dinheiro sujo, seu esterco de filantropo!

- Você acha que pode falar assim com o senhor Solo? - Um dos seguranças se pôs a frente de seu chefe.

- Está tudo bem, Io. Você não tem escolha. Terá de aceitar, do contrário, não sairá vivo dessa sala. - Falou esboçando um sorriso maligno.

- Está me ameaçando? Athanasios!? Vai deixar ele falar assim comigo, seu irmão!?

- Senhor Solo, por favor deixe eu conversar com Aiória. Ele detesta ser pego de surpresa. Apenas me dê 5 minutos.

- Está bem. Sorento e Io, vamos nos retirar.

Nome: Aioros Athanasios Giannakos

Idade: 32 anos

Nacionalidade: Grega

Profissão: Chefe da Máfia Grega em Porto Alegre

História: Aioros nasceu em Athenas, já carrega a máfia grega no sangue. Seu pai era um dos mais temidos mafiosos, até que foi morto pelos mafiosos rivais quando este tinha 17 anos, já iniciado na máfia. Aprendeu muito com o pai e ensinou muito ao irmão caçula, Nikolas Aioria, que desde que o pai morreu, criou uma personalidade fortíssima, que é sempre acalmada pelo próprio Aioros. Após acabarem com os principais culpados pela morte de seu pai, os irmãos Giannakos cruzaram o Atlântico e vieram para a pacata Porto Alegre, aonde montaram uma boate e ganhavam bastante. Depois de serem descobertos por Kamus Liverault, tiveram que fugir para Creta. Aioros é calmo, apesar de ser mafioso, tem boa índole, é um sujeito que as vezes nem aparenta ser mafioso pelo bom humor, é casado e não tem filhos.

Nome: Nikolas Aiória Giannakos

Idade: 29 anos

Nacionalidade: Grega

Profissão: Chefe da Máfia Grega em Porto Alegre

História: Aiória, como prefere ser chamado, já que acha o seu primeiro nome muito comum (na Grécia), nasceu em Athenas e é o irmão mais novo de Aioros Giannakos, mafioso grego. Após a morte de seu pai, que foi um mafioso de renome, Aiória criou um gênio explosivo e personalidade fortíssima. Assassino afobado e impiedoso, muitos o chamam de "Leão" devido a sua voracidade contra o seu alvo. Aiória veio junto com o irmão Aioros para o Brasil, aonde montaram uma boate que virou uma das mais frequentadas da cidade, até que Kamus Liverault, investigador de renome, revelou o esconderijo dos irmãos Giannakos, não deixando escolha para estes que fugiram para Creta. Só se sabe que o investigador francês é um dos alvos do Leão. Aiória quando não está de bom humor (quase sempre) vive brigando, discutindo, mandando e xingando seus capangas, é afobado, impiedoso e sempre acaba sendo controlado pelo irmão mais velho, mas quando está de bom humor abusa do sarcasmo e da ironia. Aiória é casado com uma linda moça ruiva chamada Marin, desejo de muitos homens, realização de alguns e não possuem filhos.

Usa juntamente com Aioros a identidade de Nikos Popoulos, na qual enganam garotas bonitas, geralmente modelos não-famosas para "desfilar" na Grécia, depois de passar por um período por lá voltam e atuam na boate de Aiória e Aioros.

Nome: Julian Solo

Idade: 25 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira

Profissão: Milionário, herdeiro de uma construtora naval e filantropo.

História: Julian Solo nasceu em Porto Alegre é o herdeiro da construtora naval Posseidon. O que muitos não sabem é que por detrás da imagem do milionário filantropo, corre um sange mafioso em suas veias. Seu avô, Spyridon Poseidonius, foi um grande mafioso na Grécia, devido aos lucros que ganhava lá (o avô de Julian adorava eliminar os concorrentes e isso fez o mercado naval grego possuir apenas a empresa dos Poseidonius, que tinha outros aliados fora desse ramo). Spyridon teve um filho, Pacos Poseidonius, que não queria seguir os passos do pai e fugiu para o Brasil, aonde o pai não o encontraria (Pacos mudou o sobrenome para Solo) . Logo Spyridon teria seu neto, Julian. Quando o pequeno Julian tinha oito anos, Pacos faleceu e Julian foi criado pelo avô que soube da existência do neto e que abrigou a nora em sua casa. Aos 15, Julian perde o avô e se torna dono da Posseidon. Após remexer nos arquivos do avô, Julian descobre o porquê de toda aquela fortuna e muitos mafiosos já estavam de olho na empresa do velho Spyridon e na vida de seu neto. A mãe de Julian, acabou sendo morta pelos mafiosos, em tom de ameaça. Julian acaba vendendo a empresa na Grécia e decide voltar para Porto Alegre. Lá apaga o passado de mafioso do avô, se transformando uma personalidade carismática da sociedade. Julian é inteligentíssimo, simpático, mas também é calculista e tem tendências a seguir tanto os passos do pai quanto do avô e é formado em economia, administração e engenharia. É casado com uma moça chamada Thetis, não tem filhos.

Nome: Io

Idade: 24 anos

Nacionalidade: Uruguaia

Profissão: Segurança pessoal de Julian Solo

História: Não se sabe da históia desse capanga. Sabe-se que tem personalidade forte e é um assassino cruel. É conhecido como "A Besta".

Nome: Sorento

Idade: 24 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira

Profissão: Braço-direito de Julian Solo

História: Braço-direito e velho amigo de Julian Solo. Sorento teve vida estável e conhece Solo desde criança quando Pacos Poseidonius veio se refugiar de seu pai, Spyridon Poseidonius, em Porto Alegre. Logo Solo e Sorento se tornaram grandes amigos até a morte de Pacos quando Solo foi abrigado pelo avô na Grécia. Na volta de Solo para Porto Alegre, Sorento e Solo se encontraram e Solo decidiu fazer de seu amigo, seu braço direito nos negócios, trabalhando como seu secretário, com o tempo Sorento ficou sabendo dos negócios de Solo, mas mesmo assim decidiu continuar a seu lado. Muitas das filantropias feitas por Solo são sugeridas por Sorento para ocultar o lado mafioso do milionário. Sorento é cordial, tranquilo e muito comunicativo.

- Escute Aiória, ele não tá de brincadeira. E eu não poderei fazer nada por você. Pense, quer ficar com sua mulher?

- Sim, mas...

- Depois nos damos um jeito nele, isso eu te prometo. - Aioros cochichou para o irmão.

- Ok.

Aioros abriu a porta e pediu para Julian Solo adentrar a sala.

- E então?

- Como você disse, não tenho escolha, farei apenas pela minha esposa, não quero deixá-la. - dizia rangendo os dentes.

- Muito bem. - Solo mudara a expressão em segundos de um sorriso maligno passou a um sorriso de satisfação. - Vim aqui avisá-los de que há policiais no recinto, não querendo ser rude, peço para os dois e a seus rapazes para irem ao estabelecimento que é de vocês, pode ser perigoso ficar por aqui.

- Policiais!? Essa é minha chance de pegar aquele maldito tira! - Aiória afobava-se.

- Escuta Aiória, nos garantiram que o tal investigador não está mais na polícia. - Aioros pôs a mão no ombro do irmão caçula.- Vamos embora, encontraremos tal homem, outra hora.

- Está certo, irmão. RAADAMAANTHYS!- Um grito ecoou pelo corredor.

- Já estava aqui fora, senhor Aiória. - Disse Radamathys, um dos capangas dos irmãos Giannakos. - O senhor Solo mandou um dos dele nos dizer que era hora de irmos embora.

- E aonde estão os imprestáveis do Moses e do Algol? - Retrucou Aiória.

- Senhor Aioria, estão no banheiro. Senhor... deve saber que depois de fazer aquilo, a maioria dos homens vão ao banheiro, tirar água do...

- Tá, tá, não precisa de detalhes. Chame-os, estamos indo para o carro.

- Sim senhor.

Aiória e Aioros, junto com seus subordinados adentraram os carros e saíram dali. Kamus entrara em uma área permitida para os trabalhadores e decidiu se vestir de garçom para ir à sala da direção, pois se fosse como detetive teria muito trabalho para falar com o dono do estabelecimento. Chegando nas escadas para o andar superior aonde ficavam, Kamus que olhava pra baixo bateu de frente com uma muralha.

- Ei! Aonde você vai? - perguntou o homem gigante.

- Bem... Algheti - Li na hora o crachá do segurança - como Asterion está ocupado servindo na copa, pediu-me que fosse ver o que o senhor Freitas e seus convidados pediram, porque se embaralhou com os drinks.

- Hum, se Asterion pediu... passe. - Depois das palavras do gigante, respirei aliviado e ia à passos rápidos pelo corredor.

- Ei! - Saiu gritando o segurança. Tive de parar.

- Sim. - Tentei disfarçar a lástima.

- Não se esqueça de anotar os pedidos, já é a segunda vez que acontece isso com Asterion.

- Ah, tá. Pode deixar. - Agradeci e continuei a andar pelo corredor. Nessa hora Algheti já tinha voltado para a porta que separa as salas vip da parte principal da boate. Fui ao banheiro, tirei as roupas de garçom e segui adiante até ver, a sala da direção e bater em tal porta.

Se viesse alguns minutos antes, talvez se encontraria com o homem que quer matá-lo.

- Hum, que estranho. - reclamou Solo, sentado em sua mesa. - Sorento pode abrir a porta. - O seu secretário o fez.

- Boa noite, senhor... Solo! - Me espantei ao ver o filantropo sentado na mesa do dono do estabelecimento.

- E você? O que deseja? - Perguntou Solo.

- Sou Kamus Liverault...

- Ex-investigador da polícia, muito bem. Li muito sobre você. Sente-se, à que devo a honra.

- Obrigado. - Sentei-me. - Em primeiro lugar, peço desculpas por ter de driblar seus seguranças e entrar sem avisar. Mas provavelmente o senhor não me atenderia se fosse anunciado.

- Você é inteligente, Liverault. Não é a toa que é famoso pelo seu trabalho. Mas me diga, à que veio?

- Estou a procura de Freya Morais. - Arrastei a foto em direção ao filantropo.

- Conheci ela pessoalmente, moça muito bonita, modelo principal do Atelier Asgard e irmã caçula da dona.

- Ela desapareceu e Hilda, sua irmã me pediu para investigar o paradeiro da moça. E o irmão de ambas, achou esse bilhete no quarto de Freya, que marcara um encontro com ela na quinta feira passada. Se não for um incômodo, gostaria de ver a fita de oito dias atrás.

- Eu não a vi quinta passada por aqui. Mas, talvez ela pudesse ter estado na parte do bar. Por favor me acompanhe. Sorento, venha conosco.

Julian Solo, Kamus e Sorento andaram pelo corredor até uma sala, que tinha o letreiro : Entrada de pessoal autorizado. Julian Solo abriu a porta. Haviam lá dois rapazes que cuidavam as câmeras da salas vip aonde aconteciam cenas quentíssimas. Até que a porta abriu e eles tiveram que colocar as câmeras de todo o recinto.

- Rapazes, boa noite. O senhor Kamus Liverault, gostaria de olhar as fitas de quinta passada do bar. - Disse Julian Solo aos seus empregados que cuidavam da vigilância das câmeras. - Ah, e Liverault, se quiser olhar as outras câmeras fique a vontade, e depois venha a minha sala, gostaria de saber se conseguiu algo. Sorento, vamos. O Io ficará do lado de fora. - E o magnata saiu com o seu subordinado.

- Você é Kamus Liverault! Ex-investigador? - Um deles perguntou. O rapaz de cabelo preto e de olhos esbugalhados.

- Sim.

- Cara! Não acredito!- O outro ficou estático, tinha cabelo branco e era muito feio. - Se meu filho soubesse, ficaria emocionado.

- Muito bem, rapazes. E vocês?

- Eu sou Ichi. - disse o de cabelo branco.

- E eu Nachi. - falou o de cabelo preto.

- Ichi e Nachi, vamos ao trabalho? Depois conversamos sobre o que vocês quiserem. Ponham as fitas de quinta feira passada, por favor.

Após isso, os rapazes colocaram as fitas para eu olhar, mostrei uma foto de Hagen que peguei na casa de Freya para ajudar os rapazes na busca. Após vários goles de café de nós três.

- Senhor Liverault! Dê uma olhada nisso! - Ichi me chamou a atenção.

- Hum... - Era Hagen sentado ao bar na fita em que mostrava o bar. Havia na parte baixa o horário que a fita estava sendo gravada. - Ichi avance até aonde Hagen saiu do bar. - O rapaz concordou e avançou a fita.

- Ichi, pare! - Sinalizou Nachi.

- De dez para as nove da noite até as nove e trinta e cinco. - Anotei,

- Não queria estar na pele desse cara. Levar um fora de uma gata dessas... - Ichi comentou.

- Nem eu, Ichi. Nem eu. - Nachi acompanhou o comentário do colega.

- Ótimo, isso ajuda bastante. Agora poderiam me mostrar a fita da porta de entrada da boate? - Perguntei, e Ichi confirmou com a cabeça. Assiti e vi que somente se dirigiu da porta da boate para o bar e do bar para sair pela mesma porta, mas na saída, Hagen parecia descontrolado. - Muito obrigado rapazes! Pela ajuda. - Agradeci.

- Ah, senhor Liverault... - Ichi falou em um tom encabulado. - O senhor poderia dar um autógrafo ao meu garoto?

- Hum... tá certo, qual é o nome do menino?

- Chiquinho. - Falou Ichi. Enquanto deixava uma dedicatória ao filho dele, isso me deixou meio encabulado também, mas me senti orgulhoso do meu trabalho, era bom ver ao menos que eu tinha um fã, ainda mais um garoto.

- Aqui está.

- "Ao meu querido fã Chiquinho, à pedido de seu pai, meu amigo, um abraço, Kamus Liverault. Estude bastante!" - Ichi leu feliz da vida. - Obrigado, senhor Liverault.

- De nada. Io, agora podemos ir até o seu chefe. - Io me confirmou com a cabeça e me levou até seu chefe.

Chegando na sala da direção, Solo estava sentado sobre sua cadeira enquanto Sorento tomava um café em uma das poltronas da sala. Io pediu a permissão para Solo que no mesmo momento pediu que eu entrasse.

- E então? Conseguiu algo que contribuisse para a sua investigação?

- Sim, o ex namorado dela passou por aqui, ficou uns 45 minutos no bar. Mas nada de Freya.

- Que estranho... Estou realmente preocupado, ainda mais que sou amigo de Siegfried e de Hilda. Se você os ver, mande minhas lembranças e se precisarem de ajuda.

- Mas, antes de ir, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Quando você, um filantropo decidiu abrir uma boate, se isso vai contra as regras de bons costumes, modos e comportamento da sociedade?

- Desse jeito você parece até jornalista falando... - Solo riu. - Isso que eu faço não deixa de ser uma filantropia, meu caro investigador. Olhe pelo lado das moças, não tem para aonde ir, desprezadas pela família, eu acolhi e dei teto à elas.

- Agora o senhor parece político corrupto. - Ri de meu comentário, Solo também riu.

- Estamos nos dando bem, Liverault. - Disse-me rindo, mas assumiu a sua postura, depois de uma pausa nos risos. - Mas voltando ao assunto, e não é uma boate para qualquer um, gente de muito dinheiro vêm aqui, como políticos, empresários e gente das classes A e B. As verbas recolhidas são 50% para as moças, 25% para as famílias delas e 25% para a caridade. Como os custos de manutenção são escassos, não vejo problema em segurar dinheiro para esperar uma avaria em alguma parte da boate.

- Essa era a minha dúvida, que acabou sendo esclarecida, muito obrigado pela atenção, senhor Solo.

- Até mais, investigador. - Solo me estendeu a mão, parecia ter gostado do papo. E cumprimentei-o e fui ao banheiro para sair como garçom, assim evitando problemas com o segurança.

Depois de retirar as roupas de garçom decidi ir atrás de Miro, que estava se agarrando com uma das moças da boate.

- Err... Com licensa, moça.

- Ah! Vai pro inferno! - Disse Miro se esfregando mais e mais na moça, sem saber que era eu ali.

- Miro. Hora de ir embora.

- Que que há hein, nem te conhe.... KAMUS!!!! - Assustou-se.

- Vamos embora, ou você quer ser pego pelo pessoal lá da delegacia?

- Eles estão aqui?

- Sim, falei com Ikki, Shiryu e Shun. Kanon e Hyoga também estão aí. Se verem você aqui vão ter motivo pra desconfiar de algo.

- Putz! Melhor irmos então. - Deu um beijo na garota e colocou um pedaço de papel nas mãos dela. - Me liga!

Na sala de Solo.

- Senhor Solo, não foi Liverault que...

- Sim, Sorento. Liverault foi pego com a esposa de Aioria.

- E por que não pediu que o deixassem inconsciente?

- Porque Aioria quer pegá-lo com suas próprias mãos, e outra, não vou facilitar para aquele insolentezinho metido á mafioso.

- E por que falou aquilo para Liverault?

- Para desviar ele de que o dinheiro da boate é empregado no meu arsenal e nos meus subordinados.

- Senhor Solo, o senhor é muito bom de raciocínio.

- Obrigado, Sorento.

Porto Alegre, 24 de maio de 2006, 3 horas e meia da madrugada.

Eu e Miro voltamos ao escritório, fui ver se tinha alguma nova mensagem e nada de outros casos para resolver. Sentei na minha mesa e chamei o meu ajudante para acompanhar o meu raciocínio.

- Miro, sente-se preciso que você me ajude. - Após eu dizer isso, ele sentou.

- Diga, o que você conseguiu por lá? Alguma pista que leve ao caso?

- Sim. O ex-namorado de Freya esteve por lá. Ficou cerca de uma hora no bar, na quinta passada.

- E ela?

- Nenhuma pista que nos leve até ela.

- E quanto aos rapazes? - Miro se referiu aos nossos ex-colegas da delegacia. - Eles sabem do ocorrido?

- Não, não comentei nem com Ikki.

- Me conte como vai o turrão do Ikki e seu maninho?

- Estão bem, Ikki parecia bem, Shun estava de bem com a vida como de costume.

- Como está o Tigre e o Dragão? - Referiu-se a Shiryu.

- Está bem, o que me surpreendeu é que ele falou comigo, como se fossemos bons amigos.

- Quanto ao excelentíssimo, corretíssimo, senhor puxa-saco da lei?

- Seiya nem apareceu, ficou na delegacia, com Saga.

- E o seu baba-ovo?

- Tive a sorte de não me cruzar com o Hyoga, apesar de que ele iria para lá.

- E o Kanon?

- Também não me cruzei com ele.

- E o que diabos eles estavam fazendo lá? Já que Ikki, Shun e Shiryu são casados.

- Era a despedida de solteiro do Hyoga.

- O QUÊ!? E esse filho da mãe, nem pra convidar a gente!

- Miro, não haveríamos de nos encontrar com ele, se não fosse na hora. Você sabe que eu evito passar perto da delegacia, o lugar que era o único em que encontrávamos o Hyoga. Mas o mais estranho, foi ver Julian Solo de dono da boate.

- Julian Solo? O empresário filantropo? Dono da Athenas!?

- Exatamente. Estou achando tão estranho quanto você, meu caro ajudante.

- Então está aí! É daí que ele tira o dinheiro das caridades! Mas que cara safado e sujo! Enquanto as mulheres fazem o serviço, ele fica contando as notinhas para dar de caridade.

- Admito que ele seja muito esperto, mas acredito que ele seja uma pessoa de bem.

- E então qual é o próximo passo?

- Iremos na Sicigliana amanhã.

- E se meter com os mafiosos?!

- Miro, teremos de ir pois Giancarlo Rossi é na verdade Carlo Mephisto Maschera.

- Você quer interrrogar o Máscara da Morte!? Só pode estar brincando.

- Não estou brincando. Irei e perguntarei, o que custa a ele falar? Ele nem sabe quem eu sou.

- Você é tão famoso que eu não sei se ele te conhece, Kamus.

- Acredito que não, já que no meu tempo quem se encarregava dele era o Seiya. E enquanto eu o interrogo, você interroga as moças que trabalham para o Máscara da Morte.

- E quanto ao grego que Hilda mencionou?

- Não acredito que seja Nikos Popoulos, pois Aiória e Aioros Giannakos devem estar atirando dardos em Creta.

- Mas você sabe que eles irão voltar, você sabe que quando o Leão marca alguém, ele mata.

- E quando ele vier estarei pronto e o entregarei as autoridades. E agora se me der licensa vou para casa descansar, amanhã à tarde eu retorno.

A fic já está quase completa, são 9 capítulos ao todo. Faltam apenas a segunda parte do oitavo capítulo e o nono capítulo. Espero que gostem. Reviews são sempre bem vindos. Obrigado e continuem lendo.


	3. Face à face com a morte

CAPÍTULO III - Face à face com a morte

Porto Alegre, mesma data, 7 horas da manhã

Estava dormindo até que fui acordado pela campainha. Com os olhos inchados observei pelo olho mágico, era Mime, provavelmente atrás de respostas.

- Sim. - Atendi o rapaz com a maior cara de sono e de pijama.

- Ola Kamus... desculpe não queria incomodar, nem sabia que você poderia estar dormindo. Volto outra hora.

- Espere! Por favor, entre. - Fiz sinal para que entrasse. - Sente-se, volto em dois minutos. Café?

- Não, obrigado, acabei de tomar o meu em casa.

- Você veio saber da sua irmã, não é?

- Sim, alguma pista?

- Eu fui investigar na Boate Athenas e a única coisa que consegui como pista foi a ida de Hagen, que ficou no bar durante uma hora.

- Hagen? Mas você sabe como ele é?

- Sim, há uma foto de Freya recortada no quarto, e como averigüei a lixeira do quarto, vi a outra parte da foto na qual estava ele. Levei-a comigo para mostrar aos vigias da boate. Mas Freya não apareceu.

- Meu Deus! O que acontecera com a minha irmã? - Mime fica desolado batendo nas paredes.

- Calma, rapaz. Sua irmã vai aparecer, eu lhe garanto. Farei de tudo pra trazê-la pra casa. - Falei em um tom mais sentimental.

- Com essas palavras, tenho certeza que é o homem certo para essa ocasião.

- O que você quer dizer? - Acabei me embaraçando, talvez Mime tenha notado algo estranho no meu modo de falar. Também achei estranho, nunca falei assim com tanto ímpeto. O que será que está acontecendo comigo?

- E então qual é seu próximo passo? - Decidiu desconversar, mas me olhava zombeteiramente.

- Irei atrás de Giancarlo Rossi, segundo Hilda, ele a procurou para levar Freya à Milão.

- Ele está novamente aqui em Porto Alegre?

- Pelo que li nos jornais, ele viria procurar mais alguns talentos para mandar para a Itália.

- E você sabe aonde encontrá-lo?

- Sei sim, aliás, eu e Giancarlo somos amigos. - Menti ao rapaz, não queria que ele pensasse que sua irmã poderia ser uma das novas garotas do Máscara da Morte.

- Então quanto a isso, não vou me preocupar. Sabe Kamus, a cada vez que converso com você mais tenho a certeza de que você é um cara de bem.

- Fico feliz, Mime. Assim podemos nos tornar bons amigos.

- Kamus, deixarei você descansar mais um pouco.

- Está certo, eu lhe acompanho até a porta. - Levei-o até a porta e voltei a dormir.

Realmente me sinto estranho quando falo nela, nunca tinha acontecido isso comigo. Até peguei outra foto escondida de Mime, quando estavamos a procurar alguma pista no quarto de Freya. A foto não é muito chamativa, mas ela está lá com um sorriso espontâneo, com maquiagem nem tão exagerada quanto as outras que haviam no quarto. Na foto, Freya não está em poses sensuais, era uma foto tirada somente de perfil; não havia aquela expressão de modelo, era uma expressão simples, mais humana do que aquelas provocantes e chamativas que estavam por toda a casa. Gostei muito da foto e decidi trazê-la comigo. Será que eu? Não! Não posso sentir isso por uma pessoa que nem sei se está viva. Não! E se estiver morta? Não! Freya não tinha inimigos, aliás, quem seria louco de ser inimigo desse lindo sorriso? Não posso cultivar esse sentimento dentro de mim. Como eu poderei viver, na frente da casa dela, se não quero cultivar isso? São perguntas que eu não posso me responder agora, pois primeiro tenho de saber se ela está ao menos viva. Droga! Não posso me envolver sentimentalmente com mulheres. Se Aiória volta... e eu estiver com ela, seremos presas fáceis para o "Leão".

* * *

21 horas e 50 minutos, mesmo dia e mesma cidade

Bairro Floresta, nem tão distante da Athenas mas em uma rua mais tranquila do bairro ficava a Siciliana, a casa era muito mais discreta do que as que se situavam na avenida Farrapos, era uma mansão antiga sem anúncios, só se entra lá com trajes apropriados, nada que um terno e gravata não resolva. E lá fomos eu e Miro.

- Miro, já que você certamente vai desaparecer pra ver as garotas, quero que averigue pra mim se Freya não está por lá.

- Deixa comigo, chefinho! - Estralou os dedos e foi pra perto da moça que dançava no cano. Moça!? Era um...

- Miro, espera! - Aff, nem me ouviu, mas cedo ou tarde ele vai ver...

Então decidi ir atrás do que realmente fui buscar. Logo achei um homem gigante de terno e gravata com riscos de giz e chapéu, certamente era um dos capangas de Máscara da Morte.

- Err... com licensa. - Cutuquei o homem.

- Sim?

- Você por acaso trabalha para o senhor Maschera?

- Trabalho sim. Algum problema, amico?

- Não, na verdade eu gostaria de falar com ele, ele está por aí?

- Bem, eu posso ver. Logo retorno, porque não se senta no bar enquanto eu vou verificar.

- Boa idéia. Obrigado. - Fui ao bar e sabia que Máscara da Morte estava no recinto, aliás, estava na mesa do cantão da boate, cercado por dois de seus capangas. Fumavam charutos, bebiam whisky e falavam em italiano.

* * *

Agora, eu, Miro assumo a narração, já que o Kamus só fica de bobeira lá no bar e não aproveita essa vida de detetive.

- Err, oi. Com licensa... Uau! - Arregalei os olhos quando vi aquela moça olhando pra mim. Ela era magrinha, parecendo aquelas ninfetinhas bem clarinhas.

- Sim? Uau! Nossa que pedaço de mau caminho! - O bom é que ela também me achou bonito. Normal, ainda bem que eu tenho esse dom.

- Oi gatinha, tudo bem? Meu nome é Miro Rosales.

- E eu sou Afrodite.

- Como a deusa, tem um rosto muito bonito.

- Uhuhuhuhu... bondade a sua. - Sorriu.

- Você é que estava lá agora pouco dançando?

- Sim.

- Ah, que pena que eu peguei no final.

- Não importa, por que não vamos lá para o camarim? A moça que está se apresentando saiu de lá e as minhas outras amigas foram embora. - O QUE!? Ela está me convidando assim na maior. AH!!! Finalmente vou tirar meu atraso! E com uma ninfetinha. Ser investigador e ir para essas "casas" tem as suas vantagens.

- Cla-claro! Mas antes... - Ela me olhou seriamente. - Gostaria de saber se não viu uma menina loira, olhos esverdeados chamada Freya?

- Hum, é sua namorada? - se desapontou quando me perguntava.

- Não! Não! Eu sou investigador! - Na verdade auxiliar, né? Mas o que custa se promover pra pegar mulher, hein?

- Bem, respondendo a sua pergunta. Nunca ouvi falar de nenhuma Freya, só aquela garota bonita que está estampada na maioria dos outdoors da cidade.

- É ela mesmo! Então ela nunca esteve por aqui? Tem certeza?

- Não. Nunca a vi por aqui. - Me respondeu seriamente.

- Deixa eu anotar aqui... Ei! Calma! - Me puxou pela mão e me levou para o camarim.

* * *

Agora, eu, Kamus, assumo de novo, espero só dividir esse capítulo com você, garoto. Estava eu sentado no bar esperando ser chamado pelo capanga do Máscara da Morte. Acompanhei do bar a sua ida até o seu chefe, Maschera certamente não iria recusar uma visita, mesmo sendo policial, se descobrisse ou subornaria, ou o mataria.

- Moço, o senhor Maschera lhe espera. Vou lhe acompanhar. - E me levou até a mesa do mafioso.

- Senhor Maschera, esse é o homem que veio procurá-lo.

- Sente-se, per favore. - O mafioso foi cordial. - Ancora, grazze Aldebaran. - Pedindo para o gigante sair dali. - Dante, Shura vocês também.

- Obrigado, senhor Maschera por me receber.

* * *

Antes de continuar, melhor passar os dossiês dos mafiosos italianos.

Nome: Carlo Mephisto Maschera, mais conhecido como "Máscara da Morte"

Idade: 34 anos

Nacionalidade: Italiana

Profissão: Líder da máfia italiana em Porto Alegre.

História: Carlo Mephisto Maschera é natural de Napoli, Itália. Ingressou na máfia com 17 anos por gosto próprio. Se tornou um grande assassino, sendo conhecido pelos mafiosos como "Maschera della Muorte", logo após ser temido por toda a cidade, Maschera matou seu chefe e se tornou senhor da máfia. Como assassinou um membro da família de um político de grande influência, Maschera se mandou da Itália e decidiu vir para o Brasil e escolheu Porto Alegre para viver. Aqui montou sua própria máfia e sua casa noturna. É casado com Gina Cobretti Maschera, que atua como vedette na sua casa, mas não faz programas.

Nome: Aldebaran dal Toro

Idade: 29 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira/Italiana, pela descendência

Profissão: Capanga de Máscara da Morte

História: Aldebaran é descendente de italianos mas nasceu em Bento Gonçalves, cidade da serra do Rio Grande do Sul. Desde cedo teve grande estatura e porte robusto. Conhecido como "Touro" Aldebaran, conheceu Shura em um torneio de atividades campeiras, aonde Shura concorreu nas modalidades de Briga de Facas e Arremesso de Facas, e Aldebaran competiu na modalidade de laçar animais, já que obtinha grande força e se tornaram grandes amigos desde então. Logo ele e Shura decidiram ir para a capital para se firmarem na vida, por sorte ou por azar pegaram um emprego de guarda-costas, recebram ternos e ganhavam muito bem, logo souberam que haviam entrado na máfia e por assim acabaram ficando. Aldebaran apesar do tamanho e de trabalhar pra máfia, não é um cara malvado. Geralmente Máscara da Morte o utiliza apenas para assustar aqueles que cruzam seu caminho.

Nome: Shura Castañeda Cabrini

Idade: 27 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira/Italiana, pela descendência

Profissão: Capanga de Máscara da Morte

História: Shura nasceu em Encruzilhada do Sul, sendo descendente de italianos e de espanhóis. Em sua cidade era conhecido como o "Rei do Corte" devido as suas habilidades com facas e outras armas cortantes. Conheceu Aldebaran em uma competição campeira e se tornaram grandes amigos, tanto que quando Shura foi para a capital convidou Aldebaran para ir com ele. Entraram numa fria em um emprego de guarda-costas, mas Shura logo se adaptou por ser brigão e ter certos institntos assassinos, o que o faz o principal assassino de Máscara da Morte.

Nome: Dante di Canio

Idade: 29 anos

Nacionalidade: Italiana

Profissão: Capanga de Máscara da Morte

História: Dante nasceu em Napoli, sendo o único integrante da máfia original de Máscara da Morte. Dante é o mais explosivo dos capangas de Máscara da Morte. Era tido como o principal assassino do bando e tem a admiração de seu chefe, até Shura chegar e tomar o posto, o que gerou uma rivalidade entre os dois. Dante é especialista em torturar seus alvos até a morte, mas Máscara da Morte se agradou mais com a agilidade de Shura.

* * *

- Mas me diga, qual o motivo de vir me procurar, signore... - Interrogou.

- Liverault, Kamus Liverault. Investigador particular.

- Ah é francês, ahn?

- Sim, e respondendo a sua pergunta vim lhe perguntar se conhece essa moça.- Empurrei-lhe a foto de Freya.

- Hum... Si! É Freya Morais, estive falando com sua irmã faz algum tempo. Mas nunca mais a vi.

- Tem certeza?

- Si! Io non sou de mentir.

- Houvi dizer que Giancarlo Rossi trabalha pra você, e segundo a irmã de Freya ele procurou a recentemente.

- Giancarlo Rossi lavora per me. Ma stá na Itália. - Não revelou ser seu pseudônimo. Decidiu jogar o mesmo jogo que eu. - Ma que parte da França você é? - Mudou de assunto.

- Fontainebleau.

- Ah perto de Paris.

* * *

Agora é só abobrinha entre o Kamus e o Máscara da Morte. Voltando ao meu "trabalho". Estava eu e Afrodite na porta do camarim até que ela me empurrou para dentro, mas quando a vi de longe notei algo estranho, uma "ponta" em sua saia.

- Afrodite, o que é isso? - Perguntei de olhos esbugalhados.

- Ah não, agora não! - Se desesperou. Foi aí que me liguei.

- Então, você é ele!? E não ela? - Me afastei apavorado.

- Espera Mirinho...

- Sai pra lá, fui! - Sai dali e fechei a porta, assustado com que vi. Tava bom demais pra ser verdade!

Corri então por aquele corredor, até que me trombei com uma, ou um, não sei! Depois desse episódio, quero mais é ir embora. Alegria de pobre dura pouco.

- Ah, me desculpe. - A moça me pareceu assustada.

- Não foi nada. - Eu havia dito com medo.

- Aspetta. - Ela falou. Agora não poderia escapar. Mas ao reparar no conteúdo corporal, pude ver que a coisa havia mudado pra melhor, muuuito melhor. Tinha cabelos esverdeados, olhos pretos e um corpo irresistível.

- Sim. Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Si.

- Você é mulher-mulher? Ou é travesti?

- Eu sou mulher, per che?

- É que na minha primeira visita quase acabei na cama com um travesti.

- Com Afrodite? - E começou a rir. - No, io non soi como ele.

- Perdão moça, até me esqueci de perguntar o seu nome.

- Gina e o seu?

- Miro, você é muito bonita Gina.

- Grazze. - Depois disso parti com tudo pra cima da moça, primeiramente tendo de apalpar certas partes pra ter a garantia de que era mulher. Confirmado, é mesmo mulher, e ainda italiana de melhor qualidade. Dessa vez a sorte está sorrindo pra mim. Deus ouviu minhas preces. Obrigado Senhor!

* * *

Eu não quero saber de suas aventuras, garoto. Enquanto papo vem e papo vai, Máscara da Morte começou a ficar preocupado com alguma coisa, pensei no início que era comigo, mas se até agora estou sentado conversando com ele, significava que estava tudo bem. Até que uma hora...

- Cáspita! - Deu um soco na mesa. - Aldebaran! Per favore encontre a minha esposa.

- O senhor é casado? - continuei.

- Si. Logo você conhecerá minha esposa.

Aldebaran não demora muito e vem acompanhado de uma moça muito bonita que fica em situação de vexame e Aldebaran segurando um rapazote pelo ombro.

- Ma che se passa!? - Máscara da Morte se irritou.

- Signore Maschera, encontrei esse moleque se esfregando na sua signora nos corredores.

- MA CHE!? - Ele estava irritado, agora estava a ponto de matar o rapaz. - Shura! Acabe com questo maledeto! - Quando prestei a atenção, não tinha dúvidas, era Miro, sobre o ombro do gigantão.

- Espere! Kamus! Kamus não deixa eles fazerem isso! - Vi um Miro desesperado. Eu não podia fazer nada.

* * *

Para aqueles que ainda não sabiam...

Nome: Gina "Shina" Vanolli Maschera

Idade: 26 anos

Nacionalidade: Italiana

Profissão: Vedette da casa noturna de Máscara da Morte e sua esposa.

História: Gina nasceu na ilha da Sicilia na Italia, e com 12 anos sua família se mudou para Napoli e lá conheceu aquele que viria a ser seu futuro marido, Carlo Mephisto Maschera, aos 16 anos. Casou-se com 19 anos com o mafioso, não sabendo que era um mafioso. Com a morte de um rapaz, membro de uma família de políticos influentes, Gina veio junto com seu marido para Porto Alegre. Ao chegar, e pela beleza da moça, os novos capangas de Máscara da Morte à apelidaram de "Shina", apesar de que no sul, uma china significa ser uma prostituta, ao longo do tempo quando Shina fazia seus shows seminua, o apelido ganhou fama e muitos vão ao recinto de Máscara da Morte para apreciar a beleza de sua ragazza. Shina não faz programas e quem tentar flertá-la, tem seu destino definido pelo marido dela.

* * *

- Kamus, conhece questo maledeto? - Máscara da Morte me perguntou rangendo os dentes.

- Não, nunca o vi. - Fechei os olhos friamente.

- Como não! Eu sou seu auxiliar.

- Como, tuo auxiliar!?

- Signore, ancora me lembrei, questo uomo che stá parlando con te foi o investigador che foi pego com a mulher de Aioria Giannakos! - Dante se manifestou.

- MA CHE!? Então tu trás teu auxiliar pra mostrar pra ele como se pega mulher de mafioso!? Dante acabe com ele!

Então tivemos que lutar. Acertei um chute em Dante que me cercava, Shura veio e lhe acertei um soco na cara. Mas Miro era segurado por Aldebaran e não conseguia se desvencilhar do grandalhão, então pensei...

- Olha lá o travesti transando com um cara na pista de striptease. - Indiquei com o dedo.

- Aonde! Aonde! - Aldebaran olho para os lados.

- Aqui! - Acertei um soco na cara dele.

- Quanto maior, maior é o tombo! - Miro falou em tom de deboche.

- Levantem seus covardes! Vamos! - Máscara da Morte gritava, já que não poderia dar conta de mim e de Miro.

- Ah, cala a boca! - Miro acertou o mafioso.

- Ai! Dio Santo! - Shina falava apavorada.

- Aldebaran, chame os rapazes e vão atrás desses maledetos bastardos! – Gritou Maschera.

- Si! Signori!

* * *

Saímos correndo dali. Nem olhamos pra trás. Corremos até o Centro da cidade que era o bairro vizinho e seria difícil de nos acharem ali entre os mendigos que dormiam entre as diversas ruas.

- Miro, você é louco!? - Paramos ofegantes entre o cais do porto.

- Louco eu? Por que?

- Acertou um soco na cara de um mafioso!

- Bom de um jeito ou de outro já estou marcado por ele.

- Eu não teria feito melhor.

- Valeu Kamus.

Foi então que ouvimos um carro cantando pneu e vindo em nossa direção.

- São eles?

- Sim, Miro.

- E o que vamos fazer?

- Correr não é a melhor solução.

- Então vamos pular esse muro.

- Aff... não há outra alternativa. - Pulamos os dois enquanto ouvíamos tiros de metralhadoras.

- UHUU!!! Estamos salvos! - Miro comemorava.

- Acho que não. - respondi rispidamente enquanto ouvia estalos de armas de porte.

- Muuito bem. Soldados! Levem-nos á sala de interrogação! - Respondeu um cara esquisito em trajes militares, li em seu uniforme: "Ten. Jamian".

Fomos levados até uma sala sem janelas, provavelmente uma sala dos tempos da ditadura militar, mas não estava temeroso pois isso havia acabado há quase três décadas. Nos amarraram um de costas pro outro em duas cadeiras. Jamian chegou numa postura de todo poderoso e começou o interrogatório.

- Boa noite senhores. Eu sou o tenente Jamian Cuervo e vocês dois entraram em área militar sem permissão.

- Sério? Não sabia que milico andava de fuzil por aí cercando os outros na rua. - Miro respondeu irônico.

- Ora! CAAALEE-SEEE! Deixa eu terminar! Bem, como eu estava dizendo... como vocês entraram em área restrita e sem permissão vou deixá-los em cárcere por uma semana. Agora, quem são vocês? Deixa eu ver as identidades... Kamus Liverault... francês... Espere!? O que você está fazendo aqui espião francês?

- Eu não sou espião.

- Quieto! E responda a minha pergunta! - Fiquei calado de propósito. - Vamos responda!

- Você pediu que eu me calasse.

- VOCÊS ACHAM QUE EU TENHO CARA DE PALHAAÇO!!! - Nesse instante me segurei para não rir, ele tinha mesmo uma cara engraçada, e quando aumentava o tom da voz ficava ainda mais engraçado. Tenho certeza que Miro e os soldados ficaram em silêncio para não rir do pobre homem. - Fala diabo! O que faz aqui!?

- Ei! Sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou que quando se fala essa palavra se bate três vezes na madeira?

- E você, senhor... Miro Rosales...

- Espere, repita o nome senhor. - Um dos guardas se manifestou.

- Miro Rosales.

- De onde?

- Hum... São Miguel das Missões.

- Miro! - Então o recruta se aproximou do meu auxiliar.

- Baian! Cara! Quanto tempo! – Miro reconheceu um dos recrutas.

- Soldado Baian, conhece esse insolente?

- Sim senhor. Miro é meu amigo de infância lá de São Miguel. Miro, responda para eu poder livrá-lo daqui: o que vocês vieram fazer em área militar?

- Senhor Jamian, na verdade estamos fugindo dos mafiosos italianos. - Eu respondi.

- Mafiosos italianos!? E desde quando meu quartel é lugar de refúgio pra quem entra em confusões com a máfia italiana!? – Jamian reclamou.

- Era o único lugar que tínhamos para escapar, tenente. Foi assim, ou então achariam corpos metralhados há poucos metros do quartel. - Continuei.

- Muito bem. Então depois disso vou liberá-los. Só porque o recruta Baian lhe reconheceu. Não me interessa saber porque estão fugindo da máfia, logo porque eles podem querer confusão por aqui. Mas se uma próxima vez vocês inventarem algo em meu quartel, nem Baian os salvará de mim. UAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!

Então saímos pela porta da frente, estávamos caminhando entre a Rua dos Andradas e a Praça da Alfândega em plena madrugada quando fomos cercados.

- Homens, ataquem! - Ordenou Aldebaran aos capangas.

- Ih, é hoje... - Miro suspirou.

Vieram quatro capangas para cima e mim e de Miro. Cada um acabou com dois.

- Caronte! Rock! Jango! Raimi! - Aldebaran se desespera.

- Ué só isso! Pensava que a máfia era um grupo maior. - Disse Miro estalando os dedos.

- Grrr...! Niobe, Iwan, Valentine e Myu, ataquem!

Mais quatro que levaram desaforo pra casa.

- Sozinho Aldebaran? - debochei.

- Vocês vão me pagar! - Vindo em nossa direção.

- Olé! AI! - Aldebaran pegou Miro.

- Hahahaha... Agora eu quero ver você estalar os dedos. Quebrarei todos os seus ossos!

- KAMUS!!

- Pare de gritar feito uma mocinha garoto! Suporte a dor dos seus ossos quebrando.

Então resolvi abusar. Peguei minha Aurora 323 e acertei o braço de Aldebaran que por reflexo teve de soltar Miro.

- Droga. - Disse rangendo os dentes.

- Se tem amor à sua vida, vá embora. Não quero matá-lo. Diga ao seu chefe que isso não passou de um mal entendido e que Miro pede desculpas.

- Se eu for embora o senhor Maschera me mata e aos rapazes também. Homens! Levantem-se! - Somente dois conseguiram se levantar, os chamados Rock e Iwan, que eram tão grandes quanto Aldebaran. Os outros bem que tentaram, mas devido aos machucados voltaram ao chão. - Iwan e Rock ataquem!

- E agora chefinho?

- Corra!

Então corremos, e eles atrás de nós. Decidi então aproveitar e ver se estava bom de mira, confesso que não uso a minha arma há muito tempo. Acertei uma das canelas de Iwan, Rock logo sacou a sua arma, mas fui mais rápido que ele atirando em sua perna esquerda. E peguei o celular.

- Kamus pra quem está ligando?

- Espere. - Interrompi. - Sendo caçado, Voluntários da Pátria, imediatamente! - Desliguei. - Vamos, podemos ir enfim em passos devagares.

- Voluntários da Pátria, como assim se nós estamos na esquina do Gaston?

- Vamos até lá, um dos meus informantes irá nos buscar.

* * *

Então fomos até o início da avenida que fica na esquina com a Marechal Floriano, a rua coberta pela neblina do inverno.

- Acha que estamos seguros Kamus?

- Tenho certeza, aqui está deserto e com essa neblina ninguém irá nos encontrar.

- O que você acha que aconteceu com Aldebaran e com os outros capangas de Máscara da Morte?

- Estão todos quebrados depois de lutarem conosco. Os únicos que se aguentaram em pé estão feridos e mal podem caminhar. Aldebaran terá de prestar contas à seu chefe.

Centro de Porto Alegre, 25 de maio, faltando 15 minutos para as 4 da madrugada.

E enfim surge na neblina um táxi.

- TÁXI!

- Calma, Miro ele vai parar. É meu informante.

- Kamus! Você me chama ás quatro horas da madrugada e não estou vendo nada de caça por aqui!

- Calma Kasa, no caminho eu te explico. Só preciso que você nos leve daqui antes que sejamos surpreendidos pela máfia italiana.

- O que!? Você andou aprontando com Máscara da Morte?

- No caminho eu explico, agora nos leve para o meu escritório.

- Tá certo, mas vou cobrar.

- Sem problemas. - Respondi.

* * *

No caminho pro escritório, contei à Kasa sobre o motivo de sermos perseguidos pela máfia italiana. Voltamos ao nosso "QG", que fica mais ou menos de carro uns 15 minutos do centro da cidade. Sentei na minha mesa e deu um longo suspiro.

- Você está suspirando por que Kamus? - Miro perguntou.

- Esse caso está ficando cada vez mais cheio de nós para desatar.

- O importante é que você escapou cara. - Respondeu Kasa. - E por mais nós que esse caso tenha, aos poucos a coisa se desata ou talvez um nó quem sabe desate todos os outros.

- Talvez você tenha razão Kasa. - suspirei mais uma vez. Todas as vezes que estava resolvendo um caso foi na frieza. Mas dessa vez é diferente, não sei dizer o que está acontecendo, me sinto estranho, diferente.

- Ué Kamus, você nunca foi de suspirar desse jeito? Desde que começou esse caso você está esquisito. - Miro rebateu.

- Devo estar precisando de umas férias isso sim. - Menti.

- Kamus Liverault, de férias? - Kasa ironizou. Sempre estive atolado de casos e sempre me dediquei a resolve-los, entendi o que ele quis dizer. Mas não sairia agora, já que me sinto com interessado no caso apesar dessa dificuldade.

- Bom... Mas antes devo resolver esse caso, nunca fui de deixar caso pela metade. O duro vai ser dizer para os irmãos de Freya amanhã.

- Vai chamá-los aqui?

- Terei de relatar à eles.

- A conversa tá boa, mas eu já vou indo. Até mais Kamus, Miro.

- Boa noite, Kasa.

- Valeu pela carona.

Logo também fui pra casa para descansar. E para cedo convocar os Morais ao meu escritório.

* * *

Bom mais um capítulo, postado... Vou deixar para terminar a fic no decorrer da semana, enquanto isso vou postando os capítulos. Fico feliz pelos reviews, tentarei responder o mais rápido que puder, só que agora tô saindo de casa pra comemorar o Ano Novo. Feliz Ano Novo à todos, com muitas felicidades. Continuem lendo e mandando reviews.


	4. Procurando chifre em cabeça de cavalo?

CAPÍTULO IV - Procurando chifre em cabeça de cavalo?

Porto Alegre, mesma data, 1 hora da tarde

Acordei nem faz uma hora, me arrumei e fui para o escritório. Então liguei para Mime e Hilda comparecerem ao meu escritório, estava tenso enquanto falava com ambos. Talvez seja por isso que não iriam demorar muito a chegar. Hilda como sempre esplêndida e acompanhada por Siegfried e Mime que chegara dez minutos mais cedo que a irmã, impaciente.

- Em primeiro lugar, sentem-se. - Pedi e fui atendido.

- Kamus, por que nos ligou? - Hilda pediu explicação.

- Aconteceu algo com Freya? - Mime perguntava cerrando os dentes.

- Não aconteceu... - suspirei. - Mas resolvi dar meu parecer parcial. - Não está com Giancarlo Rossi, nem com Popoulos e como eu já havia dito à Mime, ela não chegou a se encontrar com Hagen na Athenas, creio que já estejam sabendo.

- Sim. - Respondeu Hilda.

- E então o que isso significa Kamus? - Mime me perguntou.

- Eu chamei vocês aqui também para pedir mais pistas, algo que relacione, porque das informações que eu colhi nenhuma obtive uma resposta.

- Kamus, sugiro que você insista em Hagen. Tenho bastante convicção que ele é o responsável pelo desaparecimento da minha irmã.

- Hilda, lá vem você de novo com isso... - Siegfried se manifestou.

- Insisto sim Siegfried. Hagen é muito ciumento, não é à toa que ele já arranjou confusões por causa de Freya. Aliás, suponho que ele esteja envolvido com o "acidente" de Syd.

- Com o acidente de Syd!? Ah, agora você está exagerando amor.

- E o que liga isso ao caso? - Me intrometi.

- Syd Mitzahr é um gerente da produtora de tecidos que compramos para o atelier, é muito amigo de minha irmã e está sempre acompanhando de perto os nossos trabalhos, de uns tempos prá cá Hagen brigava muito com Freya por causa dele e por isso terminaram o namoro.

- Mas será que é só "muito amigos" mesmo? - Perguntei com ironia. Mime outra vez me olhava de um jeito zombeteiro, Hilda e Siegfried estranharam o meu jeito de perguntar. Claro todos devem estranhar um homem perder a compostura.

- Pelo que sabemos, sim. - Hilda respondeu duvidosa.

- Mas e o que aconteceu com Syd Mitzahr?

- Ele foi vítima de algum ato de violência, tentei falar com ele e com Bado seu irmão, mas Bado insiste que foi um acidente de automóvel. Estive no hospital e perguntei à recepção, e me disseram que Syd havia sido vítima de violência.

- Gostaria de saber em que hospital Syd está internado e o endereço de Hagen. - Hilda anotou em um papel as informações que pedi. - Com isso posso chegar a boas informações e talvez achar algo que ligue à Freya. Quando tiver as devidas respostas para estas duas pistas, eu os convocarei aqui novamente.

- Está bem, investigador Liverault, até logo. - Hilda saiu com Siegfried.

- Kamus, não se esqueça de me manter informado, já sabe que sou um irmão coruja para aquela menina. Fiquei preocupado quando você ligou lá para casa.

- Mime, lhe garanto que você será o primeiro á saber o paradeiro de Freya.

- Estarei esperando, até logo Kamus. - Mime sorriu e saiu.

- AHHHHHH!! Bom dia Kamus! Teve visitas não é? - Era Miro que abria a porta do seu pequeno cômodo de pijama.

- Eram os Morais, os irmãos de Freya.

- Pelo jeito você conseguiu falar pra eles o que se passou com a menina.

- Sim. Mas tenho algo a lhe dizer. Temos mais duas pistas.

- Quais?

- O endereço de Hagen, ex namorado de Freya. E o possível acidente no qual ele causou.

- Acidente?

- Hilda acha que seu ex-cunhado possa estar envolvido no que causou a ida de seu fornecedor de tecidos ao hospital, e este que por sinal era amigo íntimo de Freya.

- E o que faremos?

- Deixe isso comigo, Miro. Se caso aparecer alguém procurando os serviços você fica a disposição. Se eu precisar eu chamo.

- Ok, chefinho.

- Estou indo, anote os recados e cuide dos outros casos.

* * *

Decidi então ir ao hospital no qual Syd Mitzahr estava internado, que ficava no Bairro Moinhos de Vento.

- Quarto 1004. É esse. - Bati na porta e pedi licença.

- Pode entrar. - Falou uma voz masculina.

Adentrei no quarto e vi o tal Syd Mitzahr deitado e com alguns ferimentos, ainda. Logo me dei de cara com seu irmão gêmeo e com uma moça que segurava a mão do rapaz ao leito.

- Bom dia, sou Kamus Liverault, amigo de Hilda e vim ver Syd Mitzahr.

- Eu sou Theobaldo Mitzahr irmão de Syd. E a moça que está ali é Queen, noiva de meu irmão.

- Prazer.

- Ei! Você não é o investigador da polícia... Kamus Liverault?

- Sim, eu mesmo, mas agora, sou investigador particular. E preciso falar com Syd, tudo bem?

- Mas meu irmão não está em condições de responder e aliás, por que está aqui?

- Pelo simples fato de suspeitar que o que aconteceu com seu irmão não foi um acidente de carro como vocês disseram a Hilda, que desconfiou e perguntou a uma moça da recepção que disse que seu irmão foi vitima de espancamento.

- Droga! - Theobaldo resmungou. - Deveria ter dito para evitarem falar sobre o quadro de meu irmão.

- O motivo de eu vir aqui é para esclarecer as coisas. Se vocês, aliás se o Syd ajudar tudo acabará numa boa.

- Não queremos acusar ninguém e nem arranjar confusão. - Theobaldo se prontificou a não deixar o irmão falar.

- Bado... - falou o enfermo.

- Syd! - Queen olhou para ele.

- Shido, você acordou! - Correu para frente do irmão. - Você está bem?

- Estou... E ouvi a discussão de vocês. Por favor, me deixe falar com o investigador que está aí.

- Mas Shido... Foi você mesmo que disse que não queria problemas.

- Deixe, está tudo bem. Sabia que Hilda seria teimosa o bastante para mandar alguém até aqui. Por favor senhor, venha até aqui. Queen, Bado, me deixem a sós com o investigador.

- Mas...

- Sem mas irmão. Querida, por favor leve o meu irmão coruja pra tomar um café, esse é por minha conta.

- Tá bem amor. - Beijou Syd e levou o outro para tomar um café.

* * *

Nome: Syd "Shido" Mitzahr

Idade: 24 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira

Profissão: Intermediário da firma de tecidos Mitzahr, fornecedora do Atelier Asgard.

História: Syd, conhecido como Shido por seus parentes, é de origem judaica e mora no bairro Bom Fim. Trabalha como intermediário na firma de seu pai e no Atelier Asgard, sendo o fornecedor de tecidos para o Atelier. Syd pela sua dedicação aos serviços é tido como homem de confiança para Hilda. É muito amigo de Freya Morais e geralmente é visto com ela, o que causa muitos boatos de namoro entre os dois. Mas o que poucos sabem é que Syd é noivo de uma moça chamada Queen e ele não tem qualquer intensão de se envolver amorosamente com Freya. Syd é tido como um homem de bom coração, calmo e compreensível.

Nome: Theobaldo "Bado" Mitzahr

Idade: 24 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira

Profissão: Diretor geral da Tecidos Mitzahr

História: Theobaldo, irmão gêmeo de Syd, sendo mais velho por um minuto e vinte sete segundos, trabalha como diretor geral da Tecidos Mitzahr, empresa fornecedora de tecidos. Ao contrário de Syd, Theobaldo é tem a fama de ser impulsivo e as vezes é tido de caráter rude. Mas é tão boa pessoa quanto o irmão Syd, sendo mais explosivo e rebelde, que o irmão mais novo.

* * *

- Syd, agora me conte o que realmente aconteceu.

- Antes de começar, quero deixar bem claro que nunca tive um caso amoroso com Freya. Sempre fomos bons amigos, a mídia vive inventando esse tipo de negócio.

- Tudo bem, continue. - Falei aliviado.

- Bom, acontece que Hagen sempre foi um homem muito ciumento. Por várias vezes confundiu as coisas entre nós dois. Inclusive por causa dele tive muitos problemas com Queen, aquela moça que estava ao meu lado.

- Sua noiva, Theobaldo me falou.

- Mas todas as vezes que ele tentou armar alguma coisa contra mim, sempre deu errado, pois nunca tive um sentimento maior por Freya do que uma amizade. E então há duas semanas atrás, estávamos eu, meu irmão, Siegfried, Hagen e Fenrir, um dos rapazes que trabalha no atelier. em um bar comemorando o aniversário de Fenrir. Até que Siegried e Bado foram pagar a conta, e então para não ficar com Hagen ali, fui ao banheiro. quando voltei não pude deixar de ouvir que Hagen planejava fugir com Freya, pois não suportava o quanto Hilda se intrometera em seu relacionamento, claro que com razão.

- Como assim?

- Hagen é tão ciumento que em um evento espancou um fotógrafo e alguns fãs de Freya em outras ocasiões. No caso do fotógrafo, Hilda se prontificou a pagar os danos causados pelo seu ex-cunhado ao pobre rapaz que ficou hospitalizado. Hilda desde então começou a discutir com Hagen e a observá-lo. Fui várias vezes precavido pela própria Hilda que ele viria atrás de mim. Mas como não sou adepto da violência, queria fazer uma diplomacia se caso isso acontecesse.

- Sim, mas e o que aconteceu depois que você ouviu tal conversa?

- Espera, tinha mais alguém quando eu tinha voltado do banheiro. Era um amigo de Hagen, tinha cabelo cor de vinho, com uma franja que tapa um dos olhos, seu nome era Alberto ou algo parecido. Este concordara com Hagen e foi o único a me notar, até que Fenrir voltou os olhos para mim e me perguntou de Bado e Siegfried. Disse que não os vi, com certo tremor na voz, até que fui fitado por Hagen. Saí dali e fui pra casa. Na sexta-feira passada, estava voltando de Caxias do Sul aonde tinha viajado de carro à negócios, e notei que estava sendo perseguido. E decidi ver o que era, quando me deparei com Hagen...

* * *

Flashback...

- Hagen... O que aconteceu? Por que está me seguindo? - Nesta hora, Hagen abre a porta.

- Seguindo!? Aliás quem persegue aqui É VOCÊ! - Colocando o indicador direito no peito de Syd.

- Perseguindo quem?

- Não se faça de bobo! - Lançou um soco em Syd. - Eu sei que você fica paquerando a Freya. - Lança outro soco.

- Será que é difícil de você entender que eu e a Freya somos só bons amigos?

- Essa história não me convence. - Soqueia mais uma vez o rosto de Syd. - Aquela sua noiva é só faixada!

- Eu amo Queen... nunca amei outra mulher em minha vida.

- É mentira! - Lança mais socos em Syd. - Vou acabar com você Syd Mitzahr, pra você aprender a não mexer com a minha namorada.

Fim do Flashback...

- E assim acordei aqui no hospital, meu irmão disse que encontraram a mim dentro do meu carro em um barranco e que fui salvo por um senhor que me trouxera até aqui.

- Então isso comprova que Hagen não é uma boa pessoa. Siegfried então, precisa saber quem é o seu amigo de infância.

- Só peço que tome cuidado, investigador. Hagen se souber de sua existência, pode lhe causar problemas.

- Ficarei bem, qualquer coisa estou preparado contra esse rapaz. E você sabe do paradeiro de Freya?

- Como assim? Freya desapareceu?

- Sim, e este é o principal motivo de eu estar aqui.

- Investigador, se há alguém por detrás disso, pode ter certeza que é Hagen.

- Disso ainda não tenho provas concretas. Mas agora que você me deu seu depoimento sobre a violência que sofreu, irei visitár seu agressor amanhã. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

- Boa sorte, investigador. Foi um prazer.

* * *

Decidi voltar pra casa, o ruim é a demora do transporte coletivo na cidade em pleno domingo fim de tarde. Olhava eu para as vitrines à meia luz enquanto o veículo andava, me batera uma tristeza de estar sozinho, pensei em Freya e no que poderíamos estar fazendo perambulando por ali em plena 24 de Outubro, namorando. Peguei a foto que guardara dela e fiquei alisando-a, como se fosse seu rosto. Logo desci no Centro e peguei um outro ônibus para a Zona Sul. Já escurecera, enquanto muitos que subiam da Azenha comemorando a vitória do Grêmio sobre o Atlético Mineiro, e outros reclamando do término do fim de semana decidi descer algumas paradas antes da minha para pensar no que iria fazer quanto à Hagen. Cheguei em casa e avisei Miro de minha chegada por telefone, tomei uma ducha e fui dormir, depois de hoje, amanhã será um dia longo e cheio de problemas. Não será fácil interrogar um rapaz completamente ciumento.

* * *

Porto Alegre, 26 de maio, 2 horas da tarde

O dia estava meio nublado, a vontade de não sair de casa nesses dias é imensa, não lembro o porquê, mas são dias em que sempre tenho surpresas, me lembro que num dia assim, minha estimada avó havia falecido. Mas trabalho é trabalho, somos escravos dele, principalmente quando nos sentimos contentes enquanto empregamos nossos esforços nele. Fui até o bairro Petrópolis, Hagen morava em um prédio de arquitetura um pouco antiga, mas refinado.

Um pouco antes de Kamus bater na porta...

- Hagen, você fez o quê!?

* * *

Nome: Hagen Vaz

Idade: 24 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira

Profissão:

História: Hagen Vaz nasceu em São Leopoldo e é amigo de infância de Siegfried Holstein, dono do Atelier Asgard. Conheceu Freya Morais (dada como desaparecida) no aniversário do amigo há uns 3 anos atrás. Logo engataram namoro, mas devido aos ciúmes de Hagen, Freya decidiu terminar o romance, após Hagen ter agredido um fotógrafo e alguns fãs da moça, sem contar o possível envolvimento no acidente de Syd Mitzahr quando este voltava da serra para a capital. Hagen é tido como ciumento, valentão e orgulhoso. É o melhor amigo de Siegfried, e tem uma birra com Hilda, devido a sua agressividade em prol de Freya. É o principal suspeito do desaparecimento de Freya.

Nome: Alberich Hauser

Idade: 23 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira, com descendência alemã

Profissão: Estudante de direito - sétimo semestre

História: Alberich nasceu em São Leopoldo, e conheceu Hagen no segundo grau aonde eram comparsas de farra e de travessuras. Tentou várias vezes passar no vestibular de direito da universidade federal, mas não obteve sucesso pelo imenso número de pessoas. Após tentar na primeira vez em uma universidade particular, Alberich finalmente conseguiu cursar a faculdade de direito. É um homem frio, calculista e que sabe se desvencilhar de encrencas com seu raciocínio. É um dos melhores amigos de Hagen.

* * *

- Exatamente o que você ouviu! Acabei batendo naquele Mitzahr.

- Você é louco, isso sim. Imagina se ele o denuncia...

- Ah, Alberich! Acha mesmo que ele vai contar a polícia? Ele deve estar com medo, isso sim!

- Com medo ou não, controle seus impulsos. E Freya? Já sabe do acontecido?

- Acho que não... Não a vejo desde segunda passada.

- Nossa! Não sei como vocês ficam esse tempo todo, longe um do outro.

- Eu e Freya, nós... brigamos, tentei marcar um encontro com ela na Athenas, mas ela não apareceu.

- Hagen, acho que você passou dos limites. Já foi na casa dela, dos parentes dela?

- Sim, o Mime, irmão mais velho de Freya disse que ela havia viajado, fiz questão de entrar na casa...

- Você certamente o fez contra a vontade de Mime.

- Tinha que ver se Freya estava lá, ora bolas! Fui a casa dos pais dela e lá ela não está.

- E com Hilda?

- Também não, fiz plantão ontem pela casa de Siegfried e lá não está. Por mais que Hilda queira escondê-la de mim.

- Você acha que é Hilda que está por detrás disso?

- Claro! Deve estar fazendo de tudo pra juntar ela com aquele judeuzinho panaca! Incluindo afastá-la de mim. Depois do que eu fiz com o fotógrafo aquela vez, ela me odeia e quer me ver longe de Freya a qualquer preço!

- E agora você deu mais um motivo para Hilda lhe odiar e mais um para querer ver você longe de Freya.

- Tenho certeza que Hilda já sabe do que aconteceu com Syd.

Decidi então bater na porta.

- Quem será?

- Deve ser um oficial de justiça.

- Não agoure Alberich. Você está muito metidinho à advogado.

- Acalme-se. - Riu de Hagen. - Atenda logo. - Hagen o fez.

- Boa tarde. - falei.

- Boa tarde. - Retribuiu-me com uma cara de surpresa.

- Procuro Hagen Vaz. - Me fiz de bobo não sabendo quem era ele.

- Sou eu. E você?

- Sou investigador particular, meu nome é Kamus Liverault. Posso entrar?

- Entre. - Hagen mudou-se de surpreso para emburrado. E abriu a porta para que eu entrasse. Sentei-me numa das poltronas.

- Senhor investigador, esse é Alberich Hauser, meu amigo de longa data. - Cumprimentei o homem que era exatamente como Syd me descrevera. - Agora me diga... - acomodando-se numa poltrona - qual o motivo de sua visita?

- Gostaria que nossa conversa fosse em particular. - Requisitei.

- Ele só fala na presença do seu advogado. - Alberich falou.

- Então você é o advogado dele?

- Sim. – Disse Alberich, e Hagen confirmou com a cabeça.

- Bem, senhor Vaz, vim para saber do paradeiro de Freya Morais. Você tem a visto nos últimos dias?

- Senhor investigador, não a vejo já faz uma semana.

- Aonde?

- Na empresa do meu amigo Siegfried Holstein, o Atelier Asgard. Aliás, quem está pagando seus serviços?

- Alguém que se importa com ela.

- É Hilda, não é!? Ela acha que eu estou com Freya. - Hagen começou a mudar o tom de voz, e começou com essa ironia.

- Eu gosto de deixar meus clientes no anonimato, mas dessa vez lhe direi, foi Hilda sim. - Falei em um tom menos amênuo, desafiando-o.

- Aff... você agora é mais um a me incomodar.

- Tenho certeza, que o desaparecimento de Freya tem haver com o acidente de Syd Mitzahr.

- E onde eu entro nessa história? Syd Mitzahr só é o fornecedor de tecidos do atelier.

- Segundo Hilda, você é ciumento compulsivo. E morria de ciúmes ao vê-lo junto de Freya.

- Ora! Aonde o senhor quer chegar!? - Hagen aumentou a voz. - Você tem provas que possam afirmar que fui eu o causador do acidente com Syd e do desaparecimento da minha Freya!?

- Ainda não. Mas terei no momento oportuno.

- Cuidado com suas palavras senhor Liverault. Elas podem servir de provas contra o senhor. - Alberich falou cerrando parcialmente os olhos.

- Não se preocupe com isso advogado. Preocupe-se apenas em defender seu amigo. Voltarei quando o seu ânimo estiver mais calmo senhor Vaz.

- Volte quando quiser. Terá sempre as mesmas respostas, até depois de provar que estou fora disso.

- É o que veremos. - Cerrei os olhos em tom de desafio e saí.

- Mas que audácia desse investigadorzinho de sotaque francês! - Hagen se enfurecera após fechar a porta.

- Calma. Temos de traçar algum plano para te tirar dessa. - Alberich pedia calma ao amigo.

* * *

Saí dali tão enfurecido quanto Hagen estava em seu apartamento. Tinha vontade de sai socando paredes. Hagen está forçando a barra, voltarei aqui uma outra hora. Hilda estava certa ao me dizer para procurar pistas por aqui...!

Até que caí com uma pancada na nuca.

Alguém havia me acertado na cabeça, é aquele velho jogo de te tirarem fora do ar. Já havia me desacostumado com isso, desde o tempo em que era apenas um simples detetive havia levado umas duas ou três do tipo. Ao ir recuperando os sentidos, só me vinha uma coisa na cabeça, o responsável por isso: Hagen Vaz, o namorado ciumento que vai tentar me torturar por cruzar o seu caminho.

* * *

- Ele acordou! - Ouvi uma voz um pouco rouca e grossa. O mais engraçado é que podia me mexer sem sentir-me amarrado.

Com a visão ainda turva, pude ver que estava num lugar com luminosidade elétrica e ouvi passos se aproximando e um vulto em minha frente. Esfreguei meus olhos para enxergar melhor e notando que havia uma poltrona bem na frente de onde o meu corpo estava, senti o macio, era um sofá muito macio. Notei pelas pernas que uma mulher se sentara na minha frente.

- Você está bem? - Me perguntou, parecia a voz de uma moça.

- Como posso estar bem após levar um golpe na cabeça? - resmunguei ainda com a visão turva, decidi então olhar para o rosto... Não acreditei! Era ELA! FREYA! A irmã desaparecida de Hilda Morais estava ali na minha frente!

* * *

Nome: Freya Morais

Idade: 21 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira

Profissão: Modelo

História: Freya é a caçula dos Morais. Sempre fora a garota popular do colégio, mas seu único namorado fora Hagen Vaz que conheceu há alguns anos atrás, terminando o namoro há pouco tempo pelos ciúmes do rapaz. A moça pretende seguir a carreira de modelo, mas não vê com bons olhos a carreira internacional, pra não sair de perto da família. Mora com Mime, o irmão mais velho. Possui uma aparência doce tanto quanto sua personalidade. Estava desaparecida até o momento...

* * *

- Morri!?

- Acho que não. - Ela sorriu. - Você deve ser o detetive que está atrás de mim, não é?

- Isso significa que você está viva. Me diga, aonde está Hagen? - Olhei surpreso em seu rosto.

- Ah, Hagen... Deve estar em sua casa, pensando em me procurar.

- Então você está sem ele. E aonde nós estamos?

- É melhor você saber disso depois que eu te liberar. Afinal, devo ter lhe dado muito trabalho.

- Não vou negar, você me deu muito trabalho mocinha! - Mocinha?! Apesar de ser jovem, já tinha um corpo de mulher. As curvas definidas em um robe de poliéster dourado com bordas pretas. Olhei encantado com a beleza de seu corpo.

- Estou muito a vontade? - Notou que eu ficara sem jeito com seus trajes. Admito que eu estava gostando.

- Err... Está! - Falei, envergonhado. Ela me olhou meio sem jeito. - Quer dizer... se você se sente bem assim, você é quem dita as regras, afinal estamos no seu recinto. - Que coisa! Eu nunca falei assim com uma mulher!

- Bem, se não se importar, continuarei com esses trajes.

- Como queira senhorita Morais.

- Ah, não! Sem formalismos! Me chame de Freya.

- Senhorita Morais. - Prossegui com a formalidade, depois de estar nas mãos dela, deveria ao menos não parecer um babão. - Afinal, por que me trouxe aqui? E quem me acertou na cabeça?

- Qual o seu nome, detetive?

- Em primeiro lugar, sou investigador particular, não detetive. E meu nome é Kamus Liverault.

- Pois bem senhor Liverault. - Falou essas duas últimas palavras em um tom ironico. - THOR! Por favor venha aqui.

Um homem de cabelos cumpridos e de barba cinza com quase dois metros adentra a sala.

- Chamou, senhorita Freya?

- Este é Thor, o homem que acertou sua cabeça. Eu pedi que o trouxesse aqui para você saber do meu paradeiro, já que estava me procurando feito um louco.

- Como sabe? - Perguntei.

- Thor me mantém informada, além de Fenrir, um empregado da fábrica que tem se mostrado muito amigo.

- E Fenrir? Aonde ele se encaixa nessa história?

- Fenrir me alertou sobre Hagen querer me levar para fora do país. Eu não quero ir para longe dos meus pais. Eu gosto muito daqui, aonde nasci e cresci. Falando em fora do país, você é estrangeiro?

- Sou francês, senhorita.

- Eu estou um pouco cansada disso tudo, tem gente querendo me levar de qualquer jeito para fora do país, um empresário italiano e um outro grego que falaram com a minha irmã, a qual se empolgou e me incentiva a seguir a carreira no exterior. Por isso eu me refugiei, após Fenrir me contar a tramóia de Hagen, decidi fugir. Nem Fenrir sabe aonde estou, Thor se encontra com ele para saber das informações do atelier e da minha família.

- Isso significa, que você não quer que eu diga a sua irmã aonde você está.

- Façamos de conta que esse encontro não está acontecendo, investigador.

- E quando pretende voltar para casa?

- Logo.

- E o que eu direi ao Mime!? O coitado bate dia atrás de dia perguntando se tenho alguma novidade.

- Ele vai entender quando eu voltar. - Freya permaneceu firme.

- Bom, não há mais nada a fazer aqui. Vou tentar achar o caminho de casa.

- Espere! Agora me lembro, já vi você no condomínio aonde eu moro.

- Sim, apesar de nunca ter te visto por lá. Somos vizinhos. - Olhei mais uma vez naquele rosto e vi os olhos delas brilhando ao me olhar. Decidi então ir embora.

Saí do apartamento, desci pelas escadas e me dei de cara com o pacato bairro IAPI, naqueles condomínios antigos. Estava com a impressão de estar sendo observado por alguém, não por ela, mas por alguém que quer minha cabeça. Saí andando, peguei o celular e decidi ligar para um dos meus informantes.

- Cristal? É Kamus. Gostaria de marcar um encontro no Parcão, preciso de seus serviços. São... 17 horas, te encontro por lá as 19 horas, certo? Ok, até mais. - Decidi pegar um ônibus para encontrar o meu informante.

* * *

No caminho não parei de pensar nela, aquele robe de poliéster que delineava o corpo dela, seus olhos, seu sorriso... Não me reconheço mais desde que vi a foto dessa garota. Aqueles olhos fazem meu coração bater mais forte e é difícil me manter calmo diante dela. Meu corpo treme por dentro, fico sem palavras na presença dela... Isso é muito estranho...Após uma hora, cheguei no local combinado. Meu informante fumava um cigarro olhando o lago do Parcão.

* * *

Nome: Cristian "Cristal" de la Aurora

Idade: 28 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira

Profissão: Ex-Instrutor do Centro de Treinamento da Polícia, treinador de salva-vidas e informante.

História: Cristian de la Aurora nasceu em Porto Alegre. Quando pequeno já pensava em fazer algum serviço em prol da comunidade. Tinha dúvidas em ser médico, professor ou policial. Acabou escolhendo a última como profissão aonde foi treinado por Kamus Liverault, aonde se mostrou um aluno habilidoso e dedicado, mas se sentia ainda um pouco vazio, decidiu então assumir o lugar de Kamus nos treinamentos de novos policiais, unindo mais uma das suas profissões. Seu maior orgulho é Hyoga que se tornou um policial promissor, graças à ele e à Kamus. Cristal é um homem simpático e inteligente. Mas decidiu sair do departamento após a confusão que envolveu Kamus. Agora Cristal trabalha como treinador de salva-vidas no verão e como informante de Kamus no decorrer do ano, utilizando a sua melhor habilidade, ser discreto e rápido pela transmissão de informações.

* * *

- Mestre Kamus! Finalmente!

- Cristian, você ainda não parou com esse vício?

- Como é bom chamarem pelo meu nome. Mas, quanto ao cigarro, deixe ele comigo. O que deseja saber?

- Preciso de você para ficar de olho na máfia italiana.

- Por qual motivo? - Acendendo um outro cigarro.

- Cof...cof...! Pelo motivo que graças ao Miro, estamos marcados pelo Máscara da Morte.

- Certo, certo... Faço isso sem problemas. E quanto eu vou ganhar?

- Acho que uns 250 reais, tudo bem?

- Está de bom grado. Só porque você é o meu cliente predileto.

- E o Hyoga, tem novidades dele?

- O nosso garoto é um dos melhores, só perde pro Seiya, Shiryu e pro Ikki.

- Se ele não fosse tão sentimental, talvez fosse melhor que eles.

- Ei! Não vejo nada de mal no garoto. Será o futuro Kamus Liverault!

- Agora você está exagerando. - eu disse rindo. - Talvez se você fosse mais severo com ele, ele poderia ser o meu sucessor.

- Severo!? Hyoga tem um bom coração, você é que não vê isso porque é um homem de coração gelado.

- Talvez você tenha razão.

- Como é que é!? Você, Kamus Liverault, meu mestre admitindo isso? Por quê? O que aconteceu?

- Talvez eu esteja cansado da solidão.

- Isso significa que você está apaixonado.

- O QUÊ!? EU!? APAIXONADO!? Não...

- Diga Kamus, quem é a dona do seu coração? Não me diga que é a Marin Giannakos...

- Não! Não é ela!

- Ah! Então quem?

- A menina da foto. Meu atual caso.

- Caso? Com Freya Morais?

- Sim, ela havia desaparecido, mas já a encontrei.

- E...?

- Como, e...!? Não há nada entre eu e ela. Tive apenas um contato com ela.

- No meu tempo você era rapidinho.

- Quando você deve seduzir alguém pelo trabalho é uma coisa totalmente diferente do que quando se trata de sentimentos. - Logo fiquei incrédulo no que falei e botei a mão na boca.

- É... O velho e solitário coração gelado Kamus Liverault está mudando.

- Eu poderia lhe dar uma suspensão por causa disso!

- Mas não pode. Não está mais na polícia.

- É, tem razão. Mas posso passar o caso pro Kasa...

- Não sei o que você viu naquele informante de quinta, mais trata pro lado dos bandidos do que pro da polícia.

- Se continuar a me tratar com sarcasmo é o que farei.

- Tudo bem, mestre. Tudo bem, não falo mais.

- Muito bem, você já sabe o que fazer. Estou indo.

- Até mais mestre Kamus.

* * *

_Vocês acham que acabou aqui? Não, ainda é cedo... Ainda mais agora que o Kamus tá todo apaixonado pela Freya. (esse eu gostaria de um fanart, seria legal ver um casal como eles). Ainda temos os Giannakos pela frente, o Máscara da Morte que não deixará barato e é claro o Solo... Então fiquem ligados que daqui uns dois dias eu posto o quinto capítulo. Obrigado Angel Pink, que acompanha a fic desde o primeiro dia..., Dora Miller pelas críticas, é sempre bom ouvi-las para melhorar mais... , Junizinha e Carol Coldibeli pelos elogios e Lysley Almada2 pela companhia nas leituras. É isso, continuem lendo e postando reviews. Como disse à vocês seus reviews são sempre bem-vindos. E o de todos que lerem também serão tão bem vindo quanto o das gurias. Abraços, obrigado é até o quinto capítulo!_


	5. Com o coração aquecido

**CAPÍTULO V - Com o coração aquecido**

- Thor, o que achou do investigador?

- Achei ele um entanto frio.

- É verdade...

- Por que me pergunta isso senhorita Freya?

- Ahn? Por nada não...

- Por acaso a senhorita gostou dele?

- Acho que sim, Thor. Por mais que pareça frio, pude ver que me olhava com certo encanto. E não pude evitar.

- Sim, afinal, a senhorita é muito bela.

- Obrigada Thor.

- Se a senhorita se sentiu atraída por esse homem, o que pretende?

- Já sei! - Estalou os dedos. - Thor, quero que você o encontre e o convide para jantar aqui comigo, mas evite de passar pela casa de meu irmão, certo?

- Como a senhorita deseja. - Sorriu para a moça e se retirou.

* * *

Porto Alegre, 26 de maio, onze horas da manhã

Eu acordara cedo hoje, decidi então dar uma limpeza no apartamento que estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Depois de umas duas horas fui para meu escritório. Me surpreendi com a visita daquele homem.

- Err... Kamus, este homem está aqui já faz algum tempo lhe esperando.

- Thor! Me desculpe tive alguns empecilhos em casa. Se você veio até aqui deve ser... - Notei que Miro estava bastante curioso pra saber quem era aquele brutamontes. - ... para me trazer informações da máfia italiana. - Fiz um sinal para Thor.

- Ah é claro!

- Bom, acho melhor irmos dar uma volta, o que acha?

- Tudo bem, vamos.

Saímos dali e decidi convidar o gigantão pra caminhar.

- E então? Algum problema com Freya? - Perguntei.

- A senhorita está bem. Aliás, não era você que iria tratá-la formalmente? - Franziu-me a sombrancelha em tom sarcástico.

- Err... quer dizer, senhorita Freya.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Você deveria tratá-la pelo nome, já que você a flertou ontem.

- Flertei!? - Tentei disfarçar.

- Eu já disse que você não precisa se preocupar. A sua tentativa de ser frio com ela, pelo menos não me enganou. Afinal, vim por que a senhorita Freya pediu que lhe convidasse para jantar com ela esta noite.

- Jantar!?

- E então aceita?

- Sim. Que horas?

- Eu irei lhe apanhar em seu apartamento.

- Está certo, obrigado Thor.

- Até mais, senhor Liverault.

Voltei então para o escritório e o gigante guarda-costa de Freya seguiu seu caminho.

- Kamus, depois do Cristal, daquele tal de Kasa, você tem mais um informante?

- Sim, mas se caso eu me encontrar com qualquer um deles e você estiver junto, fique de bico calado.

- E o que ele queria?

- Thor me conseguiu um encontro com Máscara da Morte, para tentar uma diplomacia.

- Isso significa que ele pode nos arranjar as suas garotas de programa. Eba! To dentro!

- Espera! Você não vai.

- Por que? - Miro me olhava como uma criança quando é repreendida pelos pais.

- Pra não nos meter em encrenca com a máfia italiana. Aliás se quiser tire a noite de folga.

- Sério!? - Arregalou os olhos.

- Sim, hoje. Dia e noite de folga pra você.

- YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!

- Bem, agora estou indo. Até mais Miro. Se alguma coisa acontecer me ligue.

- Certo, chefinho!

* * *

Decidi então passar o meu terno casual de trabalho, afinal não iria vestir um traje mais refinado ou descontraído para não dar na telha da garota. Tomei um banho me arrumei e me perfumei. E estava impaciente, Thor não chegava nunca. Quase uma hora depois, ele pediu que o porteiro viesse me avisar. Desci e fomos então até o IAPI em seu carro. Estava ansioso para ver Freya novamente. Subimos à escada e Thor abriu a porta, o ambiente estava belo, mas escuro. Thor pediu que eu esperasse para ver se estava tudo bem com a sua protegida. Logo voltou e me confirmou e pediu que adentrasse o apartamento. Freya estava em uma mesa redonda e como eu já desconfiava era um jantar à luz de velas. E ela divina como sempre estava com um vestido de verão de cor violeta. Calor!

- Olá investigador.

- O-olá! Senhorita Freya.

- Você não vai se sentar?

- Cla-claro!

- Eu pedi ao Thor que buscasse o jantar, já que não sou boa cozinheira.

- Você poderia ter me falado que eu o faria sem nenhum problema.

- Ora, por que você não me disse que cozinhava?

- Acho que não tive tal oportunidade. De onde eu venho, homens cozinham sem nenhum problema.

- Me esqueci que você veio da França. Talvez na próxima vez.

- Senhorita, afinal por que me chamou? Está precisando de algo?

- Achei que deveria conhecê-lo melhor.

- Com licensa senhorita. - Thor trouxe o jantar encomendado.

- Thor, hoje você está dispensado. Conforme combinamos.

- Senhorita, se precisar, me chame. Com licensa senhorita, senhor Liverault. - E saiu.

- Então, me diga o que quer saber de mim? - Dizia eu saboreando o jantar juntamente com um vinho.

- Primeiro me conte, como veio parar aqui no Brasil?

- Vim por intercâmbio, e gostei muito daqui. Depois de voltar à França, decidi juntar as coisas e vir pra cá. Logo entrei na polícia como detetive comecei à dedicar a minha vida a combater o crime.

- E quanto à sua vida pessoal? É casado?

- Não, prefiro não envolver pessoas ao meu redor, pode ser perigoso.

- Você nunca gostou de nenhuma mulher?

- Sentimentos são perigosos, podem ser a ruína de uma pessoa.

- Parece que sim. Quem foi que te deixou assim?

- Isso não importa.

- Ah, Kamus deixa de ser rude. Se solta.

- Tudo bem, teve uma vez. Mas eu era um garoto. Tinhamos, eu e ela, uma juventude toda pela frente. Estávamos namorando, até que quando retornei à França, ela já estava com outro. Mas não a amei, éramos companheiros, apenas isso.

- Mas o importante é que... - ela pegou a minha mão. - ...a vida está te dando uma nova chance.

- Senhorita... - retirei as mãos. - não quero que se envolva, porque certamente se souberem de você irão usá-la sempre contra mim.

- Kamus, eu notei que você ficou encabulado quando me viu pela primeira vez. Se você quer e eu também. - Ela então colocou a mão no meu rosto, eu já estava ruborizado.

- Eu corro esse risco.

- E o Hagen, se me ver com você, tenho certeza que ele tentará alguma coisa, afinal você é namorada dele.

- Eu terminei com Hagen porque ele não confia em mim e porque depois de descobrir esse ciúme doentio eu deixei de amá-lo. Mas quando eu te vi, e notei que você também quis. E se for por amor eu corro o risco, afinal acho que dentro desse Kamus frio, existe um homem sensível que quer ser amado.

- Freya. - Minha boca foi tapada pelos dedos dela. Eu estava fervendo por dentro. O Kamus sensível estava para se soltar.

- Não diga nada. Você não vai me convencer com suas palavras se seus olhos me dizem outra coisa. - E nos beijamos.

Estávamos sedentos, rolando pelo apartamento, até que chegamos no quarto. Depois de muito tempo eu me entreguei à uma mulher com o coração. Lábios se roçando devido aos beijos, línguas se enroscando, suspiros e palavras de amor e coisas que não descreverei, por aqui. Nos amamos até o limite do prazer e do cansaço. Foi aí que o meu coração gelado, ficou como um coração aquecido.

* * *

Escritório do Kamus

- Alô.

- Poderia falar com Miro Rosales?

- É ele.

- Miro, é o Baian. Tudo legal?

- Baian! Como você descobriu o telefone do meu local de trabalho.

- Pelo guia telefônico. Lembrei do seu chefe francês e haviam apenas dois números com o sobrenome dele. Daí então liguei pro outro telefone e caiu na secretária, e o outro você acabou de atender.

- E o que houve?

- Cara, eu tô de folga do quartel e pensei que poderíamos dar uma banda em nome dos velhos tempos.

- Eu também tô de folga, boa idéia essa sua hein? Mas aonde vamos?

- Abriu uma boate nova, lá na Cidade Baixa, você quer ir?

- Beleza, nos encontramos no Centro, ali na Salgado Filho.

- Tá certo. Até mais.

- Falou.

Beleza! Noite de folga e agora dar uma saída com um amigo camarada. Só falta agora uma gatinha pra sair do atraso. Espero que eu não tenha o mesmo azar da última vez, quando pensei que ele era ela ou quando estava me agarrando à mulher de um mafioso. Cheguei na Salgado e Baian estava lá, pegamos um ônibus e fomos pra tal boate. Ficava num lugar escuro perto do Copacabana, atrás da praça. Entramos e estava lotado, música eletrônica bombando.

- Ei Miro, eu vou dar uma olhada por aí pra ver se eu desencano essa noite. E você já achou um alvo?

Quando me dei conta, vi uma linda ruiva de pernas bem grossas no bar e sozinha.

- Já, vou lá no bar azarar aquela ruiva de vestidinho preto.

- Vou pra pista pra ver se encontro uma gatinha pra mim. Boa sorte, galo véio.

- Valeu.

Então de passo em passo, abrindo um botão da camisa, cheguei no bar. E sentei ao lado dela, parecia não se importar com a minha presença, ou pior parecia que eu nem estava ali. Tomei à atitude de gritar.

- Barman! Me vê um coquetel bacana aí. - Ela olhou quando gritei e voltou a sua posição mexendo no copo. - Olá. - falei ao ouvido dela.

- Olá.

- Escuta, o que uma moça tão bonita quanto você sozinha faz aqui nesse bar? E ainda parece desanimada.

- Ultimamente tenho estado um pouco sozinha, pra refletir um pouco. Saí porque gosto do barulho, ao menos me deixa mais motivada. E você?

- Bem, eu estou de folga do serviço e aproveitei para vir e sair um pouco da monotonia. Deseja beber algo?

- Não precisa me oferecer uma bebida. Obrigada.

- Ah, que isso! Barman! Traga o que a senhorita aqui pedir.

- Já vi que você não vai se contentar enquanto eu não aceitar. Traga me um Martini Bianco.

- Uau! Whisky! Você é fortinha hein? - Ela esboçou um sorriso leve. - Sabe você é legal.

- Você está parecendo ser um cara legal também.

- É? - Avancei mais um pouco. Será que vou me dar bem?

- É. - Ela avançou, e eu abri a boca e nos beijamos. UHU!!! VOU TIRAR O ATRASO! VOU TIRAR O ATRASO!

- Escuta, você não quer ir para um lugar mais quieto? - É AGORA QUE A CHAPA VAI ESQUENTAR! Ela tá me convidando pra sair daqui.

- Ótimo.

- Eu vou pegar o carro. - Disse ela.

Fui catar o Baian, mas ele tava tão empolgado com uma garota que então decidi não interromper. Fui com ela, mas a casa aonde ela está me levando é perto do meu escritório. Isso é muito bom. Saímos nos enroscando sem controle pelos cômodos, paramos no corredor e começamos ali mesmo, algum tempo depois terminamos na cama e adormecemos.

Manhã do dia 27 de maio, Rua Carvalho de Freitas

- OAHHH! (bocejo) Bom dia.

- Bom dia, parece que você dormiu bem. - Ela estava fumando sentada em uma poltrona em frente á sacada do quarto.

- Que horas são?

- São nove e meia.

- O QUE!? Ah meu Deus! O Kamus vai me matar! - Comecei a me arrumar bem depressa.

- Kamus? Miro, você conhece Kamus Liverault? - Ela me perguntou.

- Sim, vamos dizer que ele seja meu chefe... E você?

- Sim... a algum tempo... E como ele está?

- E por que deseja saber?

- É que eu sou Marin Giannakos, a mulher de Aiória Giannakos.

- O QUE!!!?? - Esbugalhei os olhos. M-mu-mulher de Aiória Giannakos!?

* * *

Nome: Marin Giannakos

Idade: 28 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira

Profissão: Não trabalha.

História: Marin é a esposa de Nikolas Aiória Giannakos, mafioso grego. Nasceu em Porto Alegre e conheceu Aiória aos 24 anos e se casaram um ano depois. Apesar de ter uma exuberante beleza, Marin é uma moça geralmente fria e de pouca expressão. O marido a trata feito uma rainha, mas está sempre ocupado demais para estar com ela, aniquilando seus inimigos e possíveis ameaças. Marin então para evitar a solidão sai para beber e estar no meio das pessoas, em uma dessas noites conheceu Kamus Liverault e se tornaram amantes, até Aiória e o departamento descobrirem o acontecido. Kamus então foi demitido e os Giannakos foram mandados de volta para a Grécia. Marin geralmente rejeita os homens com facilidade que se afastam por sua frieza e as vezes até é rude quando um homem não a atrai. Entre os homens que se sentiu atraída foram seu marido Aiória, o investigador Kamus Liverault, e agora, Miro Rosales, assistente de Kamus.

* * *

- Sim. Está com medo?

- E por que não estaria? Se o seu marido me pega aqui sem roupas, vou virar couro de tamborim.

- Aiória não virá aqui, pois ele não sabe que eu comprei essa casa. - Disse ela tragando o cigarro.

- Ufa! Mas e como você conhece Kamus?

- Eu e Kamus tivemos um caso, alguém nos descobriu e Kamus foi demitido.

- Então foi por isso que Kamus foi pro olho da rua! Alguém descobriu que ele tinha um caso com você e o delataram.

- Exatamente.

- Bem, senhora Giannakos, me perdoe, mas tenho que ir mesmo, se Kamus não me ver no escritório ele me mata. A noite foi muito boa.

- Até mais. - Disse mais uma vez entre suas tragadas.

* * *

Porto Alegre, 27 de maio, dez horas, escritório.

Cheguei faz uma hora e nada do Miro, provavelmente deve ter saído à noite. Mas quando ele chegar aqui ele vai ver! Ah se vai!

- Kamus...! - disse-me ofegante, parecia ter corrido.

- Miro, isso são horas de surgir no escritório!?

- Chefe, primeiro deixa eu te dizer uma coisa. É do seu interesse. Depois, você me xinga do que quiser.

- Fale, sou todo ouvidos. - Me posicionei na cadeira colocando os pés sobre a minha mesa.

- Passei a noite com Marin Giannakos.

- O QUE!? - Caí da cadeira. - Não pode ser! Marin Giannakos!?

- Sim, ela mesmo. E sei que descobriram que você dormia com ela.

- Tivemos um caso, de curto tempo. Nada muito a sério. Estava investigando sobre a boate, quando me dei de cara com ela, e não sabia quem ela era. Eu só soube disso na manhã seguinte.

- Foi mais ou menos assim que eu conheci ela ontem à noite.

- Miro, essa história só sabemos, eu, você e Saga. Por favor, não conte à ninguém.

- Tudo bem, não direi nada. Mas, você sabe quem te entregou?

- Infelizmente eu não descobri.

O meu celular então tocou.

- Kamus falando.

- Mestre Kamus, sou eu Cristian.

- Sim.

- Descobri algo que lhe interesse e peço cautela.

- Diga.

- Os Giannakos estão de volta.

- Isso não é novidade... Miro viu a mulher dele ontem à noite.

- Mas tem uma coisa da qual você não sabe.

- Eles podem estar de parceria com Julian Solo.

- Com Solo!?

- Eu tinha notado um dos capangas de Aiória, Algol, eu acho. Persegui o cara. Consegui então ver que os irmãos Giannakos estavam de volta, e indo em direção à Athenas, fui atrás e confirmei. Mas peço que tome cuidado.

- Isso é uma novidade e tanto, Cristal. Obrigado.

- Estou as ordens, depois negociamos o preço.

- Fechado. Até mais. - Desliguei a ligação. - Miro teremos de ir hoje à noite na Athenas novamente.


	6. Dois Corações, uma mulher

CAPÍTULO VI - Dois corações, uma mulher

Porto Alegre, 28 de maio, meia-noite e 35 minutos. - Boate Athenas

Voltamos à casa noturna de Julian Solo, empresário filantropo, que agora pode ser um financiador do crime. Será isso a verdade por detrás da pose de homem honesto que contribui com a sociedade? Eu não consigo acreditar, Solo é um homem carismático e simpático, mas acredito em Cristal que é tido por mim como um irmão mais novo.

- Kamus! Vou dar uma olhada na morena que está fazendo pole dance.

- Já vi, você não vai dar muita bola pro trabalho... comporte-se! - Como de costume, nem me deu ouvidos. Uma hora dessas eu vou tirar umas férias e vou deixá-lo atolado de casos.

- Muito bem, por onde devo começar... Já sei!

* * *

Enquanto o Kamus fica tentando achar agulha no palheiro, prefiro ver essa morena estonteante. E vocês?? Pele bem clarinha, cabelo preto comprido e um corpo bem delineado dançando na minha frente. Ih, olha só! Ela tá olhando pra mim, será que ela gostou do "Miro tudo de bom" aqui? Quando ela terminar vou ir atrás dela. Nossa Senhora! O que essa mulher deve dançar em cima da cama? É melhor nem imaginar agora... opa! É a deixa dela.

- Espere, moça! - Ela olhou surpresa.

- Sim.

- Oi, tudo bem. Sou Miro, Miro Rosales. Prazer. - Estendi a mão pra moça.

- Pandora. Prazer.

- Escute Pandora, eu notei que você ficou me olhando enquanto dançava. E eu claro não tirava os olhos de você.

- Obrigada. É que você me lembra um ex-namorado meu.

- É. Mas eu nunca te vi, senão seria seu eterno namorado. - Ela corou.

- O nome dele é Aiacos, mas eu não o vejo já faz muito tempo. Se seu cabelo fosse mais escuro, eu diria que você é ele.

- Eu não sou esse tal de Aiacos, mas se você quiser, posso me tornar tão inesquecível quanto ele.

* * *

Miro, pare com suas cantadas de pedreiro pra cima das moças! E deixe o leitor atento à minha pessoa. Me vesti novamente de garçom, e decidi entrar no caminho das salas vip. Calma, eu não vou ir até a sala de Solo tentar extrair algo dele, porque isso seria inútil, ele negaria quantas vezes fosse necessário. Meu plano é ir falar com os dois rapazes do setor da vigilância, afinal eram meus fãs. Mas tinha de passar por aquele gigantão novamente.

- Alfredo, por favor tenho que repor o estoque de bebidas dos rapazes.

- Meu nome é Algheti! Ouviu!? A-l-g-h-e-t-i. Escuta, já não vejo você faz algum tempo, o que aconteceu? - Perguntou ele com uma cara desconfiada.

- Bem, Algheti. Meu guri esteve doente, como sou divorciado e ele vive comigo. Tive de cuidar dele.

- E o que o seu moleque tinha?

- Gripe e febre. Ontem, graças ao tratamento médico a febre desapareceu. Ainda está com o nariz escorrendo, mas isso agora é o de menos.

- Está certo, pode passar. Melhoras para o menino. - Ainda falou.

- Obrigado. - Fingi estar sem jeito.

Agora é moleza. Só espero não me esbarrar em nenhum dos seguranças de Solo, ou no próprio Solo. Corredor limpo, barra limpa. Bati na porta.

- Pode entrar! - ouvi uma voz.

- Com licensa, vim repor o estoque de refrigerantes e pedir um favor.

- Favor? - Ichi se virou. - Ah, Kamus!

- Você aqui, outra vez!? A que devemos a honra, investigador? - Nachi parecia tão feliz quanto o outro em me ver.

- Olá, como eu já disse vou precisar de um favorzinho de vocês.

- Diga! - Falou Nachi, bem disposto.

- Você é o chefe! - Falou o outro.

- Preciso ver as fitas das salas vip nos últimos cinco dias. Pra isso preciso contar com vocês.

- Tudo bem, mas terá de me fazer um grande favor. - Disse Ichi.

- Vamos ver...

- Passará um dia com o meu menino. Depois de acabar com seu caso.

- Trato feito.

* * *

Blá-blá-blá-blá... Esse Kamus, sempre cortando as melhores partes. Tô me dando bem em dois dias consecutivos e vem ele querendo estragar a minha alegria.

- Mas, eu... - Tapei os lábios dela.

- Deixa eu te mostrar que eu serei inesquecível. - E beijei a moça. Quando ouvi àquele grito.

- PANDORAAA! - Um cara forte de terno, alto, forte e com sobrancelhas grossas que pareciam uma só, veio gritando na nossa direção, acho que é... E levei um soco.

As pessoas apavoradas e os seguranças não se moviam pois sabiam quem era o cara que havia dado o soco em Miro. Seu nome: Radamanthys, líder dos capangas de Aiória e o mais cruel deles.

* * *

Nome: Radamanthys Lacertas

Idade: 29 anos

Nacionalidade: Grego

Profissão: Principal capanga dos irmãos Giannakos

História: Radamanthys nasceu em Athenas, Grécia e é o principal carrasco da máfia dos Giannakos. É o capanga principal de Aiória. Radamanthys está com Aiória desde que o explosivo caçula dos Giannakos assumiu o poder, se jurando leal à ele. É violento e compulsivo. Quando recebe as ordens de Aiória, ou alguém tenta dar em cima da sua namorada, Pandora (dançarina da Athenas que conheceu recentemente ao voltar para Porto Alegre), se torna um demônio ao destruir seu inimigo. É o tipo de cara que todos querem como amigo.

* * *

- Sorento! Que gritos são esses!? - Solo perguntou.

- Senhor, Radamanthys e o auxiliar de Kamus Liverault.

- Kamus tem um auxiliar?

- Sim, é Miro Rosales. Andei lendo sobre ele, é do tipo que se enrosca em qualquer mulher sem perguntar se ela tem algum compromisso. Foi aluno de Kamus, mas foi expulso da polícia.

- Então significa que Kamus deve estar aqui novamente. Sorento, ligue pra polícia.

- O que pretende senhor Solo?

- Se Kamus voltou aqui e não veio até nós, deve estar desconfiado de algo.

- Você acha que ele desconfiaria que estamos com Freya Morais?

- Acho que é por um motivo diretamente ligado à nós.

- Os irmãos Giannakos?

- Sim, e se Kamus quis pegar uma isca para atrair o bando de Aiória, ele conseguiu. E isso pode nos custar caro. Ligue para a central aonde Kamus trabalhava.

- Certo.

- Delegacia de Polícia, delegado Saga Baroli falando.

- Boa noite, sou secretário da boate Athenas e está acontecendo uma briga no estabelecimento. Gostaria de pedir que os policiais viessem aqui retirar esses homens.

- Está certo. Vou mandar alguém o mais rápido possível. Seiya!

- Chamou Saga?

- Sim, quero que você vá a Athenas dar jeito em dois arruaceiros que estão brigando por lá.

- Tudo bem. Shiryu! Anda, temos trabalho.

* * *

- Problemas! - Nachi falou.

- O que acontece Nachi? - Ichi perguntou.

- Briga perto da pista de pole dance.

- Foca lá. - Pediu Ichi.

- É MIRO! - Falei em tom brusco.

- Você conhece um deles? - Perguntou Ichi.

- O que está apanhando é meu assistente. - Radamanthys está lá! Saiu melhor que a encomenda. Ou não, Miro está apanhando feio, tenho de fazer alguma coisa.

- Vou ativar os seguranças. - Nachi falou.

- Espere! Vou tirá-lo daqui. Não precisa dos seguranças. - Falei.

- Se a coisa piorar, eu os ativarei.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado mais uma vez.

- Só por isso? - Ichi estranhou e resmungou.

- Sim, foi por mais ou menos esse motivo. Não se preocupe, após terminar este caso eu passarei um dia com seu filho. - O que a gente não faz pelo trabalho...

* * *

- Miro!

- Ah! Então esse é o seu nome desgraçado! Vou te matar à socos.

- Kaa...aaa...muss... - Miro fala totalmente atordoado pelas pancadas de Radamanthys.

- Liverault! - Radamanthys range os dentes ao me ver. - Vou levá-lo em frangalhos para o senhor Aiória. - falou com um sorriso maléfico.

- Largue o garoto, e vem brigar com alguém do seu tamanho.

- Está certo. vou dar apenas o golpe de misericórdia em você e lhe levarei até o seu carrasco, o Leão.

E começamos a brigar, socos, pontapés e empurrões. Até que...

- Parados aí! Polícia! - Era Seiya com sua pistola e seu distintivo. Enquanto tinha sua atenção, Radamanthys acerta Miro e sai correndo.

- Shiryu! Atrás dele. Não deixe-o fugir. Ele é capanga dos irmãos Giannakos.

- Tá. - Acenou positivamente com a cabeça e saiu correndo.

- Ora, ora...Kamus! Você metido em confusão? - Seiya ironizava.

- Só estou aqui pra sair da monotonia do trabalho. Miro foi quem brigou com Radamanthys. Provavelmente se envolveu com a moça ali - indiquei o dedo - que estava na pole dance. Se Radamanthys ficou bravo por causa disso é porque ela deve ser namorada dele.

- Suas historinhas não me convencem.

- Seiya... - Shiryu voltou.

- E então?

- Ele fugiu. - Disse ofegante.

- Droga! Poderíamos ser promovidos ao prender Radamanthys.

- Kamus, o que faz aqui? - Shiryu perguntou.

- Ele estava brigando com Radamanthys, tudo pra aparecer nos jornais, como 'o justiceiro'. - Seiya continuava com suas ironias.

- Kamus. - Miro então falou com a cara roxa. - Não tô me sentindo bem.

- Espera aí, aonde pensam que vão? - Seiya se interpôs.

- Significa que... - Shiryu falou.

- Temos de levar o francesinho aí e o seu ajudante preguiçoso e mulherengo para passar a noite no xadrez.

- Agora não é hora de ser o homem da lei, Cavallera. - Falei. - Miro precisa de cuidados médicos.

- Tudo bem, dessa vez, mas só dessa vez eu vou fingir que não vi. - Pensou em uma razão, até que... - Não quero que a delegacia fique comprometida com seus escândalos, mas da próxima vez, não terei piedade. Você já nos deu muita dor de cabeça ao se envolver com os Giannakos.

- Se fosse por mim, nunca mais o veria na vida, Cavallera... - Saí com Miro.

- Continuando com seus pitis, vamos nos cruzar até o dia em que você morrer nas mãos dos bandidos. E agora estou de olho em você! Vamos Shiryu, não tem mais nada por aqui.

- Esperem! Nem pra dar uma carona esse Seiya serve... - resmunguei.

- O que aconteceu aqui!? - Solo se manifestou.

- Senhor Solo?

- Kamus Liverault, o que aconteceu por aqui?

- Na verdade, Miro foi se assanhar com uma das moças da casa e Radamanthys ficou furioso e veio pra cima dele.

- Radamanthys!? Quem é...?

- É verdade senhor Solo! O investigador tem razão. - Ichi apareceu.

- Você viu isso lá da sala de segurança?

- Isso mesmo, se o senhor ver a fita da câmera desse local o senhor verá Radamanthys partindo pra cima do rapaz.

- Kamus, já que o seu amigo está mal, providenciarei um táxi para vocês irem até o hospital mais perto daqui. O rapaz precisa de cuidados médicos.

- Senhor Solo, já liguei para um amigo meu que é taxista e ele já está vindo, iremos para o lado de fora esperá-lo.

- Certo.

- Outra hora voltarei para conversarmos sobre Radamanthys, tenho certeza que o senhor o conhece. - Solo me olhava com os olhos entreabertos.

- Estarei esperando investigador. - Virou-se. - Ichi. Você e Nachi estão dispensados hoje.

- Não está me demitindo, não é?

- Não se preocupe, deixarei o Io cuidando das coisas hoje.

- Vou avisar ao Nachi.

* * *

Do lado de fora da Athenas, decidi então ligar para o Kasa.

- Kasa! É Kamus, você está por perto da Athenas? Ótimo! Pode passar aqui, tenho de levar o meu assistente para um hospital o mais rápido possível, ele está inconsciente.

Cinco minutos depois, dentro do táxi.

- Kamus, o que foi agora? Máfia italiana de novo?

- Grega. Radamanthys espancou Miro por causa da dançarina da boate.

- Radamanthys! Isso significa que...

- Aiória e Aioros Giannakos estão de volta, Kasa.

- E o que pretende fazer?

- Ainda não sei, por ora, devo levar Miro a um hospital.

- Se você for para o Pronto Socorro, ele demorará para ser atendido, já que aquilo lá é lotado de gente.

- E o mais próximo, qual é?

- O Moinhos de Vento.

- Leve-nos para lá.

* * *

Então fomos para o hospital e logo Miro fora levado por uma equipe em uma maca. Ficamos na sala de espera até que veio um médico.

- Amigos de Miro Rosales?

- Somos nós.

- Boa noite, eu sou o doutor Ares Pilar.

- Kamus Liverault, na verdade chefe de Miro. E Miro, como está?

- Miro está inconsciente e deve acordar pela manhã. Para não arriscar e devido ao fechamento dos laboratórios, não posso lhe passar um diagnóstico preciso e exato. Mas provavelmente sejam alguns problemas de osso devido aos socos e pontapés. E no que exatamente, Miro sofreu essas lesões?

- Envolvimento com garotas de programa de uma boate. Um possível cliente apaixonado o espancou.

- Está bem, peço que descansem e voltem pela manhã. Até lá terei em mãos o diagnóstico exato dos ferimentos.

Voltei para a casa e fui descansar. Eu sabia que uma hora o Miro ia se ferrar por causa de seus impulsos. Mas não gostaria que ele passasse por isso, certamente Radamanthys o perseguirá. Assim, como eu serei perseguido por Aiória que certamente deve estar sabendo que estou próximo, mais uma vez.

* * *

- LIVERAULT ESTAVA PERTO DE VOCÊ!? E VOCÊ O QUE FEZ!? - Já imaginam quem está falando...

- Senhor Aiória, eu estava ocupado colocando as mãos em um verme que estava se assanhando para a minha namorada, Pandora.

- Liverault é mais importante que qualquer um que quer paquerar sua namorada. Entendeu Radamanthys?

- Sim senhor. Perdoe a minha falha, não acontecerá novamente.

- Se eu conheço Kamus Liverault, tentará me encontrar através de você, ou de Algol, ou então, de Moses. JAAAABÚÚÚÚÚ!

- Senhor Aiória, o que deseja?

- Quero que persiga Kamus Liverault.

- O investigador?

- Isso mesmo, não dê na telha, senão eu ou ele, um de nós acabará com você. Ouviu bem!?

- Sim senhor. Amanhã estarei no encalço desse espiãozinho.

- Muito bem.

* * *

Porto Alegre, 28 de maio, dez horas da manhã.

Acordei, tomei um banho e fui ao hospital saber de Miro.

- Por favor, aonde está o paciente Miro Rosales?

- Quarto 505.

- Obrigado.

- Ei, investigador! - ouvi um grito. Era Theobaldo Mitzahr. Fui até ele.

- Senhor Mitzhar. Prazer revê-lo.

- O que faz aqui investigador?

- Meu assistente foi agredido ontem de noite e o trouxe para cá.

- E como ele está?

- Saberei agora.

- Qual o andar que ele está?

- No quinto. Aperte para mim por favor. - Já estávamos no elevador.

- Ok.

- E Syd?

- Está melhor, deve receber alta amanhã.

- Ótimo. Mas diga para ele não sair ainda de casa.

- E Hagen? Sabe alguma coisa?

- Estive interrogando ele, sujeito pavio curto. Mas negou que está com Freya. E não há provas concretas contra ele quanto à isso. - Omiti ter estado com Freya. Freya... já estou ficando com saudades dela, acho que irei até lá depois de ver Miro.

- Quinto andar investigador. Foi bom ver você.

- Ah, obrigado. Mande lembranças ao Syd.

Fui até o 505 aonde estava o médico.

- Doutor Pilar, como está Miro?

- Está bem, com ferimentos leves, mas com uma das costelas rachadas. Com um remédio e uma tala ele poderá ir embora daqui á dois dias.

- Kamus! Cê tá aí? - Falava Miro, que estava repousado sobre a cama do hospital.

- Miro, tudo bem? - Fui até o leito.

- Claro, por mais que eu esteja dolorido ainda estou invencível.

- Sei, sei... - ri dos comentários desse egocêntrico. - Mas terá de ficar por 2 dias aqui.

- Ah não! Odeio hospital, corta essa!

- Mas vai ter que ficar aqui. É para o seu bem. Que coisa! Até parece que eu estou conversando com um garoto de 10 anos.

- Você tá parecendo meu pai isso sim!

- Deveria ligar para ele e a sua mãe para informar o que aconteceu.

- Kamus! Por favor não! Minha mãe não vai me deixar em paz e tenho certeza que a você também não.

- Então me prometa que vai ficar numa boa.

- Aff... Está bem!

- Darei à você 2 semanas de folga para se recuperar.

- O ideal seria um mês!

- Aí você já quer demais garoto! 2 semanas ou os dias no hospital?

- Primeira alternativa.

- Boa escolha. Agora, tenho que ir.

- Aonde você vai?

- Tenho trabalho dobrado à fazer.

- Ah certo. Mas você volta não é?

- Se eu não me complicar com o serviço, sim. Até mais Miro.

* * *

Falei com o doutor que apenas me disse as mesmas coisas de antes. Desci e decidi ir ao IAPI. No ônibus, estava com a intuição de ter alguém em meu encalço. Mas não vi ninguém suspeito. Desci e fui indo até o local aonde Freya estava. Já não agüentava mais de saudades dela. Fui apertar o interfone, quando veio um homem. Era um rapaz, tinha em média uns 25 anos, cabelo caramelo, pele bronzeada com algumas compras.

- Err... com licensa, eu posso abrir com as chaves. Sou morador daqui. - Estranhei e cocei a cabeça.

- Ah, obrigado. - Agradeci.

- De nada. Boa tarde.

- Igualmente.

* * *

E então subi até o apartamento aonde Freya estava. Mas aquela sensação de perseguição ainda me incomodava.

- Kamus! Você veio. - E lá estava ela, linda com uma longa camisola branca, feliz ao me ver.

- Oi Freya. - Beijei-a. - Como foi o seu dia ontem?

- Ah, monótono. Você foi embora e eu fiquei tão sozinha. - Fez beicinho, parece que já se apegou a mim.

- Está na hora de você voltar para a sua casa. Syd está saindo do hospital e processará Hagen. Você dever ser testemunha do caso.

- Mas Hagen virá atrás de mim.

- Cherie, não se preocupe. Eu estarei lá.

- Faria isso por mim?

- Claro.

- Ah, Kamus... - Me beijou e fomos mais uma vez nos enrolar nos lençóis. Ficamos ali por uma hora nos amando.

- Agora, tenho de ir. Preciso encontrar seus irmãos e dizer aonde você está. Fazem dois dias que não falo com eles. Mais tarde iremos vir te levar para casa.

- Está bem, mas vê se volta logo.

- Até mais. - Sorri e saí porta afora.

Até que...

- VOCÊ!!! - Levei um soco na cara.

- Hagen!

- Então foi você seu desgraçado! Estava com Freya desde o início! Você queria me tirar do caminho pra ficar com ela! - E se veio para cima de mim novamente.

- Você está enganado. - Me protegi dos socos dele.

- Primeiro vou acabar com você assim como fiz com Syd. E depois levarei Freya e iremos para bem longe de Hilda e de qualquer panaca que se aproximar dela.

- Hagen! - Freya apareceu.

- Freya! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim impedir que você maltrate o Kamus.

- E por que você faria isso?

- Porque me apaixonei por ele e fugi de casa porque você mudou muito. Nós já desatamos o nosso namoro umas três vezes por causa do seu ciúme. Sabia que você iria me procurar e me implorar para voltar, mas não dá mais. Eu não suporto mais. - Ela dizia com as lágrimas caindo.

- Freya... - Olhei para ela.

- Freya, esqueça o que aconteceu. Vamos recomeçar e agora seremos só nós dois, longe daqui e daqueles que querem nos separar.

- Já nos separaram Hagen... Você não percebeu? - Dizia ela soluçando.

- Se pensa que foi o Syd, como eu dizia, eu já dei uma lição nele.

- Não foi o Syd, foram os seus ciúmes doentios. Talvez eu pensasse em voltar pra você, mas depois do que fez ao Syd, eu não quero mais.

- Depois de tudo o que eu fiz! É assim que você me trata! - Hagen tenta pegá-la.

- Idiota! - Voei pra cima dele.

- Vamos ver se pode comigo francês!

- Alguém por favor, retire a moça daqui.

- Eu estou aqui, Kamus não se preocupe. - Thor surge.

- Thor! Leve à daqui.

- Está bem, venha senhorita Freya. - E saiu com a moça.

* * *

Começamos uma verdadeira briga naquela rua pacata. Pessoas se aproximavam, algumas fugiam. Hagen e eu nos batendo e rolando pela estrada de paralelepípedos. Até que apareceu um policial.

- Brigada Militar! Vocês estão presos!

- Presos!? Como assim? - Respondeu Hagen.

- Brigadiano, sou investigador particular.

- Você é Kamus Liverault, certo?

- Isso mesmo.

- Senhor Liverault explique o que aconteceu.

- Eu estava descendo dos apartamentos aonde fui visitar uma amiga, quando saí levei um soco desse cidadão. Esse moço é ex-namorado dela e acha que eu estou de caso com ela.

- É MENTIRA! Seu policial é tudo mentira! - Hagen tentava mentir em vão.

- QUIETO!

- Mas seu policial é mentira desse francês! Não admito que me prenda e à ele não.

- Então se queixe lá no xadrez. Entra no carro.

- Mas...

- ENTRA NO CARRO AGORA! Senão vou te colocar numa cela cheia de bandidos de primeira. - Hagen entrou contra a vontade. - E o senhor também.

- Eu?

- Sim, você terá de ir prestar depoimento na nossa central e depois estará liberado.

* * *

Então fui para a central da Brigada, prestei meu depoimento e vi mais duas pessoas que avistaram a briga por lá, chamei então por Mime, Hilda e Siegfried de lá mesmo. Demoraram uma hora, mas enfim chegaram.

- Kamus o que aconteceu? - Falou Hilda preocupada. - Alguma notícia de Freya?

- Sim.

- E o que aconteceu? Aonde está a minha irmãzinha? - Perguntou Mime.

- Sua irmã está bem. Hilda, por favor me acompanhe até a sala do chefe do centro.

- Está bem. Vamos. - Prontamente falou.

Chegamos lá, e falei com o delegado sobre o comportamento de Hagen, chamei Hilda para prestar o seu depoimento ao presenciar uma de suas agressões à um fotógrafo. Hilda falou do ciúme compulsivo de Hagen não restando dúvidas para o chefe do local pedir que Hagen passasse mais um tempo ali. Saímos e me reuni em volta dos três.

- Freya está bem, está num apartamento no IAPI. Vamos buscá-la, deve estar nos esperando.

- O que ela faz lá? - Perguntou Hilda.

- Freya se escondeu de Hagen, pois não agüentava mais a pressão exercida por ele e se escondeu por indecisão de seguir a carreira internacional que proporcionaram à ela.

- Por isso não avisou, não deixou recado e não falou nada... - Mime se entristeceu.

- Talvez por mais que queiram o bem da Freya, vocês a pressionam tanto quanto Hagen e isso à deixou perplexa, tendo de tomar essa atitude infantil, vamos dizer assim. Mas ela está bem e quer voltar para casa.

* * *

Fomos lá e tudo estava tranquilo novamente. Adentramos no apartamento, a situação mudou totalmente.

- O que aconteceu por aqui!? - Estranhei. Estava tudo bagunçado com coisas quebradas.

- Kamus, o que está acontecendo? - Mime falou.

- Revistem todos os cômodos! - Pedi.

- Achei uma folha! - Siegfried gritou.

- Ótimo.

- Estava em cima da cama. "Se quiser que a garota viva, não ouse chamar a polícia. Você já está morto Liverault." - Siegfried leu a tal folha.

- O que está acontecendo? Aonde está Freya? - Mime se irrita.

- Minha irmãzinha... - Hilda chora e é consolada por Siegfried.

- Agora sim. Estamos num verdadeiro caso de sumiço. - Disse Mime

- Investigador, faça o impossível, mas traga Freya de volta.

- Eu a trarei Siegfried. Eu prometo.


	7. Freya, desaparecida?

CAPÍTULO VII - Freya, desaparecida?

Estávamos no apartamento aonde, Freya estaria esperando por mim e seus irmãos, se não fosse raptada.

- Kamus, você tem suspeita de quem raptou Freya? - Mime perguntou.

- Pelo que eu entendi é algo pessoal, e tenho meus suspeitos. Mas prefiro deixá-los em segredo por profissionalismo. Não gosto de apontar ninguém para não cometer equívocos. Agora é questão de esperar algum aviso ou algum momento deles me atacarem.

- E você vai se trocar por Freya?

- É um risco que eu tenho que correr, para ela voltar para vocês sã e salva.

- Não tem medo de morrer, investigador? - Agora é Siegfried quem pergunta.

- Pra mim isso não importa. Sou um homem sozinho e não farei falta a ninguém no dia em que morrer, isso é bom porque assim não me preocupo em deixar as pessoas que me prezariam.

- Realmente é um homem corajoso, investigador. Gostaria de ter à metade da sua ousadia.

- Acho melhor irmos embora, ficar aqui não irá ajudar em nada. Freya não voltará à este local.

Saímos de lá e Siegfried me levou até o meu escritório, aonde passei a noite pensando no que fazer. O circo está pegando fogo. E eu, com os nervos à flor da pele. Freya, raptada por meus inimigos que querem a minha cabeça. Se Miro estivesse aqui, talvez me ajudasse em algo. Mas o que devo fazer? Eu não consigo pensar.

* * *

Amanheceu e acabei adormecido, até que fui acordado por batidas desesperadas na porta do escritório.

- Kamus! Kamus! - Era Thor! Será que...? Abri a porta.

- Thor! O que houve? Aonde está Freya? - O gigante estava maltrapilho e muito machucado.

- Está... tudo bem com a senhorita Freya. Acabaram me soltando por não ter utilidade para eles.

- Me conte agora o que aconteceu, logo trataremos de seus ferimentos.

* * *

Flashback...

Estava levando a senhorita para o apartamento, até que perdi os sentidos por causa de uma pancada na nuca. Acordei com um balde de água fria, e um capuz em minha cabeça.

- Acordou, bela adormecida? - Disse um dos homens.

- Aonde está a senhorita?

- Ela está bem, no quarto ao lado. É uma bela moça. - Exaltou um outro.

- O que fizeram à ela, seus miseráveis!?

- Se acalma senão você morre. - Disse o que debochou de mim.

- Espera! Temos de levá-lo ao chefe. - E me levaram até um outro local.

* * *

- Aonde eu estou?

- Em um cativeiro. Você e a senhorita foram raptados.

- Que grande novidade. - Falei ironicamente. Levando um soco de um deles. - E o que vocês querem?

- Queremos torturar e matar Kamus Liverault.

- E o que eu e a senhorita temos a ver com isso?

- A senhorita, é um caso do senhor Liverault. Então a usaremos como refém.

- Como ela está?

- Está bem. Ainda.

- Quero uma garantia.

- E você acha que daremos uma garantia à um refém? - Respondeu o outro que falara da beleza da senhorita Freya.

- Está bem, tragam a moça e amarrem o gigante. - Me amarraram em uma cadeira até que o chefe novamente falou.

- Senhorita, fale alguma coisa. Seu amigo quer ouvir sua voz.

- Thor! - Falou ela assustada.

- Senhorita, está tudo bem?

- Não se preocupe eles não me fizeram nada. Apenas me trancaram em algum comodo. - Dizia ela aos prantos.

- Está aí a sua garantia. Agora levem-na!

- SENHORITA!!! - Gritei e levei um soco no estômago.

- Você não tem utilidade para nós. Rapazes! Amassar, triturar e despejar. - E me carregaram novamente para um outro local. Os bandidos então tiraram o capuz de minha cabeça, mas agora eles estavam de máscara e não pude reconhecê-los. Fui amarrado e torturado à socos e pontapés. Até que perdi os sentidos e fui jogado perto daqui. Acordei, reconheci o local e estou aqui.

Fim do Flashback...

* * *

- Você não ouviu nomes em nenhum momento?

- Não, se tratavam por senhores, você, chefe... Mas nenhum nome foi citado, com exceção do seu.

- Chamarei uma ambulância, e os médicos tratarão dos seus ferimentos.

* * *

A ambulância demorou uns 30 minutos até chegar aqui, e levaram Thor. Foi aí que me veio uma idéia brilhante. Liguei então para meu instrutor, Dohko Amarilla.

- Dohko?

- Sim, quem é?

- Kamus, seu aluno.

- Kamus! Quanto tempo!? Como está?

- Atolado em um único caso.

- Já vi que está precisando descontrair. Escuta faz tempo que você não vem aqui em casa, que tal vir aqui hoje para um churrasquinho?

- Não quero incomodar, Dohko.

- Incômodo nenhum, venha. Estarão Ikki e Shun aqui. É bom você bater um papo conosco, assim você descontrai um pouco e poderemos falar sobre o seu assunto. - Ele já deduziu, sabia que quando eu ligava pra ele para conversar era para pedir algum conselho.

- Está bem, á que horas?

- Daqui à duas horas.

- Agora são... 9 horas, tudo bem. Estarei aí.

- Você ainda sabe aonde fica?

- Sei que fica em Ipanema, não é?

- Isso mesmo. Ah, acho melhor pedir para o Shion ir lhe apanhar, assim você não gasta com transporte.

- Shion?

- Sim, como você sabe eu e Shion somos melhores amigos desde os tempos de treinamento. E ele virá.

- Ótimo, assim tenho a opinião de dois grandes peritos. Tudo bem então, até mais.

- Até.

* * *

Então decidi esperar por Shion na frente do condomínio, teria de voltar até lá. Mas daqui até lá duram uns 10 minutos. Mas quando cheguei Shion já estava lá me esperando. Se ele não reclamou da minha demora, é porque também chegara á poucos minutos. Chegamos na casa de Dohko em Ipanema, ficava num condomínio muito bonito de casas de rico. Com cara de domingo, com direito à pagode, lá vinha o animado Dohko.

* * *

Nome: Dohko Amarilla

Idade: 58 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira

Profissão: Ex-investigador da Polícia Civil e ex-treinador de novos policiais.

História: Dohko nasceu em Porto Alegre. Entrou na polícia quando tinha 20 anos, sempre foi muito sábio e com isso acabou se tornando um polícial de renome, reconhecido por desvendar diversos casos ao longo da carreira, junto com seu parceiro Shion Aires. Dono de um humor peculiar, Dohko é pai de Ikki e Shun, ambos trabalham em seu antigo departamento. Dohko também foi treinador dos novos policiais, entre eles estão Kamus, Seiya e Ikki, juntamente com Shion; e Shiryu, este último sendo seu principal orgulho, o qual treinou sozinho.

* * *

Nome: Shion Aires

Idade: 60 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira

Profissão: Ex-investigador da Polícia Civil. ex-treinador de novos policiais e ex-delegado.

História: Shion nasceu em Camaquã, Rio Grande do Sul. Entrou na polícia com 18 anos, após quatro anos de distrito, conheceu aquele que seria seu parceiro e melhor amigo, Dohko Amarilla que formou com ele uma parceria imbatível contra os criminosos. Shion treinou alguns policiais junto com Dohko, entre eles Seiya e Kamus, os quais se tornariam rivais, mais tarde. Tem um filho, Mu Aires, que é deputado estadual.

* * *

- Olá Shion.

- Olá Dohko.

- Kamus, então você veio! Finalmente saiu da toca!

- Olá Dohko. - Recebi um sorriso do meu instrutor e uns tapinhas no ombro.

- Rapazes! Olhem quem está aqui? - Gritou Dohko.

- Kamus! - Ikki e Shun falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Olá Ikki, Shun... - Cumprimentei meu ex-parceiro e seu irmão.

- Ah que ótimo, assim matamos a saudade dos tempos em que éramos parceiros. - Ikki falou.

- June! Olha quem está aqui? - Shun gritou. Logo apareceu sua esposa dois meninos ao seu redor.

- Kamus! Quanto tempo!? - Veio a esposa de Shun.

- Olá June, como está?

- Tudo bem. Ah Albion! Pare de implicar com o Orfeu! - Dizia June ao menino mais velho.

- Está bem mamãe. Ah, tio Kamus!

- Se lembrou de mim, pequeno Albion? Pequeno não, pequeno era quando eu freqüentava a casa de seu pai. Agora virou um homenzinho. - O menino riu. - E esse é o Orfeu? Como cresceu, esse quando o vi pela ultima vez, era ainda um pequeno bebê. - o outro me olhava, e parecia tímido, este puxou ao Shun, até na cor do cabelo, sendo que o de Orfeu é mais claro.

- Orfeu, diga oi ao tio Kamus. - Disse June.

- Oi, tio Kamus. - Disse ele.

- Escuta, vamos até a cozinha, Esmeralda deve estar lá. - Disse Ikki. - Querida! Vem ver quem irá almoçar conosco.

- Kamus! Oi, desculpa não te cumprimentar formalmente, mas é que estou preparando a salada.

- Tudo bem, sem problemas.

- Ah, Dohko, Ikki... Vocês estão aí. - Disse um senhor de pele bronzeada e cabelo cinzento. - Vocês me deixaram falando sozinho!

- Ah, desculpe... Kamus, este é Guilty, pai de Esmeralda. - Ikki apresentou-me ao senhor.

- Prazer. - Falei.

- Prazer. Você é gremista ou colorado? - Perguntou Guilty, pelo jeito é fanático por futebol.

- Como o senhor pode ver, sou francês.

- Sim, mas você não gosta de futebol?

- Gosto, mas meu time do coração é o Lyon.

- Escuta, vocês vão ver o Inter vai ser campeão esse ano. - Dizia Guilty.

- Vai nada! O Grêmio tá com um time muito bom. - Ikki discordara do sogro.

Deixei os dois discutindo futebol ali e fui observar Shun jogando vídeo game com seus filhos. Vi o quanto eles se divertiam e riam juntos, pensei se eu e Freya ficássemos juntos, e tivessemos filhos. Até que o Albion veio pra perto de mim.

- Tio Kamus, o senhor não é casado?

- Não, tio Kamus ainda não casou.

- Por que?

- É que o tio Kamus ainda tem que fazer certas coisas para depois casar.

- O senhor tem namorada?

- Tenho.

- E cadê ela?

- Ela... teve um outro compromisso e não pode vir.

- Albion! Pare de chatear o Kamus. Andem, o churrasco está pronto. - Veio Ikki falar a mim e ao pequeno Albion. - Shun, Orfeu, vocês também. - Fazendo com que Shun desligasse o video game para se juntar a mesa.

* * *

Após o almoço...

- Shion, Kamus, vamos até a sala de descanso, por favor. - Pediu Dohko.

- Papai, por que está nos deixando de fora? – reclamou Ikki.

- Filho, certas coisas a gente só comenta com quem está de fora da polícia. Chamei o Kamus aqui porque desejo falar com ele.

- E por que Shion participa e eu e Shun que somos seus filhos, ficamos de fora?

- Tudo bem, Ikki. Eu não me importo. - Falou Shun.

- Mas eu sim! Kamus e eu fomos parceiros por anos, somos amigos também. Assim como papai e Shion. - Ikki falara com tom de discórdia.

- Ikki... São assuntos antigos, dos momentos em que você ainda não trabalhava na delegacia.

- Você só diz isso pra me excluir não é?

- Ikki pára. Respeite a decisão do papai.

- Shun meu irmão, se você não quer tudo bem, mas não tente me fazer mudar de idéia.

- Ikki, acalme-se. Por favor. Não seja rude junto ao seu sogro, ao seu ex-parceiro e ao Shion? Que exemplo você dará aos seus sobrinhos? - Dohko pediu.

- Ikki, você sabe que eu não posso ficar nervosa. - Disse Esmeralda.

- Tem razão. - Ikki suspirou e sentou na mesa novamente.

- Não pode ficar nervosa? E o que isso quer dizer? - Guilty perguntou.

- Estou grávida.

- O quê!? - Disse Guilty. Dohko aproveitou o momento em que o pai de Esmeralda chamava a atenção para ele e convidou discretamente a mim e a Shion para nos dirigirmos para a sala.

* * *

- Kamus, pra você me ligar, deve ter algum problema. Em que eu e Shion podemos lhe ajudar?

- Na verdade estou com um problema grande. No caso em que estou trabalhando, raptaram uma garota que havia fugido de casa. O caso estava solucionado, até eu receber um bilhete no local aonde ela se escondia. - Entreguei o papel aos meus dois instrutores.

- Hum... Quem está na sua cola, Kamus? - Shion perguntou.

- Estou com três problemões. Primeiro, Miro tentou agarrar a esposa de Máscara da Morte e ficamos marcados pelo próprio. O segundo é Julian Solo que parece ter um negócio sujo.

- Solo!? Negócio sujo... - Dohko acompanhava o raciocínio.

- Sim, parece estar envolvido com os irmãos Giannakos.

- E o terceiro? Não me diga! Os próprios Giannakos. - Disse Shion. - Eles estão de volta?

- Sim, Miro foi espancado por Radamanthys e está no hospital.

- E por qual motivo? - Dohko preocupou-se.

- Assediou uma das moças da boate Athenas, que segundo Radamanthys é sua namorada.

- Esse Miro... sempre arranjado confusão. - Disse Shion. - Além de preguiçoso, é mulherengo. Kamus, não entendo até hoje porque você deu chance à esse rapaz.

- Miro é um bom rapaz, tem seus defeitos, mas acredito que ainda que ele possa mudar.

- Esse só com uma supervisão. - Disse Shion.

- Exatamente. - Dohko concordou.

- E então, como podem me ajudar?

- Você está metido em uma armadilha e tanto, hein Kamus? - Disse Shion.

- Kamus, me diga você teve um caso com essa moça à qual foi raptada? - Dohko questionou.

- Tive.

- É, então você acaba de fazer, aquilo que sempre temeu. - Dohko falou.

- Ah, falando nisso, está na hora de ir buscar minha esposa na rodoviária, ela foi visitar uns parentes no interior. - Disse Shion. - Estou indo embora, até mais Dohko. Bom te ver Kamus.

- Obrigado Shion. - E saiu. No mesmo momento, o meu telefone tocou.

- Kamus Liverault falando. O quê? Miro já está de alta!? Está bem, irei até aí. - Desliguei o celular. - Dohko, tenho que ir.

- Espere! Vou com você. Trataremos desse assunto no caminho. Eu te levo.

- Ótimo. Obrigado. - Quando nos demos conta do pequeno espião atrás da porta. Pego em flagrante, Albion saiu correndo. - Você acha que ele nos ouviu?

- Ele não deve ter entendido nada do que tratamos. Vamos, Miro deve estar te esperando.

* * *

E fomos ao hospital buscar Miro, atravessamos à cidade, enquanto isso, ficamos conversando sobre os velhos tempos.

- Albion, pegou alguma coisa pro titio? - Ikki perguntou.

- Eu ouvi que o tio Kamus tem problemões. - Disse o garoto.

- Muito bem, vai ganhar do tio Ikki 25 reais. Coloque no cofrinho, e não deixe que seu pai veja.

- Tá. Obrigado tio Ikki. - Agradeceu sorrindo e saiu correndo.

- Que feio Ikki, se papai soubesse... - Disse Shun.

- Você viu tudo, não é?

- Aham. Mas fique tranqüilo, não falarei ao papai.

- Shun, você é demais irmão.

- Você também, Ikki.

- Se papai sonha, vai dizer que você é um subornado.

- Espero que nem mesmo o Albion fale à ele.

- Deixa que eu digo isso ao meu filho.

- Tá certo.

- Agora vamos fazer o nosso joguinho de cartas.

- Casal contra casal, feito? - E os dois irmãos saíram abraçados.

* * *

Chegamos no Hospital e Miro estava impaciente.

- Ah, finalmente! - Suspirou Miro.

- Desculpe a demora. É que o Dohko se ofereceu para vir te pegar.

- Olá chefe Amarilla. - Falou Miro.

- Olá Miro. Como estão os ferimentos?

- Ah isso não é nada.

- Ah não? - Dei um soquinho de leve na parte que estava a costela quebrada de Miro.

- Ai! Pára!

- Kamus, agora vamos. Eu sei aonde você pode achar suas respostas.

- Aonde? - Falei.

- Apenas me acompanhem.

- Não vamos pra casa ainda?

- Relaxa Miro. Isso vai me ajudar num problemão, espero.

* * *

Dohko então nos levou de volta para a Zona Sul, Belém Novo para ser mais exato em um sítio. Tambores e atabaques faziam o barulho do ambiente. O fogo iluminava o campo aonde estávamos, pessoas vestidas em trajes de duas cores, ou uma só. Até que veio um homem até nós.

- Senhor Dohko, é bom revê-lo.

- Olá Babel, Pai Shaka está?

- Sim, deseja falar com ele?

- Exatamente, não está em transe não é?

- Não, não. Estamos em Xangô, geralmente Pai Shaka baixa nas rezas de Oxalá.

- Estamos num TERREIRO DE MACUMBA!!?? - Miro se apavorou.

- Shh! Mais respeito! Isso é nação meu rapaz! - Disse Babel.

- Miro, respeite a crença dos outros. - Falei.

- Se me derem licensa, falarei com Pai Shaka. Esperem aqui, por favor. - Disse Babel, voltando logo em seguida. - Por favor me acompanhem, Pai Shaka irá lhes atender.

Fomos então até uma espécie de trono branco, aonde estava sentado um homem loiro de cabelo comprido e de olhos quase fechados.

- Pai Shaka, Dohko está aqui e trouxe esses dois amigos junto.

- Está bem, deixe-nos. Se precisar eu lhe chamo, Babel.

- Com sua licensa meu Pai.

- HUAHUAHUAHUHAUHAUHA. - Miro caía na risada.

- Qual o motivo da graça!? - Shaka cerrou os olhos.

- É engraçado, eu não imaginava um pai de santo loiro e de cabelo cumprido. Hahuhauhauhauhauha.

- Quieto Miro. - Dei uma cotovelada nele. Bem na costela, sem intenção, juro.

- Ai!

- Que isso sirva de lição rapaz! - Disse Shaka.

- Pai Shaka, sua benção. - Dohko beija as mãos de Shaka.

- Axé pra você caro Dohko. Afinal, o que os trazem ao meu terreiro?

- Pai, queremos consultar os búzios para este filho aqui.

- Hum, você. Qual o seu problema?

- Na verdade é um caso policial que tenho para resolver.

- Caso... continue.

- De uma moça que...

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!- Pai Shaka, do nada começou a gargalhar e colocou suas mãos sobre as cadeiras em gestos bem femininos.

- O que está acontecendo!? - Perguntei.

- É a Pomba-Gira do Pai Shaka. - Falou Babel, que veio apressado.

- HUUUUMMMM!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!! NÊGO! TRAZ O MARAFA! - Ordenou a Gira de Shaka.

- É pra já minha mãe.

- Huahuahuahuahuahuahua, bem que eu desconfiava! Huahuahuhauhauhaa...- Ria Miro.

- Hummmmm!!!! Que esse nego formoso tá rindo? Tá zombando de ieu!? - Disse a Gira.

- Não, não minha senhora. - Respondeu Dohko.

- Se esse nego formoso tá rindo vô fazê ele rir mais, quando ieu tiver por cima dele.

- Ih! Sai pra lá, que eu gosto de mulher!

- Ih, nego mais eu sô muié, só meu cavalinho que é homi. HUMMM!!!

- Mãe, aqui está sua marafa. - Trouxe Babel, uma garrafa de cachaça para a entidade. A Gira pegou a garrafa encheu a boca e jogou todo o conteúdo em mim.

- Ei! Olha meu terno! - Falei.

- Não se preocupe Kamus, ela sabe o que faz. - Disse Dohko.

- Zi nêgo gringo vem cá.

- Kamus, vá até ela. - Fui.

- Zi nego têm dois pobrema pra resolvê. Um é do seu pobrema atual, o otro é um pobrema passado. E Gira tem o resolvido pra eles, mas nego gringo tem que faze os dois trabaiado pra dá certo. Cê intende?

- Mais ou menos.

- HUUUM!!! O primeiro trabaio é trazê moça de cabelo cor de mato pra cá. Cê cunhece alguma nego?

- Cor de mato? Verde?

- Esse!

- Não.

- Cunhece! Nego vai lembrá.

- Como eu vou trazê-la pra cá?

- Dum jeito ou dotro ela vem pra perto do nego. E o otro trabaio, nego vai tê que limpá o sujera que tá no volta. Tem nego que deu rasteira em tu e isso vai te levá pro que ce tá tentando resolvê.

- Entendo, é algo que eu suspeitei desde o começo.

- Esse. O nego é bom pra raciocínio.

- E pra que devo trazer essa moça de cabelo verde?

- Esse meu cavalinho aqui num sabe o que é muié, é virge! Tá na hora desse nego que eu to vestida, casá e tê os neguinho.

- Está certo. - Ri.

- Agora cê me dê o licensa, vou fazer o meu subido. Nêgo, num fala pro cavalinho que eu cheguei. Certo? Chama aquele otro que trouxe o marafo pra mim. - Chamei Babel e a Gira começou a andar rapidamente em círculo. Até que Shaka, que estava tonto precisou sentar.

- Ah! O que aconteceu? - Shaka perguntou.

- Nada, não Pai Shaka, só foi o seu preto-velho chegando. - Disse Babel.

- Ufa... Ôpa! Tô me sentindo estranho! Não foi a Gira que chegou aqui, Babel?

- Não senhor.

- É que estou me sentindo diferente isso acontece quando se baixa uma entidade feminina. Meu antigo pai se sentia assim.

- Talvez você esteja só sentindo a energia dela. - Babel contornou.

- Está bem, então por qual motivo vieram? - Shaka perguntou. E contei mais uma vez a história...

- Faça o seguinte, vá ao Mercado Público e...

- Pai Shaka, seu preto-velho já disse o que tinha que ser feito pra ajudar esse homem.

- Certo. Ah! Teremos uma festa de religião aqui na semana que vem. Vocês são meus convidados.

- Obrigado. - Agradeci.

- Dohko! E Ikki, continua ranzinza demais?

- É do arquétipo dele Pai. Não se preocupe.

- Então até mais.

- Até. - Disse Dohko.

Saímos do terreiro de Shaka, e Dohko nos levou para casa. Decidi dar um calmante para o Miro e decidi ir caminhar para esfriar a cabeça, acabei indo até a Escola de Educação Física que ficava no Jardim Botânico, como já estava no pique fiz uma corrida na pista de atletismo e decidi voltar para casa.

* * *

Quando estava na saída dessa escola fui cercado por três homens.

- Liverault, é melhor seguir a gente direitinho, e não tente dar uma de engraçadinho. - Senti uma faca em minhas costas. E vi que era um dos capangas de Máscara da Morte. Depois de passar pela rua Barão do Amazonas, uma viatura passava.

- Droga! Policiais! - Dante falou. - Sabia que ia dar nisso!

- Cale a boca! - Shura que estava com a faca apontada em minhas costas resmungou.

- Sujou! - Aldebaran falou com os olhos arregalados.

- Mantenham-se calmos! Vocês são mafiosos ou ratos? - Shura reclama novamente.

E a viatura passou como se nada estivesse ocorrendo. Andamos mais um pouco numa esquina bem deserta aonde haviam nas redondezas apenas estabelecimentos comerciais, fechados pela hora.

- Muito bem, agache-se. - Disse o atrevido. Senti que poderia morrer. Shura estava com uma faca, e Dante e Aldebaran com revolveres todas as armas apontadas para mim. - Leve o nome do senhor Maschera consigo para o Inferno, morra! - Cerrei os olhos e ouvi som de disparos. - É O QUE!? - Shura se espantou ao ver Aldebaran e Dante caídos mortos ao chão com cada um

com um tiro na cabeça.

- Ikki! Hyoga!

- Olá Kamus? Precisando de ajuda?

- DESGRAÇADOS! - Shura esbravejou com eles quando me aproveitei e lhe dei uma rasteira. A faca que segurava rolava ao chão, Shura tentou ir atrás, mas Ikki pôs seu pé em cima do objeto.

- Por que não briga na porrada com ele?

- Droga!

- Ikki por que...

- Kamus detesta que interfiram em seus combates. - Respondeu Ikki. - Não se preocupe, ele sabe se virar, qualquer coisa eu deixo você interferir.

- Está bem. - Enquanto isso eu e Shura rolávamos pelo chão caindo na porrada. Deixei-o praticamente nocauteado no chão coberto de sangue de seus parceiros de crime. E me dirigi aos meus velhos colegas de polícia.

- Mestre! - Hyoga esbugalhou os olhos ao ver Shura se erguer com uma outra faca. No mesmo instante peguei o revolver que Ikki me lançara naquele momento e atirei no peito de Shura.

- Eu...te... vejo... no... Inferno,... Liverault... - Disse suas ultimas palavras, agonizando.

- Eu acho que não, Cabrini. - Respondi. - Sua Phoenix é horrível, prefiro a minha Aurora 300 que está em casa. Da próxima vez, saio com ela. - E devolvi a arma para Ikki.

- Mestre, estou feliz em vê-lo. - Falou Hyoga, me estendendo a mão.

- É bom ver você novamente Hyoga. - E apertei sua mão. - Mas como sabiam que eu estava em perigo?

- Estávamos de passagem. - Disse Ikki.

* * *

Mas na verdade...

Flashback...

Depois de largar Kamus em casa, Dohko estava em seu carro, quando de repente tocou o celular.

- Dohko Amarilla, falando.

- Dohko!? Sou eu, Pai Shaka.

- Pai Shaka!? O que aconteceu?

- Peço que fique vigiando aquele homem que você trouxe aqui.

- Por que?

- Joguei os búzios para ver como está a vida desse homem, e vi que há muita gente querendo a cabeça dele. É um homem justo e que sabe se cuidar, mas desta vez se ficar sozinho, não dará conta de todos e pode morrer em uma emboscada.

- Está bem. Pode deixar.

- Obrigado, Dohko e desculpe preocupá-lo.

- Sem problemas. - Desligou o celular, quando o celular toca mais uma vez. - Droga! Quem será! Alô, Dohko falando.

- Pai, é o Ikki.

- O que quer filho?

- Pai, estou preocupado com Kamus, por favor me deixe por dentro da situação do meu parceiro.

- Aonde você está?

- Na delegacia.

- Eu vou até aí.

- Estou esperando. - Dohko desligou mais uma vez o telefone, suas andanças de carro se estenderam mais do que pensava e então foi até a delegacia que ficava perto da rótula da Protásio com a Carlos Gomes.

* * *

- Ikki, estou aqui.

- Ótimo, Saga, Kanon e Seiya saíram agora, vamos até a sala da direção. - Ambos adentraram a sala.

- Faz tempo que não entro aqui.

- Muito bem pai, aproveite e me diga, o que há com Kamus? Por que esses segredinhos? Soube que ele está com problemas.

- Que feio Ikki, mandando seu sobrinho xeretar.

- Agora não é hora de me dar sermão. Explique-me.

- Kamus está com problemas quanto à mafia italiana, e com os gregos.

- Os Giannakos voltaram!? - Ikki bateu na mesa.

- Shhh!!! Parece que sim. Kamus suspeita de que Julian Solo é o responsável pela volta de Aiória e Aioros.

- Que estranho, o filantropo Solo envolvido com a máfia.

- Concordo.

- E aonde levou Kamus naquela hora?

- Ao Pai Shaka.

- E?

- Pai Shaka disse para ficar de olho em Kamus.

- Kamus! Eu ouvi o nome do meu mestre!? - Adentrou Hyoga na sala.

- Hyoga, você...

- Sim, ouvi tudo, eu vim aqui entregar uns relatórios que o Kanon pediu. Mas agora de alguma forma quero ajudar meu mestre.

- Vocês dois, parecem que foram enviados pelos orixás.

- Como assim? - Ikki e Hyoga olharam surpresos para Dohko.

- Orixás? Eu não creio nessas entidades. - Disse Hyoga.

- Acredite ao menos dessa vez.

- Por que?

- Kamus está em perigo e precisamos dar um jeito de ajudá-lo. Vocês dois serão agora as sombras dele, mas peço que não deixem saber que vocês estão vigiando ele. Eu começarei a passar um tempo aqui para contornar a situação com Saga e no momento certo, Kamus estará limpo com a sociedade e com o departamento.

- Certo! - Disseram os dois.

Fim do flashback...

* * *

- Muito bem, senhor problema, Hyoga vai te levar pra casa, antes que a batata asse pra você.

- Mas, Ikki... - Tentei responder, quando Ikki pegou o rádio.

- Departamento, por favor ativem o DML o mais rápido possível, temos três cadáveres interessantíssimos aqui. Certo... - Esperou um pouco. - Saga, não sei o que você vai achar, mas pra mim são mais que boas notícias, matamos três capangas do Máscara da Morte. Sim eles reagiram. Está a caminho? Ótimo. Até mais. - Desligou o rádio. - Agora Kamus é a sua deixa.

- Espere e se Saga perguntar a vocês o que dirão?

- Diremos que eles estavam cometendo tentativa de estupro contra uma moça.

- Saga pedirá para descreverem a moça, isso é se ele acreditar que mafiosos italianos, podendo ter qualquer garota de programa da cidade, iriam tentar estrupar alguma moça, façam-me o favor!

- E o que pretende Kamus? - Perguntou Ikki.

- Esperarei por Saga. E diremos a verdade.

- Está louco!? Quer ser preso? - Disse Ikki.

- Uma hora ele há de saber. - Na hora recebi uma coronhada na cabeça, certamente foi de Hyoga.


	8. Rede de Corrupção Parte I

CAPÍTULO VIII - Rede de corrupção

No local aonde estavam os corpos...

- Saga.

- Ikki, o que aconteceu? Por que esses três estão mortos aqui?

- Estavam atrás de um homem.

- E que homem é esse?

- Não pude reconhecê-lo. Nós chegamos e ele fugiu, quando abordamos os três.

- Abordamos? Quem mais estava aqui?

- Hyoga estava comigo.

- E aonde ele está?

- Está tentando encontrar nosso fujão da máfia.

- Que incompetente! A esta hora este tal "fujão" já deve estar escondido em algum lugar. - Reclamou Seiya.

- E quem é você Cavallera? Deixou um homem fugir na Athenas. - Ikki rebateu.

- Ora, seu... - Seiya fez menção de brigar e foi segurado por Shiryu.

- Seiya, acalme-se. Não brigue, pois Ikki está certo.

- Shiryu, você...

- Uma coisa que aprendi na China é que boca fechada não entra mosca.

- Não acredito que você foi até lá só pra aprender isso. - Disse Kanon. Recebendo cara de poucos amigos do cabeludo. - Saga o DML está aí. - Chamando a atenção do irmão gêmeo que foi atender o pessoal do Departamento Médico Legal. - Agora voltem para a delegacia, temos trabalho a fazer.

Saga continuou ali até o DML remover os três corpos, os outros conforme a ordem de Kanon, retornaram à delegacia.

* * *

Quando me dei conta estava no carro em movimento.

- Nossa, você se recupera rápido, hein Mestre?

- Hyoga... ai! Por que fez isso?

- Foi pelo seu bem, me desculpe.

- Pelo que vejo você deixou de lado o seu sentimentalismo naquela hora, estou contente por isso.

- Uma hora a gente aprende. Mestre, o senhor está ainda naquele condomínio de Teresópolis?

- Sim.

- Deixarei você lá. Uma hora dessas, eu irei lhe visitar. Devo voltar, senão você sabe que Saga incomoda.

- Bem que ele faz pelas teimosias de vocês.

- Por favor Mestre, compreenda.

- Hyoga, não passe. É na próxima esquina.

- Está certo. Chegamos. Desculpe mais uma vez.

- Está bem Hyoga, sem ressentimentos. Até breve. - Fechei a porta do carro, antes que ele se ajoelhasse e implorasse. Subi até em casa, mas fui surpreendido por Mime.

- Kamus! O que aconteceu? Tudo bem?

- Só foi uma pancada.

- Mas o que houve?

- Levei uma coronhada na cabeça.

- Posso ajudar em algo?

- Não precisa, obrigado. - Subi, entrei no apartamento e me atirei no sofá.

* * *

Na delegacia quando todos retornavam ao distrito.

- Shun! - Kanon chamava a atenção do perito. - Peço que acompanhe amanhã o diagnóstico do DML sobre os gângsters do Máscara da Morte.

- Gângsters do Máscara da Morte? - Shun incrédulo perguntava.

- Garoto, tá com cera nos ouvidos? Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu. Seiya e Shiryu me acompanhem.

- Ikki, venha cá. - Chamou Dohko em uma das salas. - O que aconteceu?

- Máscara da Morte mandou seus maiores capangas atrás de Kamus há poucos quarteirões daqui.

- E Kamus?

- Hyoga levou ele para casa.

- Fez bem, se Saga o visse certamente teria problemas. Que engraçado, Máscara da Morte estar tão desesperado.

- Kamus também não é alvo fácil, pai.

- Cheguei! - Disse Hyoga.

- Faça mais alarde e chamará todo o departamento para essa sala, Hyoga. - Disse Ikki.

- Hyoga a partir de amanhã, você será a sombra de Kamus.

- Certo.

- Agora, eu gostaria de falar com Ikki.

- Tudo bem, mas e como vamos desviar o Saga?

- Eu direi a ele que você está me fazendo alguns favores. Dispensado por hoje.

- Boa noite e com licensa.

- Ikki, quero que você cuide seus colegas.

- Para quê?

- A Pomba-Gira do Pai Shaka apontou que há algum dos policiais envolvidos com a saída de Kamus do departamento.

- Eu acho que a Gira do Shaka andou bebendo muita cachaça.

- Agora não é hora de sarcasmo, seu amigo está passando por problemas.

- Mas papai eu duvido que haja alguém aqui capaz de ser tão sujo assim.

- Meu filho, vá atrás das provas que você as achará. Investigue desde os faxineiros até Saga.

- Está bem, mas acho que desse mato não sai coelho. - E Ikki vai embora.

* * *

Porto Alegre, 30 de maio, onze horas da manhã.

Eu acordara há uma hora atrás. Ainda sentia um pouco da dor da coronhada, mas fico feliz por Hyoga ter ao menos feito sem pestanejar. Sabia que Máscara da Morte mandaria seus capangas atrás de mim, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas será que ele está com Freya? Não! Se ele estivesse teria pedido aos seus subordinados para pronunciar seu nome. Mas não o fizeram. O telefone tocou.

- Alô.

- Kamus? É Dohko.

- Olá Dohko. Tudo bem?

- Tudo. E com você?

- Comigo, é... fora uma coronhada que recebi de um dos meus pupilos, tudo bem.

- Ah. - Dohko riu. - Ikki me contou.

- E você sabe qual a desculpa esfarrapada que eles deram ao Saga?

- Que o homem que fora cercado pelos capangas fugiu quando foram surpreendidos por Ikki e Hyoga. E que não conseguiram identificar o fujão.

- Certo. Desculpe perguntar, mas qual é o motivo da ligação?

- Liguei para saber se você tá legal e que pode contar com os meninos para qualquer coisa.

- Com Ikki e Shun?

- Exatamente. Ikki irá averiguar os passos de todos que trabalham na delegacia. E Shun poderá lhe ajudar com algumas coisas de perícia. Peço que se for atrás de Shun, vá após o expediente. Saga sairá as onze e Kanon é quem vai ficar.

- Certamente vai fingir que comanda e vai ficar pegando no pé dos outros, pensando que é o dono.

- É verdade. - Dohko riu novamente. - Se Saga imagina...

- E o Hyoga?

- Ficou um pouco chateado, mas está bem.

- Esse garoto nunca aprende... - Comentei.

- Pelo contrário, ele é bom policial, tem um grande coração.

- Parece o Cristal falando.

- E você sabe dele?

- Da última vez que soube estava gerenciando os salva-vidas nas praias. - Falei. Cristal apenas faz isso no verão.

- Mas creio que Hyoga seja o seu mais talentoso pupilo. Mas não supera o Shiryu.

- Shiryu é um grande policial, foi o seu último pupilo. Ikki também é um dos melhores.

- Mas as glórias sempre ficam pro Seiya, que é ótimo, senão fosse pela arrogância e egocentrice seria comparado ao grande Kamus Liverault.

- Assim você me deixa sem jeito, mon ami.

- Mas então você sabe, se precisar, conte com os Amarilla.

- Tudo bem. Até mais.

- Até. - Desliguei.

Daí comecei a pensar, quem poderia ser o cara que está por trás de tudo isso? Seiya? Não! Seria óbvio demais e além disso, Seiya é um dos mais corretos policiais que já vi, ele não seria tão baixo pra isso... Shiryu? Apesar de não sermos amigos, ele é um dos de Dohko, e Dohko presa a lealdade e a justiça com os seus. Talvez por não ter uma grande simpatia por mim, devido minha rivalidade com Seiya, seu parceiro... Hyoga? Meu discípulo? Não! Ele é tolo demais pra isso, mas por detrás disso deve haver as minhas repreensões por achá-lo sentimental demais... Shun? Esse eu descarto. Shun é um rapaz admirável e não trabalha diretamente com investigação, seria uma total injustiça desconfiar dele... Ikki? Será o meu ex-parceiro? Que motivos teria? Será que Dohko fez certo ao colocá-lo para vigiar os outros?... Kanon? O metido irmão do delegado? Talvez para se promover as minhas custas... Saga? Também pode ser... Mas não devo apenas suspeitar e sim obter provas para pegar tal homem. Mas antes vou ver o Miro.

* * *

Saí do condomínio e fui até o escritório. Miro estava sentado olhando TV.

- Bom dia Miro.

- Boa tarde só se for... - Falou ele olhando pra TV.

- Rapaz, isso aqui precisa de uma limpeza, não acha?

- Quando eu estiver 100% eu faço.

- Do jeito que você é preguiçoso, você não chegará nunca ao 100%.

- E o que você fez ontem, chefinho?

- Bom fui dar uma corrida e fui pego pelos três maiores capangas do Máscara da Morte.

- Shura, Dante e o nosso "amigão" Aldebaran?

- Exatamente. Até que apareceram Ikki e Hyoga que mataram Aldebaran e Dante.

- E Shura?

- Acertei um tiro nele.

- E o que aconteceu depois?

- Hyoga me deu uma coronhada e me largou em casa.

- SEU DISCÍPULOZINHO AMADO E IDOLATRADO SALVE-SALVE TE BATEU?? - Miro não acreditou e me perguntou de olhos esbugalhados.

- Sim.

- HUAHUHAUHAUHUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUA... Até praquele lá. Que ficava: "Mestre Kamus" aqui, "Mestre Kamus" ali... HUAHUAUHUAHUA Cê tá ficando fraco hein Kamus...

- CHEGA! Não vou tolerar que você deboche de mim! - Aumentei o tom de voz, para repreender Miro.

- Tá bom desculpa aí. Mas será que ele não está envolvido com essa trama de você ter saído do departamento?

- Talvez... Hoje irei a delegacia falar com Shun, pra ver se ele pode me ajudar com algo.

- Shun já está sabendo?

- Talvez, pelo Dohko...

- Daqui um pouco até mesmo o culpado vai saber e vai eliminar as provas e você não terá como voltar para lá.

- Pouco me importa voltar para lá, mas quero saber a verdade e saber quem está por trás disso.

- E como mataram o Aldebaran? Com uma shotgun? Huhauhauhauhauhauhauha... - Miro ria sem parar.

- Hyoga acertou a cabeça dele com uma Aurora.

E ali ficamos conversando, almoçamos e decidi dar uma organizada no quarto do Miro e no escritório. Porque se eu esperasse... iria esperar dormindo. Fui para casa tomei um banho e liguei a televisão para distrair um pouco até a hora combinada com Dohko.

* * *

Delegacia de Polícia.

Kanon entrava com uma pilha de papéis na sala do delegado aonde se ouvia a música:

"Tenho um coração, dividido entre a esperança e a razão... Tenho um coração bem melhor que não tivera...".

Kanon parou de trás da porta e tentou conter o riso, e a música continuava:

"Esse coração não consegue se conter ao ouvir tua voz... Pobre coração! Sempre escravo da ternura... Quem dera ser um peixe para em teu límpido aquário mergulhar... Fazer borbulhas de amor pra te encantar... Passar a noite em claro dentro de ti, um peixe para enfeitar de corais tua cintura, fazer silhuetas de amor à luz da lua... saciar esta loucura dentro de tííiiii...".

Kanon então decidiu entrar na sala, mas não se conteve.

- Saga, não sabia que você cantava essa música. Tá afinadinho, hein irmão?

- Ha ha ha, engracadinho...

- O que há maninho, por que essa cara? Não me diga que é por causa da...

- Sim, Kanon é por causa dela...

- Ah Saga! Ela é casada. Vai ser difícil você conseguir algo com ela.

- Mas não é impossível, Kanon.

- Saga, estamos falando de Saori Cavallera, ela é extremamente apaixonada pelo marido, que é um dos seus policiais.

- Kanon, você que é mulherengo já ficou com muitas mulheres casadas às escondidas, por que julga como difícil?

- Você é romântico e certinho demais. Ela é uma mulher dedicada ao marido. Se você a conhecesse antes do Seiya, eu acredito que ela seria sua.

- E se algo acontecesse ao Seiya?

- Você já tomou seu remédio? - Kanon controlara o irmão. - Acho que está na hora. Quando você fica sentimental demais e não toma seu remédio, seu cabelo acaba ficando acinzentado e seus olhos começam a ficar vermelhos.

- Acabei me esquecendo... Obrigado por lembrar. - Saga pegou um comprimido e levou a boca com um pouco de água.

- Se você não está cantando, de onde vem essa música?

- Daqui, do computador.

- Mas esse cantor tem a voz parecida com a sua. - Disse Kanon.

- E com a sua também. Afinal nossas vozes são quase iguais, se esqueceu?

- Não esqueço disso nem por um segundo. Só nos distinguem pela personalidade e pelo jeito de se vestir. Mas eu sou mais lindo mesmo assim.

- Aham. Sei... Você nem se olha no espelho.

- É só olhar pra você que eu vejo que estou bonito.

- Vou entender como um elogio, Kanon. E o que são esses papéis?

- Ah, são os arquivos que chegaram de Napoli, de Dante di Canio.

- Tudo isso?

- Sim, têm os originais e a tradução que você pediu ao consulado da Itália.

- Muito bem, vou estudar isso em casa. Você já pediu a publicação da morte dos capangas do Maschera?

- Hum... não! Mas pedirei ao Shun que faça isso.

- Era sua tarefa Kanon... - Saga reprime o irmão.

- Tá, tá, tá... Amanhã estará a notícia completa nos tablóides da cidade.

- Espero que essa delegacia não encha de jornalistas antes de eu explicar isso aqui. - Saga disse chacoalhando a papelada.

- Digo o mesmo Saga.

- Agora, estou me retirando com licensa. Até amanhã irmão. - Saga pegava o paletó e saia da sala.

- Até. - Disse Kanon com um sorrisinho. - Hora da inspeção.

E aquele sorrisinho significava que Kanon iria ser o "chefe", o "delegado". Mandava e desmandava naquele lugar. Fazia uma inspeção rápida nos funcionários e voltava para a sala de Saga aonde escutava música e chamava pizzas para comer. Todos sabiam, mas ninguém tinha a coragem de chegar em Saga e dizer que Kanon aprontava quando ele saía. Kanon incomodava apenas uma vez e se retirava, fazendo com que alguns pudessem escapar sem problemas e deixassem sempre Shun para dar as desculpas esfarrapadas. Saga passara por Shun que trabalhava em um dos computadores. Após Saga sair Shun então liga para o celular de Kamus.

- Kamus, sou eu espera um pouco antes de entrar na delegacia. O Kanon virá daqui um pouco. Quando ele sair eu te chamo, certo? Até mais.

- Ora, ora, Shun. Falando com quem? - Kanon havia chegado.

- Errr... com June, é que o Orfeu estava passando mal e liguei para saber se ele melhorou.

- Nossa... que pai dedicado. Sabe Shun, já que você fica aí na frente dos computadores, pode me fazer um favor?

- Manda.

- Por gentileza, manda um e-mail no nome do distrito pros principais jornais da cidade, dizendo que amanhã Saga fará uma coletiva para falar sobre os três assassinos da máfia italiana.

- Essa é a tarefa dele. Afinal só sabe fazer trabalhos de mocinha. - Dizia Seiya que se aproximava. - Se fosse homem como o pai, trabalharia de policial.

- O que você falou Cavallera? - Ikki ouvira os desaforos de Seiya. - Shun está na sua frente em relação a casamento, com dois filhos e quantos você têm, hein Seiya? Nenhum! Porque você deve ser eunuco.

- Ora, seu... - Seiya parte para cima de Ikki e leva um soco que o faz cair no chão.

- Antes de falar qualquer coisa sobre Shun. Olhe pro seu próprio nariz.

- Kanon! Você não vai tomar nenhuma atitude? - Seiya reclamava ao se levantar do chão com o nariz sangrando.

- Você mereceu Seiya, espero que tenha aprendido. Agora vá se limpar e está dispensado por hoje. - Disse Kanon. - Todo mundo

de volta aos seus lugares, nada aconteceu por aqui. Andem! - Dizia Kanon ao sair.

- Ikki... - Shun ia falar.

- Não fale nada Shun, já era hora de alguém bater no senhor perfeição.

- Irmão, na verdade eu não teria feito melhor. - Disse Shun, provocando um sorriso do irmão mais velho.

- Quero ver ao menos se você faz igual da próxima vez. - Disse Ikki ainda rindo. - Vou ir falar com Kanon sobre o ocorrido, se der tempo venho falar com você.

- Certo. Até mais.

* * *

Kanon se retirara, Ikki logo iria atrás do "chefe" para conversar sobre o ocorrido, Shun deixara Seiya sair do departamento para chamar Kamus.

- Shun.

- Você tomou todos os cuidados para não ser visto?

- Claro! Não é a toa que fui treinado pelo seu pai.

- É tem razão. Escuta, no que eu posso te ajudar?

- Quero que você mexa no arquivo do relatório que me tirou daqui

- Você sabe que isso eu não posso fazer.

- Pode sim, seu pai disse que você é um expert nisso.

- Tudo bem, isso vai demorar um pouco. - Dizia Shun ao ajeitar seu óculos, o qual usava apenas para mexer no computador.

- Droga.

- O que houve?

- O seu caso é bem mais cabeludo do que eu pensava. Vou ter que usar a senha mestra.

- Senha mestra?

- É a senha que abre todos os arquivos da central. - Shun digitou mais um pouco. - Esse arquivo tem uma senha só dele, creio que só o Saga tem acesso.

- Você sabe a senha do Saga?

- Kamus e se alguém chega?

- Não se preocupa. Continue o seu trabalho.

- Droga. Eu não quero me ferrar.

- Vamos Shun, não desista.

- Tá certo. - Disse num tom desanimado. - O arquivo tem uma senha própria. Estamos ferrados.

- Você consegue passar por essa?

- Vou tentar.

- Ah! Shun! - Se ouvira uma voz vinda do corredor. Shun olhara para Kamus e esse se escondera dentre uma das mesas. Como a maioria das luzes estavam apagadas ficou fácil de Kamus não ser percebido. O dono da voz era Kanon, que vinha xeretar mais uma vez o caçula Amarilla.

- Kanon.

- Na verdade eu queria saber como você está depois da confusão.

- Tudo bem. E Ikki?

- Já foi, saiu pelos fundos. Seiya não voltou a lhe incomodar?

- Não, ele saiu e nem se atreveu a olhar para cá de tão irritado.

- Certo, o que ainda faz aqui? A maioria do pessoal já foi embora.

- Estou resolvendo mais umas coisas aqui sobre os outros dois capangas, relacionando os crimes. Dante com torturas e Shura com esfaqueamentos, cortes...

- Se enfoque no qual você já está mais perto de terminar e vá bater o ponto.

- Certo, daqui uns dez minutos eu passo lá.

- Não demore. - Dizia Kanon ao sair.

- Ok.

- Posso sair daqui? - Cochichou Kamus.

- Aham.

- E o que se sucede?

- Como eu disse a Kanon, quase acabando... E só ver no que dá e... Vazio!

- Vazio!?

- Sim, parece que esvaziaram as notas do caso. Só há apenas os dados principais.

- Droga! Pelo jeito vai ter que ser tudo na investigação comum. Obrigado Shun, e desculpe tomar seu tempo.

- Tudo bem não foi nada. Afinal pela nossa amizade é o mínimo que posso fazer. - E apertou minha mão.

- Então é a minha deixa. Mande lembrança à June e as crianças.

- Boa sorte, Kamus. Até a próxima.

Saí de lá sem ser visto e voltei para casa.

* * *

- Seiya querido, como foi o dia de trabalho? - Dizia Saori deitada na cama que acordara com a chegada do marido.

- Querida, não estou afim de falar sobre isso, quero apenas ter uma longa noite de sono. - Dizia Seiya em tom seco.

- Seiya, a cada dia que passa você fica mais rude. O que está acontecendo?

- Ah, Saori, agora não é hora para discutir relação.

Saori levanta e liga a luz em um movimento brusco.

- Seiya! O que é isso? Quem fez isso no seu nariz? - Se referindo ao sangue seco e ao inchaço causado pelo soco de Ikki.

- Isso não importa.

- Importa sim, eu vou pegar um gelo para colocar aí, só um instante. - Saori saiu do quarto, e subiu voando para tratar do inchaço e do sangue seco. - Meu bem me explica, o que está acontecendo?

- Saori, há certas coisas que ficam entre o pessoal do distrito. Respeite por favor, querida.

- E quem foi o responsável por esse machucado?

- Aff... foi aquele idiota do Amarilla, o mais velho.

- Mas qual foi o motivo?

- Simplesmente não aguenta ouvir umas verdades e partiu pra ignorância.

- Umas verdades ou uns insultos?

- Até você é...

- Seiya, você não era assim quando nos conhecemos e quando nos casamos. Por que insultar os outros? Por que essas grosserias?

- Saori, aceite, foi com esse grosso que insulta as pessoas que se casou.

- Mas eu sei como tirar esse mal humor. - Saori se entrelaçou sobre ele beijando com carinho os ombros de Seiya.

- Saori, para. Você não está vendo que estou com esse inchaço e que não estou afim disso? - Dizia ele afastando a mulher. -

Por favor, apaga a luz e vamos dormir. - Saori atendeu o pedido, virou para o seu lado da cama e lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

* * *

Porto Alegre, 31 de maio.

De tarde, como Saga previra a delegacia estaria cheia de jornalistas, esperando por ele numa sala na qual fazia as entrevistas coletivas.

- Kanon, já acomodou os jornalistas?

- Sim maninho, estão acomodados.

- E a mesa?

- Tudo pronto.

- Cinco cadeiras?

- Cinco?

- Sim. Eu, você, Hyoga, Ikki e Dohko.

- Ah, o velho Amarilla também?

- Claro. E a água para os jornalistas?

- Tudo lá. Acalme-se, tudo vai acabar bem, Saga.

- Espero, você sabe como eu fico nervoso desde aquele acontecimento.

- Eles nem lembrarão. Vamos, estão nos esperando. Hyoga! Ikki! Vamos, está tudo pronto.

E lá foram eles, Kanon sentou no meio, depois Saga sentou ao lado de Dohko que conversava com alguns jornalistas. Ikki e Hyoga sentaram à esquerda de Kanon.

- 1,2,3, testando... certo. Boa tarde, senhores estamos começando a entrevista coletiva convocada pelo delegado Saga Baroli. Eu sou Kanon Baroli, à minha direita estão Saga Baroli: meu irmão e delegado; e Dohko Amarilla convidado e investigador reformado que todos conhecem. À minha esquerda estão os policiais Ikki Amarilla: filho de Dohko; e, Hyoga Freitas. Ambos policiais que fizeram um ótimo trabalho ao servir a população eliminando os três assassinos maiores do bando da máfia italiana. Podemos então começar. Primeira pergunta...?

- Ikki, o que aconteceu para a execução dos três bandidos?

- Foi o seguinte. Eu e Hyoga estávamos...

- E o burro na frente... - Debochou Dohko, provocando a risada dos jornalistas.

- Pode passar, papai... - Respondeu Ikki, provocando mais risadas vindas da imprensa. - Caham, continuando...Estávamos saindo do distrito quando vimos à poucos quarteirões daqui os três bandidos e uma vítima que estava na frente deles. Nós os perseguimos cautelosamente, até que em uma esquina escura pediram para a vítima se ajoelhar, decidimos descer do carro e abordá-los. Dois deles estavam de frente pra nós mas estavam concentrados em uma possível reação da vítima. Shura Cabrini iria matá-lo, se não fosse pelo nossos tiros nos outros dois: Dante di Canio e Aldebaran dal Toro, ambos caíram mortos ao chão. Shura surpreso conosco levou uma rasteira da vítima que saiu correndo. Hyoga tentou persegui-lo e não conseguiu encontrá-lo. Shura tentou na escapada de Hyoga, lhe lançar uma faca, mas graças à um tiro meu, ele está aqui conosco.

- Como vocês podem ver, tentaram atirar no pato, mas erraram o alvo. - Dohko e suas piadinhas infames, para provocar o riso dos jornalistas, Hyoga era conhecido como o "Pato" após uma declaração minha na qual disse que: "Hyoga é como um pequeno pato, está sempre dependendo de alguém para solucionar algum caso.".

- E como era essa vítima? Poderiam descrever.

- Homem, aparentemente uns 30 anos, cabelo azul. - Respondeu Ikki.

- Hyoga, quero te parabenizar em nome de todos, por prestar seu primeiro serviço à cidade na eliminação dos bandidos, à quem você dedicaria esse seu primeiro mérito?

- Á quatro pessoas. Ao meu falecido pai, à minha mãe Natássia Freitas, ao mestre Cristal de la Aurora e ao meu Grande Mestre à quem me inspiro até hoje, Kamus Liverault. - Foi só pronunciar o nome Kamus e os jornalistas começaram a falar alto uns com os outros. Saga olhara com cara ameaçadora para Hyoga, sendo que este estava feliz por estar sendo fotografado por várias câmeras. Até que um jornalista...

- Falando em Kamus Liverault, poderiam nos dizer o por que dele ter abandonado o departamento? - Após ouvir a pergunta, Saga pega agressivamente uma garrafa d'água e sai do recinto.

- Desculpe, ainda não estamos preparados para dizer o que aconteceu com o ex-investigador Kamus Liverault. - Kanon tomou a palavra. Hyoga e Ikki olharam da mesma maneira que os jornalistas, esperando uma resposta. - Posso dizer que temos investigadores tão capacitados quanto ele e que sem dúvida darão juz ao nome do departamento, tanto quanto Liverault nos dava. - Os jornalistas começam a discutir entre si, mas Kanon continuava firme. - Hyoga é um bom exemplo do que está por vir. Ikki antigo parceiro de Liverault é um dos nossos melhores homens, sem falar nos outros não mencionados. Desculpem, mas a nossa entrevista coletiva se encerra por aqui. Muito obrigado e uma boa tarde. - Causando a lástima dos jornalistas e as discussões enquanto saíam da delegacia.

* * *

No corredor de acesso à sala de entrevistas, Kanon adentra e vê Saga totalmente irado.

- Eu sabia Kanon, eu sabia! - Saga atirara a garrafa agressivamente no corredor deserto. - Cedo ou tarde eles fariam isso!

- Na próxima vez, eu lhe dou ouvidos, irmão. Parecia um pandemônio quando Hyoga pronunciou o nome Kamus.

- Não quero deixar nem Kamus e nem o departamento com uma imagem suja. Tenho medo de uma hora me acontecer algo e enfim dar aquilo que eles tanto pedem. - Saga começou a encher os olhos d'água e ao mesmo tempo, os mesmos olhos ficavam vermelhos, como se Saga estivesse com conjutivite. - Só que será aquilo que ninguém gostará de ouvir e de aceitar. Eu sei disso! Assim como eu me surpreendi com aquilo.

- Saga, vamos está na hora do seu remédio.

- Saga, você só sairá daqui quando me der as respostas sobre a saída de Kamus. - Ikki, chegara e interrompera.

- Ikki, Saga agora não está em condições de falar, está desolado, tanto quanto vocês pela saída de Kamus.

- Não me venha com churumelas, Kanon. O nosso "chefinho" tem que nos esclarecer o que aconteceu.

- Dá um tempo Ikki, não vê que ele está mal. - Shun colocara a mão sobre o ombro do irmão.

- Ikki está certo Shun. - Disse Hyoga. - Desejo saber o que aconteceu com meu Mestre.

- O que é isso!? Boicote? - Seiya chegara ao recinto, juntamente com Shiryu.

- E você sabe o que é isso? - Ikki debochou.

- Ikki... - Dohko interviu.

- Sei muito bem o que é isso, vamos Saga. - Seiya respondeu e ajudou a livrar Saga e Kanon da pressão exercida pelos colegas.

- Cavallera, se você precisar do seu nariz sangrando... sabe aonde estou. - Disse Ikki, desafiando o colega.

* * *

Estava em casa, passando a roupa, quando tocou o telefone.

- Kamus, liga a televisão. - Era Miro. - Você precisa ver o noticiário. - Liguei a TV.

- Dois investigadores da Polícia Civil são destaque da semana, devido à execução de três homens da máfia italiana. - Dizia o apresentador do tele-jornal.

- Os políciais Hyoga Freitas e Ikki Amarilla, filho do ex-policial Dohko Amarilla estão sendo os heróis da semana ao conseguirem eliminar três homens da máfia italiana. Numa entrevista coletiva dada pelo delegado Saga Baroli os policiais falaram sobre o acontecido e descreveram a vítima: Homem aparentemente de 30 anos e de cabelos azuis. Depois de Hyoga Freitas

citar o nome Kamus Liverault: ex-policial que saíra do departamento por motivos ocultos; o delegado Baroli se retirou indignado da entrevista coletiva. Enquanto o irmão, Kanon Baroli assumia a resposta de declarar que ainda não é possível explicar a saída de Liverault. Sylphid Basílio para o Noticiário Porto-Alegrense.

- E a seguir: A chegada da neve atrai turistas para Gramado. - Dizia um dos apresentadores.

- Previsão do tempo em todo o Estado, não perca. - Desliguei a TV.

Estranho... Por que Saga saiu daquela maneira? Quando o telefone tocou de novo.

- Kamus falando.

- Você viu o noticiário? - Era Cristal.

- Vi.

- Estou contente pelos atos do Hyoga. E você Mestre?

- Creio que Hyoga apenas tenha feito os serviços, não encaro como mérito.

- Que que há? Hein? O garoto dedica o mérito à você e você encara com frieza.

- Fiz a minha parte como instrutor dele. Agora cabe a ele sair pelas ruas e averiguar os crimes na sociedade.

- Tudo bem, já vi que não vai amolecer... Tenho novidades.

- Quais?

- Descobri alguém que pode te levar até as respostas sobre Solo.

- Quem?

- Mu Aires.

- O filho de Shion!?

- O próprio.

- E o que ele tem com Solo?

- Negócios... Solo financiou a campanha de Mu.

- Shion sabe disso?

- Creio que não.

- E onde posso encontrá-lo?

- Aonde mais?! Na Assembléia Legislativa, ora! Mu está sempre na Praça da Matriz discursando para o povo.

* * *

- Povo da querida Porto Alegre! Aproximem-se, por favor! Boa tarde. Tenho certeza de que me conhecem. Mas para os que não me conhecem. Eu sou Mu Aires, filho do ex-policial Shion Aires.

- E grande coisa! - Gritou alguém no meio da multidão.

- Caham, estou vendo que sim. - Olhou com certo desprezo para a região da qual veio o grito. - Gostaria de ouvir o que vocês querem que eu lute na Assembléia por vocês.

- Redução dos impostos! - Gritou uma senhora.

- Muito bom, senhora, muito bom! - Disse Mu. - Então será a minha próxima luta na Assembléia. - O povo aplaude.

- É mentira! Político é tudo assim! - Gritou um outro.

- Pode confiar, que eu faço! - Dizia Mu enquanto entrava para dentro da Assembléia.

- Mu! Mu Aires! - Comecei a gritar me desviando da multidão. E ele então olhou pra trás, enquanto eu me aproximava.

- Kamus Liverault!?

- Sim. Posso falar com você?

- Vai demorar?

- Serei breve. Pode ser em algum lugar reservado?

- Vamos até o meu gabinete.

* * *

E então entramos naquela luxuosa Assembléia, passando por várias salas.

- É aqui, entre.

- Obrigado.

- Sente-se. - Sentei-me. - E o que eu posso fazer pelo amigo do meu pai?

- Mu, estou aqui porque fiquei sabendo que você está envolvido com Julian Solo.

- Eu!? - Dizia ele apavorado. - Não tenho nada com Solo.

- Mu, eu soube que ele financiou a sua campanha. Não se preocupe eu não vou te dedurar pro Shion.

- E por que deseja saber se estou envolvido com Julian Solo?

- Ele é mafioso, Mu. Estou trabalhando num caso em que ele está envolvido, e preciso de provas contra ele. Faremos de conta que você não sabe de nada.

- Tudo bem, Kamus... Já vi que não sairemos daqui se eu não te falar. Pois bem, Solo tem negócio pesado com armas. Ele as trafica usando a boate como fachada.

- Continue...

- A metade do dinheiro das moças da casa está destinado ao tráfico das armas.

- Isso já é o bastante! Mu, estou muito grato.

- Você manterá sua palavra?

- Claro. - Apertei a mão dele e saí.

- Senhor Solo... Sim, Kamus Liverault esteve aqui... - Falava Mu ao celular.

* * *

Desci então até Rua dos Andradas, para dar uma passeada no Cais do Porto, um lugar aonde pouca gente vai e é aonde muitas vezes gosto de estar sozinho para refletir. Fiquei um bom tempo na beira do Rio Guaíba e à noite resolvi subir as ruas do Centro até a Salgado Filho para apanhar um ônibus para ir para casa. Até que...

- Liverault! Liverault! - Era Máscara da Morte, me segurando pelo casaco, estava com um chapéu que escondia boa parte do rosto, parecia deseperado.

- Senhor Máschera? Não acha que está explícito demais para tentar me matar? - No meio de uma rua aonde caminha bastante gente, e foi assim que o mafioso me soltou.

- Ma bene... Io non vim para matar você. Estou desesperado.

- É o que parece, mas e o que eu posso fazer?

- Per favore, me scuzze! Me scuzze!

- Tudo bem, eu o perdôo.

- Você poderia ser meu novo braço direito na reconstituição da máfia, o que acha?

- Não quero sujar mais ainda a minha imagem perante a sociedade, senhor.

- Estou arruinado! Não há mais ninguém em quem eu possa confiar! - Desesperava-se mais uma vez. - La polizia matou meus homens de confiança e aqueles capangas não servem nem pra me proteger. Estou arruinado!

- Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer nada pelo senhor. Até mais.

- Espere! - Se colocou novamente em minha frente. - Não sei se pode ajudar em algo, mas sei que há um tira do seu antigo departamento infiltrado com os mafiosos gregos. Talvez isso possa ajudá-lo no caso da senhorita Morais.

- E por que você não me disse isso quando nos encontramos na primeira vez? Ah...esqueci! Miro...

- Io ia parlare, mas seu amigo mexeu com a minha esposa. E isso io no perdono!

- Tudo bem. Agradeço pela informação. Pode ser de grande ajuda. - Aí está! Foi mesmo alguém lá de dentro.

- Io non posso mais ficar aqui, senão os gregos podem querer me pegar, ainda mais nas ruas.

- Até mais senhor Maschera. - Acenei com a cabeça e saí de perto.

* * *

Máscara da Morte ia subindo a escura Praça Dom Feliciano, até ser parado.

- Espere! Máscara da Morte! - Disse um.

- Daqui você não sai. - Dizia o outro.

- Quem são vocês?

- Sou Io.

- E eu, Krishna. Somos guarda-costas do senhor Solo.

- O filantropo. E...?

- Vimos você com Kamus Liverault. - Disse Krishna.

- Você deu uma informação que compromete nosso esquema.

- Eu não tenho nada que ver com seus esquemas... saiam do meu caminho! - Disse o mafioso revoltado.

- Escute, você não vai a lugar nenhum. - Disse Io.

- Eu vou aonde eu quiser, garoto. Eu sou Máscara da Morte como você mesmo falou. Chefe da máfia italiana dessa cidade.

- Máfia que foi destruída graças aos policiais. - Io gabava o seu líder.

- Maledetos! Já estão por dentro dos acontecimentos.

- Mas é lógico. A máfia grega não dorme em serviço. - Krishna respondeu.

- Solo, o filantropo envolvido com a máfia grega!? - Máscara da Morte se surpreendeu.

- Na verdade ele é o chefe. - Io revelou.

- O quê!? Esse almofadinha! Hmph! E eu me preocupando a toa. - Se orgulhou o italiano.

- O senhor Solo não precisa ficar sabendo do que aconteceu, e antes disso ele havia pedido para lhe procurar, fazendo uma oferta generosa de trabalhar para ele, o que acha? - Io propõe.

- Não diremos nada à ele se você aceitar, senhor Maschera. - Krishna falou educadamente.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Eu aceitar uma oferta dessas? Você só pode estar brincando!? Eu nunca trabalharei para um grego! Ainda mais meu rival.

- Então não temos escolha senão acabarmos com você aqui mesmo. - Disse Io, mostrando um sorriso diabólico.

- Podem vir. Ao mesmo tempo se quiserem. - Máscara da Morte fechou os olhos com um ar vitorioso sobre os dois.

Então ambos atacaram o chefe da máfia italiana, Máscara da Morte não se moveu enquanto passo à passo eles iam, na verdade parecia que oitaliano os via em câmera lenta. Até que passaram por ele caindo ao chão com cortes largos. Máscara da Morte havia puxado duas facas, uma em cada bolso de seu casacão. Se Io e Krishna tivessem parado pra pensar talvez desistiriam do combate.

- Vocês dois não são nem a sombra dos meus capangas! - E ainda cuspiu sobre aqueles dois corpos agonizantes ao chão que não paravam de sangrar. Decidiu ir embora. Até que ouviu aplausos.

- Bravo! Senhor Maschera. - Aproximou-se um outro homem. Máscara da Morte o olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Quem é você?

- Sou Isaak Raia. O policial revelado pelo senhor ao Kamus Liverault, meu antigo "mestre".

- Então você saiu da toca. - Disse Máscara da Morte com os olhos cerrados e de cara vitoriosa.

- Vou lhe fazer essa oferta pela última vez, já que sou o guarda-costas de maior confiança de Julian Solo. Aceita trabalhar para o meu senhor?

- Vocês são lixo, perto de mim! Arrasarei vocês todos sozinho.

- Ah é? E como vai fazer isso? - Disse Isaak puxando uma arma e atirando na cabeça do italiano, que caiu morto ao chão. - Responderei eu mesmo. Você não o fará mais, hahahahahaha. - Isaak se retira como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Máscara da Morte morto. Talvez a máscara tenha se quebrado e então a morte revelara sua face, mostrando ao italiano que a face da morte era mais cruel do que a sua máscara quebrada. Isaak possui a mesma frieza de Kamus, não era um discípulo qualquer. Era o exemplo citado por Kamus aos colegas do próprio Isaak. Agora Kamus terá de enfrentar seu ex-aluno, cedo ou tarde.

* * *

Voltei para casa, mas me veio uma dúvida, Shion estaria envolvido com a máfia? Será que não sabe mesmo que seu filho tem relações de negócio com Solo? Isso tudo é muito estranho... Mas ao menos a confirmação de haver um policial infiltrado na máfia grega. Agora é só saber qual dos meus ex-colegas é o responsável. E o meu celular toca, aonde coloquei ele mesmo? Ah! No bolso do meu casacão.

- Alô.

- Mestre Kamus, é Cristal.

- Pra me chamar de mestre só pode ser você ou Hyoga.

- Tenho novidade.

- Diga.

- Máscara da Morte está morto.

- O QUÊ!? Mas não faz nem duas horas que eu conversei com tal homem.

- Foi encontrado morto perto da Praça Dom Feliciano. Junto com dois corpos, dois caras, chamados Krishna e Io.

- Io? Esse nome...

- Você sabe quem é esse tal de Io?

- Cabelo rosa?

- Isso.

- Guarda-costa de Julian Solo.

- Como sabe disso?

- Estive na boate e me lembro desse homem, me acompanhou até o setor das câmeras de segurança.

- Isso significa que...?

- Foi a mando de Solo.

- Muito bem, Cristal, obrigado mais uma vez. Prometo acertarmos as nossas dívidas em breve. E mais uma coisa...

- Diga Mestre.

- A esposa de Máscara da Morte já sabe do acontecido?

- Acho que não, peguei essa informação com um conhecido do IML.

- Deixe que eu a avisarei.

Decidi tomar um banho, me arrumei e peguei o telefone.

- Dohko. Preciso que você me dê uma mãozinha.

- Diga Kamus.

- Por favor me leve até a Siciliana.

- Na boate do Máscara da Morte!? Só pode estar brincando não é? Não bebeu?

- Estou sóbrio, e Máscara da Morte, morto.

- O QUÊ!? Você o matou!?

- Não, um dos meus informantes me ligou, e avisou que ele foi assassinado na Praça Dom Feliciano.

- Mas e o que faremos lá?

- Encontrarei a mulher dele.

- Você sempre se envolvendo com mulher de mafioso, hein...?

- Preciso dela para concluir a primeira parte do trabalho requisitado pela Pomba-Gira de Shaka.

- Como assim?

- A Gira de Shaka pediu uma mulher bonita de cabelos verdes. Shina é a única que conheço e que veio até mim de alguma maneira.

- Certo. Daqui uns 15 minutos eu te apanho.

* * *

Logo, Dohko me apanhou em casa e fomos até a Siciliana. Chegamos lá e já fomos abordados por um dos capangas baixos do Máscara da Morte.

- Senhor Liverault? O que faz aqui, o senhor Maschera foi lhe procurar.

- Eu falei com ele, mas vim aqui para falar com a senhora Gina.

- Ela está lá dentro, posso saber o que veio falar com a senhora?

- Vocês logo saberão. - Dei dois tapas no ombro do capanga. - Por favor, permita a minha entrada.

- Tudo bem, mas você sabe aonde o senhor Maschera está? Ele disse que falaria com o senhor e voltaria.

- Eu lhe direi, mas antes preciso falar com a senhora Maschera.

- Está certo, entre.

Adentramos na Siciliana, homens formais estavam por lá, afinal, a casa de Máscara da Morte era requintada. Shina estava apenas cantando algo aos visitantes, pedi ao capanga que me atendeu para chamá-la. Linda e radiante como sempre, a senhora Maschera interrompeu seu espetáculo e veio até mim.

- O senhor não é aquele chefe do rapaz que tentou me agarrar?

- Sou. Kamus Liverault, senhora. Investigador particular.

- Meu marido foi atrás do senhor, o que deseja?

- Eu estive com o seu marido há algumas horas atrás. Mas logo após o nosso encontro, ele foi morto.

- MORTO!? Meu Maschera!? - Shina se desespera.

- Exatamente. Sinto muito.

- Como!? - Perguntava aos prantos.

- Seu marido foi assassinado. Mas antes de morrer matou dois homens que são suspeitos de estar na máfia grega.

- Máfia grega!? Maledetos! - Esbravejou.

- Por favor, precisa ir ao IML, melhor que vá o mais rápido possível.

- Está bem, mas antes preciso informar aos que serviam o meu marido.

- Sem problemas. - Eu me juntei à Dohko que estava a beber uma água gelada no bar. Todos cercaram à mulher do falecido chefe da máfia.

- Dohko, é melhor irmos embora. - Logo nos levantamos e quando saíamos.

- Signore Liverault! - Gritou ela. - Espere.

- Sim.

- Quero lhe agradecer, pela preocupação de vir me avisar.

- Acho que fui o último contato, amigável, direi assim, que o seu marido teve antes de ser morto.

- E como você soube?

- Meu informante me passou a informação, quase duas horas depois de eu o deixar na Rua dos Andradas.

- Por favor, me deixe o telefone ao menos, para comunicar o funeral.

- Minha senhora, me desculpe, mas detesto funerais. O último que fui foi o de minha avó há quase 15 anos. Por favor, me perdoe. - Até que recebi um cutucão do Dohko.

- Kamus, essa é a chance para levá-la até o Pai Shaka, não desperdice. - Dizia rangendo os dentes.

- Tudo bem, senhora. Meu número é este. Me avise e se precisar me chame.

- Deixarei os rapazes se reunirem e decidirem o seu futuro enquanto vou de táxi até o IML.

- Está certo. Esperarei sua ligação. Até mais.

* * *

Enquanto voltávamos para casa, resolvi desabafar com Dohko.

- Dohko, preciso te dizer umas coisas.

- Fale, sou todo ouvidos. - Dizia ele ao volante.

- O que Shaka disse é verdade.

- O que?

- Máscara da Morte hoje me informou que há um policial do departamento infiltrado na máfia.

- E?

- Estou desconfiado de que seja Shion.

- Shion? Mas Shion está aposentado. Por que pensa isso?

- Mu, está envolvido com Julian Solo. Foi Solo quem financiou as campanhas de Mu.

- Então foi daí, que saiu aquele dinheiro... Achava muita coisa um partido grande como o de Mu apostar tanto na candidatura de um deputado estadual que é apenas filho de um ex-policial.

- E o que você acha?

- Acho difícil um homem como Shion entrar numa dessa. Acredito que o meu velho amigo seja tão vítima nesse caso político do seu filho, quanto você no seu caso. Mu sempre foi um rapaz muito vivo e levado, desde pequeno. Ponho minha mão no fogo por Shion.

- E então quem você acha que é o responsável?

- Há muitas dúvidas, mas você abriu meus olhos para uma coisa.

- O que?

- Pode ser alguém antigo. Não Shion, mas alguém que tenha freqüentado ao mesmo tempo que você no departamento.

- Pode ser mesmo... - Foi nisso que fiquei refletindo em todo o caminho.

Fui para a casa para dormir.

* * *

Oito horas da manhã.

Shina me liga para avisar que Máscara da Morte será velado hoje e o corpo partirá para a Itália aonde será enterrado em Napoli. Decidi correr para falar com a viúva. Corri tomei um banho e saí correndo. Peguei um ônibus para o cemitério João XXIII, a senhora Máschera estava na capela 1 rodeada dos capangas do marido.

- Senhora Maschera.

- Signore Liverault. - Dizia abraçando-se e mim.

- Senhora. Por favor. Vão pensar que somos amantes, a senhora deve saber que a minha fama com mafiosos não é boa. - Constrangido com aquilo falei à jovem viúva. Então ela se afastou um pouco. - Senhora, eu posso fazer um pedido?

- Diga.

- QUero levá-la a um retiro espiritual no meio da área rural de Porto Alegre.

- Mas e meu marido?

- Esse é apenas o corpo dele senhora.

- E os capangas?

- Diga a eles que não tem condições de viajar.

- Mas eu nunca fui muito religiosa, signore.

- Acho que essa é a melhor hora para se agarrar à uma religião. No último instante, diga uma desculpa à eles.

- Muito bem, o signore me convence. Começo a acreditar que o signore é meu anjo da guarda. - Sorri em agradecimento.

Fiquei por mais uma hora ali e fui visitar Miro. Como sempre Miro, estava no sofá assistindo televisão.

- Kamus! Quais são as novas? O que foi? Por que está de preto?

- Fui ao velório de Máscara da Morte.

- O Máscara da Morte morreu?

- Sim. Foi assassinado pelos capangas de Solo.

- E a senhora Maschera? - Perguntou Miro, cheio de "boas intenções".

- Está triste, e será levada para um retiro espiritual.

- E será que eu poderia "ajudá-la"?

- Creio que seja melhor depois do retiro espiritual da jovem viúva.

- Ah, Kamus. Ela precisa é de um homem para consolá-la.

- Isso, vá até lá e será morto pelos capangas do Máscara.

- Se bem que a Marin mexeu comigo, sabe...

- Ah não! Miro Rosales apaixonado pela mulher do meu inimigo número 1.

- Corta essa! Apaixonado uma ova!

- Miro, ainda bem que você está machucado.

- Como você é mal Kamus. - Retrucou.

- É até melhor, porque assim seu pescoço fica preso à cabeça.

- E agora você tem a prova para incriminar Solo.

- Como assim?

- Se os dois trabalham para ele. Você pode conseguir encurralá-lo.

- Até parece que vão descobrir que Solo foi quem os mandou.

- Vão, pelos crachás da Athenas. Dae os policiais vão até lá e... bingo! Solo vai preso e seus inimigos também. Assim tudo acaba bem. - Dizia Miro com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Acalme-se não é bem assim... por parte você está certo, os crachás ajudariam. Mas teríamos que pedir para que alguém averiguasse isso. - Disse eu refletindo. - E se você estiver certo seu salário aumenta e terá férias.

- YES! - Disse ele.


	9. Rede de Corrupção Parte II

Rede de corrupção - Parte 2

Delegacia...

Saga estava revisando alguns papéis, até que o telefone toca.

- Delegado Saga Baroli, boa noite. O QUÊ!? MÁSCARA DA MORTE MORTO!? Certo, e mais dois homens. Estou indo aí.

- Maninho, o que houve?

- A máfia italiana caiu. Máscara da Morte foi assassinado.

- ASSASSINADO!?

- Sim. Anda, pega o meu casacão e vamos para o carro.

- Certo. Mas aonde vamos?

- Departamento Médico Legal.

* * *

- Sim doutor, mas o que aconteceu com eles?

- Levaram cortes profundos. Oriundos dos estiletes do senhor Maschera.

- Entendo. E quem são esses dois?

- Só há a identidade dos dois. Um se chama Io Cilla e Krishna Cristóbal. Ambos são da fronteira do Uruguai, pelo que consta em suas identidades.

- Certo. E Carlo Mephisto Maschera? Aonde está.

- A senhora Maschera já está velando o corpo do marido.

- LEVARAM O CORPO!? Meu senhor, aquele homem era um mafioso, deveriam ter nos avisado antes! - Saga xinga o médico.

- Desculpe delegado, mas a senhora Maschera pediu o corpo porque ele seria enterrado em Napoli. E nem sabíamos que ele era o 'Máscara da Morte', o temido chefe da máfia.

- A culpa é nossa por fazer esse sigilo todo sobre a ele.

- Talvez fosse pior. Mas posso lhe conseguir uma cópia da autópsia. Já lhe adiantando que ele levou um tiro na cabeça.

- Ótimo. Vocês estão com a bala da arma?

- Claro. Pegarei agora mesmo para o senhor. - O legista demorou uns 10 minutos trazendo consigo a autópsia e a bala.

- Levarei os dois comigo. Preciso levar a bala ao perito. Tudo bem?

- Sem problemas.

- Ótimo. Até mais. - Saga se retirou.

Quando saía, Saga notou um rosto conhecido no lado de fora. Era Cristal.

- Kanon, está vendo ali?

- É o Cristal!

- Sim. Façamos o seguinte. Tente cercá-lo sem que ele perceba. Eu vou saber o que ele faz aqui. - Recebeu a confirmação do irmão.

- Cristal! O que você faz aqui?

- Saga.

- Olá Cristal.

- Kanon. O que querem de mim?

- Saber por que está aqui? Você não está envolvido no treinamento de salva-vidas nas praias?

- No verão apenas.

- Mais uma vez repetirei a pergunta. O que faz aqui? - Saga insistiu.

- Estou trabalhando de informante.

- Não precisa nem me dizer pra quem... Kamus, eu presumo. - Kanon se pronunciou.

- Por que? - Agora foi a vez de Saga.

- Saí do departamento em protesto ao meu mestre.

- E o que sabe sobre a morte de Máscara da Morte?

- Eu informei à Kamus que ele estava morto. Presumo que ele tenha avisado a senhora Maschera do corpo.

- Muito bem, Cristal. Você vem conosco e estará sob custódia. - Saga intimou.

- Já vi que não há como escapar. - E seguiu Saga e Kanon até o carro.

* * *

Eu estava no escritório conversando com Miro. Até que Ikki surge, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Ikki! Estranho você sempre avisa... - Kanon surge atrás de Ikki.

- Kanon!?

- Kamus, Saga deseja vê-lo.

- Ah, olha quem chegou? O turrão e o irmão do delegado.

- Oi pra você também, Miro. - Respondeu Kanon seriamente.

- Por favor nos acompanhem até a delegacia. - Ikki pediu friamente.

- Eu, por quê!? - Miro se surpreendeu.

- Você como cúmplice, vem junto.

- Deveria dizer como uma mala sem alça, Kanon. - Retrucou Ikki, fazendo Kanon rir.

Chegamos na delegacia escoltados pelo meu ex-parceiro e pelo intrometido irmão do delegado

- O que ele está fazendo aqui!? - Seiya esbravejou.

- Assunto do Saga... - Disse Kanon me desviando da inquisição do meu velho rival.

- Não posso acreditar que estão trazendo de volta um corrompido como Kamus. - Resmungou.

- Calma Seiya. - Shiryu colocou a mão no ombro do colega.

- Calma nada! - Retirou a mão do colega.

- Talvez Saga tenha algum motivo especial para Kamus estar aqui.

- Espero que apodreça na cadeia, nunca fui com a cara desse francês.

- E poucos vão com a sua, Seiya.

- Até você! Meu parceiro!?

- Só acho que você está muito alterado ultimamente. Nem parece mais o velho Seiya.

- Shiryu, eu ouvi bem? Kamus está aqui? - Chegou Dohko, desviando a discussão entre Seiya e Shiryu.

- Sim, chefe.

- Está na sala de Saga?

- Creio que sim. Kanon disse ser assunto do Saga.

- Eu vou averiguar.

- Dohko, eu lhe acompanho. - Disse Seiya, enquanto Shiryu balançava a cabeça negativamente enquanto Seiya acompanhava Dohko.

* * *

Adentramos na sala do delegado.

- Olá Kamus. É bom vê-lo de novo. Sente-se. - Kanon e Ikki decidem sair.

- Esperem, será melhor que fiquem aqui. - Ouvimos batidas na porta.

- Pode entrar. - Falou Saga.

- Saga, qual é o motivo da reunião? - Dohko entrara acompanhado de Seiya.

- Dohko, que bom que veio. Desculpe não ter te chamado.

- Pois é, não é. - Seiya chamara a atenção. - Saga, vamos ao ponto, por que Kamus está aqui?

- Sinto muito Seiya, dessa reunião você não participará. - Saga cerrou os olhos e falou calmamente.

- E por que Ikki participará?

- Porque desejo que Ikki permaneça. Por favor retire-se, lhe chamarei se precisar.

- Mas Sag...

- Eu lhe chamarei se precisar, não se preocupe. Aquilo que teme não vai acontecer. - Saga se levantou e abriu a porta para Seiya.

- Mas eu dese... - Saga fecha a porta. - ...jo saber. Droga! - Saiu dali chutando tudo.

- Agora, Kanon, busque a testemunha. - Engoli seco e comecei a suar frio, ainda não sabendo o que era.

Eis que Kanon surge com Cristal, que me olhava desanimado, como se tivesse falhado em algum treinamento, nos tempos em que eu o treinei.

- Muito bem, alguém quer dizer algo antes que eu comece? - Todos quietos.

- E por que estamos aqui? Estou perdendo meu seriado favorito. - Reclamou Miro.

- Miro, só fale quando eu pedir. - Disse Saga. - Kamus, você foi convocado porque tenho a certeza de que você sabe de algo que ainda não sabemos da morte de Maschera. Quero que me explique o porquê a bala de uma Aurora 300 estava alojada na cabeça do Máscara da Morte. Segundo Cristal, você esteve com ele.

- Estive. Mas foi duas horas antes do próprio Cristal me ligar dizendo que ele estava morto.

- Eu só conheço três homens que usam a Aurora 300: Hyoga, Cristal e Você. E como você estava marcado pela máfia italiana, há grandes chances de ser você o assassino dele. Eu me pergunto, por que você estaria tão preocupado em ajudar a senhora Maschera? Pelo que sei, só você e Cristal saberiam da morte dele.

- E o assassino. - Falei.

- O que sabe, Kamus? - Saga continuou.

- Maschera veio me procurar desesperado, porque acabamos com os seus capangas que estavam a me perseguir.

- Você esteve junto com Hyoga e Ikki naquele dia? - Kanon perguntou.

- Sim.

- Isso explica o tal homem fujão. - Dohko disfarçou.

- E qual foi o motivo dele te procurar? - Saga procedia com o interrogatório.

- No início ele me fez uma proposta para trabalhar com ele, após assassinar seus homens. Como recusei, tratei de me retirar.

Até que ele me chamou dizendo que havia algo de meu interesse para tratar.

- O que é do seu interesse, Kamus? - Saga conseguiu o que queria, fiquei no paredão.

- Um caso...

- Que caso?

- Aff... Freya Morais, desapareceu.

- Me conte essa história...

- Sua irmã esteve a me procurar há uma semana, dizendo que Freya havia desaparecido. Hilda, irmã de Freya me disse que ela foi procurada pelos irmãos Giannakos e pelo Maschera, que utilizaram seus pseudônimos...

- Rossi... e... Popoulos... - Kanon falou.

- Continuando... - falei. - ... Mas como os Giannakos estavam fora do país...

- ESTAVAM!? - Saga se levantou. - Do que você sabe?

- Deixem-me terminar, por favor. Como os Giannakos estavam fora do país, eliminei-os de cara do caso. Mas antes de ir até a boate do Maschera fui à casa de Freya para saber se encontrava alguma pista, Mime, irmão mais velho dela achou um bilhete do ex-namorado, Hagen Vaz que marcara de se encontrar com Freya na Athenas na quinta retrasada. A moça não apareceu e ele foi embora.

- E como você sabe disso?

- Pelas câmeras. O senhor Solo pediu aos rapazes que me ajudassem.

- Solo? Julian Solo? - Kanon se intrometera.

- Sim, se lembra no dia da despedida de solteiro do Hyoga? - Perguntei a Ikki.

- Sim. Ikki dissera que você esteve por lá. - Kanon recordou de algo, parecia que sabia que estive por lá.

- Então foi isso que você foi fazer... - Falou Ikki.

- Sim, foi isso. E então fui na boate de Maschera no dia seguinte. Estava interrogando ele enquanto Miro olhava as garotas de programa, Freya não estava lá e Miro se envolveu com Shina e acabamos marcados por ele. Escapamos, mas Aldebaran e alguns capangas menores nos atacaram na Rua dos Andradas. Nos livramos deles e então esses dias, fui atacado por Dante, Aldebaran e Shura que com a ajuda de Ikki e Hyoga, foram mortos. Senão seria eu a pairar no IML. Máscara da Morte me procurou e me disse que havia alguém aqui do departamento envolvido com a máfia grega.

- Máfia grega... e os irmãos Giannakos? Aonde entram nessa história?

- Aiória e Aioros voltaram e estão de negócios com Solo.

- HIHIHEHAHAHAHA HIHAHAHA... Que estória patética essa de parceria Kamus. Não me faça rir. - Disse Saga. - Acho mais fácil você ser o culpado do que Julian Solo...

- Saga, haviam dois corpos cortados pelas facas do Máscara da Morte. E tenho dito, esses dois trabalhavam para o Solo. Um deles se chama Io e era guarda-costas do próprio quando fui à boate. Averigue as roupas deles, devem haver as credenciais deles da boate, isso será a prova que você quer contra Solo.

- Cristal, você e Miro irão até o IML e buscarão repostas. Se Kamus estiver nos enrolando, passará um bom tempo.

- Espere! Quer mais uma prova?

- Diga.

- Eu e Miro voltamos à Athenas e Miro se assanhou com uma das garotas e quem apareceu? Radamanthys...

- O principal carrasco dos Giannakos.

- Exatamente. Até que Seiya e Shiryu chegaram e ele desapareceu.

- Então foi você, naquele dia?

- Sim. O estranho é que Seiya me deixou passar.

- Estranho mesmo. Kanon, chame Shiryu. - Kanon acenou positivamente com a cabeça e trouxe Shiryu até a sala.

- Shiryu, Kamus estava por trás da confusão na Athenas? - Ele olhou pra mim sem saber o que dizer.

- Sim. - Disse depois de algum tempo.

- Vocês liberaram Kamus?

- Sim. - Novamente depois de algum tempo confirmou.

- Você viu alguém parecido com Radamanthys?

- Vi. Mas era o homem que fugira de mim.

- Interessante. Iremos investigar esses homens e se for verdade iremos à Athenas atrás de Solo para obter respostas. Dohko, meu velho amigo, chame Shiryu, por gentileza. - Dohko chamou e logo o cabeludo veio. - Shiryu, acompanhe Miro, Shun e Cristal no IML e até a casa de um dos mortos se for necessário.

- Certo Saga, sem problemas.

- Como assim, eu ir? - Falou Miro. - Pelo que me recordo eu fui demitido.

- É uma questão de honra, você vai e ajuda aquele que lhe acolheu, ou se mostra o preguiçoso que sempre foi. - Disse Saga em um tom sério.

- Miro, agora é sério. Estamos precisando de você. - Disse Dohko.

- Posso conversar a sós com ele? - Perguntei.

- Claro, precisamos ser rápidos, antes que eliminem as provas. Cinco minutos e entraremos aqui. - Saga disse e pedindo aos outros que se retirassem.

- Miro, eu nunca te pedi isso, mas agora como disse Saga, é questão de honra. Ao menos vamos provar a minha inocência quanto à aquele acontecido. Estou te pedindo não como um chefe, mas como amigo. - Toquei no ombro dele.

- Nossa! Nunca pensei que um cubo de gelo virasse uma manteiga derretida... Pôxa você falando assim, eu fico até comovido. Você nunca me chamou de amigo.

- Espero que seja a primeira de muitas.

- Assim você vai me fazer chorar, Kamus. Isso pega mal...

- Miro é a sua chance de criar responsabilidade e mostrar para eles que você é melhor do que eles pensam. Você fez a ótima dedução ao pensar em algum documento que prove que eles trabalham para Solo. Eu acredito que você é melhor do que eles pensam e o Dohko também. Mostre pro Saga e pra todo o departamento, que mesmo não trabalhando mais aqui, você pode se virar.

- Nem meu pai me dizia isso.

- Mas eu, seu chefe e seu amigo, falo, você pode.

- Eu posso e vou fazer! Você me convenceu Kamus.

Logo Saga adentrara, comunicamos à ele e Miro saiu juntamente com Cristal, Shun e Shiryu.

- Kamus o que você fez pra esse guri teimoso ir com eles? - Perguntou Saga.

- O que tinha de ser feito e que ninguém o fez. Um diálogo apostando nele foi o suficiente para ele sair numa boa.

* * *

IML

- Boa noite, em que posso ajudá-los. - Perguntou a recepcionista.

- Boa noite. Estamos aqui para falar com o doutor que tratou dos corpos de Io Cilla e Krishna Cristóbal. - Shun tomou a frente. - Sou perito da polícia civil e preciso saber se há documentos desses dois homens.

- Só um minuto. - A recepcionista ligara e instantes depois... - Peguem o elevador no terceiro andar no fim do corredor, o doutor estará esperando por vocês.

- Obrigado. - Agradeceu o educadíssimo Shun. Os quatro subiram e o doutor veio ao encontro deles.

- Boa noite, senhores.

- Boa noite, sou Shun Amarilla perito da polícia civil. Gostaria de saber se o senhor achou algum documento dos dois homens dentro de algum bolso das roupas que vestiam?

- A única coisa que achei foram as identidades dos dois homens e uma conta de água o bolso de Io.

- Podemos dar uma olhada, estamos atrás de algumas pistas.

- Claro, por favor me acompanhem. - Pediu o médico.

* * *

- Alô, casa dos Sugiyama... - Falou Shun Rei com seu sotaque chinês.

- Shun Rei, oi. É a Saori.

- Oi Saori! Como você está?

- Err... indo. Por favor, o Shiryu está aí?

- Shiryu está no departamento. Quer deixar recado?

- Diga apenas que eu preciso falar com ele. É urgente.

- Saori, espere! Já faz um tempo que não nos vemos, não é?

- É... faz um tempo.

- Escuta, por que você não vem aqui em casa? Logo o Shiryu volta, daí você fala com ele.

- Tudo bem, logo estarei aí. Até mais.

- Até.

* * *

- Alô Shiryu?

- Saga, teremos de ir até a casa de Io Cilla, que fica no bairro Partenon. - Dizia Shiryu enquanto percorria junto com os demais um corredor do IML.

- Certo. Não acharam mais nada?

- Não, é só isso.

- Está certo, obrigado. - Saga desligou.

- Muito bem, Miro. Deixaremos esse caso no seu encalço. - Disse Shiryu.

- O QUE!? Mas eu nem trabalho mais para a delegacia.

- Você é o chefe, agora. - Disse Cristal.

- Mas e o Saga?

- Ele não ficará sabendo, não é Shun? - Perguntou Shiryu.

- Boca de siri. - Disse o Amarilla caçula.

- Qual é sua ordem? - Perguntou Shiryu.

- Vamos logo pra casa daquele cara. - Disse Miro.

Aqui é o Miro. Já que os rapazes me nomearam chefe da investigação. Vou me dar uma de Kamus Liverault. Espero que dê certo. Torçam por mim! Depois de uns 10 minutos rodando, chegamos a casa do tal Io que ficava numa rua escura do bairro Partenon. Eu disse casa? Apartamento, pra ser mais detalhado, num prédio antigo de dois andares. Pedimos para o zelador abrir o portão e fomos atendidos. Subimos a escada e ficamos de frente para o apartamento 204, lar do meliante.

- Miro, qual atitude você tomará agora? - Perguntou Cristal.

- Essa! - Arrombei a porta com um pontapé.

- Caham! Você se fosse mais esperto poderia ter usado um grampo. - Disse Shun.

- Ou até mesmo as chaves embaixo do tapete. - Disse Shiryu sacudindo o molho de chaves.

- Perderia muito tempo. - Falei. - Vamos parar de papo e entrar. - Agi como um chefe de investigação. - Shiryu e Cristal, fiquem com a sala.

- E quanto a mim? - Perguntou Shun, querendo ser solidário.

- Quer ajudar? Vamos verificar o quarto do Io. Fique com o chão e os criados mudos enquanto eu cuido do guarda-roupas.

Ficamos algum tempo revirando até que catei um cartão dentro do bolso.

- Achei um cartão. - Falei. - EUREKA! É o cartão da Athenas. Eis a prova!

- Posso ver? - Shiryu pediu. Vendo a foto e o nome de Io no cartão magnético.

- Isso é a prova! Parabéns Miro. - Shiryu sorriu.

- Valeu! Mas vamos nessa, tenho certeza que Kamus está cansado de nos esperar. - Eu disse a eles.

* * *

- Já vai... - Dizia Shun Rei ao ouvir a campainha tocar.

- Olá Shun Rei.

- Saori! Que bom que veio! Entre, por favor.

- Obrigada, licensa.

- Sente-se. - a chinesa pediu. - Aceita um chá?

- Claro, obrigada.

- Agora pouco eu estava limpando o outro cômodo do apartamento o qual Shiryu guarda seus certificados, diplomas e encontrei esta foto emoldurarda, olha.

- Nossa, são os rapazes! - Saori olhou impressionada a foto aonde estavam em três filas: Shion, Hyoga, Cristal e Miro na de cima; Seiya, Isaak, Shiryu e Kamus na do meio; e Ikki, Saga, Kanon e Shun na de baixo.

- O Shiryu ainda não estava com o cabelo tão grande. - Dizia Shun Rei.

- E o Seiya, sempre com a cara torta e de braços cruzados... - Falou Saori.

- Por que será amiga?

- É por causa de Kamus Liverault, Seiya sempre teve implicância com esse homem. - Dizia Saori colocando o indicador sobre a face de Kamus.

- Ah, o francês que foi expulso... Nunca mais ouvi falar dele.

- Parece que está de investigador particular. Seiya me falou esses tempos.

- E o velho Shion Aires... - Dizia Shun Rei.

- O instrutor de Seiya, também não ouvi mais falar dele.

- Bom, esse moço loiro ainda está lá, vi ele no telejornal esses dias, dedicou para o francês o seu caso.

- O Hyoga, ele está para se casar com uma amiga minha, a Eiri. E esse outro não o vi mais. - Disse Saori indicando Cristal.

- E esse era o preguiçoso da turma. - Dizia Shun Rei, ao apontar Miro. - Shiryu falou que ele foi expulso por causa da preguiça.

- Na verdade Seiya o delatou. - Disse Saori. - Esse homem de cabelo verde eu nunca mais vi. - Referindo-se a Isaak.

- Pois é, o que será que aconteceu com ele? - Perguntou Shun Rei.

- De certo não era o que ele realmente queria.

- E esse moço. Esse homem é meio rude. Não fala com ninguém. - Shun Rei se referia à Ikki.

- Esse é o Ikki ex-parceiro de Kamus. Seiya e ele estão sempre em guerra no distrito. O irmão dele, assim como o pai, são ótimas pessoas. O irmão dele parece que já tem dois filhos.

- Shiryu me falou, está sempre na casa do senhor Dohko. Que é como um pai para o Shiryu. É um ótimo padrinho de casamento, vem aqui ao menos uma vez por semana. - Disse Shun Rei.

- E esse homem. Muito bonito, muito simpático. - Dizia Shun Rei apontando para Saga.

- O Saga. - Falou Saori. - Ele é um homem muito simpático, Seiya diz que ele é rigoroso.

- Shiryu também fala, mas é um charme, se veste bem e insisto, muito simpático.

- Você acha ele um charme só porque ele tem o cabelo comprido que nem o Shiryu, não é?

- Não só pelo cabelo... Para a idade dele é um homem bem bonito e cheio de classe.

- Ao contrário do irmão gêmeo, que se veste feito um garoto e acha que é o dono do mundo. - Saori se referiu a Kanon. - Me admiro ele ser tão insolente e o irmão ser tão doce, simpático...- Saori falou.

- E ele não é casado. - Disse Shun Rei.

- Me admiro as mulheres não quererem esse homem tão doce, apesar de triste.

- Triste?

- Ao menos é o que parece quando ele vai lá em casa. - Disse Saori.

- Ele frequenta a sua casa?

- Sim. Além de chefe é um dos únicos amigos que Seiya tem. Na verdade são só Shiryu, Saga e Kanon que se dão bem com Seiya.

- É que seu marido, convenhamos... não é fácil de lidar com ele. - Disse Shun Rei.

- É... - Suspirou Saori. - E a cada dia está piorando.

- Por que?

- Ele tem sido rude, não se parece mais aquele com quem eu casei. Nem fazer amor ele faz. Só diz que está cansado e que quer dormir. Diz que o trabalho tem tirado o couro dele, então é por isso que vim falar com Shiryu.

- Estranho... Shiryu sempre chega bem do serviço. E isso que são parceiros.

- Pois é. - Disse Saori, suspirando novamente.

- Porque não conversa com "o doce" chefe deles? - Disse Shun Rei, brincando com a amiga.

- Não sei, mas pode ser uma boa idéia.

* * *

- Saga? É Shiryu de novo, achamos a prova. - Shiryu novamente ligou para Saga.

- O que!? Como?

- Miro achou um cartão magnético da Athenas com o nome de Io e sua função de segurança.

- Miro?

- Ele mesmo, acredite. - Disse Shiryu sorrindo.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar. - Disse Saga surpreso.

- Quando ver a prova você acreditará. Até mais.

* * *

Boate Athenas, sala da direção.

- Isaak, então Io e Krishna foram assassinados pelo Máscara da Morte?

- Sim, senhor. E como ele se recusou a trabalhar para nós e nos ofendeu, eu o matei. E tem mais. Ele revelou que trabalho

para o senhor.

- Revelou? Como assim?

- Ele disse à Liverault que há um policial envolvido na máfia grega.

- Sim, mas não disse seu nome, certo?

- Não.

- Então não há com que se preocupar. Você será o desfecho disso tudo Isaak. Quando tivermos um plano, Liverault ficará tão surpreso que você agora trabalha para nós e morrerá com uma bala do seu ex-aluno. - Solo disse com um sorrido maldoso. - E pode ter certeza de que será bem recompensado, meu caro.

- É só o senhor me dar carta branca e eu farei o serviço, senhor Solo.

- Essa eu gostaria de ver, mestre contra aluno. - Disse Sorento.

- Talvez você veja, Sorento. - Disse Solo.

E toca um telefone.

- Alô, Tétis.

- Oi amor, você não vem pra casa?

- Desculpe querida, estou em negócios, estarei em casa lá pelas quatro horas da manhã.

- Julian você ultimamente anda muito ocupado, o que é? Não me diga que está com uma das garotas da boate...

- Capaz, Tétis. E eu sou lá homem disso?

- Estou ficando desconfiada.

- Se fosse eu não te daria a atenção que te dou quando chego em casa, não é? Se eu estivesse te traindo, certamente não conseguiria te dar àquela atençãozinha...

- Está bem, estou confiando em você.

- Acredite amor, quer que eu mostre que estou em negócios? Diga oi Sorento.

- Olá senhora Solo. - Respondeu o braço-direito.

- Viu? Pode confiar no seu maridinho e me espere bem bonita, ok?

- Ok, Julian, ok... Beijo.

- Outro. - Solo desliga o telefone. - Se ela soubesse que negócios estamos tramando aqui... Acho que daria na mesma coisa que uma traição.

- É melhor assim, senhor Solo. - Disse Sorento. - Se sua esposa soubesse não iria compactuar com isso. Ela tem orgulho da sua parte filantropa e está feliz ao seu lado.

- Concordo Sorento, concordo. - Disse Solo.

* * *

Delegacia de polícia.

Agora eu, Kamus, assumo a narrativa novamente. Depois de uma hora e meia esperando os rapazes chegarem da inspeção...

- Ah, até que enfim chegaram! - Disse Saga.

- Se soubessemos que a casa desse tal de Io ficava num dos bairros próximos daqui, teríamos chegado uma hora antes. - Falou Shiryu.

- Aonde era? - Perguntou Dohko.

- Partenon. - Disse Shiryu.

- Agora quero as explicações. Por favor, vamos até a minha sala. - Pediu Saga.

Sala do delegado.

- Estou surpreso e quero ouvir de você Miro. Aonde achou o cartão?

- Entramos no apartamento, nos dividimos em duas duplas. Eu e Shun fomos procurar no quarto...

- O burro na frente... - Falou Kanon.

- Burro é você. - Retrucou Miro.

- SILÊNCIO! - Pediu Saga. - Continue...

- Cristal e Shiryu averiguavam a sala em busca de pistas. Então achei um cartão magnético dentro de um dos bolsos de um paletó de Io. Ah, o cartão. - Miro passou o cartão para Saga. - Como pode ver tem o nome e a função de segurança da boate Athenas.

- Bom trabalho, Miro! - Falou Dohko.

- Estou orgulhoso de você. - Falei.

- Muito bem, você mostrou obediência ao Kamus. - Disse Saga se levantando da sua mesa. - Isso prova que você aprendeu muito com ele, quero lhe parabenizar. - Saga estende a mão à Miro, mas com seriedade.

- Obrigado. - Miro apertou a mão de Saga, mas devolveu-lhe o olhar sério.

- Shiryu, você está dispensado por hoje, bom trabalho.

- Obrigado Saga.

- Kamus, Cristal e Miro, Ikki lhes levará até suas respectivas casas. Mas Kamus, por mais que tenha mostrado provas de que Solo mandou matar Máscara da Morte, a bala que estava no corpo de Máscara era de uma Aurora e você ainda é tido como meu suspeito, tanto você, quanto Cristal.

- Tudo bem. Quando achar a prova que me incrimina, você me prende e não vou oferecer resistência. - Falei e saímos.

* * *

Apartamento dos Sugiyama

Shiryu abre a porta calmamente e entra em casa.

- Shun Rei, estou em casa.

- Amor! Venha aqui, temos visita! - Falou a chinesa.

- Saori? O que faz aqui? - Shiryu estranhou, abraçando-a e beijando-a.

- Olá Shiryu, vim aqui porque preciso perguntar algumas coisas pra você.

- Chá? - Perguntou Shun Rei ao marido.

- Café, pode ser? - Disse Shiryu sentando em uma poltrona.

- Sorte a sua que passei, eu volto em um instante. - Disse Shun Rei sorrindo.

- Então... pergunte. Aconteceu algo com Seiya?

- Sim, Seiya está muito estranho. Você sabe o que é? Por acaso é o trabalho?

- Não, no trabalho está tudo bem. Não tivemos problemas sérios pra resolver, faz tempo. A delegacia está tranqüila ultimamente. Me diga o que está havendo?

- Aqui está. - Disse Shun Rei, sentando-se na outra parte do sofá que estava Saori.

- Obrigado, amor.

- Bem... fico sem jeito de dizer porque você é o melhor amigo dele.

- Não se preocupe. Ficará entre nós. - Shiryu falou.

- Seiya têm sido muito estúpido comigo, não fala muito e quando fala comigo é em tom rude. E... nem amor nós fizemos mais. Diz estar cansado do trabalho.

- Não será por causa de Kamus?... Mas acho que não. Seiya me falaria se fosse isso. - Pensava Shiryu.

- Ele te faz confidências?

- Sim, mas ele geralmente fala sem eu perguntar. Já chega dizendo tudo o que está sentindo. Seiya sempre foi aberto comigo, mas agora não fala nada e só resmunga. - Diz Shiryu.

- Será que é outa mulher? - Saori perguntava com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Não. Seiya, não é desse tipo. - Disse Shiryu. - É do homem que vai da casa pro trabalho, e do trabalho pra casa. Escute. Por que não pergunta ao Saga? Talvez Seiya esteja fazendo uma investigação confidencial.

- Shun Rei me sugeriu. Provavelmente irei lá na delegacia amanhã.

- Vá perto do almoço. Seiya sempre sai para almoçar. Qualquer coisa eu te dou um toque no seu celular. - Falou o cabeludo.

- Está bem, obrigada. - Agradeceu sorrindo. - Então, é melhor eu ir. A propósito, Seiya já foi dispensado?

- Sim, faz quase duas horas.

- Meu Deus! Deve estar irritado. Até mais e obrigada novamente.

- Se você precisar, não hesite em procurar a mim ou a Shun Rei.

- Nossa casa sempre estará de portas abertas pra você. - Disse a chinesa.

* * *

Delegacia, Sala do delegado.

Kanon e Dohko permaneceram ali com Saga à seu pedido, enquanto ele sentou-se pensativo em sua mesa.

- Saga, no que está pensando? - Perguntou Dohko.

- Numa possível tentativa de pegarmos Solo.

- Que tal na primeira oportunidade que tivermos? Na frente da casa dele, sem confusão, sem barraco... - Sugeriu Kanon.

- Não. - Saga se manifestou. - A minha idéia é faremos um ataque direto e com direito à justificativas. Se o fizermos dessa sua forma Kanon, ele escapará. Poderá escapar sem se preocupar e não teremos provas concretas.

- E então? - Questionou o gêmeo.

- Faremos uma blitz na Athenas. E lá tenho certeza que conseguiremos algo.

- E quem irá? - Perguntou Dohko.

- Todos, exceto você e Shun. - Disse Saga. - Precisamos que alguém tome conta daqui e quem melhor do que você? Dohko.

- Kamus irá? - Perguntou Kanon.

- Melhor ele não ficar sabendo. Se ele estiver envolvido, o pegaremos por lá. - Disse Saga. - E assim teremos esse caso resolvido.

- E quando faremos?

- Amanhã à noite. Entraremos discretamente e nos posicionaremos, quando estiverem em posições, faremos um sinal e começamos.

- Entendido.

- Kanon, estou indo pra casa. Amanhã de manhã eu retorno. - Disse Saga.

- Saga, vou lhe acompanhar. - Disse Dohko. - Boa noite Kanon.

* * *

- Até que enfim em casa! - Resmungou Seiya.

- Olá Seiya.

- Aonde estava?

- Fui ver meu avô.

- O que aconteceu ao velho Mitsumasa? Mais um alarme falso?

- Você sabe que eu não gosto quando fala assim do meu avô. Por que ser tão estúpido Seiya?

- Não tenho que ficar ouvindo seus resmungos Saori, você sempre foi muito mimada.

- Seiya! Não estou te reconhecendo mais! Nem parece o homem com quem me casei. - Saori se espantou.

- E o que quer agora Saori!? Divórcio!?

- Não seja ridículo.

- Eu sabia, você não aguentaria um dia sem mim. Você me ama.

- Se você continuar repugnante assim, vai acabar sozinho e com o meu repúdio. - Saori subiu as escadas aos prantos.

- Você não conseguirá Saori! Você depende de mim. - Gritou sem olhar para a mulher.

Com os insultos do marido, Saori vai para a cama desabando-se em prantos até o seu adormecer. Só acordara com o telefone pela manhã.

- Alô?

- Saori? Oi, é o Shiryu.

- Oi Shiryu.

- Você sabe se o Seiya está por aí?

- Vou dar uma olhada, só um momento. - Saori procurou por todos os cômodos da casa. - Não, ele já saiu.

- Ótimo. Só queria saber se você irá falar com o Saga.

- Vou.

- Ok, quando o Seiya sair de lá para o almoço, eu te dou um toque.

- Mais uma vez obrigada, Shiryu.

- De nada, qualquer coisa, dá o grito.

- Está certo, até mais.

- Até.

* * *

- Saga, posso ir para o almoço?

- Pode Seiya. Não demore.

- Tudo bem então até mais. - Seiya se retirou.

- Saga! - Agora era Shiryu.

- Sim.

- Você vai ir almoçar agora?

- Não, deixarei o Dohko voltar para ir comer. E você quer ir almoçar? Seiya acabou de sair.

- Não, não. Quando você se decidir me avise. - Shiryu se retirou da sala do chefe.

- Está certo.

E então o cabeludo pegou o telefone e Saori viu a chamada de Shiryu, pegou o carro e foi para a delegacia. Saori não demorou muito para chegar.

- Saori espere um pouco. Vou ver se Saga está ocupado.

- Tudo bem.

- Sente-se aqui. Volto logo.

Shiryu viu então que Saga estava mexendo em alguns papéis. Bateu na porta e entrou.

- Shiryu, se quiser almoçar pode ir. Ficarei aqui mais um pouco.

- Está ocupado?

- Só estou dando uma olhada nas perícias. Logo, logo vamos almoçar, tudo bem?

- Certo.

Shiryu então volta-se para Saori e pede lhe acompanha até a sala de Saga. A moça bateu na porta ouvindo o "Entre!" do delegado.

- Olá Saga.

- Saori... - Saga se desconcerta com os papéis. - O que faz aqui? Seiya acabou de sair para almoçar.

- Eu não vim aqui pra falar com ele, mas sim com você.

- Comigo!? - Saga ficava cada vez mais nervoso e desconcertado. - Só um instante. - Apanhou um de seus remédios e o levou a boca com água. Respirou aliviadamente.

- Está com algum problema?

- Não, são os meus calmantes. Estava na hora de tomá-los. Afinal, em que eu posso lhe ser útil?

- Gostaria de saber se Seiya tem trabalhado muito.

- Ultimamente, não tivemos casos muito sérios a resolver. Estamos com pouco trabalho. Por que deseja saber?

- Bem... Eu fico meio constrangida de dizer isso... Mas Seiya está muito estranho de uns tempos pra cá.

- Desculpe querer saber, mas o que ele anda fazendo?

- Na verdade tem sido estúpido comigo e estamos passando por uma crise.

- Entendo. - Disse Saga pensativo. - Mas me admiro, Seiya estar sendo estúpido com você. Se bem que ele está cada vez mais insuportável aqui. - Nesse momento Saori olhou surpreendida com as palavras de Saga. - Me desculpe, não era pra falar desse jeito.

- Tudo bem, as vezes fico imaginando: "como ele ficou tão arrogante?".

- Há homens que quando tem tudo o que querem acabam virando arrogantes, até com as coisas boas que conseguem. - Saori cora ao ouvir Saga.

- É o que acontece com Seiya, e se continuar assim, está disposto a perder o que tem. - Disse Saori, retornando à seriedade.

- Seria uma pena. Mas você tem que saber o que é melhor para você Saori.

- Estou tentando, Saga. - As lágrimas rolaram do rosto de Saori.

- Saori, por favor, não chore. - Saga se levantou e em dois passos se agachou olhando nos olhos dela, enxugando as lágrimas com o polegar. Até que se ligou naquilo que estava fazendo e voltou ao normal. - Acho melhor você ir agora. Seiya pode chegar em instantes. - Se levantou e ficou de costas para a moça.

- Se vier, ele pode criar uma confusão. - Saori disse. - No momento é melhor eu ir. Até mais, Saga. - A moça de cabelos cor lavanda se virou para a porta.

- Saori, espere. - Disse o delegado. Tendo a atenção da moça. - Se precisar me ligue. - Saga anotou o telefone em um papel e entregou à sua amada.

- Obrigada, Saga.

- Se precisar de mim, me ligue. Não se esqueça. - Recebendo um olhar agradecido da moça, que se retirara.

- Olá Saori. - Passava Kanon.

- Olá Kanon. - Disse saindo. Kanon aproveitou e entrou na sala do irmão.

- Maninho... O que ela estava fazendo em sua sala, hein? - Kanon chegou curioso.

- Veio atrás de respostas, sobre o marido.

- Como? Ele anda traindo ela?

- Seiya apesar de todos os defeitos que tem, não seria capaz de trair a Saori. Tanto que nem foi na despedida de solteiro do Hyoga.

- Disso você tem razão.

- Na verdade Seiya tem sido rude com ela.

- Isso é um bom sinal pra você. Devemos comemorar! - Kanon já queria colocar a moral de Saga na lua.

- Não sei, Kanon. Eu não gosto de ver ela sofrer. Acredita que ela até chorou aqui?

- Você não deu bola fora né Saga? Isso seria ir do céu ao inferno em questão de segundos...

- Não. Ela chorou porque está lutando incansávelmente. Kanon, naquele momento eu não aguentei.

- E o que fez? Chorou também? - Kanon disse ironicamente.

- Pare de piadinhas e deixa eu terminar! Que mania! - Saga reclamou. - Não aguentei e fui até ela e enxuguei seu pranto.

- Maninho! - Kanon olhou surpreso. - Você tomou uma bela atitude. Parabéns.

- Não vou cantar vitória, é algo que ainda está longe do meu alcance.

- Mas você avançou. A distância se encurtou. E Saga...

- Fale. - Saga olhou atenciosamente para o irmão.

- Você vai acabar ficando com ela. - Dizia Kanon num sorriso.

- Obrigado, Kanon. - Saga sorriu para o gêmeo. - Bem, vou ir almoçar.

- Você não convidou a Saori?

- Ai, ai, ai... bem que devia né? - Saga colocou uma das mãos na cabeça e esfregou os cabelos.

- Deveria. - Disse Kanon.

- Não vou me afobar, posso tomar um fora logo de cara.

- Mas não seja vagaroso como uma tartaruga. Ela é uma moça bela, você poderá ter concorrência.

- É um risco que corro. Estou indo, Kanon. - E saiu pela porta. Shiryu, vamos!

* * *

Algumas horas passaram e Saga convocou uma reunião de última hora. Somente Kanon e Dohko sabiam do que se tratava. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki estavam curiosos e impacientes.

- Que bom que estão todos vocês aqui. Minha reunião é pra avisá-los que logo faremos uma blitz na Boate Athenas.

- A farra vai ser grande! - Falou Seiya.

- Se vai, nosso trabalho é trazer Julian Solo para um depoimento. - Disse Kanon.

- E por que não usamos um mandato? - Perguntou Hyoga.

- Solo escaparia, tem poder pra isso. - Disse Saga.

- E quando começa o barraco? - Perguntou Ikki.

- Quero vocês na minha sala à uma hora da manhã. - Saga ordenou e recebeu respostas afirmativas dos seus policiais.

* * *

Uma hora da manhã e conforme as ordens do delegado, os policiais se reuniram e foram até a Athenas. Saga apenas convocou os melhores do departamento e pediu que fossem discretos até que Kanon fosse ao bar e pedir um whisky. Aí, então atacariam.

Na Athenas, enquanto Kanon aguardava todos estarem nas posições propostas. Seiya ficara perto das salas vip e do acesso à sala da direção; Shiryu ficara perto dos banheiros; Hyoga perto da pista de pole-dance; Ikki, contra a sua vontade, teria que ficar dançando no meio da pista entre a multidão e Saga ficara nas portas do estabelecimento, fingindo esperar alguém.

Esperando apenas ver Ikki, Kanon estava cada vez mais impaciente.

- Senhor, o que vai beber? - Perguntou Asterion.

- Er...Ainda não. Vou esperar mais um pouco.

- O senhor parece impaciente. - Notou o barman.

- É que estou esperando a minha namorada. - Disfarçou.

- Mulheres... sempre se atrasam. Não se preocupe, logo ela chegará. - Disse o barman.

Shiryu como poderia ser o menos notado dos policiais entrou no banheiro.

- Kanon, o que aconteceu? - Shiryu falava pelo seu microfone oculto.

- Não vi o Ikki. É muita gente. - Kanon cochichava para não ser notado.

- Ikki está lá. Estou vendo daqui do segundo piso. - Falou Seiya, também com um microfone oculto.

- Todos em suas posições, em dois minutos quero que Kanon dê o sinal. - Ordenou Saga.

Shiryu então retornara para a frente dos toaletes.

- Barman, gostaria de um Nato Nobilis duplo. - Pediu Kanon.

- Já lhe trago. - Disse o barman.

- POLÍCIA! Todos no chão! - Ordenou Saga com seu distintivo na mão.

Logo se viu uma multidão apavorada saindo correndo. Os seguranças e até mesmo Asterion estavam armados, prontos para o

combate. Kanon viu o barman puxar uma automática e lhe acertou um tiro com sua pistola. Os homens de Solo andavam de metralhadoras.

* * *

- Sorento! O que se passa!? - Perguntou Solo apavorado.

- A polícia está aqui novamente. - Falou o empregado.

- Kamus! - Solo pensou diretamente. - Isaak, me diga quem está lá?

- Todo o departamento e até SAGA!? - Isaak fala em um tom assustado.

- E quem é esse? - Disse Solo.

- É o delegado. - Disse o ex-policial.

- Significa que Liverault nos dedurou para eles. - Disse Sorento.

- Muito esperto esse Saga... Poderia me pegar com a boca na botija, se fosse mais discreto.

- Poderia!? - Sorento desconfiou.

- E não vai? - Falou o mercenário.

- Eu tenho a solução. Tem uma passagem secreta para o estacionamento. Vamos, não temos tempo a perder! - Solo convocou seu velho amigo e seu guarda-costas a adentrarem na passagem secreta que se abrira atrás de uma estante de livros.

* * *

Na confusão, Seiya acerta Algheti e os outros estavam escondidos pela boate devido ao tiroteio.

- SEIYA! DESCUBRA A SALA DE SOLO! - Gritou Saga.

Então o arrogante policial adentra o corredor das salas vip, chutando a porta do setor das câmeras.

- Polícia! - Seiya apontara a arma para Ichi, fazendo com que ele e Nachi levantassem as mãos. - Aonde fica a sala do patrão de vocês?

- Calma. - Pediu Ichi.

- Estamos desarmados. - Falou Nachi.

- E onde fica a droga da sala da direção!? - Esbravejou o policial.

- É a sala do outro lado do corredor. - Indicou Ichi.

Seiya saíra e esbarrou com Hyoga no corredor. Ambos então se dirigiram à porta da direção, que estava fechada como de costume.

- No 3. - Pediu Seiya, recebendo a confirmação de Hyoga. - Um.

- Dois.

- Três! - Seiya abre a porta com um pontapé e Hyoga o cobre.

- Sala vazia... - Falou o loiro.

- Fugiram.

- Seiya, olha. - Falou o aluno de Kamus. - Uma passagem secreta.

- Hyoga, entre!

- E quanto à você?

- Vou dar uma mão pros outros. - Disse Seiya, tentando escapar da situação. - Não se preocupe, logo estarei atrás de você. - Hyoga olha com uma cara desconfiada para Seiya, mas mesmo assim adentra no corredor escuro.

Seiya então volta para a parte principal. E nota um silêncio.

- Ah! É você Seiya... - Disse Saga. - Pessoal, tudo sob controle. - Todos os policiais saem dos seus esconderijos, os homens de Solo estavam caídos ao chão.

- Saga, Solo escapou.

- E Hyoga? - Perguntou Shiryu.

- Foi atrás de Solo numa passagem secreta que achamos.

Hyoga então aparece pela frente.

- E então? - Perguntou Kanon.

- A passagem dá direto para uma garagem aonde Solo guarda o seu carro.

- Como você saiu pela frente?

- O portão estava fechando e eu consegui sair por lá.

- Pessoal, não temos mais nada a fazer por aqui. Vamos embora. - Disse Saga.

* * *

Eu estava em casa asssitindo um filme que passava na TV até que do nada, o filme é interrompido por um plantão de notícias.

- Interrompemos a transmissão do filme 'Desejo de Matar 4' para informar que a Polícia Civil de Porto Alegre fez uma blitz na Boate Athenas aonde houve um tiroteio. Direto do local, Ban Leonel.

- Geki, estamos aqui na frente da Athenas aonde a renomada polícia civil da nossa cidade iniciou uma blitz na qual resultou em um tiroteio, está uma confusão aqui na frente e a Brigada Miltar teve que armar uma barreira para não haverem problemas com os civis. Agora está saindo o delegado Saga Barolli. Saga! Saga! - O delegado se virou para o repórter. - Saga, por que exatamente vocês fizeram essa blitz aqui na Athenas? - Passei então a prestar atenção quando ouvi o nome Saga.

- Na verdade estávamos atrás do dono da Athenas, porque temos a certeza de que ele é o mandante do assassinato de Carlo Mephisto Maschera, e já temos informações que levam a crer que ele é ligado à Máfia Grega.

- Máfia Grega!?

- Sim.

- E vocês sabem quem é o dono da Athenas? Pelo que se sabe a Athenas foi criada por homens poderosos.

- Sabemos.

- E quem é esse homem?

- É o filantropo Julian Solo.

- Vocês o prenderam?

- Não, ele escapou.

- Vocês tem como provar tal acusação conta o senhor Solo?

- Sim, mas a revelaremos no instante em que Solo estiver em nossas mãos. Por ora, é só. - Saga se retira.

- É Ban... pelo jeito mais um grande casos para a equipe de Saga resolver.

- É o que aparenta, ainda mais que os policiais estão afirmando que Solo é o responsável pela morte de Máscara da Morte. - Seiya, saíra da boate. - Seiya! Por favor. - O arrogante policial passa reto pelo repórter. Logo passou Hyoga. - Hyoga! - Hyoga foi atentamente falar com o reporter. - Você sabe o número aproximado de feridos e mortos?

- Bom há uns 20 homens mortos lá, todos eram trabalhadores da boate que resistiram ao nosso aviso e que graças à essa atitude iniciou-se um tiroteio entre nós e eles. Quanto ao número de civis feridos ou mortos, até o momento eu desconheço.

- Muito bem, direto da Athenas: Ban Leonel.

- Por enquanto é isso, voltaremos a qualquer hora se acontecer mais algum incidente. Outras informações você confere no nosso Jornal Matinal. Diretamente da Rede Porto-Alegrense: Geki Orso. - E o plantão de notícia se encerrou para o recomeçar do filme interrompido.

Saga então atacou a boate de Solo. Se os policiais do departamento tivessem tido a mesma astúcia que eu tive: roubar uma das roupas de empregado e penetrar na área vip com grande facilidade, talvez eles conseguissem algo. Bom, se me derem licensa, o filme é bom e eu vou terminar de assisti-lo...

* * *

Solo estava fugindo em seu carro. Enquanto Isaak dirigia e Sorento ficara no banco do carona, Solo estava quieto, tentando pensar em alguma estratégia, até que seu celular tocou.

- Julian? Meu bem, como está?

- Tétis?

- Sim, quem mais você esperava?

- Err... ninguém por que?

- Julian, quero que seja sincero comigo e me diga a verdade: você é o dono da Athenas e as acusações que fizeram contra você são verdadeiras? - Dizia a linda esposa de Solo, com a voz embargada.

- Acusações!? Que acusações? - Solo questionava. Sorento observava apavorado.

- Na TV, há alguns minutos atrás, o delegado da polícia civil disse que você é o dono da Athenas e está por detrás do assassinato de um criminoso, é verdade? - Perguntava a senhora Solo, desesperada. Solo ficou estático, não sabia o que dizer, até na TV já aparecera. - Diga! - A mulher implorava aos prantos. Solo respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Sim. - Disse em um tom de confissão. Tétis chorava do outro lado da linha. A expressão de Solo era de um grande vazio.

- Julian, eu não posso acreditar!

- Tétis, já está na hora de saber a verdade. - A mulher ainda estava aos prantos no telefone.

- Seu canalha! Por que não me disse antes de se casar comigo!? Por que me fazer sofrer assim!? E eu que pensei que você era um homem bom, sensível e incapaz de ser desonesto. O que direi à minha família?

- Tétis, esse não é o momento de brigarmos, minha cabeça está a prêmio.

- Pensasse antes de me enganar com a sua falsa postura, Julian! Você passa mais tempo longe de casa do que comigo. Na verdade eu só sirvo pra você para acompanhar em suas festas ou para te satisfazer na cama.

- Isso é mentira, Tétis! - Solo esbravejou. - Você sabe que eu a amo.

- Se me amasse, teria confiado em mim. Ou melhor, não me enganaria desse jeito e por esses anos que estivemos juntos.

- Você quer divórcio? - Solo estava tão transtornado que estava fora de si e perguntou sobre o divórcio.

- Depois disso tudo, vou procurar os meus advogados. - Disse Tétis. - Não quero conviver com um homem que mente para mim. Vai ser difícil, mas vou superar e acharei alguém que confie em mim.

- Tudo bem, Tétis. Você venceu.

- Na verdade eu perdi meu tempo, pensando que a minha vida era um sonho, mas é um pesadelo tão bem disfarçado. Mas eu vou acordar e acabar com isso, Julian. Você ainda vai ver. - Tétis desligou o telefone.

- Agora mais essa! - Disse Solo aos seus dois subordinados.

- Sinto muito, senhor Solo. - Disse Isaak, enquanto dirigia.

- Isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. - Lamentou o mafioso. - Admito que ela está certa, mas se eu dissesse desde o início, não teríamos casado. Era uma faca de dois gumes que sempre esteve a me perfurar. E agora que me perfurou. Temos que tramar algo.

- Que tal usarmos os Giannakos? - Disse Sorento. - Eles querem Liverault morto.

- Sorento, agora eu quero a cabeça de Kamus, tanto quanto Aiória. Virou questão pessoal.

- Como o que? - Perguntou o assassino frio, fixado no volante.

- Está na hora da velha e da nova espada se cruzarem. - Disse mais uma vez o mafioso. - Você terá de matar Kamus. Ele já me causou muitos problemas.

- E o que faremos? - Disse Isaak.

- Eu tenho uma carta na manga. - Disse Solo com um sorriso vitorioso. - Ele virá correndo.

- Não compreendo. - Disse Sorento, estranhando o chefe.

- Vai sair melhor que a encomenda. - Disse Solo esboçando um sorriso satânico. - Vamos até o estabelecimento dos Giannakos pedir refúgio. Amanhã na hora certa, vocês saberão.

* * *

Porto Alegre, 3 de junho, dez horas da manhã.

Hoje, depois de algum tempo acordei cedo. Decidi ir ao supermercado fazer umas compras, afinal de contas, um homem solteiro tem de se virar com o que vai comer, o que usar para limpar o lar, essas coisas. Meu dinheiro é curto e não tenho como chamar uma empregada para dar um jeito no apartamento. Após as compras voltei para casa e me cruzei com o coruja do Mime, desapontei-o novamente, pois ainda não há sinal de Freya depois do seu desaparecimento. Almocei em casa e decidi ir até o escritório. Me surpreendi com que vi. Miro estava bem disposto dando uma organizada no nosso bagunçado escritório.

- Eu não acredito. - Falei surpreso. - Você é o Miro?

- Ah, oi Kamus. Decidi dar uma ajeitada, o escritório tava uma bagunça. - Falou como se nada tivesse aconteido.

- Muito bem. Estou orgulhoso de você. - Falei. - Parece que você criou motivação.

- É... - Disse ele. - Valeu.

- Depois que você terminar, que tal uma partida de cartas?

- Boa idéia, faz tempo que a gente não joga. Eu estou no final da limpeza e logo logo, a gente joga.

Miro terminou a limpeza e sentamos para cartear um pouco. Para os mais curiosos, jogamos pife. É rápido e fácil. No meio do jogo, o telefone toca.

- Eu atendo. - Falei. - Alô?

- Kamus Liverault?

- Sim, sou eu, quem fala?

- Aquele que você entregou a polícia.

- Solo! O que quer?

- Na verdade, não sou o senhor Solo. Aqui quem fala é o secretário dele.

- O que querem!?

- Você nos obrigou a usarmos a nossa última resistência.

- O que quer dizer? Fale! - Do outro lado, Sorento apenas ria.

- Na verdade, estamos com algo que está procurando?

- Freya!? - Apavorei-me.

- Exatamente.

- Quero a garantia de que ela está bem.

- Nesse momento ela está sedada. Ela é muito exaltada. - Falou o capacho.

- Digam! O que querem?

- Queremos marcar um encontro.

- Aonde?

- No cais.

- Qual armazém?

- Armazém 8.

- E se eu não aparecer?

- Liverault! Aqui é Solo, se você não aparecer hoje, as vinte e três horas em ponto no Armazém 8 do cais a garota morre! E eu não estou nem aí para a Hilda e Siegfried. Agora o assunto é entre eu e você, nem pense em vir acompanhado. - Disse Solo em um tom fora do normal. Você não tem escolha, você conviveria com a culpa de ser o responsável pela morte de uma linda e frágil garota? Se quiser, apareça. Até mais, Liverault. - Solo desligou o telefone.

- Droga! - Coloquei o telefone no gancho com agressividade.

- o que foi? - Perguntou Miro.

- Solo está com Freya. Esá me esperando no cais do porto perto da meia-noite.

- E o que faremos?

- Você não irá Miro.

- Por que?

- Solo disse para mim ir sozinho.

- Kamus, você não vê que isso é uma emboscada?

- Mas é melhor seguir as regras do jogo dele. Senão posso colocar em risco a vida de Freya.

- Cara, você é louco! Deixa eu ir com você.

- Miro, tudo vai acabar bem. Eu espero.

- Viu, nem você tem certeza.

- Mas vou seguir à risca.

- Você tá fazendo tanto drama porque está apaixonado pela garota.

- Estou sim, e daí!

- E daí que você tá nervoso e não consegue ser frio como de costume. Se você estivesse com a cabeça no lugar me levaria com você.

- Não vou arriscar a vida da garota. Estou indo pra casa, porque aqui com você eu não consigo ficar calmo e pensar no que fazer. Eu te ligo pra acertarmos.

- Certo.

- Me acompanhe até a porta. - Miro então fez menção de ir. Apliquei o velho golpe na nuca, para ele cair inconsciente e fui embora. Precisava me acalmar para saber o que fazer.

Fui para casa, tomei um banho demorado, me afogando com a cara na ducha, tentando colocar as idéias no lugar. Cheguei a conclusão que iria até lá. Se eles estiverem falando a verdade, amanhã aparecerá a seguinte notícia nos jornais: "Modelo de futuro promissor é encontrada morta no cais do porto" e eu me sentirei culpado até fim da vida. Como eu iria me cruzar com Mime todo o santo dia, sabendo que eu fui o responsável pela morte da irmã dele? Ou pior, Hilda poderia me mandar para cadeia por causa disso. Por esses motivos eu irei.

* * *

Cais do Porto, 23 horas e 29 minutos

O portão do Cais estava aberto, sem pestanejar atravessei-o. Dando de cara com o Rio Guaíba, ali é um dos lugares aonde gosto de refletir um pouco quando preciso. Mas nunca havia passado por ali por esse horário. Tudo escuro em volta, via somente o brilho da água e o chão em que pisava. Fui olhando os armazéns até chegar no armazém de número 8. A porta estava encostada, decidi abri-la por completo e entrei.

- Bem vindo, senhor Liverault. - Me virei, era Sorento.

- Aonde está Freya?

- Calma, logo logo ela virá.

- E Solo?

- Ele já tratará com o senhor. - Sorento então colocou a mão no bolso. Mas fui mais rápido. Puxei a Aurora e dei-lhe um tiro na mão direita. - Droga! - Reclamou do tiro.

- Você acha que pode enganar um ex-policial assim? O truque mais antigo do bolso é ridículo. Cadê o Solo?

- Eu não direi.

- Resposta errada. - Atirei em sua perna esquerda para ele perder o equilíbrio. - Cadê a Freya?

- Ela não virá! - Surgiu uma outra voz. Senti uma bala de raspão no meu ombro esquerdo.

- Quem está aí? - Disse segurando o ombro.

- Há quanto tempo não nos víamos, mestre Kamus... - Isaak surgira da escuridão do armazém.

- Isaak!? O que faz aqui?

- Trabalho para o senhor Solo agora.

- Você é o policial envolvido com a máfia grega, como Máscara da Morte havia me dito.

- Exatamente, pouco antes de ele ter sido morto por mim.

- Então a bala de Aurora é da sua arma...

- Bela dedução... Mas um pouco tarde não acha?

- Talvez. - Sorri ironicamente.

- Antes de lhe dar o tiro de misericórdia, vou lhe dizer o que se passou por aqui. Não estamos com Freya Morais.

- O QUE!? Então foi um blefe...

- Era o único jeito de pegar você. Agora, morra Kamus! - Isaak fez menção de atirar. Ouvi um estouro de uma Aurora, mas não era nem a de Isaak e nem da minha.

- Hyooogaaa... - Isaak antes de cair morto, virou-se para o seu carrasco, Hyoga.

- Isso é por tentar matar àquele que lhe ensinou a manusear uma arma. - Disse meu dedicado pupilo. - MESTRE! - Hyoga viu que eu estava caindo. - O senhor está bem?

- Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem. Só preciso ver se a bala não vai incomodar. - Sorri para ele.

- Eu não diria isso. - Outra voz ecoou pelo armazém. Agora era...

- Julian Solo!? Então é verdade... Solo foi o mandante.

- Que reunião bonita de academia de polícia. - Falou ironicamente.

- Você mandou assassinar o Máscara da Morte, não foi? - Perguntei.

- Na verdade enviei os rapazes para ofertar à ele para ser meu capanga, mas como é um italiano teimoso... - Confessou com um sorriso maligno no rosto. - Hyoga, vire-se para mim, jogue a sua arma para longe e ponha as mãos na cabeça.

- Aposto que nem sabe manusear uma arma. - Falei.

- Está enganado, pelas minhas veias corre sangue de mafioso grego.

- O quê!?

- Meu avô era mafioso na Grécia. Por isso a Posseidonius se tornou a maior empresa do ramo de construção naval. E há alguns anos após a sua morte, eu assumi o controle, mas sempre mantive em segredo, por isso muitos se unem a mim ou então são eliminados misteriosamente. - Gabou-se.

- Então foi você que trouxe os Giannakos de volta?

- Isso mesmo. Eles trabalham para mim, mas dessa vez, preferi usar meus homens de confiança que restaram. Hã! Mas nem estes conseguiram ficar de pé. Como estou em vantagem, matarei os dois. Muito bem Hyoga, levante as mãos.

- É melhor você também fazer isso, senhor Solo.

- Ikki!

- Olá Kamus. Já levaremos você para o pronto-socorro, mas antes nosso filantropo vai ter de prestar depoimento na delegacia.

- Maldição! - Reclamou Solo.

- Kanon, é o Hyoga. Peça uma ambulância e um dos rapazes para acompanhar um homem ferido na perna e na mão até o pronto socorro. Esse homem ferido trabalha para Solo. Depressa! Armazém oito.

- Estou a caminho.

- Você não sabe que tem o direito de permanecer calado? Agora anda! - Ikki algemou Solo e o empurrou.

Saímos do armazém e caminhávamos até o portão.

- Como sabiam que eu estava aqui?

- Miro me ligou. - Confessou Hyoga.

* * *

Flashback....

Droga! Kamus, você é louco! Kamus! Cadê você? Ai! Minha cabeça... Droga! Ele me deixou trancado aqui. Levou até a minha chave. Era só o que me faltava... agora ele quer bancar o James Bond e sair com a garota nos ombros, acabando com todos os seus inimigos sozinho... Melhor eu avisar o Hyoga.

- Alô? - Falou o loiro.

- Hyoga? É o Miro, tudo bem?

- Tudo, o que deseja Miro?

- Estou com um problemão, err... na verdade Kamus está com um problemão.

- O que tem o meu mestre?

- Julian Solo marcou uma emboscada pra ele no cais do Porto, Kamus irá sozinho. Me ofereci para ajudá-lo, mas o teimoso me aplicou um golpe na cabeça e acabei perdendo os sentidos, estou trancado e não posso sair daqui.

- Miro, não se preocupe. Trarei o mestre Kamus, são e salvo. Você tem mais algo sobre isso a dizer?

- O encontro será no armazém 8 perto da meia-noite, recomendo que vá uma hora antes.

- Está certo, obrigado. - Hyoga desligou.

- Ei! Poderia ao menos abrir a porta aqui de casa. - Miro resmungou após o telefone ser desligado do outro lado da linha.

Fim do Flashback...

* * *

- Kamus, tenho uma confissão a fazer. - Disse Solo.

- Eu disse pra você ficar calado. - Repetiu Ikki.

- Espera. Deixe ele falar.

- Aiória está tramando algo para lhe pegar de surpresa.

- Eu suspeitava, desde que soube da volta dele.

- Já que meu barco está afundando, ele está na... - Sua cabeça caiu de repente e, em instantes, o corpo. Ikki olhou e notou um furo na cabeça do filantropo mafioso. Estava morto.

- Vamos cair fora daqui. - Disse Ikki.

Com a ajuda de Ikki e Hyoga saí dali com vida. Fomos ao pronto-socorro, mas nenhuma novidade. O tiro tinha sido mesmo de raspão como suspeitei. Depois de um curativo, fomos até o Parcão. Com a escuridão e a calmaria do local, paramos perto do lago, em um banco e ficamos ali conversando pelas altas horas da noite.

- Então é isso... É Aiória, que está com Freya. Se Solo disse que ele está tramando algo, aí está! Foi ele! E eu fui um tolo em não acreditar no óbvio.

- Eu sempre disse isso pra você velho amigo, mas você sempre insistiu em embaraçar os laços. Por causa desses seus embaraços, os Giannakos poderiam estarem presos em Charqueadas! Ah e por falar em Solo... - Ikki pegou o celular. - Alô, é o Ikki, poderia me passar para o Saga? Do outro lado da linha... Agora da sala do delegado.

- Ikki, sou eu Saga, pode falar.

- Saga, Solo foi assassinado.

- O quê!? Solo!? - Saga exaltou-se neste instante.

- Isso mesmo, Solo havia feito uma emboscada para Kamus no cais do porto, mas graças ao aviso que Miro deu ao Hyoga, a emboscada foi um fracasso.

- E o nosso garoto-problema?

- Está aqui, levou um tiro de raspão no ombro esquerdo, está bem e foi liberado do HPS.

- Como Solo foi assassinado?

- Com um tiro na cabeça, coisa de profissional. Com silenciador e tudo.

- E quem vocês acham que foi?

- Os Giannakos.

- Hã! Outra vez isso!? O Kamus está de paranóia...

- Solo admitiu que trouxe os Giannakos, e antes de morrer ainda disse que Aiória está por traçar um plano para pegar Kamus desprevenido.

- Então significa que os Giannakos retornaram mesmo. Temos de descobrir aonde eles estão escondidos.

- Vamos dar uma averiguada na Athenas, talvez possamos encontrar algo nas coisas de Solo.

- Façam isso e me digam o que encontraram. Até mais.

Mas Saga nem percebera que havia um alguém xeretando...

- Seiya! O que faz aí? - Perguntou Shiryu.

- Ah, oi Shiryu. Na verdade, err... bem é...

- Na verdade só vim ver se o Kanon tá por aí.

- Parecia que estava fazendo outra coisa. - Shiryu olhou desconfiado para o parceiro.

- Se não quer acreditar não acredite. - Resmungou Seiya em passos largos.

- A cada dia que passa ele fica mais estranho... Não é a toa que a Saori está preocupada... - Disse para si mesmo.

- Shiryu! O que faz parado aí na porta? - Perguntou o delegado ao vê-lo.

- Err... na verdade vim saber como foi hoje a conversa com a mulher de Seiya.

- Tudo bem. Por que? - Perguntou Saga interessado.

- É que fui eu quem recomendou à ela para vir falar com você.

- Bom, nada demais. Ela me falou que o Seiya está estranho e perguntou se eu sabia de algo.

- Eu também tenho notado como ele está estanho. Por isso pedi à ela para que viesse conversar contigo.

- Fez bem, Shiryu, fez bem. - Disse o delegado. - Mas eu não sei o que se passa com seu parceiro. Seja o que for, vamos descobrir.

* * *

- Vamos até a Athenas obter as respostas que precisamos. - Ikki propôs.

Podíamos ter ido diretamente, mas pararamos um pouquinho para nos reestabelecer, afinal, policial também é ser humano. Fomos então à boate de Solo, que estava interditada desde ontem. Entramos sem nenhum problema no recinto e fomos direto para a sala do mafioso. Começamos então a revirar a organizada sala do falso filantropo.

- Mestre! - Adivinhem quem é... - Encontrei um papel de uma propriedade. - Hyoga me passou o papel.

- Cidade Baixa... - Li. - Vou pedir uma mão para o Miro. Para ele localizar. - Peguei o celular e disquei o número do escritório. - Miro?

- Kamus! Seu filho da mãe! Como pôde fazer isso com seu auxiliar?

- Miro, agora não é hora de resmungo. Preciso da sua ajuda.

- E Solo?

- Foi assassinado misteriosamente.

- E o Hyoga?

- Graças ao Hyoga e ao Ikki eu não fui morto pelos capangas do Solo. Miro, depois eu te conto os detalhes. Agora, preciso de você. Está com o computador ligado?

- Sim, tô jogando paciência. Você me trancou aqui, não dá nem pra pedir uma pizza. - Resmungou de novo.

- Escuta, eu te explico o que aconteceu depois, levo a sua chave e ainda algo que possa comer. Mas pesquisa aí pra mim se há uma boate na Cidade Baixa. - Ouvia gargalhadas do outro lado da linha. - Do que está rindo?

- Kamus, existem várias boates na Cidade Baixa. Dá pra ser mais específico? - Dizia ele às gargalhadas.

- Aff... José do Patrocínio.

- Deixa eu ver... Só há uma. Eu acho que eu estive lá, vou olhar no mapa... Espera! Eu estive lá, foi lá que encontrei a Marin Giannakos.

- EUREKA!

- O que aconteceu?

- Descobrimos o esconderijo dos Giannakos. Miro, vou desligar. Até mais.

- Até.

Após terminarmos as investigações na Athenas, pedi aos meus dois amigos que me levassem para casa, sendo que antes parássemos em uma pizzaria para levar uma pizza para o meu assistente. Confesso que de uns tempos pra cá, ele tem me ajudado. Merece até mais do que uma pizza. Convidei os rapazes para irem até o meu escritório, porque tenho a certeza de que também devem estar com fome. Fomos para o escritório e enquanto comíamos, dizíamos ao Miro o que se passou nessa emboscada. Depois de boas gargalhadas, Ikki e Hyoga foram embora. Miro logo foi para o seu quarto e eu decidi dormir no sofá do escritório.

* * *

- Senhor Aiória, Jabú acaba de voltar. Solo está morto. - Radamanthys passa o recado para seu chefe.

- Excelente... - Disse Aiória. - Agora Porto Alegre sabe quem é Julian Solo.

- E quanto à garota?

- Ainda não consegui pensar no que fazer para pegar aquele Liverault... Diga ao Jabú que ele será bem recompensado. Porto Alegre está em nossas mãos, Radamanthys! Vamos brindar! - Propôs o mafioso.

- Agora que Solo e Máscara da Morte estão eliminados, nosso único problema é a lei.

- Venceremos esses vermes da lei. - Disse com um sorriso maligno.

* * *

Porto Alegre, 4 de junho, 14 horas. Delegacia.

Saga chamou Ikki e Hyoga para irem relatar o que se passou na noite anterior. Kanon, de xereta estava na sala e também Dohko que, além de ex-investigador, é pai de Ikki.

- Agora digam, o que se passou? - Saga cruzou os braços atenciosamente para ouvir o que os dois policiais tinham a dizer.

- Creio que Solo armou essa pro Kamus, devido à nossa blitz feita anteontem na Athenas. - Disse Ikki.

- Continue.

- Miro me ligou ontem, disse que o mestre Kamus o trancou no escritório deles e lhe deu um golpe na nuca para Miro perder os sentidos. Solo havia ligado para Kamus alegando estar com Freya Morais. Meu mestre desconfiou que era blefe, mas teve de ir para ter a certeza. Como sabíamos do horário. estávamos atrás do mestre sem ele saber. Sorento foi o primeiro a se manifestar. - Hyoga contou, sendo interrompido por Ikki.

- Kamus viu que Sorento não era bom o bastante com um revólver e atirou na mão direita e na canela esquerda, para ele perder o equilíbrio. E então apareceu o responsável pela morte de Máscara da Morte, era o Isaak Raia, lembram dele?

- Sim, ele foi um dos nossos promissores policiais. Mas ninguém sabe até hoje porque ele saiu. – Saga recordou.

- Agora já sabem o que aconteceu. - Disse Ikki.

- Fiquei surpreso ao ver o corpo dele perto do Sorento. - Disse Kanon.

- Depois de Hyoga matar Isaak, eu surgi. Hyoga estava com Kamus que caiu ferido com um tiro de raspão que levou de Isaak.

Quando estávamos saindo Hyoga avisou Kanon e Solo então confessou a Kamus que Aiória está tramando algo contra ele, foi quando levou o tiro misteriosamente.

- E que noite longa, hein!? E vocês, nem pra me esperar! - Resmungou Kanon. - Me deixaram sozinho e eu tive de ficar no IML até as 7 horas da manhã.

- Vida de supervisor é assim. - Ikki rebateu. - Você pensa que é só mandar e mandar. - Provacando risadas de todos os presentes naquela sala e de Kanon um beiço torcido.

Fora da Sala...

- A cada dia que passa isso tá ficando mais estranho... - Resmungou Seiya.

- Você está ficando estranho Seiya. - Disse Shiryu, assustando o colega.

- Eu, estranho? Eu hein... - Seiya sai de fininho, após notar o parceiro em sua cola.

* * *

Casa dos Sugiyama.

Shun Rei assistia televisão, até que a campainha tocou.

- Saori, que surpresa! Entre. - Shun Rei se espantou com a visita repentina da mulher de Seiya.

- Oi Shun Rei. - Abraçou e beijou a amiga. - Desculpe vir assim sem avisar.

- Sem problemas, sente-se. - Convidou a chinesa. - Shiryu me contou que você esteve na delegacia. Afinal como foi com o Saga?

- Não sei nem por onde começar.

- Pelo jeito aconteceu algo que te deixou sem jeito. - Saori corou.

- Shun Rei nem sei como dizer. Ele foi muito atencioso comigo.

- O que aconteceu? Fala! - Shun Rei cutucou a amiga para ela se soltar.

- Ele tocou meu rosto. - Saori ficou vermelha só de recordar. - Disse também que sou algo valioso que Seiya está a perder.

- E então Saori!? Vai perder isso?

- Shun Rei, é difícil falar sobre isso. Saga hoje foi tão bom, maravilhoso...

- Viu? E quando Seiya foi assim com você?

- Faz muito tempo. No início do nosso namoro, eu acho.

- Saori, eu acho que ele gosta de você.

- Será? - Saori olhou como se fosse uma menina, na qual um garoto estivesse interessado por ela.

- E acho que você gostou do tratamento dele.

- Confesso que sim, ele foi muito querido. No instante em que senti a mão dele no meu rosto, me deu vontade de beijá-lo. E ele é tão cheiroso... - Saori recordara do perfume de Saga.

- É acho que isso confirma o que eu disse. - Shun Rei disse com um sorriso.

* * *

Escritório do Kamus.

Acordei não faz muito tempo, fui ver algo para comer. Pelo silêncio notei que Miro ainda dormia. Silêncio!? Ele ainda roncava... Pelo menos não é aquela eletricidade quando está de pé. Acabei indo ao supermercado e comprei umas coisinhas para o almoço. Miro só acordou com o cheiro da comida.

- Bom dia Kamus. Que horas são hein?

- Devem ser quase três da tarde.

- E o que prepara de almoço?

- Bife, arroz e batatas-fritas.

- Você acertou no meu prato, chefe.

- Fico feliz que finalmente depois de muito tempo estamos nos acertando garoto. - Sorri para ele. A campainha tocou.

- Vou ver quem é. - Miro abriu a porta. - E aí pessoal? - Eram Ikki e Hyoga adentrando o escritório.

- Olá Miro. - Falou Hyoga. Ikki entrou sem falar nada, como de costume.

- Hyoga!? Ikki!? O que fazem aqui?

- Termine de cozinhar e trataremos do assunto no seu almoço. - Disse Ikki, sem pressa.

- Vão querer almoçar?

- Não mestre, obrigado. Já almocei.

- Eu também já. Esmeralda me preparou uma marmita hoje. - Após os dois negarem coloquei o almoço na mesa. Miro e eu almoçamos, decidi saber o que se passava. - E então? Podem falar.

- Escuta Kamus, tive uma idéia. Já que descobrimos aonde os Giannakos estão, por que não vamos lá, acabamos com eles e trazemos a moça de volta?

- Vamos quem? - Perguntei.

- Eu, você e o Hyoga. - Disse Ikki.

- Ah, qual é eu também quero fazer parte da festa. - Reclamou Miro. - É por isso que vocês me tem por preguiçoso. Sempre me excluem das situações mais excitantes.

- Aff... tudo bem. - Falou Ikki. - Vai ser até melhor. Com nossas habilidades poderemos por a casa abaixo.

- Seria contra as normas da polícia. - Fiz uma pausa e todos ficaram estáticos. - Mas acho que é um modo aplicável para pegar eles de surpresa. - Sorri. - Estou dentro. Nos conte as suas propostas, Ikki.

* * *

Boate dos Giannakos, 1 e meia da madrugada.

A boate bombava, pessoas dançando para todos os lados. Essa não era como a Thessalônica, ou como a Athenas, aonde haviam strippers e salas vip. Apenas era uma danceteria simples de dois andares e um modesto bar no primeiro piso. Entramos no local.

- Miro. Agora, não temos tempo a perder. Não vá atrás da Marin. - Pedi à ele.

- Relaxa, hoje eu vim pra guerra. - Respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

- POLÍCIA! Todos parados! - Hyoga resolveu alertar o inimigo. Até que levou um soco de um dos guarda costas de Aiória. E a multidão saía correndo do local.

- Olha quem está aqui... - Radamanthys sorriu ao me ver.

- Parado aí! A nossa briga ainda não acabou. - Disse Miro com um sorriso. Atirando a arma no chão. - Vai encarar?

- Sem armas? - Radamanthys mostrara as armas em seu casaco e o jogou para um canto. - É hoje que eu acabo com você.

- Vamos ver. - Miro corre em direção à Radamanthys e Radamanthys em direção à Miro. E os dois rolam pelo chão.

Direção da boate.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Perguntou Aiória.

- Policiais. - Disse Jabú.

- Aiória, escute. Pegue a garota e dê o fora daqui. - Disse Aioros.

- Mas Athanasios...

- Escuta irmão, vá. Eu me encarrego desses policiais.

- Mas e onde estão Radamanthys, Algol e Moses? - Perguntou Aiória.

- Estão brigando lá embaixo. - Disse Jabú.

- E POR QUE NÃO ESTÁ LÁ, IMPRESTÁVEL!? - Perguntou Aiória.

- Alguém tem de protege-los.

- Hmph! Quero ver se vai proteger mesmo. Ao menos, mostra lealdade. Ponha em prática garoto. Quero ver se você e Aioros me encontram são e salvo.

- Vou ver como estão as coisas. - Disse Jabú.

* * *

Delegacia

- Alô? Sou eu. O QUÊ!? Não se preocupe, estou a caminho. - O homem sai correndo. Adentra em um dos carros e sai em rápida velocidade. Mas o que ele não sabia era que estava sendo perseguido.

Sala do delegado

- Kanon! Aonde estão os rapazes?

- Ikki e Hyoga não retornaram desde a tarde e seus telefones estão desligados.

- Com Seiya, nem me preocupo mais... - Lamentou Saga. - Está cada dia mais louco. E Shiryu.

- Espera! Vou ligar para ele. - Kanon tirou o telefone do gancho e discou.

- Alô?

- Shiryu!? AONDE VOCÊ SE METEU? - Kanon reclamou.

- Kanon, agora não é hora de sermão.

- O que se passa?

- Estou parado aqui na José do Patrocínio.

- Ah é? E o que faz aí?

- Estou perseguindo Seiya. Ele está entrando em algum local. É melhor eu desligar.

- ESPERA! Aonde em que parte da José do Patrocínio você está?

- Perto do Copacabana, parece que há uma confusão de pessoas por aqui.

- Estamos a caminho. - Disse Kanon, antes de colocar o telefone no gancho.

- O que aconteceu Kanon? - Perguntou Saga não entendendo nada.

- Temos que ir até a José do Patrocínio, parece que há problemas.

- Ah que maravilha! Parece que todo mundo resolveu tirar folga em dia de confusão. - Saga resmungava saindo de sua sala.

* * *

Na boate Ikki brigava com Algol, Miro com Radamanthys e Hyoga com Moses.

- MESTRE! VÁ ATRÁS DE AIÓRIA! NÓS NOS ENCARREGAMOS DESSES CARAS. - Dizia Hyoga. Confirmei com a cabeça e subi para o segundo piso. Aonde havia uma porta. Adentrei. Ali havia um corredor imenso, aonde a luz era fraca. Entrei correndo até que dei de cara com dois homens.

- Você!? - Disse o mesmo rapaz que me abriu a porta quando fui ver Freya, antes dela ser raptada.

- Conhece esse cara, Jabú? - Falou o outro, que era mais alto.

- Conheço Aracne, esse é o Kamus Liverault, abri a porta pra ele lá no edifício aonde eu moro e que por coincidência, a moça que raptamos morava lá.

- O quê!? Esse nanico aí é o inimigo do senhor Aiória!?

- Não me subestime. - Fechei os olhos e tomei a minha velha postura fria.

- Ora seu... - Disse Aracne.

- Por que não vem os dois de uma só vez? Não estou armado. - Abri o jogo. Ouvi barulho de estiletes se abrindo, mas mantive meus olhos fechados. Contando vitória, os dois me atacaram. Pulei por entre os dois e acertei uma voadora em Jabú, que deixou cair seu estilete. Quando firmei meus pés no chão abri os olhos, Aracne vinha correndo. Me esquivei do estilete dele e lhe acertei um soco na cara. Com o impacto do golpe o gigante caiu. - Quanto maior, maior o tombo. - Falei.

Com os dois caídos no chão, notei que Jabú ia resistir. Decidi puxar a Aurora do bolso.

- Você disse que não estava armado. - Resmungou Jabú.

- Eu menti. - Sorri. - Se tentar se levantar, acerto sua cabeça. - Jabú esboçou uma reação e acertei na sua canela, para não se levantar com facilidade. Quanto ao Aracne, decidi acertar uma das pernas também. E saí correndo pelo corredor.

* * *

Na parte da danceteria Radamanthys e Miro se rolavam na porrada. A disputa era outra. Miro estava muito mais confiante do que na primeira vez na Athenas. Os dois brigavam acirradamente até que Miro ficou no chão e Radamanthys, decidiu puxar uma faca que guardava em um suporte na canela esquerda. Mas Miro notou e foi mais rápido. Rolando e pegando a sua arma. Atirou sem pestanejar no líder do bando de Aiória. Radamanthys caiu morto no chão. Incrédulos e temerosos, Algol e Moses então passam a perder suas respectivas lutas contra Ikki e Hyoga. Os dois policiais não pestanejam e matam os dois capangas.

- Nunca se meta com a minha Scarlet Antares. - Miro se referiu a sua arma. Até beijo a arma ganhou.

- Me disseram que havia uma confusão aqui... - Saga observou ao entrar. Miro, Ikki e Hyoga não sabiam o que dizer. - Mas pelo que vejo os meus policiais resolveram tudo por aqui. - Saga sorriu. E olhou para o corpo de Radamanthys. - Quem nos livrou desse lixo?

- Miro. - Disse Ikki.

- Estou surpreso que tenha feito isso Rosales. - Falou Kanon. - E Shiryu?

- Shiryu? - Hyoga perguntou.

- É. Pelo que sei ele estava vindo pra cá, atrás de Seiya.

- Devem ter se encontrado com o Kamus. - Falou Miro. - Vou ir atrás dele.

- Vou chamar o IML. - Falou Kanon. - E interditar a área.

* * *

Continuei andando, agora o caminho era praticamente escuro, haviam poucas faixas de luz que delineavam apenas os traços da pessoa e pouco se via. Parecia um depósito. Andei até que senti uma bala entrar em meu ombro.

- Ora, ora quem está aqui... - Essa voz me era familiar.

- Quem está aí?

- Ora Kamus, vou colocar um pouco mais de claridade pra você ver quem é. - Alguns faixes de luz clarearam mais um pouco o local. Até que ele veio até mim.

- SEIYA!? - Olhei surpreso.

- Olá Kamus. - Disse ele com aquele velho ar superior.

- O que faz aqui? Por que atirou em mim? - Ele apenas ria.

- É uma história longa, mas vou te contar antes de você morrer. Um dia um homem conheceu a minha irmã mais velha e eles se casaram. Mas ele mal sabia quem eu era e eu igualmente. Até que um dia descobrimos um sobre o outro. Tudo ia bem, até aparecer um outro que começou a se envolver com a minha irmã, daí a coisa se complicou, e eu e o meu cunhado não ficamos felizes ao saber que a minha maninha cometeu um adultério. E até eu saber que esse homem que foi pra cama com ela era o meu maior rival: você!

- Você está dizendo que Marin Giannakos é sua irmã? - Olhei surpreso pra ele.

- Como você é bom de raciocínio Sherlock? - Seiya ironizava.

- Você vai me matar? Aiória não vai gostar disso... - Falei.

- Dane-se o Aiória! Isso é pessoal, desde o início! - Seiya esbravejou, remexendo a arma. - Você acha que eu vou te dar de bandeja pra ele?

- Já que você trabalha pra ele... É o mínimo que deve fazer. - Falei.

- Eu não trabalho pra ele! - Esbravejou novamente. - Você é uma pedra no meu sapato desde que entrei naquela delegacia! E agora chega de papo! Pense em algo que gostaria de estar fazendo e feche os olhos. Assim será menos doloroso. - Seiya então fez menção de puxar o gatilho.

- Parado, Seiya! - Outra voz familiar entra no recinto.

- Shiryu!? O que faz aqui!? - Perguntei.

- Que bom que chegou, velho amigo. - Seiya falou. - Leve o Kamus, antes que eu faça algo com esse traidor, capanga dos Giannakos.

- O único traidor aqui é você Seiya. Como pode ser tão baixo com um colega de departamento? Você acabou com a vida profissional desse homem. - Miro chegara enquanto Shiryu falava com Seiya.

- Eu tenho os meus motivos. Só assim eu seria reconhecido pelo meu talento.

- Seus motivos são ridículos. Miro, leve Seiya para fora daqui, imediatamente. - Pediu Shiryu, desapontado com o parceiro.

- Espera, Shiryu! - Dizia Seiya, enquanto era algemado.

- Seiya Cavallera, você está preso! Tem o direito de permanecer calado, tudo o que você disser poderá ser usado contra você no tribunal. Você tem o direito de ter um advogado presente durante qualquer interrogatório. Se você não puder pagar um advogado, o distrito paga um para você. - Deu um cutucão em Seiya. - Uau! Sempre quis dizer isso! - Miro saiu de cena com um sorriso de orelha à orelha.

* * *

Miro chegava com Seiya algemado na parte da danceteria.

- Seiya!? - Hyoga se surpreendeu. - Por que ele está algemado?

- Seiya foi o culpado pela saída do Kamus. Ele é o verdadeiro traidor. - Disse Miro. - E a propósito, cadê o Saga?

- Ele voltou para a delegacia, juntamente com Kanon. - Disse Hyoga.

- E Ikki?

- Está no carro esperando.

Miro então foi até o carro com Seiya algemado.

- É Seiya... Aqui se faz, aqui se paga! Agora parece que a caça virou o caçador, que engraçado é o destino, não acha?

- Seu miserável! - Seiya se retorcia indignado.

- Perae, pelo que me lembro você tem que ficar quietinho... Lembre-se do que eu falei. - Miro chega com Seiya no carro. Dá três batidas numa das portas traseiras, para chamar a atenção de Ikki. - Ikki, leve esse meliante para a delegacia!

- E desde quando você me dá ordens, hein Miro? - Ikki respondeu com seu "ótimo" humor. – Cavallera!? O que pensa que está fazendo!?

- Ele é o responsável pela saída de Kamus do departamento. - Disse Miro.

- Coloca esse verme no carro. - Disse Ikki. - Olha o nosso homem da lei, virou um fora da lei. - Ikki dizia com sarcasmo.

- Ikki seu maldito!

- Você leu os direitos dele?

- Já falei.

- É Cavallera, você vai ter que me ouvir todo o trajeto, calado. Vou adorar dizer o que penso de você. - Disse Ikki, ligando o carro.

* * *

Enquanto isso no depósito

- Shiryu, temos que ir atrás de Aiória e de Aioros.

- Kamus, eu até entendo que agora o certo é fazer justiça, mas você tá ferido. E o único lugar que eu vou com você será para o hospital, você tá com uma bala no ombro. Aiória e Aioros serão pegos, agora é questão de tempo. Logo eles aparecerão, pois não podem se esconder mais por tanto tempo. Vamos. Eu te ajudo. - Shiryu me pegou e fomos para a parte da danceteria.

- Mestre! O senhor está bem? - Hyoga veio correndo ver o meu estado.

- Estou, apesar do meu ombro ser acertado.

- Calma. Logo iremos para o hospital.

- Hyoga, peça aos médicos para levarem 2 macas para os homens que estão feridos no corredor. Trabalham para os Giannakos. - Hyoga então atendeu o pedido do colega.

Shiryu fez questão de me levar para o pronto-socorro. Entrei na emergência. E lá fiquei, enquanto o médico passava o diagnóstico para Shiryu.

- Senhor Sugiyama? É você que está com o senhor Liverault?

- Sim. O que aconteceu?

- Seu amigo está com uma bala no ombro esquerdo. Faremos a extração da bala. Nada de muito grave. Graças à Deus foi num lugar que não oferece perigo. Daqui uma hora ele estará de volta, o senhor esperará?

- Claro, sem problemas.

* * *

Delegacia

- Saga, estou de volta. Mas tenho uma notícia que talvez não lhe agrade. - Falou Ikki.

- Diga, sem enrolação. - Pediu o delegado.

- Seiya é o culpado pela saída de Kamus.

- Como assim?

- Segundo Miro, Seiya foi quem tramou para Kamus ser pego em flagrante por nós.

- Aonde estão Miro e Kamus?

- Miro ficou com Hyoga, e Kamus foi para o HPS com Shiryu, Kamus foi atingido por Seiya.

- E o Seiya?

- Está na cela, já o coloquei lá.

- Está certo Ikki, dispensado por hoje.

- Boa noite Saga. Antes que eu vá, meu pai está aí?

- Talvez esteja com Shun. Se ele saísse, passaria para me avisar.

- Fui. - Disse Ikki.

- O que direi a Saori? - Suspirou Saga, pondo as mãos na cabeça após a saída de Ikki.

- Falando sozinho, Saga? - Era Kanon, para saber o que se passava.

- Olá Kanon.

- O que aconteceu Saga?

- Cometemos um erro Kanon.

- Como assim?

- Ikki disse que Miro descobriu que Seiya foi o responsável pela saída de Kamus.

- SEIYA!? - Kanon estranhou.

- Exatamente.

- E aonde está Seiya?

- Dentro da cela. Vou lá falar com ele.

- Espera. Essa é a chance que você tava esperando.

- Como assim?

- Se Seiya está preso e as coisas não andam bem pro lado dele. É a chande de conquistar a sua amada Saori.

- Agora não é hora para isso.

- É a hora, irmão! Seiya já era. Ligue para a Saori. - Kanon tirou o telefone do gancho.

- Depois de falar com Seiya, eu ligo. - Saga saiu da sua sala.

* * *

Cela da delegacia

- Senhor Seiya, o que faz aí? - Disse um dos guardas.

- Ele está preso, não está vendo? - Disse Saga, em sua postura séria.

- Saga?

- Olá Seiya. Vim saber o que se passa.

- Não acredite no que disseram eu sou inocente!

- Agora que o jogo se reverteu, tudo aponta contra você. E eu como delegado, não posso fazer nada.

- E o que acontecerá comigo?

- Ficará preso até o seu julgamento. - Saga se retirou. - Seu advogado virá amanhã.

* * *

- Aiória? Sou eu, Aioros. - ligava o mafioso do seu celular enquanto dirigia.

- Irmão! Você está bem?

- Tive de escapar. Por um triz eu não fui pego.

- E a sua carta na manga?

- Foi preso.

- Ah! Eu sabia que aquele tonto do Seiya nos traria problemas! Eu te disse!

- Mas não é justo o seu cunhado ser preso, irmão. Como ficaria a Marin se soubesse que ele foi preso?

- Apesar de ser fria e de não conviver com ele, Marin se importa com esse imbecil.

- Quando eu chegar vamos pensar em como tirá-lo de lá.

- Certo.

- Até logo, Aiória. - Aioros desligou o celular.

* * *

- Alô?

- Saori? Sou eu Saga.

- Olá Saga, como vai?

- Tudo bem e você?

- Estou bem, obrigada. Algum problema?

- Er... na verdade sim. Seiya foi preso por traição.

- Seiya!? Não acredito. - As lágrimas surgiam nos olhos da esposa de Seiya.

- Sim, ele foi tramou um esquema para pegar Kamus Liverault no flagra com Marin Giannakos.

- Saga... - Saori se desatinava a chorar.

- Saori, eu sinto muito. Mas alguém tinha de dar essa notícia. E como delegado, eu sou o responsável pela prisão dele.

- Não consigo acreditar... - Saori estava perplexa.

- Alô? Saori? - Ela ficara muda e desligara o telefone, para se desatinar em prantos.

- Kanon, ela desligou. - Saga ficou preocupado.

- Não se preocupe, amanhã ela estará melhor...

- Não! Ela está triste, está precisando de alguém. Como posso ficar aqui parado vendo que a mulher que amo está em prantos!?

- Saga se está preocupado, vá até lá!

- É o que eu vou fazer! - Disse Saga indignado e se retirando à passos largos.

- É isso mesmo Saga. Corra atrás da sua felicidade, você merece. - Disse Kanon para si com um sorriso ao ver o irmão sair sem olhar pra trás. - É... acertei. Vou me dar bem como profeta. - Kanon saiu da sala do irmão animado.

* * *

Saga pegou seu carro e saiu à toda velocidade. Agora não se importava com as leis de trânsito, nem com os gritos e buzinas, só se importava com Saori. Largou o carro na frente do prédio, pediu para que o porteiro noturno abrisse a porta para poder entrar, subiu correndo as escadas, pois não suportaria esperar pelo elevador. Bateu na porta. Até que a sua amada abriu a porta ainda com o rosto molhado das lágrimas. Quando viu Saga, as lágrimas voltaram a correr pelo rosto.

- Sinto muito. - Saga disse enquanto lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto. Ele não suportava vê-la chorar. Saori correu e abraçou-se em Saga.

- Saga, por que? Por que isso está acontecendo em minha vida? - Saga colocou a mão no rosto da sua musa para enxugar as lágrimas que corriam pela face dela.

- Não é culpa sua. Você não sabia o que estava por trás da estupidez dele.

- Por que você veio até aqui? E tão depressa?

- Eu não podia te deixar assim chorando por quem não te merece. Seria total falta de cavalheirismo minha. Seiya é um estúpido que não merece o pranto de ninguém.

- Você veio por minha causa?

- Eu não poderia deixá-la sozinha nesse momento. Eu não conseguiria...

- Saga... - Alisou o rosto do delegado, até que se entregaram à um beijo. - Você me ama? - Perguntou à espera de uma resposta naquele instante, fitando os olhos do delegado.

- Amo... sempre amei. - Após as palavras tímidas e com pranto emocionado de ambos, novamente se entregaram à um beijo. Um beijo que geraria carícias e corpos nus entrelaçados em cima do leito do casal Cavallera, esse é o momento que Saga sempre sonhou e que enfim realizara com sua amada. Depois do amor, ambos se entregaram ao cansaço e ao adormecer.

* * *

Hospital de Pronto-socorro

Após um bom tempo ali os médicos retiraram a bala. Fizeram um curativo e me colocaram algumas faixas. Até que finalmente fui liberado.

- Nossa, pra quem era parceiro do meu rival, você está se saindo meu amigo, hein Shiryu? - Shiryu estava dormindo sentado na sala de espera.

- Você está pronto? - Disse o cabeludo.

- Já. Podemos ir.

- Kamus como está o ombro? - Perguntou o ex-parceiro de Seiya. Já estavamos na estrada.

- Estou anestesiado na região. Dizem os enfermeiros que só vai doer amanhã.

- Agora, o processo vai se abrir de novo. E o que espera.

- Apenas a justiça.

- E voltar para a polícia?

- Ainda não estou preparado para responder essa pergunta.

- Só uma coisa. Aonde você mora?

- Na Teresópolis, pegue a avenida e eu te digo quando parar.

- Está bem. Você é o guia. - Brincou.

* * *

Delegacia, 5 horas da manhã.

Apenas Kanon e alguns policiais rasos tomavam conta da delegacia. O silêncio pairava. Kanon adormecera esperando o irmão em sua sala. Dohko, Hyoga e Shun foram pra casa após a situação se acalmar na delegacia. Dohko ligara para Shiryu, dispensando seus serviços pela madrigada, afinal a noite fora longa para o cabeludo. Seiya estava sendo vigiado pelos guardas, até que dois homens cobertos de preto da cabeça aos pés adentraram no setor das celas. Como? Por uma porta que dá das celas para a rua. A mesma que Ikki entrou para largar Seiya, antes de ir falar com Saga.

- Quem está aí? - Perguntou um dos guardas. Ninguém respondia. Eis que então rolando pelo chão, surge uma espécie de granada, que exalara um cheiro para que os guardas adormecessem. Os homens de preto pararam na frente da cela do policial traidor.

- Quem é?

- Seus anjos da guarda, Cavallera. - Respondeu um deles.

- Vocês!? - Seiya se surpreendeu com os dois ali presentes. - Então a coisa ficou feia mesmo, não é? - Sorriu.

- Se você não ficar quieto, vai ficar feia pra você também. - Disse o mesmo que se intitulou anjo.

- Parem de discutir! - Pediu o outro. - Pode vir alguém.

- Então abram logo a cela. - Pediu Seiya.

- Qual é a maldita chave!? - O explosivo homem de preto se indginou novamente. Vocês já imaginam quem é? Presumo...

- Se você me passar o molho de chaves eu consigo abrir isso em dois toques. - Seiya desafiou o nervosinho.

- Abre logo essa m&#$! - O "pavio-curto", tratou de entregar as chaves para Seiya.

- Tcharam! - Seiya abre a cela e se exibe com as chaves para seu salvador tolerância zero.

- Vamos embora! - Pediu o outro. E os três bateram em retirada.

9 horas da manhã, mesmo local.

- Alexei, acorde!

- Cássios!? O que aconteceu?

- O senhor Seiya... ele fugiu.

- O quê!?

- O que faremos?

- Temos de tratar com o senhor Kanon, ele está como responsável. Olhe! - Alexei apontou para o chão.

- E o que é isto?

- Bomba de gás. Foi com isto que adormecemos. Vamos até o senhor Kanon.

- O QUÊ!? SEIYA FUGIU!? - Kanon gritou irado. Só podia, ele seria o responsável.

* * *

- Isso mesmo. Senhor Kanon. - Disse Cássios com um pouco de medo com o tom do supervisor.

- COMO DEIXARAM ELE ESCAPAR!?

- Senhor, acompanhe-nos até as celas. - Pediu Alexei. Kanon acompanhou seus guardas.

- Bomba de gás moral... Isso só pode ter sido coisa de profissional. Tenho de avisar o Saga.

* * *

Saori e Saga dormiam nus entre os lençóis abraçados. Saori estava deitada sobre o seu peito. A tristeza da noite passada acabara. Saori dormia tranquilamente nos braços do delegado. Saga com uma expressão contente dormira com um sorriso tímido e calmo. Até que seu pager tocara. Saga se levantou rapidamente e olhou a mensagem.

- Saga, o que está acontecendo?

- "Problemas na delegacia..." - Ficou calado e franziu a testa ao ler o resto.

- O que foi?

- Seiya fugiu. - Disse com uma cara séria.

* * *

_Ufa! Finalmente terminei esse capítulo! Bati o recorde de escrita em um capítulo meu. Agora reta final da fic... Perdoem a demora desse capítulo. Até encaixar as cenas previstas num pequeno roteiro que fiz, mais as cenas imprevistas. É aquele trabalhinho de ficwriter que vocês conhecem... Mas consegui encaixar, espero que não haja falhas... hehehe Agradeço aos reviews e continuem mandando, são muito importantes pois eles fazem a diferença, confesso que fizeram na parte do Miro, espero que as "Miretes" façam as pazes comigo. É isso aí e até o último capítulo. Abraços aos leitores e abraço e beijo nas leitoras!_


	10. O duelo final

CAPÍTULO IX - O duelo final

Casa de Siegfried e Hilda.

- Alô? - Hilda atendera ao telefone

- Posso falar com Hilda Morais?

- É ela. Senhor Popoulos? O que deseja?

- E se eu dissesse para você que estou com sua irmã caçula, Freya Morais?

- Freya!? - Hilda se espantou. Chamando a atenção de Siegfried que se aproximara.

- Isso mesmo.

- E como posso acreditar?

- Um instante. - Tapou o microfone do telefone com a mão. - Aioros traga a garota! - O irmão atendeu o pedido.

- Hilda! - Era a voz de Freya.

- Freya! Minha irmã! Vamos te resgatar. Eu prometo.

- Teve o que queria. Vamos aos negócios. - Disse Aiória.

- E quanto quer? Estou disposta a pagar qualquer valor.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. - O "Leão" ria. - Não quero seu dinheiro.

- O que posso fazer para ter a minha irmã de volta? - Hilda chorava ao telefone.

- Eu ligarei em breve para fazer a proposta. Liguei apenas para dizer que a sua irmã está entre a vida e a morte. Ah, e nem pense em colocar a polícia atrás de nós. - E desligou o telefone.

- Oh, meu Deus! - Se desatinou a chorar novamente.

- Hilda, o que fizeram com Freya?

- Siegfried... os sequestradores ligaram.

- Sinto muito querida. - Siegfried abraçou sua esposa. - E o que faremos?

- Temos de falar com Kamus. É o único jeito de trazermos a minha irmã de volta.

* * *

Delegacia, 10 horas da manhã.

- Kanon, me explique como deixou Seiya fugir? - Saga chega aos passos largos na sua sala.

- Saga, os guardas. Não tiveram como reagir. Foi coisa de profissional. Usaram até bomba de gás para escaparem sem deixar rastros.

- Se isso realmente aconteceu, significa que Aioros e Aiória estão desesperados... - Saga deduziu.

- E como vamos pegá-los?

- Kanon, por acaso você sabe aonde eles estão escondidos? - Saga perguntou ironicamente ao gêmeo. Recebendo o silêncio como resposta. - Era o que eu imaginava. E você aonde estava?

- Depois dessa agitação estava aqui.

- E você não ouviu nada?

- Como poderia ouvir!? Nem os rapazes gritaram.

- Não duvido que você estivesse dormindo... Mas agora não é hora para lamúrias. Temos de esperar, ambos estão desesperados e logo darão o sinal.

- Aqui acredito que ficarei para trás, é melhor ser mais eficiente. - Shiryu que passava pela sala do delegado, ouviu a discussão dos gêmeos e parou para saber o que se passava.

* * *

Estava em casa dormindo até que o telefone tocou.

- Alô?

- Kamus, é Hilda.

- Hilda, imagino que tenha ligado para saber notícias sobre Freya. Só posso dizer até o momento que eu estou perto.

- Kamus, o sequestrador me ligou. - Falou Hilda com a voz embargada.

- Me diga, o que conversaram? Qual foi o preço?

- Kamus, ele quer marcar um encontro com você. Hoje no Aeroclube às 19 horas. Foi o que ele pediu.

- Isso é bem típico dele...

- Como?

- Não é nada... Deixe isso comigo. Eu prometo que Freya voltará para casa, mesmo que isso me custe a vida.

- Faria tanto por ela?

- Sim. Sei que é embaraçoso falar disso mas eu a amo. Não vou deixar que um assunto que é entre eu e eles acabe com a vida de Freya.

- Está certo, vou desligar. Boa sorte, Kamus.

- Obrigado, Hilda. - Desliguei.

Bem, devo dizer que está perto da hora do tudo ou nada. Aiória acertou meu ponto fraco, mesmo sem saber. Agora é contar as horas e ver no que vai dar.

14 horas.

A campainha de casa toca, presumo que seja o Mime. Abri a porta.

- Mime, eu... - Não era o Mime. - SHIRYU!?

- Olá Kamus. Posso entrar? - Pediu o cabeludo.

- Claro. Sente-se e não repare na bagunça.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. - Sentou-se.

- Está certo. Quer algo para beber?

- Não, preciso estar são pro trabalho. Como está o ombro.

- Dói um pouco, mas nada que me faça parar. Afinal o que te traz aqui em casa?

- Desculpe vir sem avisar. Mas é que Seiya fugiu da cadeia.

- Fugiu!?

- Isso mesmo. Ao que parece os Giannakos usaram uma bomba de gás para os guardas desmaiarem. Aproveitaram o momento e retiraram Seiya de lá.

- Você veio aqui para me dizer isso?

- Não exatamente.

- Então...?

- Tenho a certeza de que você sairá na frente do distrito, quanto ao paradeiro dos Giannakos. E tenho certeza também de que Seiya está com eles.

- Shiryu, sinto muito mas essa briga é minha.

- E se você for sozinho será a sua morte também. É isso que eles querem.

- Não vou envolver o distrito nisso...

- Eu vim propor ir junto com você. Prometo que serei discreto. Você sabe que sou bom e zelo por justiça.

- Sendo o aluno preferido do Dohko e com suas habilidades, acho que não é má idéia.

- Primeira coisa: desligue seus telefones. O distrito pode ligar pra cá. - Tratei de desligar o telefone de casa e o meu celular. - Segundo: Não há nada que eles possam ter deixado pra trás? - Pensei então até que me veio uma luz na cabeça.

- Marin! - Falei. Se eles estão fugindo a noite toda, pode ser que a Marin não esteja com eles.

- A dita irmã de Seiya!?

- Exato. Ela deve estar escondida na casa que comprou.

- E você sabe aonde fica?

- Perto do meu escritório, vamos!

* * *

Carvalho de Freitas, 15 horas.

Estávamos parados na frente da casa de Marin. Dentro do carro de Shiryu. Sem entender e um pouco tenso ele se manifestou:

- Kamus, o que a gente tá fazendo aqui? - Dizia Shiryu na frente do volante de seu carro.

- Esperando a hora certa de atacar, Shiryu. - Logo alguém aparecerá atrás de Marin.

Se ele estava impaciente o "logo" demoraria um bom tempo, creio que uma hora e meia depois. Como a noite fora longa para nós, o aluno favorito de Dohko adormecera.

- Shiryu! - Cutuquei.

- Ah, o que foi? Chegaram?

- Sim. Um carro amarelo parou aí na frente. - Um homem desceu do carro. - AIOROS!?

- Aioros Giannakos!?

- É o que parece. Aiória certamente não se arriscaria, ainda mais com Freya em suas mãos e como Seiya está foragido. Sobrou para Aioros... - O vilão tocou a campainha e adentrou no recinto. Uns 10 minutos depois, saíam ele e Marin dali. A mulher de

Aiória está com uma cara triste, parece que o Leão conseguiu descobrir o refúgio da esposa.

- Como sabiam que eu estava aqui?

- Você acha que faz as coisas por debaixo do tapete? Você nunca me enganou Marin... - Disse o mafioso.

- E por que o Aiória não veio me buscar?

- Ele está preparando a nossa viagem para a Grécia.

- Que grande novidade...

- É melhor você deixá-la aonde está, Aioros.

- Liverault!? - Aioros se surpreendeu.

- Isso mesmo. Você não vai levar a Marin.

- HÃ! E quem é você para me dizer o que eu devo fazer?

- O seu irmão está com algo que me pertence. Pegarei o bem mais precioso dele também. - Sorri maliciosamente.

- Eu já imaginava... Você não perdeu tempo e foi botar mais chifres no meu irmão não é? - Aioros olhou com desprezo para a cunhada.

- Aioros Athanasios Giannakos, você está preso em nome da lei. - Disse Shiryu. - E asseguro que dessa vez nem o exílio lhe salvará das grades. - Levou um soco no meio da cara e caiu. Decidi ir para cima de Aioros. Rolamos pelo asfalto brigando, Marin apavorada não sabia o que fazer e Shiryu decidiu não intervir. Já fez demais ao se anunciar. Aioros brigava como um gladiador, estava desesperado, sabia que se perdesse, iria para a cadeia. Com tudo isso bateu deseperadamente, tal desepero era tanto que eu estava apanhando feio. Até que Shiryu decidiu intervir. E acertou um golpe no mafioso. Um soco que levantou tal homem pelos ares. Aioros caiu duro no meio da rua.

- Kamus você está bem? - Perguntou Marin, vindo me socorrer.

- Há quanto tempo não nos vemos, Marin? - Sorri. - Shiryu que golpe é esse?

- É o que eu chamo de Cólera do Dragão.

- Você pareceu um dragão mesmo. - Respondi, recebendo um sorriso do ex-parceiro de Seiya.

- E então Aioros, vai por bem, ou por mal? - Perguntei.

- Eu... - Agora era Aioros quem sorria maliciosamente. - Para a prisão é que eu não vou. - Pegou uma arma e disparou contra o próprio peito.

- NÃO! - Gritei. Já era tarde demais. O corpo de Aioros jazia ali. Marin chorava desesperada. Até que um som de celular tocou. Vinha de Aioros. Shiryu pegou o celular.

- Atendo? - Perguntou.

- Espere! - Pediu Marin. - É Aiória...

- Deixem eu falar com ele. - Pedi. Shiryu me passou o telefone.

- Alô?

- Athanasios? Aonde você está, não creio que você está demorando tanto.

- Seu irmão Athanasios não pode te atender no momento.

- Esse sotaque... SÒ PODE SER DE UM FRANCÊS!!!- Aiória se revoltava do outro lado da linha batendo em uma mesa.

- Olá Nikolas, quanto tempo não é mesmo?

- GRRR... NÃO ME CHAME DE NIKOLAS SEU FRANCÊS DESGRAÇADO! O MEU NOME É AIÓRIA!!

- Pelo que bem lembro Nikolas é seu primeiro nome.

- EU NÂO SOU QUALQUER GREGO QUE ANDA POR AÍ, OSTENTANDO ESSE NOME! POR ISSO PREFIRO QUE ME CHAMEM DE AIóRIA!

- Como quiser.

- AONDE ESTÁ O AIOROS!? EXIJO FALAR COM ELE!

- Seu irmão só vai falar com você outra vez através de um médium. Ele acabou de se suicidar, pra não ir pra cadeia.

- MALDITO! VOCÊ O MATOU! VOCÊÊÊÊ!!!

- Ah e tenho mais uma boa notícia pra te dar: estou com a Marin.

- O QUÊ!? ERA SÓ O QUE ME FALTAVA!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Aiória estava enraivecido. - É AGORA QUE EU MATO AQUELA GAROTA!

- Espera! - Pedi. - Estou disposto a trocar a Marin, pela Freya. O que acha?

- Quero ter a certeza de que a Marin está bem, quero ouvir a voz dela. - Exigiu, Passei o telefone então para ela.

- Aiória, estou bem. Não se preocupe. Kamus não vai me maltratar. Logo embarcaremos para a Grécia e assim não precisamos mais voltar para esse lugar.

- E SE ELE TOCAR UM DEDO EM VOCÊ, ELE VAI VER SÓ UMA COISA!!!!

- Muito bem, vamos marcar um encontro. - Tomei o telefone dela.

- ÁS 19 HORAS NO AEROCLUBE. E ENTÃO FAREMOS A TROCA.

- Feito.

- SE CHAMAR A POLÍCIA, EU MATO A GAROTA ANTES MESMO DE SER LEVADO.

- Sem polícia. Dou a minha palavra...

- Estamos combinados. - Disse Aiória desligando o telefone.

- Marin, escute. - Pedi para que ela prestasse atenção. - Você vai para o meu escritório. Miro estará lá, quero que fique com ele.

- Mas você colocará a vida da garota em risco.

- Não, não colocarei.

- E então?

- Vou acabar com isso de uma vez por todas!

- Você quer realmente isso?

- É o que eu e ele queremos. Senão nenhum de nós viverá em paz. Isso tem de ser feito.

- Kamus... - No rosto de Marin surgiram algumas lágrimas. Talvez os bons momentos que tivera com Aiória passaram sobre sua cabeça.

- Marin, não há como eu e Aiória nos salvar. Só há como um de nós sobreviver a isso. Senão ele sempre voltará até acabar comigo. Estou farto disso tudo. Por favor entenda. Tenho certeza que ele pode ter sido o homem da sua vida, mas há um outro homem que também te ama e se você deixar ele entrar em seu coração será tão inesquecível como Aiória. E esse homem está te esperando em meu escritório.

- E quanto à você?

- Eu, já achei a minha cara-metade. - Sorri. - Ela está nas mãos do seu marido.

- Te desejo felicidades, meu amigo. - Marin me deu um abraço. Ela entendeu que o que aconteceu entre nós fora apenas um simples caso de carência de ambas as partes.

- Obrigado. Agora vá. O Miro vai gostar de ver você. - Acenou positivamente com a cabeça e se foi.

- Kamus, qual foi o combinado?

- Aeroclube, as 19 horas.

- Vamos nos encaminhar, temos apenas uma hora e meia para isso.

- Certo. Vamos.

* * *

Escritório.

E ae gente boa, tudo em cima? É... sou eu Miro Rosales. Gente, vocês sabem aonde está o Kamus? Cara, eu ligo pra casa dele, chama... chama e ninguém atende. O celular... desligado. Tô ficando preocupado. Opa! Campainha tocando, deve ser ele.

- Kamus!? Aonde você err... MARIN!?

- Olá Miro. - Disse meio sem jeito.

- Oi... - Fitei seus olhos, ela parecia triste. Um silêncio pairou ali.

- Posso entrar?

- Ah... claro! Quer alguma coisa para beber?

- Não obrigada.

- Se está procurando o Kamus, ele não está.

- Eu sei, falei com ele a pouco tempo.

- Como? Estavam juntos, então... - Fiquei um pouco chateado, admito. Caraca! Nunca me senti assim...

- Não, não é o que está pensando. - Ela logo tratou de falar. Fiquei aliviado. - O que aconteceu é que Aiória está tentando retornar para a Grécia, e queria que eu fosse junto. Minha vontade é a de permanecer aqui. Aiória pediu para que Aioros fosse me buscar, Kamus deduziu isso e estava de prontidão na frente de casa junto com um homem de traços orientais e cabeludo.

- Mas o que o Shiryu estava fazendo com Kamus... - Comecei a pensar.

- Bom, isso eu não sei. Mas graças aos dois fui salva de Aioros, que acabou se suicidando ali mesmo.

- NOSSA! Isso é o que eu chamo de dia pesado. Mas que cara orgulhoso esse Aioros...

- Aiória ligou para Aioros alguns instantes depois. Kamus atendeu o celular e eles trataram de marcar algum encontro para resgatar a garota raptada por Aiória, que é a moça que Kamus ama.

- Deve ser a Freya... - Raciocinei. Logo a porta tocou novamente. - Já vou.

Abri a porta, eram os Morais. Hilda, Siegfried e Mime.

- Olá.

- Assistente. - Disse Siegfried. - Aonde está Kamus?

- Ele descobriu o paradeiro de Freya e nesse momento ele está indo para lá.

- Você sabe aonde é?

- Não faço idéia.

- Ah meu Deus! - Hilda se desespera.

- Acalme-se, irmã. - Pediu Mime. - Kamus sabe o que faz.

- Desculpe me intrometer nesse assunto. - Marin pediu a palavra. - Mas Kamus corre sério perigo. Aiória é esperto, sempre tem uma carta debaixo da manga.

- Acho que já está na hora dos policiais entrarem em ação. - Siegfried sugeriu.

- É verdade. - Concordei. - Vamos então para a delegacia. - Convoquei.

* * *

Delegacia, meia hora depois.

- Gente! Gente! Por favor, reúnam-se aqui! - Cheguei em passos largos. Atrás vinham Marin, Siegfried, Hilda e Mime.

- O que houve Miro? - Saga perguntou. - Pra que esse alarde?

- Kamus está em perigo. - Falei.

- Como? - Ikki questionou.

- Ele foi atrás de Aiória Giannakos.

- E o que Marin Giannakos faz aqui? - O delegado questionou.

- Foi um pedido do Kamus. Ela está comigo.

- Sim, mas por que Kamus foi atrás dele?

- Porque ele está com a minha irmã. - Hilda se manifestou.

- Ora e por que quando as coisas não estavam tão graves, vocês não chamaram a polícia!? - Saga questionou.

- Porque encontramos o detetive Liverault e como ele foi um policial de renome, acreditamos que ele seria capaz de trazer a minha cunhada pra casa. - Siegfried defendeu Hilda.

- E tem mais: Shiryu está com ele. - Miro falou.

- Isso explica o porque de seu celular e o rádio do carro dele não responder.

- Muito bem. Shun! Verifique o GPS do carro de Shiryu.

- Tá. - Shun começou o rastreamento.

- Ikki: vá para o seu carro. - O Amarilla mais velho atendeu o pedido do delegado. - Kanon: convoque o Hyoga e vá com ele.

- Mas Saga, o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Me redimindo do erro que cometemos.

- Kamus já deve ter nos perdoado.

- Kanon, o perdão não basta. Não vou ficar aqui de braços cruzadosm sem fazer nada. Eu devo isso à ele, e você também. Aliás, todos nós do departamento temos esta dívida com ele.

- Você tem razão, maninho. Vou chamar o Hyoga. - Kanon refletiu e foi atrás do aluno puxa-saco do Kamus.

- Hilda, senhor Holstein e você. - referindo-se a Mime. - irão com meu irmão gêmeo. - Os Morais foram junto.

- Dohko e Miro: vocês vem comigo.

- Como assim? Significa que estou sendo readmitido?

- Talvez. Tem arma?

- Droga! Me esqueci a minha Scarlet Antares em casa...

- Acho que temos uma dessas. Peça aos rapazes do estoque. Depressa.

- Sim senhor. - Respondi.

- Não se esqueça do colete. E pegue um pra mim. - Saga completou. - Shun, e então? Shiryu está nesse momento, atravessando a Eduardo Prado, Saga.

- Está com um rádio do seu lado?

- Sim, avisarei o destino de Kamus assim que o carro parar.

- Boa sorte, Amarilla. Vamos! Sigam-me. - Seguimos então o todo-poderoso da delegacia.

- Atenção todos os carros. fiquem atrás de mim. Kanon, se estiver dirigindo não se dê uma de engraçadinho. - Adiantou Saga. - Fiquem atrás de mim, entenderam?

- Ok. - Disse Ikki.

- Tudo bem. - Disse Kanon em um suspiro.

E lá estava eu de novo numa aventura com meus antigos colegas, estou super empolgado. A adrenalina tá a mil. Só espero que tenhamos um desfecho feliz, e que nenhum de nós acabe ferido ou morto.

* * *

Aeroclube, 18 horas e 53 minutos.

Chegamos um pouco antes do esperado. Estava anoitecendo, e o hangar estava ficando cada vez mais escuro, tanto quanto fora dali. Shiryu e eu nos separamos para não ter problemas com Aiória. Entrei no hangar e logo me dei de cara com meu velho rival.

- Kamus!? - Seiya falou em um tom extremamente cínico.

- Seiya... - Falei nem um pouco surpreso. - Aonde estão Aiória e Freya?

* * *

Nome: Seiya Cavallera

Idade: 27 anos

Nacionalidade: Brasileira

Profissão: Tenente da Polícia Civil, e agora, fugitivo da própria polícia.

Motivo: Traição

História: Seiya nasceu em Porto Alegre e sempre fora um garoto que necessitou de atenção. Entrou pra polícia, à espera de ser um verdadeiro herói para ser o centro das atenções. Mas em seu caminho, ele teria um obstáculo o qual sem querer o deixaria no anonimato, seu nome: Kamus Liverault, o orgulho da delegacia. Kamus era o mais hábil depois de Dohko, Shion e Saga. Seiya então colocou como sua meta: superar o investigador Liverault, assim surgindo uma rivalidade e uma imensa antipatia por ele. Kamus nunca se importou, mas sabia da antipatia que Seiya fazia questão de mostrar. E como os destinos de ambos se cruzam sempre e coincidentemente, Marin, a irmã mais velha de Seiya se casa com Nikolas Aiória Giannakos, mafioso grego, Seiya sempre encobriu o cunhado e manteve sigilo sobre sua irmã. Á ponto de só ele e os irmãos Giannakos saberem da verdadeira identidade da moça. Após as encobertas, ainda não descobertas de Seiya, Saga decidiu colocar Kamus na cola dos Giannakos, até que Kamus e Marin tiveram um caso, no meio das investigações. Seiya descobriu e disse à Saga que Kamus trabalhava para os Giannakos, simulando uma ligação anônima para entregar o colega. Pego em flagrante pelos policiais Kamus, sai do distrito, deixando o caminho de honras e glórias para o exibido tenente Seiya. Seiya é um homem detestado pela maioria de seus colegas, principalmente pela sua arrogância e exibição. É casado com Saori Kido, e não possuem filhos. Seus únicos amigos Shiryu Sugiyama, seu parceiro; o supervisor Kanon Baroli e o irmão gêmeo de Kanon, o delegado Saga Baroli.

* * *

- Epa, epa, epa... Primeiro, aonde está a Marin? - Perguntou.

- Só direi ao seu chefe.

- Chefe!? Eu não trabalho pra ele.

- É o que parece... E então, aonde está ele?

- Ele logo virá com ela.

* * *

- Saga! Descobri aonde Shiryu está. - Falou Shun pelo rádio, enquanto os policiais estavam a caminho.

- Diga. - Pediu o delegado pegando o rádio.

- Estão no Aeroclube.

- Aiória deve estar tramando fugir em algum avião de pequeno porte. Ouviram o Shun: para o Aeroclube. - Ordenou Saga.

* * *

- Enquanto eles não surgem, por que não tratamos dos nossos assuntos? - Seiya sacou uma arma.

- Seiya, não vim para um confronto. Estou desarmado. - Confessei.

- Não venha com estórias pro meu lado.

- Estou desarmado. - Insisti.

- Vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensava. - Dizia puxando o gatilho da arma. Ouvi um tiro, mas não foi Seiya, quem atirou...

- Shiryu... por que...? - Dizia o convencido traidor ao cair no chão após levar um tiro nas costas.

- Pela justiça. - Shiryu disse olhando seriamente para o ex-parceiro.

- Apunhalado... pelas costas, pelo meu parceiro... - Dizia agonizando.

- Você apunhalou a mim e ao regimento muito antes. AH! - Shiryu levou um tiro e caiu.

- LIVERAULT! VOCÊ NÃO FEZ COMO COMBINAMOS! - Aiória surgira atrás de Shiryu, imobilizando Freya com o braço esquerdo.

- Freya!

- Kamus! Não se preocupe comigo!

- Seiya... você realmente é um inútil... - Disse Aiória chutando o corpo de Seiya que jazia ali.

- AIÓRIA! - Fomos surpreendidos por um grito.

- MARIN!? - Dissemos eu e meu inimigo mortal ao mesmo tempo.

- Kamus cumpriu o seu combinado. Estou aqui. - Olhei surpreso ao ver ela ali.

- Marin! Fique aonde está! - Pedi.

- Aiória, meu amor. Por favor solte essa garota e vamos embora daqui. - Dizia andando devagar, rumo ao mafioso.

- SÓ DAREI A GAROTA Á ELE QUANDO VOCÊ ESTIVER AO MEU LADO! - Exigiu.

- MARIN! FIQUE AONDE ESTÁ! - Ouvi um megafone com uma voz nazalada.

- POLÍCIA!? - Aiória se revoltou. Os faróis dos carros se acenderam, eram três carros com os principais homens da delegacia.

- Aiória fique aonde está. Agora é a nossa vez de negociar com você. - Pediu Saga.

- O QUE QUEREM!?

- Queremos que entregue a garota.

- FREYA!!! - Gritou a irmã mais velha saindo de um dos carros.

- HILDA!? - Freya se surpreende.

- IRMÃZINHA, FIQUE TRANQUILA! TUDO VAI ACABAR BEM! - Pediu Mime. - Hilda, aquele não é o...?

- Isso, é Nikos Popoulos. O dito empresário que levaria Freya para a Grécia.

- É BOM REVÊ-LA DE NOVO SENHORA HOLSTEIN. - Disse Aiória. - MINHA INTENÇÃO DESDE O INÍCIO ERA LEVAR A SUA IRMÃ PARA SER UMA

DAS MINHAS GAROTAS DE PROGRAMA.

- SEU CANALHA! - Gritou Mime. Enquanto Aiória gargalhava.

- Aiória, se você entregar a Freya deixaremos você embarcar e ainda terá a sua esposa do lado, vamos! Decida rápido!

- EXIJO QUE SAIA AO MENOS UM CARRO DAQUI! - Pediu o mafioso.

- Tudo bem. Mas queremos recolher o policial ferido que está entre você e Kamus. Dará a sua palavra que não vai atirar em nenhum deles?

- ESTÁ BEM! UM POLICIAL PODE VIR APANHÁ-LO.

- Dohko! Pegue o Shiryu. - Pediu Saga. Dohko então atendeu o pedido e levou Shiryu até uma das viaturas. Saga baixou o megafone. - Ikki, Kanon, Dohko, quero que voltem para a delegacia. E levem Shiryu com vocês. Senhor Holstein quero que um de vocês três volte para a delegacia.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. Hilda e Mime nçao querem sair de perto da irmã. Ainda mais nesse momento. - Disse o dono do Atelier Asgard.

O carro com Ikki, Dohko, Kanon, Siegfried e Shiryu vai embora.

- Exigência atendida. - Falou Saga no megafone. - Agora, Hyoga levará Marin até você e vocês sairão no avião, está bem?

- FEITO!

Hyoga então acompanhara Marin até Aiória. E Aiória atira Freya em direção à Hyoga. Até que ela mudou seu curso.

- KAMUS! - Gritou vindo até mim. Abracei-a forte. Aquele momento matávamos a saudade um do outro até que olhei para Aiória que retirou a arma do bolso e mirava para Freya.

- MESTRE!!!!!! - Gritou Hyoga que nem notou que eu já estava atento. Peguei a minha Aurora que estava no bolso de dentro do casacão, joguei Freya ao chão e atirei.

Silêncio no Aeroclube após os estouros! Policiais e civis olhavam de olhos arregalados aquele duelo. Estavam boquiabertos com aquele momento. O mundo parou? Pareciamos congelados. Até que...

- AIÓRIA!!! - Gritou Marin indo em direção ao corpo do marido que caía ao chão. Levara um tiro na cabeça. Marin chorava junto ao corpo do marido, morto por minha arma.

- AHHH! – Fui atingido. Parece que foi no peito...

- KAMUS! - Freya gritou.

- MESTREEEEEEE! - Hyoga correu em minha direção. Enquanto eu caí.

- KAMUS! - Miro também vinha correndo até mim.

O desespero tomou conta da minha amada, do meu auxiliar e do meu aluno. Naquele momento em que se dirigiam até o meu corpo que perdera o equilíbrio com o tiro. Dessa vez será que foi fatal? Será que eu vou morrer? Desmaiei ali.

- KAMUS! - Freya chorava desesperada junto ao meu corpo.

- POR FAVOR NÃO MORRA MESTRE! NÃO NOS DEIXE! - Chorava Hyoga sendo consolado por Miro, também abalado.

Dizem que quando a gente está para morrer passam-se momentos marcantes da nossa vida. Então aquilo começou a rodar na minha cabeça. Até que eu ouvi uma voz dizendo: "Kamus, abra os olhos!". Na primeira vez não consegui entender direito.

- Eu morri?

- Kamus, abra os olhos! - Repetiu-se a frase, reconheci a voz que dizia essas palavras. Era a minha própria voz. Então se repetiu mais uma vez. Decidi abrir os olhos lentamente, uma luz forte surgiu em meu rosto.

- EI! Será que eu posso respirar!? - Resmunguei.

- Kamus! - Freya se espantou.

- O quê!? - Miro ficou surpreso tanto quanto Hyoga que estava ao seu lado.

- AI! Resmunguei. Essa bala está fervendo!

- Deixe-me ver... - Falou Hyoga. - Foi no braço. - Suspirou aliviado.

- Ah, Freya! Você não deveria ter tapado a nossa visão! - Reclamou Miro.

- Desculpe. - Falou ela rindo.

- Você também hein Kamus? Dá cada susto!? - Reclamou agora pra mim. - Bem que dizem que vaso ruim não quebra, ainda mais feito de gelo...

- Você me acha um chefe ruim? - Disse rindo. - Ah então, não darei aquele mês de férias que você queria...

- Err... não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer! - Tentou argumentar.

- Hehehehehehehe, tudo bem. Você merece, garoto. - Falei. - Agora, vocês dois podem me ajudar a levantar, tenho que ir para um hospital tirar essa bala. - Miro e Hyoga me levantaram e me levaram até um dos carros. Freya saiu abraçada com os irmãos, Mime então não fazia questão de soltá-la.

- Vamos embora. - Pediu Saga.

- Espera! - Pediu Miro. - Saga, por favor leve o Kamus até o carro. Eu tenho de fazer algo. - Saiu correndo em direção a Marin.

- Espera você! Aonde vai?

- Não muito longe. - Falou sem se virar para o delegado.

Miro foi atrás de Marin que ainda chorava junto ao corpo do falecido marido. Miro e ela se abraçaram. Ele cochichou algumas coisas com ela, antes de voltarem para o carro.

- Hyoga. - Falou Saga. - Pode ir com meu carro. Ficarei aqui até chegar o IML, depois eu pego um táxi até a delegacia.

- Sim senhor. - Falou o loiro.

Todos foram embora. Saga permaneceu ali até a chegada do rabecão.

* * *

Duas semanas depois..

- Ele está bem? - Sou eu, Kamus, falando no telefone.

- Está melhorando.

- Quando volta pra casa?

- O médico disse que dentro de alguns dias.

- Ah que bom! Me avise quando ele estiver em casa para uma visita.

- Pode deixar.

- Obrigado e até mais Shun Rei. - Desliguei o telefone. Já sabem de quem estávamos falando? Pois é... Shiryu levou um tiro do lado direito do peito, tinha feito uma cirurgia há horas atrás. Por um milagre, a bala não perfurou o Pulmão direito. Como disse a sua esposa, ele está se recuperando bem. Tomara que em alguns dias esteja conosco.

- Kamus, como está Shiryu? - Miro me perguntara.

- Está se recuperando da cirurgia.

- E aonde vai?

- Tenho que terminar o que prometi ao Shaka.

- O QUÊ!? Ah, eu não acredito que você vai fazer isso...

- Tenho de fazer. Eu prometi. E os meus problemas estão resolvidos. - Falei ao sem vergonha do meu auxiliar, enquanto eu ajeitava a gravata em frente ao espelho.

- Kamus, cê sabe bem que ele não gosta disso.

- Gosta sim, se a Pomba Gira dele disse...

- Kamus, aposto contigo 50 reais que ele não vai nem encostar nela.

- Feito. Quer ir comigo? O Dohko já está chegando com ela.

- Tá certo, eu vou. Só pra mostrar pra você que isso não vai dar em nada.

- Opa! O Dohko chegou. - Ouvi uma buzina. Olhei pela janela, Dohko estava com Shina que como sempre, muito bonita com um longo vestido de seda verde.

- Olá Kamus. - Falou Dohko.

- Olá Dohko. Como vai senhora Maschera?

- Tutto bene, signore Liverault.

- Olá, mestre Dohko.

- Ah, olá Miro, tudo bem?

- Tudo. E...olá Shina. Como está?

- Bene signore Miro.

- Shina, fique na frente. Eu e Miro iremos atrás. - Nesse momento recebi inúmeras caretas do meu auxiliar.

- Err... Kamus, acho melhor um homem ir na frente. Vão pensar que a Shina é mulher do Dohko.

- E o que é que tem?

- É que você é muito velho pra ela, não acha? - Miro como sempre, respondendo com a maior cara de pau do mundo. Agora, quem fazia caretas era eu.

- Posso ter meus 50 e poucos anos, mas tenho a aparência de um quarentão em forma. - Dohko riu da resposta de Miro.

- É mas você é casado. - Miro tratou de usar sua língua ferina de novo. Dohko entendeu o recado, Miro queria ser o macho-alfa ali entre nós. Como o velho Amarilla leva tudo numa boa, nem se importou.

- Então se é por isso Miro, você vai na frente. - Falei.

- M-mas...

- Estamos fazendo a sua vontade, quer que um homem vá na frente.

- É, mas todo mundo conhece a sua mão boba Kamus... Ainda mais com mulher de mafioso.

- E a Shina conhece a sua muito bem. Além do mais, eu agora tenho namorada.

- UH! Essa é nova! - Falou Dohko. - Quem é a conquistadora desse coração gelado?

- Freya Morais. - Falei.

- O que cê tá namorando a Freya!? - Miro perguntou. - Como é que não me contou?

- Pra você não sair por aí contando pra todo mundo.

- Ah então merece uma rodada de cerveja, por minha conta. - Disse o bem animado Dohko.

- É... Deus lhe pague, porque eu tô duro. - Miro já encaixou uma piadinha.

- Chega de lero-lero. Miro, vá na frente... Miro? Cadê você?

- Chefe, eu já sentei aqui atrás. Não aguentava mais ficar de pé. - Disse o malandro.

- Tudo bem, mas eu também vou atrás.

- Ah, corta essa! Vai deixar o mestre Dohko de motorista é?

- Não se preocupe. Isso me lembra a vez que eu fiquei de taxista de um bandido muito famoso... - Dohko começou a contar mais um de seus casos policiais.

Enquanto rodávamos, Miro, esperto como sempre, colocava sua mão boba em ação nas pernas bem torneadas da italiana, a qual ficava constrangida, parecia até que estava gostando às vezes, mas pelo fato de haver mais dois homens ali ela ficava cada vez mais sem jeito. Como eu havia prometido, eu tinha de conter a mão boba de Miro usando a minha aposentada mão para lhe dar uns tapas até o nosso destino.

* * *

Terreiro do Pai Shaka

Agora tudo estava calmo no terreiro de Shaka, uma calmaria só. Enquanto os filhos de santo trabalhavam na limpeza do lugar,

Shaka conversava com Babel.

- Vá ao Mercado Público e compre as coisas que estão nessa lista. Preciso para fazer um serviço hoje a noite.

- Sim, senhor Pai Shaka.

= Dohko! Como vai? O que veio fazer aqui?

- Sua benção, pai. - Pediu Dohko. - Estou aqui para cumprir a última parte do trabalho que a Gir... digo, seu preto-velho receitou.

- Minha Gira! - Shaka arregalou os olhos.

- E aqui está Shaka. Eis a moça de cabelos verdes que foi pedida. Gina esse é o Shaka, Shaka essa é a Gina. - Shaka ficou ruborizado ao ver a moça.

- Prazer. - Shina beijou as mãos do pai de santo que ficou impressionado com a beleza da moça.

- Viu Kamus! - Miro cochichou.

- Pra-prazer! - Disse Shaka gaguejando.

- Io no esperava um pai-de-santo loiro.

- Por que todo mundo fala isso... - Suspirou Shaka.

- Como?

- Nã-não é nada. Mas a que devo a visita de uma senhorita tão bela? - Shaka agora sorria timidamente.

- Ela veio para fazer um retiro espiritual. - Disse Dohko.

- Retiro espiritual... - Resmungou Miro.

- Pois bem, vou lhe mostrar seu aposento. Babel! - Chamando o filho-de-santo. - Antes que vá, leve as coisas da senhorita Gina para o quarto de hóspedes. Senhorita, por favor acompanhe o meu filho de santo. Eu logo estarei com vocês. - A moça então foi com Babel.

- Dohko e senhor Liverault, não sei o que a minha Gira disse, mas agradeço por me trazerem essa moça. Ah, que calor! - Shaka estava tinindo e se mandou atrás de Shina.

- Retiro espiritual... - Miro resmungou novamente. - Esse pai-de-santo e projeto de homem vai querer fazer outras coisas com a coitada.

- Não duvido que você fizesse o mesmo Miro. - Falei.

- Missão cumprida, vamos tomar aquela cervejinha? - Perguntou Dohko enquanto saíamos do terreiro.

* * *

Alguns dias depois.

Catedral Metropolitana.

Hyoga esperava ansiosamente a sua noiva no altar.

- Hyoga querido, acalme-se. Logo ela chega. - Natássia, a mãe do noivo pedia para o filho que estava inqieto andando em círculos.

- Vamos acalme-se rapaz. Ela vai chegar. - Pedia Cristal que fazia companhia a mãe de Hyoga.

- Ela já chegou, ela já chegou! - Anunciou Jacob, o filho de Cristal. Com o anúncio do garoto, a marcha nupcial ecoa por toda a catedral, não sei porque, mas eu fico tenso quando escuto essa música. E lá vinha a noiva de Hyoga que estava muito bonita.

Passo a passo a noiva chega no altar.

- Bem senhoras e senhores, estamos reunidos em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo...

- AMÉM! - Falou a multidão.

- Estamos aqui hoje celebrando a união entre Hyoga e Eiri, evocando as bençãos de Deus Pai Todo-Poderoso para eternizar esse laço de amor que hoje se ata definitivamente... - E então começou aquele sermão de padre... vocês não querem toda a missa não é? Bem, eu não. Se fosse pelo Hyoga ele escutaria o padre por uma eternidade. A cada reza ele puxava um rosário do bolso, dado pela sua mãe quando era um menino, objeto que ele sempre carrega consigo. - Hyoga, você aceita Eiri como sua esposa para amá-la e respeitá-la na saúde e na doença, na pobreza e na riqueza até que a morte os separem?

- Tenho certeza que o nosso amor vai além da morte. - Disse Hyoga.

- Entenderei como um sim. - Falou o padre. Recebendo a confirmação de Hyoga. - E você Freya, aceita Hyoga nas mesmas condições?

- Claro.

- Se há alguém que por algum motivo for contra o casamento, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre. - Ninguém abriu o bico. - As alianças... - Pediu o padre. Abençoou-as e os noivos fizeram o juramento. - Eu os declaro marido e esposa pela graça de Deus. Estão casados em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo...

- AMÉM! - Depois do amém, os noivos se beijaram. E foram assinar o livro.

- Hyoga, meu filho. - Chamou a mãe de Hyoga. - Você só tem um casal de padrinhos?

- O Shun e a June, mamãe.

- Mas a Eiri tem 2 casais. Isso na nossa família dá azar. Chame um casal imediatamente, querido. - Pediu a mãe de Hyoga. Foi quando eu notei aquela reunião.

- Hyoga, já sei quem você quer convidar... - Falou Cristal, nessa hora ambos olharam para mim. E então fui chamado.

- O que desejam?

- Mestre, gostaria de ser meu padrinho de casamento? - Ali, naquela hora seria muita grosseria de minha parte dar para trás.

- Sem problemas. Você é o noivo.

- Convidarei a Esmeralda para ser a madrinha, algum problema?

- Nenhum, da minha parte. - E lá foi o Hyoga convencer o Ikki a deixar sua esposa ser a madrinha do casamento. Depois de uns 5 minutos. Ikki concordou após vários cutucões do Dohko. Apesar de estar ali com a Freya, Hyoga não a conhecia tanto quanto à mulher de Ikki, mas como eu surgi de última hora... acabei sendo o eleito.

- Kamus... Já vi que essa festa vai ser muito sem graça. Eu tô sem acompanhante... - Era Miro, achei estranho da parte dele.

- Você tá assim por que não pode trazer a Shina, não é?

- Sim, eu poderia ser muito mais homem do que aquela Barbie toda de branco. - Resmungou.

- Escuta, eu tive uma idéia. Por que você não vai até a Carvalho de Freitas e convida a Marin?

- Será que ela viria comigo para a festa? Ela é muito fria, mal solta duas palavras.

- Ser cupido não é fácil hein? - Resmunguei.

- Por que tá falando assim? - Miro não entendeu.

- Eu tô tentando fazer vocês dois ficarem juntos mas nenhum toma iniciativa. No dia do resgate de Freya fiz com que ela fosse lá para o escritório para ficar com você. E você nem se mancou.

- E como eu ia me mancar se os seus cunhadinhos tavam atrás da mocinha aí. - Indicando com o polegar para Freya que estava em meus braços.

- Mas não importa, Marin e você tão carentes. Vai lá, tenta a sorte. Não é a toa que ela foi pra cama com você, meu caro.

- Kamus! - Fui repreendido pela minha namorada.

- Desculpe, não deveria falar assim na sua frente, querida. - Beijei a minha mimada namorada.

- Ah não, essa melação não dá. Eu vou ver a Marin. - Miro depois de ver eu e Freya nos beijando decidiu ir embora.

* * *

Carvalho de Freitas

Oi pessoal, é o Miro! Vocês já sabem o que eu vim fazer aqui... Afinal se o Miro aqui não termina com um final feliz, não há final... Tão pensando o quê!? Eu tenho que acabar bem... O Kamus se deu bem com a Freya, até o pai-de-santo loiro se deu bem e eu não? Me desejem sorte. Estava chegando a casa de Marin, desci do táxi e pedi para o motorista esperar, ainda bem que o meu salário aumentou. Sorte a minha ela estava sentada em uma cadeira em frente à sacada, lendo um livro.

- Miro? O que faz aqui? - Perguntou ela surpresa com os meus trajes formais, e até mais solta do que nas outras vezes.

- Oi Marin. Vim te perguntar uma coisa.

- Diga. Sou toda ouvidos. - Debruçou-se na sacada.

- Antes disso, você deve estar estranhando meus trajes, não é?

- É, um pouco.

- Estava numa festa, mas não tava muito bom. Me senti sozinho lá e pensei: Será que a Marin não gostaria de me fazer companhia? Bom, era isso...

- Bem, Miro. Não sei se estou pronta para festas entende?

- Ah, Marin. Você ainda está de luto pelo Aiória, por favor... Você já não estava muito bem com ele.

- É que a gente as vezes só dá valor quando perde. - Disse ela.

- Eu já entendi... Mas você poderia ir e aproveitar a sua vida. Do que ficar aí lendo esse livro e pensando naquele bruto do Aiória. Pôxa, então aquela noite não significou nada pra você?

- Miro... por acaso você me...?

- É! Eu te amo! E você foi a melhor de todas pra mim. Não acredito que uma mulher linda como você vai dedicar os dias da sua vida para um homem que só queria matar gente. Tudo bem, vou embora. Já vi que não vou te convencer. - Falei em um tom bravo, entrando no carro.

- Espera! - Ela pediu. - Eu acredito que seja meio cedo para dizer se sinto algo por você, mas aceito seu convite. Estou descendo em 10 minutos.

- Sem problemas. Seja breve, estou te esperando aqui no carro.

- É Miro, meus parabéns hein? Conseguiu o que muitos gostariam de ter. - Disse Kasa.

- É. Eu sou Miro Rosales, o verdadeiro Don Juan.

- Vamos? - Era ela.

- Uau! Vo-você está linda!

- Eu sei. - Disse ela com um sorriso e colocando meu queixo no lugar com o indicador.

- Kasa, meu velho! Pra festa! - E lá fomos nós.

* * *

Um mês depois...

- Todos de pé. - Pediu um dos policiais. - O juiz Lune Severo julgará o réu Hagen Vaz pelos seus delitos contra a sociedade.

- Ordem! - Pediu o juiz. - Podem se sentar. Quero que o advogado do réu, senhor Alberich Hauser coloque a sua defesa.

- Pois bem senhoras e senhores. - Era Alberich, defendendo o amigo. - Meu cliente, o senhor Hagen Vaz está sendo injustiçado devido à uma armação contra o seu amor pela senhorita Freya Morais, tramado pela irmã Hilda Morais Holstein que proibira o relacionamento de ambos, pelos ciumes que o meu cliente tem de sua namorada. - Depois disso causou-se um alvoroço naquele tribunal.

- Ordem! Ordem! Agora, passo a palavra ao promotor, senhor Aiacos Neruda.

- Meretíssimo, senhoras e senhores. Tudo o que acabaram de ouvir não passa de meros pensamentos doentis de um homem psicótico e capaz de matar alguém por ciúmes. Um fotógrafo, um homem de negócios e vários fãs da senhorita Morais foram agredidos por esse homem. Vide as cópias dos diversos relatos que tenho aqui em mãos e que estão em vossa mesa. Ah e mais uma coisa, segundo a testemunha principal a senhorita Morais, o relacionamento de ambos se encerrou pelos motivos apresentados por mim neste tribunal.

- É MENTIRA! ISSO É MENTIRA! FREYA ESTÁ SENDO MANIPULADA PELA IRMÃ! - Hagen começou a se revoltar.

- ORDEM! Senhor Hagen, silêncio! Quando o senhor quiser ter a palavra, fale com o seu advogado e ele protestará em seu nome.

- Senhor Neruda, mais alguma coisa?

- Por enquanto não excelência. Esperarei o interrogatório às testemunhas.

- Antes de mais nada, quero as palavras da defesa após a apresentação destes registros policiais.

- Excelência, meu cliente e eu queremos provas concretas e não esses meros papéis apresentados pelo promotor. Quem pode provar a veracidade desses papéis? Por acaso o escrivão estava em alguma dessas ocasiões descritas?

- Senhor Alberich! Está pondo em debate o ofício de escrivão? - Perguntou o juiz. - Por acaso pensa que o escrivão inventou isso tudo?

- Talvez se molharem a mão dele, não duvido nada. - O advogado invantava coisas. - Hoje em dia, quem não aceita um suborno? Uma peita? Talvez nós, homens do judiciário, sejamos os únicos a combater esse tipo de sujeira.

- Cuidado com o que diz senhor Alberich, muito cuidado... - Advertiu o juiz. - Mais algo a declarar?

- Isso é tudo, por ora. - Suspirou o advogado.

- Quero um recesso de meia-hora e depois voltaremos com os depoimentos das testemunhas. - Lune bate o martelo.

Meia-hora depois...

- Reinicia-se agora o julgamento do senhor Hagen Vaz. Vamos começar com as testemunhas. - Pediu o juiz. - Senhor Neruda, sua primeira testemunha.

- Convoco a senhora Hilda Morais Holstein. - Hilda se dirigiu a tribuna e fez o juramento. - Senhora Holstein, há quanto tempo conhece o senhor Vaz?

- Desde que eu e Siegfried começamos a namorar. Uns cinco anos eu acho...

- E há quanto tempo o senhor Vaz iniciou o namoro com a sua irmã?

- Há mais ou menos uns três anos.

- Senhora Holstein, me diga que tipo de homem que é o senhor Vaz, seu ex-cunhado?

- Hagen é um homem que toda a mulher deseja ter, quando não conhece o seu lado ciumento. Quando chega à esse ponto, ele é rude e até mesmo agressivo quando se sente ameaçado.

- Á pedido do senhor Hauser, advogado do réu, a senhora esteve presente em alguma destas ocasiões as quais foram registradas?

- Estive em duas. Quando Hagen agrediu um fotógrafo que fotografava minha irmã em uma festa de amigos e em alguns fãs que a elogiaram em um evento. Para não sermos processados pagamos as recuperações dos homens agredidos por meu ex-cunhado.

- Excelência, sem mais perguntas.

- Senhor Hauser, alguma pergunta à senhora Holstein?

- Hilda, ou melhor, senhora Holstein. Pelo que pude notar, a senhora não gosta do seu cunhado não é mesmo?

- Ex-cunhado Alberich, ex-cunhado. - Corrigiu. - Eu passei a ser contra o relacionamento de Freya com Hagen quando ele começou a dar problemas e a causar constrangimentos públicos à todos nós.

- Pelo que sei a senhora não é Freya Morais. Por acaso sofre de personalidade dupla? - Debochou o advogado. Arracnado algumas risadas dos espectadores.

- Senhor Hauser! - Lune bateu seu martelo novamente. - Se debochar da testemunha farei com que esta sessão seja adiada e que seu cliente permaneça preso por mais 30 dias até o próximo julgamento.

- Minha última pergunta: soubemos que a senhora contratou o senhor Kamus Liverault para procurar a sua irmã, dita desaparecida. O senhor Liverault esteve procurando meu cliente e por sorte estava junto, o investigador confirmou que estava aos seus serviços. E no outro dia de repente, meu cliente descobre que o senhor Liverault sabia do paradeiro de sua irmã, que estava escondida no bairro IAPI. O que eu quero dizer é que a senhora forjou um seqüestro para incriminar o meu cliente, atestando também ser o envolvido no acidente de carro de Syd Mitzahr, que trabalha para o Atelier Asgard e que se sabe que é apaixonado por sua irmã. O que tem a dizer sobre isso senhora?

- Alberich, como eu poderia seqüestrar a minha própria irmã!? Isso é ridículo! Freya estava desaparecida sim, nem eu e nem Siegfried sabíamos do paradeiro dela. Quanto à Syd acredito firmemente que Hagen é o responsável. Foi por esse motivo que Siegfried o afastou da empresa, para não perdermos o nosso fornecedor de tecidos. E acredito que com isso os ciúmes de Hagen cresceram e o levaram a cometer essa agressão ao Syd.

- E por que Syd não foi se queixar? Se é que houve alguma agressão? - Hilda ficou calada. - Sem mais perguntas. - Alberich concluiu as suas palavras com ar vitorioso.

- Agora senhor Hauser, chame a sua testemunha. - Pediu o juiz.

- Chamo para a bancada, o senhor Siegfried Holstein. - Siegfried tomou os mesmos procedimentos da esposa. - Senhor Siegfried, o senhor como eu, conhece Hagen Vaz desde a infância, certo?

- Sim.

- O senhor poderia descrevê-lo?

- Hagen é um grande amigo meu de infância, é cordial, honesto e muito dedicado, mas vezes tem atitudes infantis.

- Dentre estas atitudes, destacaria agressivo como uma delas?

- Nunca vi Hagen ser agressivo sem motivos, ainda mais por ciúmes. As vezes banca o durão, e as únicas vezes que o vi brigando foram quando algum amigo era agredido verbalmente ou fisicamente.

- Por que demitiu então seu amigo de infância do Atelier Asgard?

- Vimos que Syd e Hagen não poderiam trabalhar no mesmo ambiente. Hagen se queixava muito de Syd pela amizade dele com Freya, tudo bem, as vezes até eu mesmo desconfiava que Syd sentia algo por Freya, depois de conhecer a noiva de Syd foi que me convenci de que ele e Freya eram somente amigos. Como minha esposa é sócia no atelier, decidimos que o melhor para a empresa era retirar Hagen amigavelmente de lá, antes que o ambiente de trabalho se tornasse hostil para todas as partes. Como diz o ditado: "Negócios negócios, amigos à parte.". Afinal os Mitzahr são os melhores confeccionadores de tecidos, falo isso como empresário que anda por todo o país.

- Mas Hagen após sair se mostrou agressivo com o senhor?

- Não, eu e Hagen somos ótimos amigos. Tivemos algumas discussões, mas nunca brigamos. Ele lamentou apenas por não trabalhar mais na empresa, mas só isso.

- Bem, senhoras e senhores, como podem ver o senhor Holstein que é amigo de infância afirma que nunca viu nada de agressivo no meu cliente. Não quero causar atritos entre o casal depoente mas em quem acreditar: no velho amigo de infância? Ou em uma cunhada que não foi com a cara do namorado da irmã? Sem mais perguntas, excelência.

- Senhor Neruda, alguma questão?

- Senhor Holstein, nas ocasiões em que aconteceram essas agressões, o senhor estava por perto?

- Não, mas minha esposa estava. Apesar dela insistir nisso eu duvido que Hagen seja culpado dessas agressões. Pergunte à Hilda e até ao investigador Liverault, eles sabem que eu acredito na inocência do meu amigo.

- As palavras de sua esposa e de seu amigo. Acredita mais nele do que em sua esposa?

- São coisas que considero distintas. Acredito na minha esposa sim, mas não posso concordar com aquilo que não presenciei.

- E se presenciasse?

- Sou como São Tomé, só acredito naquilo que vejo.

- Tudo bem. Encerro por aqui.

- Senhor Neruda, chame sua próxima testemunha.

- Senhor Kamus Liverault. - Após os procedimentos, Neruda me dirigiu a palavra. - Senhor Liverault, me diga para que foi contratado?

- Para descobrir o paradeiro da senhorita Freya Morais, que estava desaparecida.

- Quem lhe contratou?

- Hilda e Siegfried Holstein.

- E me conte quais foram seus procedimentos?

- Primeiro fui à casa de Freya para achar algo que ligasse ao seu desaparecimento, vasculhando no quarto dela, seu irmão Mime achou um bilhete marcando um encontro na interditada boate Athenas, aonde o senhor Vaz esteve esperando a senhorita Morais que não apareceu. Decidi então buscar por dois nomes indicados por Hilda: Giancarlo Rossi e Nikos Popoulos, pseudônimos usados por Carlo Mephisto Maschera e pelos irmãos Giannakos, respectivamente. Como os Giannakos, supostamente estavam na Grécia, fui atrás de Maschera aonde não achei nenhuma pista. Em um outro encontro Hilda, pediu que fosse visitar Syd Mitzahr que estava hospitalizado no Hospital Moinhos de Vento, lá encontrei o irmão Theobaldo que não queria dizer o que aconteceu com Syd, até que Syd, que estava com medo de ser procurado por Hagen, decidiu contar a verdade dizendo que fora agredido pelo senhor Vaz no meio da estrada que liga a Serra com a Grande Porto Alegre em plena madrugada, aonde o fluxo de carros é escasso entre a uma e as seis da manhã. Segundo Syd, Hagen o agrediu e ligou o carro em um barranco, simulando um acidente. Após ouvir uma buzina, um senhor trouxe Syd inconsciente para o hospital. Depois desse depoimento procurei o senhor Vaz que estava inclusive com o seu advogado e amigo, Alberich Hauser. Mal comecei o interrogatório e Hagen já fez questão de saber quem estava pagando os meus serviços em tom fora do sério. Afirmei que era Hilda e entçao ele começou a falar em tom mais agressivo pedindo provas que o acusassem. Como estava fazendo apenas o meu trabalho, decidi me retirar quando Hagen aumentou o tom de voz. Até que fui nocauteado por um homem gigante chamado Thor que estava de guarda-costas de Freya, no momento ele está no Hospital Divina Providência se recuperando depois de ser agredido pelos capangas dos Giannakos no sequestro da senhorita Morais. Acordei então em frente à senhorita Freya que forjou seu desaparecimento devido as pressões da irmã e do ex-namorado. Ao ir visitá-la mais uma vez, Hagen me perseguiu, alegando ser uma armação o desaparecimento de sua ex-namorada e começamos a brigar no meio da rua, até que um policial da Brigada Militar o prendeu, enquanto brigávamos, Freya era raptada pelos Giannakos e o resto, acredito que já leram em algum jornal ou viram na TV.

- Depois dessa retrospectiva toda, sem mais questões.

- Senhor Hauser, sua vez.

- Senhor Liverault, como o senhor mesmo disse, foi contratado por Hilda Morais, certo? No dia em que o senhor esteve no apartamento de meu cliente por que não ouviu o depoimento dele?

- Simplesmente porque seu amigo e cliente começou a se exaltar. Eu iria procurá-lo novamente, mas como Freya veio até mim, meu trabalho estava encerrado.

- Encerrado!? Quer dizer, você encontrou Freya, mas por que no momento em que saiu do esconderijo dela o senhor não falou nada nem para Mime e nem para Hilda? - Alberich cantava vitória.

- À pedido de Freya decidi deixá-la refletir para voltar para casa. Ela teve dois dias para isso, no momento em que fui procurar Hilda, seu cliente começou um escândalo.

- E também porque havia se deitado com a senhorita Morais, não é mesmo? - Alberich causou o espanto de todo o tribunal nesse momento e o público começa a discutir entre si. Hagen olhava torto para seu advogado após ele dizer essas palavras, talvez não suportasse pensar que eu e a ex dele nos amamos.

- Silêncio! Silêncio! - Pediu Lune. - Continue...

- Creio que você deveria ser mais educado ao pronunciar suas palavras.

- Está bem, reformulando: o senhor tem ou teve um caso com a senhorita Morais?

- Sim, tenho. E?

- Como: e!? Isso pode provar a minha tese de que foi tudo uma armação de vocês contra o meu cliente! Estão vendo!? O senhor Liverault acaba de declarar o desfecho dessa armação.

- Perdão meretíssimo, quero só dizer mais uma coisa. - Pedi a palavra.

- Diga.

- Senhor Alberich, não se empolgue tanto, pois este pode ser seu primeiro e único caso em tribunais.

- Senhor Liverault! Se o senhor ousar a criticar o advogado de defesa, terei de pedir que se retire. Mais alguma gracinha? - Falou o juíz em tom sério.

- Ele está me ameaçando, não estão vendo!? Assim como fez ameaças ao meu cliente!

- Senhor Alberich! Eu não notei em nenhum momento, o tom de ameaça nas palavras do senhor Liverault. Quero um pequeno recesso de 15 minutos e voltaremos para as duas últimas testemunhas. Senhor Hauser, mais alguma pergunta antes de eu conceder o recesso?

- Nenhuma meretíssimo.

- Recesso de 15 minutos. - Lune bateu o martelo.

Após 15 minutos, o juiz volta a sua tribuna para reiniciar o julgamento.

- Senhor Alberich, o senhor possui mais alguma testemunha?

- Nenhuma excelência.

- Senhor Neruda, pelo que me consta... o senhor tem mais testemunhas. Portanto convoque uma delas.

- Senhor Fenrir Lobo, por favor. - Pediu o promotor. - Senhor Lobo, o senhor trabalha para o Atelier Asgard não é?

- Sim, trabalho faz um ano e sete meses.

- Então o senhor estava a par da situação de Hagen e Syd, presumo...

- Claro, mas não vi nenhuma agressão, senhor promotor. Hagen e Syd não se falavam, mas se houve algo de agressão eu nunca soube à não ser essa incógnita sobre o acidente de Syd na Serra.

- O senhor atesta que o senhor Hagen Vaz é um homem ciumento? Lembra de alguma ocasião?

- Sim. Foi no meu aniversário desse ano, não faz tanto tempo. Convidei o pessoal do Atelier para uma cervejinha para comemorar meu aniversário. Estávamos eu, Hagen, Theobaldo, Syd e o senhor Siegfried. Após a rodada o Senhor Siegfried e o

irmão de Syd, Theobaldo, foram pagar a conta. Syd então decidiu ir ao banheiro. Logo chegou o advogado de defesa de Hagen, e Hagen começou a falar de Freya e de seus problemas com Hilda, Hagen falou ali que planejara fazer uma viagem com Freya para voltarem então noivos e se casarem, quando Hagen estava no final do assunto, notei que Syd estava ali e logo em seguida Hagen e o advogado, o senhor Alberti...

- Alberich! - Falou o advogado de defesa. - Meu nome é Alberich.

- Isso. Para não envolver Syd nessa história. Decidi falar para a senhorita Freya os planos de Hagen, no dia seguinte. No dia após eu contar os planos de seu ex-namorado, a senhorita Freya não apareceu na empresa. No final daquele dia ao sair, um homem gigante chamado Thor, veio até mim dizendo estar protegendo a senhorita Freya. Certamente ela o contratou e por ele eu ficava sabendo de seu estado e eu, já aproveitava para passar as notícias para ele. - Hilda olhava surpresa para Fenrir.

- E por que não contou aos seus patrões sobre isso?

- Freya pediu segredo. Precisava fugir da pressão que a rodeava. De um lado Hagen, e de outro Hilda traçando seu futuro. Pensei também em não falar para não ser o responsável pela demissão de Hagen. Apesar de que dois dias depois do desaparecimento de Freya, Hilda demitiu Hagen, mas a pedido da senhorita Freya, preferi guardar segredo.

- Sem mais perguntas.

- Senhor Hauser, alguma pergunta ao senhor Lobo?

- Acho que ouvimos o bastante excelência. O senhor Lobo, tanto como o senhor Holstein, afirmam que nunca viram o meu cliente ser agressivo, como descreve a senhora Holstein. E ambos também duvidam que meu cliente seja responsável pelo acidente do senhor Mitzahr. Senhor meretíssimo, passo a minha palavra ao senhor.

- Senhor Neruda, sua próxima testemunha.

- Convoco agora a senhorita Freya Morais. - Após o promotor pronunciar o nome de Freya, Hagen olha incrédulo para sua ex-namorada. Alberich era outro, que fazia um sorriso desgostoso ao ver Freya se dirigir à tribuna. - Senhorita Freya, por favor nos descreva como foi o seu relacionamento com o senhor Vaz?

- Quando nos conhecemos, tudo era maravilhoso. Hagen era gentil, doce e carinhoso. Com o passar do tempo, aliás, com o sucesso que começou a se formar sobre mim, Hagen começou a ser grosso com as pessoas, insensível e vivíamos discutindo a relação.

- Senhorita, sua irmã o descreve como agressivo, a senhora viu algo que pudesse comprovar essa descrição?

- Sim. - Freya olhou para Hagen que a olhava com cara de criança impressionada. Foi aí que lágrimas rolaram sobre seu rosto. - Presenciei Hagen agredindo o fotógrafo, os meus fãs e a sua última ocorrência, agredindo o investigador Kamus Liverault. - Freya então começou a chorar, colocando a mão sobre o rosto.

- Obrigado, senhorita Freya. Meretíssimo, sem mais perguntas. - Falou Neruda com um sorriso para o juíz.

- Senhor Hauser?

- Senhorita Freya, descreva seu caso com o senhor Liverault? - Perguntou Alberich, com um olhar agressivo.

- Protesto! - Pediu o advogado.

- Negado. Senhorita Freya, responda. - Pediu o juiz.

- Estamos namorando.

- O QUÊ!? - Hagen bateu na mesa, pareceu estar fora de controle.

- Senhor Vaz! Quieto! - Advertiu o juíz. - Senhor Hauser, terminou seu interrogatório?

- Estou pasmo. - Disse Alberich olhando com desprezo para Freya. - Sem mais perguntas.

- Muito bem, vamos para a próxima testemunha. Senhor promotor, a palavra é sua.

- E pra encerrar com chave de ouro, senhor Syd Mitzahr, apresente-se à tribuna. - Alberich então sentiu o frio na garganta olhava assustado para o homem que ia até a tribuna. Syd ainda estava com alguns curativos no rosto e andava com uma muleta no braço esquerdo. Na tribuna no momento do juramento, Syd pediu ao policial que segurasse o Torá, o livro sagrado dos judeus. - Senhor Mitzahr, conte como é o seu relacionamento com Hagen Vaz.

- Eu e Hagen como bem sabe, não somos amigos. Bem que tentei, mas ele sempre deu um jeito de piorar as coisas. Defino a nossa relação como hostil.

- Você já teve algum caso ou foi apaixonado pela senhorita Freya?

- Respondo com a maior certeza do mundo e com o meu Torá nas mãos. Eu e Freya sempre fomos bons amigos, nada mais que isso. Sempre a vi como uma amiga de grande afinidade, de gostos semelhantes, mas não como minha futura esposa ou namorada.

- A pergunta que não quer calar: o senhor Vaz, alguma vez lhe agrediu?

- Sim. - O público presente começou uma nova discussão.

- ORDEM NESTE TRIBUNAL! - Lune bateu seu martelo novamente.

- Era de madrugada. Estava na estrada que liga a Serra à Grande Porto Alegre, eu vinha de Gramado aonde fui negociar alguns tecidos com lojas de lá. Estava retornando na estrada, até que fui fechado por um carro do tipo esporte vermelho. Decidi parar o carro e ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando vi era Hagen que veio me pressionando me perguntando se eu tinha algo com Freya e começou a me agredir, até que fiquei inconsciente. Acordei horas depois dentro do carro em um barranco. Estava muito ferido e prensado dentro do carro, o carro estava batido em uma àrvore. Liguei o pisca alerta para ver se alguém notava, até que um senhor me atendeu e me trouxe para o hospital.

- E por que não contou à polícia o que se passou?

- Estava com medo, detesto violência e nunca briguei com ninguém. Conversei com Theobaldo, meu irmão e decidimos dizer que fora um acidente, conforme fui encontrado. Até que Hilda descobriu na recepção e contou ao senhor Liverault aonde eu estava e o que se passou. O investigador então me convenceu a dizer a verdade, quando eu estivesse em alta do hospital, e aqui estou. - Hagen e Alberich olhavam incrédulos para a chuva de facas que caíam sobre eles.

- Meretíssimo, apresento agora o prontuário do senhor Syd Mitzahr do Hospital Moinhos de Vento e o relatório do médico que cuidou do caso do mesmo. - Lune deu vista no prontuário e no relatório. - Mais alguma pergunta, senhor Neruda?

- Nenhuma. Acho que depois disso tudo está esclarecido.

- Senhor Hauser, alguma pergunta?

- Nenhuma. - Falou em tom baixo e de cabeça baixa, já estava derrotado.

- Senhor Hagen Vaz, confirma todas estas acusações feitas contra o senhor? As agressões à um fotógrafo, aos fãs da sua ex-namorada e aos senhores Syd Mitzahr e Kamus Liverault? - Hagen permaneceu calado, após a ordem do juíz. - Se o senhor insistir em negar alguma destas acusações que já estão provadas contra o senhor, terei de aumentar a sua pena.

- Sim. - Disse cabisbaixo. - Fiz tudo isso porque amo Freya. Todas as acusações são verdadeiras.

- Então, não restam dúvidas. Depois das provas apresentadas, dos relatos das testemunhas e de sua confissão. Considero o senhor Hagen Vaz culpado, e sua sentença será de 15 anos em regime fechado. Advogado de defesa, apresente sua última declaração.

- Meretíssimo, estou sem palavras. - Alberich pela primeira vez, não sabia o que dizer. E nem havia mesmo... - Não posso apelar para uma redução, pois isso seria inútil.

- Então, caso encerrado! - Lune bateu o martelo.

Freya chorava enquanto Hagen era levado pelos policiais. Ele a olhava ainda incrédulo.

- Acabou, meu bem, acabou. - Falei abraçando-a. Ouvia somente o seu pranto.

- Senhorita Freya, você fez o que era certo. - Disse Aiacos.

- Parabéns, senhor Neruda. - Hilda cumprimentou o promotor e logo em seguida Siegfried.

- Kamus, você conseguiu de novo!

- Meus parabéns. - Essas duas vozes...

- Vocês aqui!? - Eram Ichi e Nachi.

- E você acha que íamos perder esse desfecho? - Falou Nachi.

- Você fez uma promessa... - Lembro Ichi.

- Não se preocupe, eu não esqueci.

- Kamus. - Era Saga. - Quero convidá-lo para irmos até a frente do tribunal.

- Para que?

- Pedi para montar uma plataforma aonde darei uma entrevista coletiva e gostaria que estivesse lá no palanque comigo.

- Sem problemas. - Decidi ir cumprimentar os amigos que estavam ali, antes de ir para fora.

- Kanon, chame a toda a imprensa e o público.

- Público? - Falou Ichi.

- Sim, temos uma surpresa para Kamus.

- Que legal! Vou buscar meu filho. - Saiu Ichi e Nachi o acompanhou.

* * *

Após toda aquela confusão, dentro do tribunal e da retirada de Hagen, o palanque que Saga pediu estava ali. O público e a imprensa estavam aglomerados em frente à escadaria do tribunal à qual era o apoio do palanque. Os outros policiais Ikki, Hyoga, Shun, Kanon, Shiryu e Dohko estavam à frente junto com Saga.

- Muito bem, 1, 2, 3, testando... - Kanon testava o microfone. - Tudo certo. Saga!

- Cidadãos de Porto Alegre. Após todo esse drama vivido por nós nesses últimos tempos, era exigido de mim que fosse uma obrigação de dar uma resposta à vocês sobre esses acontecimentos e sobre um acontecimento que todos esperam ouvir à muito

tempo. E como a nossa delegacia é muito pequena para abrigar à todos, resolvi aqui fazer essas revelações e dar minhas explicações à imprensa e ao povo de nossa cidade. - Começaram-se os flashes e os aplausos, após a calmaria Saga continuou. - Esse julgamento que se passou, foi um grande desfecho de uma longa história, apesar de parecerem não ter nada a ver um com o outro, há elementos que se ligam e que fazem sentido. Descobrimos durante esse tempo o que se passou fazem um ano e 9 meses, quando o ex-investigador da polícia, Kamus Liverault começou a investigar a máfia grega dos irmãos Giannakos. Após uma denúncia feita por uma pessoa anônima de que Kamus estava realmente infiltrado na máfia, o pegamos em flagra com a esposa de Nikolas Aiória Giannakos o que resultou em sua saída do nosso distrito. Há pouco tempo, mês passado pra ser mais relativo, quando fizemos a blitz na Boate Athenas, que era de Julian Solo, um mafioso grego, tanto quanto os Giannakos, que se fazia de filantropo, as respostas que estávamos atrás começaram a surgir. Ou melhor, até uns dias antes disso, quando começamos à buscar respostas sobre o assassinato de Carlo Mephisto Maschera, o conhecido mafioso italiano "Máscara da Morte".

- Delegado Baroli, afinal, quem matou o Máscara da Morte? Foram homens de Julian Solo? - Perguntou um jornalista.

- Sim, descobrimos através do ex-policial Miro Rosales, que trabalha com Kamus. Miro achou as provas de que os assassinos de Máscara da Morte trabalhavam como capangas de Solo. E por ele soubemos de uma emboscada tramada por Solo no dia seguinte após a Athenas ficar interditada, aonde novamente Hyoga Freitas e Ikki Amarilla ajudaram Kamus Liverault a sair vivo de mais uma tramada contra ele. Solo morreu com um tiro de um franco-atirador, como tinha boa mira, temos a certeza de que foi um dos dois irmãos Giannakos à fazer isso. Pois seus homens não tinham nem a metade do treinamento com armas que ambos possuíam.

- Delegado, nos diga, qual foi a primeira vez que Kamus Liverault sofreu uma emboscada? - Perguntou outro jornalista.

- Eu não contei isso? - Saga colocou a mão na cabeça. - Bem, foi aquela vez no Jardim Botânico, aonde os capangas de Máscara da Morte foram mortos. Kamus era o dito fujão que Ikki e Hyoga descreveram. - E após tudo isso, surgiu a revelação que todos nós queríamos saber. Haviam dois homens que passaram pela nossa delegacia infiltrados na máfia grega. Um era Isaak Raia, que trabalhou para Solo e foi morto por Hyoga no Cais do Porto. O outro era o tenente Seiya Cavallera, o dito policial que trabalhava para os Giannakos. Aí mais um detalhe foi descoberto: a irmã de Seiya é a viúva de Aiória Giannakos.

- Então cometemos diversas erratas nos jornais ao pensar que Seiya havia morrido por heroísmo ao tentar resgatar a senhorita Freya Morais? - O público ria da pergunta do jornalista.

- Isso mesmo. - Disse Saga com um sorriso. - Se vocês tivessem me procurado... bem, não adiantaria, eu só iria revelar em uma situação dessas mesmo. - Causando mais risos do povo. - Agora eu peço encarecidamente, que os senhores Miro Rosales e Kamus Liverault se aproximem. - Foi então que me aproximei da frente do palanque. O povo aplaudia e gritava o meu nome enquanto luzes de flashes ardiam em meus olhos. Fiz um aceno para a multidão, ganhei mais alguns aplausos. Miro já fazia comemorações como um jogador de futebol, parecia que estava fazendo um gol pela seleção brasileira em copa do mundo. Saiu da seriedade e voltou para as criancices... - Quero pedir aqui, na frente do povo e da imprensa, as minhas mais sinceras desculpas à vocês. Você Kamus, apesar de ter saído da polícia, nunca deixou de cumprir com o seu trabalho e o seu dever. Você não perdeu a honra e nem a dignidade, depois de tudo que se passou. Na verdade, não foi só você o enganado pelo verdadeiro traidor, nós do distrito, também fomos. E como delegado e agora, como porta-voz, quero agradecer pelos serviços prestados a nós. Miro já você, entrou na delegacia como um menino imaturo, foi demitido por sua imaturidade e preguiça. Mas vimos nesses últimos tempos que o que você necessitava era ter conhecimento da confiança que lhe foi entregue e vimos também o trabalho árduo que Kamus fez para você se tornar um homem determinado com forte sensibilidade para deduções. Sei que fui muito rude com você no passado e acredito que tenha mágoas de mim. Tente passar uma borracha sobre isso, aceite as minhas desculpas e peço que não tenha ressentimentos. - Saga estendeu a mão para Miro. - Fez um bom trabalho, Miro, estou impressionado e orgulhoso, tanto quanto Kamus. - Saga falou sorrindo para o meu auxiliar. Miro ficou estático e decidiu apertar a mão de Saga, com lágrimas nos olhos. Enquanto ambos apertavam as mãos, mais flashes e aplausos.

- MIRO! MIRO! MIRO! - Gritava a multidão.

- Nossa! Não sei nem o que dizer, tô tão emocionado... Desculpa gente... - Miro falou ao microfone, tapando o rosto para deixar as lágrimas caírem. Enquanto os ex-colegas o abraçavam.

- Kamus, suplico mais uma vez, aceite as minhas desculpas em nome da delegacia. - Agora ele estendia a mão para mim. Meio tenso e suando frio apertei a mão do delegado. - O povo aplaudiu e os flashes novamente apareceram.

- KAMUS! KAMUS! KAMUS! - Agora era o meu nome que era exaltado pelo povo. Senti a mesma emoção que Miro. Rangendo os dentes tentei segurar, mas não consegui conter o choro. Miro olhou para mim com um sorriso e foi até o microfone.

- Finalmente o cubo de gelo se derreteu. - Miro correu ao microfone para fazer mais uma das suas piadinhas, o público riu. - Sério gente, eu nunca vi ele assim! - Disse Miro sorrindo.

- E acredito que nenhum de nós, Miro. - Disse Saga sorrindo. - Finalmente vimos o Kamus chorar. - E me abraçou. Logo vieram Ikki, Hyoga, Shun, Dohko e Kanon para fazer o mesmo.

- Agora, e além das desculpas, nada mais justo e mais desejado, proponho à Kamus retornar para a delegacia, no seu posto de investigador. E então meu caro Liverault, aceita? - Perguntou Saga. - É isso que nós da delegacia, e o povo, desejamos.

- KAMUS! KAMUS! KAMUS! - O povo ainda não havia parado.

- Nossa! Desse jeito vocês vão acabar me matando... - O povo riu da minha piada. - Vocês fizeram aquilo que os criminosos não fizeram: descobriram meu ponto fraco. Sempre evitei emoções fortes como amor e ódio, muitas vezes estes sentimentos são a ruína de um ser humano. Mas dessa vez, acredito que meu ponto fraco deveria ter sido tocado deste jeito, por vocês e pelos meus ex-colegas de departamento. Sempre servi à lei, desde que escolhi Porto Alegre, desde que saí do meu país para viver aqui. E acredito que não sei viver sem essa adrenalina de todo o dia que é a vida de um policial. Se é pelo povo, pela lei e pela felicidade dos meus colegas... - O silêncio tomou conta da multidão. - ...eu aceito. - O povo vibra novamente. - Antes de mais nada eu devo isso à várias pessoas... - Olhei um cartaz escrito "Kamus você é demais!", era o único no meio da multidão, e estava perto do palanque. Vi que era alguém que Ichi carregava no colo. - Principalmente à um fã meu, Chiquinho, filho do meu amigo Ichi. - O garoto retirou o cartaz do rosto e pude vê-lo, era a cara do pai. - Eu queria pedir só um favorzinho: Ichi, traga seu filho até aqui. - O garoto sorriu e olhou para o pai que logo atendeu o pedido. O garoto veio correndo até mim. Abracei-o e o povo aplaudiu. - Recebeu meu autógrafo? - Perguntei pra ele.

- Sim! Obrigado Kamus. - Disse o garoto, sorrindo. - Abracei-o novamente, comovendo o público.

- Se é para as crianças terem ídolos que zelam pela justiça e serem como este que é um garoto de bem. Como eu poderia negar? - E o povo aplaude de novo.

- Desculpe Kamus, eu tenho mais algumas coisas a dizer. - Pediu Saga.

- Tudo bem. - Cedi o microfone para ele.

- Quero pedir agora à Miro Rosales e à Cristian de la Aurora que venham até mim. - Miro voltou para a frente do palanque, e Cristal que estava com o povo, subiu e ficou à esquerda de Saga. - Amigos, vocês foram outros dois que contribuíram para a solução do caso da máfia grega. Cristian, agora o seu protesto foi atendido e Miro acredito que não queira ficar sozinho trabalhando em casos pequenos não é?

- Está me propondo um retorno!? - Perguntou o meu assistente.

- Sim, você merece. E o Cristal também.

- Mas é claro que eu aceito, chefia! - Disse Miro empolgado.

- Finalmente você tomou a decisão certa Saga. - Falou Cristal apertando a mão de Saga.

- Opa! Mais uma: Dohko, quero que você retorne oficialmente para a delegacia, aceita?

- É acho que vou aceitar, a vida de aposentado é um saco! - Reclamou Dohko com o bom humor. Fazendo o povo rir. Aplausos e flashes, pela milésima vez. Foi então que Shion se aproximou, com Mu e seu filho caçula, Kiki.

- Saga, posso tomar um tempinho aqui no microfone? - pediu o ex-delegado.

- Certamente.

- Cidadãos de Porto Alegre. Desculpe tomar a sua atenção nessa hora para isso. Mas quero anunciar a minha candidatura para a prefeitura da cidade. - Shion que já era reconhecido, foi ovacionado pela multidão.

- E eu apoio o meu pai. - Falou Mu Aires, ficou determinado que o povo não soubesse da história de Mú. Ganhando aplausos da multidão.

- É bom saber disso, meu filho. - Shion abraça Mu. - Assim eu fico mais perto de você. Mu, vou ficar de olho em você, hein? - cochichou o pai. E Kiki, o caçula gritava e pulava pelo palanque.

- Então, estamos encerrando por aqui. Agradeço à presença de todos e até a próxima. - Disse Saga.

- KAMUS! KAMUS! KAMUS! - O povo exigia a minha presença. E olhei atentamente para um local no meio daquela multidão, Freya estava lá me aplaudindo. Decidi fazer uma coisa inusitada. Me atirei do palanque e fui segurado pelo povo. - FREYA!!! - Ela corria sorrindo em minha direção. Pedi que me levassem até ela. O povo me colocou no chão, quando fiquei de frente pra ela.

- Oi. - Disse ela sorrindo.

- Oi. - Sorri também. - Eu nem sei como dizer isso, mas acho que já estou ficando de coração mole.

- Por que?

- Porque conseguiram me trazer pro mundo das emoções de novo.

- E onde você estava?

- Num mundo frio e gelado, como todo mundo diz.

- E como você voltou?

- Você me trouxe de volta. E agora eu não posso mais viver sozinho.

- Amor, aonde quer chegar?

- Freya... e-eu, e-e-eu. - Bateu o nervosismo.

- Fala.

- Quer casar comigo?

- O quê?

- Quer casar comigo?

- Claro que sim, meu amor. - Ela então me beijou.

- Vamos oficializar o nosso noivado?

- Vamos! Mas vamos deixar a coisa se acalmar.

- Melhor assim. - Abracei e beijei-a novamente. O povo aplaudia.

------------------------------------------

Delegacia, 3 meses depois.

Tudo estava tranqüilo por ali, nem parecia a correria de meses atrás. Saga estava olhando uns papéis até que o telefone tocou.

- Alô Saga?

- Kanon!? Como vai irmão?

- Melhor impossível!

- Como estão as suas férias?

- É acho que acertei em tirar essas férias por agora. O cruzeiro está maravilhoso! Parece até que ganhei na Mega-sena. Muita mulher bonita em volta da piscina. - Nesse momento passou uma morena de parar o trânsito na frente de Kanon. - Hehehehe... Ai! - Uma moça loira deu com um livro na cabeça de Kanon. - ...Muita regalia, estou me sentindo um rei. Docinho, por que fez isso?

- Docinho!? Tá me estranhando Kanon? - Saga perguntou.

- Não é a minha nova namorada.

- Ainda bem que você lembrou, Kanon Baroli.

- Ih já vi que é ciumenta... - Saga ria do irmão.

- E o melhor de tudo ela veio do mesmo lugar.

- Nossa! Você acertou na Mega-sena mesmo.

- Eu sou o cara! Admita, maninho... - Kanon se convencia. - Bom você sabe né?

- E quando vamos conhecer a felizarda?

- Quando eu voltar, eu a apresento.

- Vê se não vai enrolar a moça, hein Kanon? Você é o rei de fazer isso.

- E a Saori, como está?

- Está bem, graças à Deus.

- E você? Já se mudou pra casa dela?

- Sim. Está tudo muito bom.

- Saga, não sei se isso é bom. Lá ela viveu com Seiya...

- E lá foi a nossa primeira noite juntos. Você sabe que eu adoro uma boa lembrança.

- E como está o velho dela?

- Kanon, mais respeito com o avô da minha namorada! - Dohko então apareceu. - Kanon, desculpe tenho alguns assuntos à resolver, vou ter de desligar.

- Está bem irmão. Nos falamos numa outra hora. - Kanon desligou o celular.

* * *

- Kanon querido, tudo bem com seu irmão?

- Está tudo bem querida. Ele está lá no trabalho, como gosta.

- E quando terei o prazer de conhecer o meu cunhado?

- Logo Tétis, logo...

- Vamos para a piscina?

- Eu tive uma idéia melhor: Por que não vamos para a cama hein, minha sereia? - Kanon então à tomou pelos braços.

- Você é sempre bobinho assim?

- Sou do jeito que você gosta. - Disse sorrindo e indo em direção aos dormitórios do navio.

* * *

- Dohko, chamou os rapazes?

- Sim Saga, logo eles estarão aqui.

5 minutos depois

Eu, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, Cristal e Miro estávamos na sala fechada, junto com Dohko e Saga.

- Pessoal, chamei-os aqui para serem definidas as novas duplas. Eu e Dohko depois de muitas conversas chegamos ao acordo.

Nenhum de vocês trabalhará mais sozinho, entendeu Ikki? - Saga olhou diretamente para ele. Ikki ficou quieto. - As duplas ficaram definidas da seguinte forma: Shiryu, você e Miro trabalharão juntos daqui pra frente. - Ambos gostaram da decisão. - Ikki, como ja sabemos do seu temperamento, ficará com seu velho parceiro, Kamus. - Ikki confirmou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Velhos tempos? - Perguntei para ele, estendendo a mão.

- Velhos tempos. - Ikki apertou a minha mão e sorriu.

- Cristal: você e Dohko trabalharão no treinamento dos alunos.

- E quanto à mim? - Perguntou Hyoga.

- Você? Hyoga, eis o seu novo parceiro. - Saga abriu a porta da sua sala.

- SHUN!? - Ikki, Shiryu, Miro e Hyoga se espantaram.

- Olá gente.

- Mas e as perícias? - hyoga perguntou.

- Shun fará as perícias, mas trabalhará com você.

- Enquanto Shun estiver nas ruas, eu cuido aqui dentro. - Disse Cristal.

- E quanto ao treinamento?

- Eu estou treinando o meu filho Shun. - Disse Dohko. - Como agora, quando ele sair às ruas vocês se surpreenderão.

- A June é que não vai gostar nada disso, hein maninho? - Disse Ikki abraçando o irmão.

- Deixa comigo, eu convenço ela.

- Se aquele Cavallera estivesse aqui... ele ia ver do que o Shun é feito. - Disse Ikki orgulhoso.

- Nunca duvidamos do Shun, afinal está no sangue. - Disse Saga. Naquele momento, uma espécie de "bip" tocou. Saga olhou em seu celular. - Gente, tudo está acertado?

- Acredito que sim. - Disse Dohko.

- Então eu vou indo nessa. a Saori está precisando de mim. Até amanhã. - Saga saiu correndo.

* * *

Saga então saiu com o carro, preferiu pegar as ruas do que as avenidas, para evitar as multas. Chegou em sua nova casa, correndo como se fosse um atleta. Preferiu as escadas do que o elevador, para não correr o risco de demorar mais. No último andar teve de necessitar do elevador, pois ele e Saori moravam em uma cobertura. Saga então consegiu chegar em casa.

- Saori! O que aconteceu!? - Saga chegou correndo até a namorada.

- Oi. - Disse ela espantada.

- O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

- Calma! Tudo bem. - Pediu ela ainda espantada.

- Por que me mandou uma mensagem pedindo para vir para casa?

- Não aconteceu nada de ruim, meu bem. Acalme-se.

- Diga querida, o que é que há?

- Tenho uma notícia pra te dar.

- Diga. - Respirou fundo. - Sou todo ouvidos.

- Estou grávida.

- O QUÊ!? Mas isso é maravilhoso! - Saga abraçou a esposa e a rodopiou sorrindo. - Então eu vou ser pai... Nossa! Que notícia hein?

- E você já estava pensando algo ruim... - Disse ela fazendo beiço. - Da próxima vez eu aviso por telefone.

- Que nada, amor. Prefiro essa adrenalina. Se bem que eu estarei precavido da próxima vez. - Saga sorriu. - E então, qual é o primeiro desejo da mulher grávida mais linda desse mundo?

- Você sabe o que eu quero... - Disse ela ficando corada.

- Faço de tudo pela minha deusa grega. - Saga sem saber, imitou o gesto do irmão gêmeo que estava há milhas dali.

* * *

Porto Alegre, 24 de dezembro, 23 horas, casa do Dohko.

Véspera de Natal, Dohko havia convidado à todos do distrito para comemorar a ceia juntos, como uma família. Afinal, já éramos uma família. Eu que só soube o que era isso quando estava na França, voltei ao velho costume natalino. Siegfried e Hilda apanharam Mime, Freya e eu para irmos até a casa de Dohko. Chegamos lá, Dohko estava com a sua esposa nos esperando, juntamente com Shiryu e Shun Rei. Hyoga, Eiri e Cristal logo chegariam com Miro e Marin. E após eles surgiram Shun e June.

Estávamos conversando até que a campainha toca.

- Quem será agora? - Miro perguntou curioso.

- Saga! Por favor, entre. - Pediu o dono da casa. Saga entrou com Saori. Os recém chegados mal terminaram de cumprimentar a todos. A campainha é tocada novamente. Agora era Ikki e Esmeralda, que exibia sua gestação.

- Nossa como está grande! - Disse Saori. - Será que eu ficarei assim?

- Acredite, vai sim. - Disse a esposa de Ikki com seu sorriso espontâneo. As vezes a moça parecia ser filha legítima do sogro pelo bom humor, ao contrário de Ikki que era o filho mais velho de Dohko.

- E como estão os desejos Esmeralda? - Perguntou June.

- Ikki atende à todos sem pestanejar, pode ser até de madrugada, seja o que for. Ele não reclama, mesmo com a maior cara de sono. - Disse Esmeralda.

- Parece o Shun. Ele fez o mesmo nas minhas duas gestações. Mas no final vale a pena. Olhe os garotos brincando em volta da árvore de natal? - Disse a esposa do cunhado.

- É cada coisa estranha! - Diz Esmeralda rindo de seus desejos. - É feijão com sorvete, pizza de mussarela com lentilha...

- Ugh! Desculpem, mas aonde fica o banheiro? - Perguntou Shun Rei.

- Fica no segundo andar, segunda porta à esquerda. - Diz June.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

- Fiquei enjoada só de ouvir. - Falou a chinesa que saiu em disparada. Chamando a atenção do marido.

- Moças, o que aconteceu com a Shun Rei? - Perguntou Shiryu.

- Ela tem estômago fraco? - Perguntou Saori.

- Não. - Shiryu estranhou a pergunta da namorada de Saga.

- Então, se prepare... - Disse Esmeralda. - Ela deve estar na primeira fase.

- Primeira fase? De quê!? - Shiryu não entendeu.

- Disso aqui ó. - Disse Esmeralda dando palmadinhas em sua barriga.

- Eu vou ser pai... - Shiryu desmaiou.

- Meu Deus! Ajudem aqui! - Gritou Freya.

- O que foi? - Perguntou Saga. E atrás estávamos nós, os homens.

- Ele desmaiou. - Disse Eiri.

- Shiryu! - Shun Rei desceu correndo. - O que aconteceu?

- Ele desmaiou. - Disse Hilda.

- Calma! Deixa que isso eu resolvo. - Miro pediu licensa.

- Miro o que vai fazer? - Perguntou Mime.

- Vou acordar o meu parceiro. Dãã! Pensou que eu ia dar água pra ele beber? - Miro derramou de propósito um copo d'água no rosto de Shiryu.

- UAH!!!! Socorro, socorro! - Shiryu se mancou. - O que foi? Por que estão em volta de mim?

- Miro! - Repreendi o meu ex-auxiliar.

- Você desmaiou. - Disse Dohko.

- Mas tá tudo sobre controle. - Disse Miro. - Se não sou eu... você ia ficar dormindo aí.

- Por favor, o que aconteceu?

- Nós só dissemos à você que Shun Rei estava grávida e você desmaiou. - Disse June.

- Eu não acredito... - Shiryu ficou estático.

- Ah não! Eu não vou buscar outro copo d'água! - Resmungou Miro.

- Será? - Disse Shun Rei.

- Depois desse enjôo... - Disse Hilda

- Bom, eu quero ser o padrinho! - Dohko sorria.

- Que bom! Eu vou ser pai! - Shiryu então comemorou. E fora abraçado por todos, assim como Shun Rei.

E a campainha toca novamente.

- Kanon! Quanto tempo!? - Falou Dohko. Mas quando viu a namorada de Kanon, ficou estático.

- Olá gente! - Disse Kanon. - Quero apresentar a minha namorada...

- TÉTIS SOLO!? - Todos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Solo, não. Estou divorciada, então volto a ter o sobrenome Sirena. Mas em breve, se Deus quiser, serei a senhora Baroli. - Todos então mexeram com Kanon.

- Eu não ligo. - Disse ele. - Ela me faz feliz.

- Bem que eu disse, ele praticamente acertou na Mega-sena... - Saga falou para si.

- Shun, o que acha de viajarmos para Hong Kong? - Perguntou Shiryu.

- Hong Kong?

- É. Já que as nossas férias vencem no próximo mês. Vamos combinar essa viagem com as garotas. O que acha?

- Interessante, sempre tive vontade de conhecer o Oriente. Mas por que Hong Kong?

- É que meus sogros moram lá. Então... temos de dar a notícia à eles. E pelo que bem me lembro você disse que queria fazer uma segunda lua de mel com a June.

- Taí, ótima idéia...

A campainha toca.

- Bom, acho que agora, não falta mais ninguém, assim poderemos ir para a ceia e seguir com o amigo secreto.

- Seiya!? O que têm ele? - Miro fez suas piadinhas infames, ninguém riu. - Não colou. - Fez cara de tacho, aí todo mundo riu.

- Pai Shaka! Sua benção. - O último convidado chegara. - Senhora Maschera, quanto tempo? - Juntamente com Shina. Entraram de braços dados. E todos fomos ceiar. A meia-noite então foi anunciada com os foguetes. Todos trocaram abraços, os casais trocavam beijos. Principalmente, Shaka e Shina. Miro olhava incrédulo, até que Shaka beijou a barriga de Shina.

- Eu não acredito! Então a "Barbie toda de branco" virou homem...

- Isso me lembra algo... Uma aposta que fizemos, não é Miro? - Decidi cutucar a onça com vara curta, só pra tirar ele do sério.

- Aposta? Eu não me lembro... - Miro se fez de sonso.

- Que aposta? - Perguntou Marin, que agora era a namorada do "senhor" Rosales.

- Hum... nada não! - Fiz de sonso também. - Apenas 50 reais que o Miro me deve por perder a aposta que fizemos.

- E qual foi o motivo? - Marin virou-se curiosa. Miro fazia sinais, caras e bocas para eu não contar nada.

- Se o Shaka, o loiro ali... - Indiquei. - ficasse com a Shina, a moça ali... ele teria de me pagar 50 reais.

- E se o Miro ganhasse?

- Ó-óu! - Disse Miro saindo de fininho. Enquanto eu cochichava no ouvido de Marin.

- MIRO ROSALES! - Gritou ela.

- Ih! É fria! - E saiu correndo pela casa de Dohko. Eu e Marin saímos atrás dele. Chamando a atenção de todos.

Corremos por boa parte da casa, Miro havia sumido.

- Já sei, aonde ele pode estar... Vamos para a piscina.

Dito e feito. Miro estava lá respirando, até o cercarmos.

- Ei gente, qual é? Dêem um desconto... é Natal! - Reclamou ofegante. Enquanto todos surgiam atrás de nós.

- Você me deve uma explicação. - Disse Marin.

- E 50 reais pra mim. Pode ir passando... - Falei.

- Eu tô sem dinheiro. - Disse ele. - E a aposta foi feita, enquanto eu tava solteiro. - Até que Miro resbalou nas bordas da piscina e caiu dentro dela.

- Droga! Olha só. - Reclamou ele. Arrancando risos de todos os presentes.

- Miro, depois desse tombo... a sua aposta está paga... pode ficar com os 50 reais. - Dizia eu rindo dele.

- Marin. Você me perdoa? - Disse ele como uma criança carente.

- Depois dessa... - Ela riu. - Bom trabalho Kamus.

- GRRR! Você vai ver quando eu sair daqui Kamus... você me paga! - Resmungou.

- Primeiro é melhor trocar de roupa, você pode pegar uma pneumonia.

- Dohko, empresta uma roupa?

E assim então, tudo estava bom novamente. Eu voltei para o distrito, e estou noivo. Miro finalmente saiu do seu atraso e agora tinha uma namorada. Saga finalmente conseguiu se acertar com seu amor, agora, correspondido e ainda teriam um filho. Ikki e Esmeralda, Shiryu e Shunrei e; Shaka e Shina teriam as mesmas dádivas. Hilda, Siegfried e Mime sorriam novamente após o retorno de Freya. Thor se recuperara de seus ferimentos e Syd também, agora o último citado poderia viver em paz com a sua noiva. E a minha volta alegrou à todos, principalmente à Cristal e Hyoga. Shion corria atrás de seus votos e supervisionava as ações do filho, que se regeneraria e ajudaria o pai na campanha. Shun e June finalmente conseguiram ter sua lua-de-mel, aonde foram fazer companhia para Shiryu e Shun Rei. Kanon se arranjou com a mulher de Solo e Dohko retornou oficialmente ao distrito. O sol sorria para todos. Mas até quando isso vai durar? Será que aparecerão, novos irmãos Giannakos? Ou um falso homem de bem como Solo? Ou então um assassino discarado como Máscara da Morte? Não sei... como qualquer ser-humano sem dons, mas se surgirem em Porto Alegre, eu estarei aqui pronto para o que der e vier...

FIM

* * *

Algumas curiosidades:

* as músicas que estiveram na fic foram That Thing You Do (cantada por Miro enquanto limpava o seu quarto) é interpretada por The Wonders (a banda que não existiu) e é de autoria de Adam Schlesinger. E a música que Saga escutava enquanto pensava em Saori era Borbulhas de Amor (usada por muitos fãs de Saint Seiya), interpretada por Raimundo Fagner (vão dizer que o Saga não tem a voz parecida?) e de autoria de Juan Luiz Guerra (Burbujas de Amor) e traduzida pelo poeta Ferreira Gullar.

* Sobrenomes:

Baroli (homenagem à Gilberto Baroli, dublador de Saga e Kanon) nada mais justo, pra mim é um dos melhores da série.

Freitas (uma distorção do Brêtas, do dublador Francisco Brêtas que dubla o Hyoga)

Cavallera (porque lembra cavalo (pégasus))

Amarilla (uma "latinização" do sobrenome real de Ikki e Shun: Amamiya)

Sugiyama (uma alteração "niponizada" no sobrenome de Shiryu)

Lobo ( Fenrir é o guerreiro que age e anda com os lobos)

Vaz ( Lembrei daqueles sorvetes "Haggen-Dasz" e coloquei Vaz, pra "aportuguesar")

Maschera (Máscara em Italiano)

Cabrini, Dal Toro, di Canio (Sobrenomes italianos que lembram Cabra (Capricórnio), Touro e Cão (Cérbero, cão do inferno)

Aires ( lembra Aries)

Cuervo ('portunhol' de corvo)

Severo (por Lune ser um juiz)

Neruda (Parece Garuda)

Algum outro sobrenome esquecido eu posto

Liverault, Giannakos e Rosales são criações minhas, apesar do último existir. Tinha um amigo com o sobrenome Rosales.

Alguns locais como as boates, o escritório de Kamus e a delegacia são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança é mera coincidencia.

Agradeço aqui à Angel Pink, Junizinha, Carol Coldibelli, Lysley Almada2, Morgane Le Fay e Dora Miller pelas sugestões, críticas e elogios.

Junizinha, topo o teu desafio, mas antes vou tirar um descanço, tudo bem?

Agora, o meu projeto é voltar para a 'Zoando na TV', mas já vieram 2 idéias para mais fics de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Quanto aos temas e personagens, ainda não revelarei. Mas é fic de humor. Se me aparecerem umas UA's como essa na cuca eu faço.

Espero que tenham gostado do final.

Obrigado mais uma vez e até a próxima!

DJR


End file.
